Quest for the Ardoneh
by Silvanus16
Summary: Sequel to Little Light Reading. More questions will be raised and others will be answered. Rating may go up for later chapters. Depends on how graphic I get.
1. The Autozam Blockade

Hey there! Me again, sorry, but I couldn't update anymore on 'Little Light Reading' because I'd have no choice but to give away a lot of twists in this story. As with my 'Shift in the Sands' Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, I'll have a little preview at the end of each chapter... hopefully *crosses fingers.* I'm updating this one as I go so be patient with me; I can be really slow. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: first and last time I'm gonna say it! I do not own MKR CLAMP does. And even if I did, I doubt I could do a better job than they did.  
  
~*...*~ character's thoughts  
  
***** jumps to another part  
  
Quest for the Ardoneh  
  
Prologue : The Autozam Blockade  
  
~*Finally, after six hundred years-*~  
  
"Captain, we've reached the Autozam blockade."  
  
"Come to full stop, lower shields. We don't want them to think of us as enemies."  
  
"Yes captain!"  
  
The visor glowed an erie green color in the darkness. Lights from the panels before the first officer flashed a second after the square button had been pushed. Wether it was excitement or nervousness the captain could not tell. All of a sudden the captain's stomach was twisting and flipping. Remembering the sensors attached to the tendons, the captain drew a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"Captain, the commander of the point ship is attempting to establish a channel."  
  
"Well connect it! The worst thing you can do is ignore your gatekeeper."  
  
The speakers in the bridge suddenly crackled to life. "Identify yourself and the name of your vessel."  
  
"Most certainly sir," the captain replied. "I hope you will forgive the lack of a visual. I have yet to reroute the projector. I am the captain of the Alshestare, formerly known as the Cooari and formerly commanded by Zanyu."  
  
"Zanyu?!"  
  
"Aye sir, he met with an unfortunate end and I was elected to take his place."  
  
"What is your purpose?"  
  
"Upon hearing news of the death of Cephiro's Pillar, I immediately collected all materials that might be useful to rebuild homes for Cephiro's people."  
  
"Really?" There was a short pause. "We'll see about that."  
  
"Our shields are down and our ship is free for your scanners to explore."  
  
"The Cooari was the prowler among ships six hundred years ago. And although it cruises under a new name and command of a new captain, I can not ignore the fact of the major artillery under its metal skin."  
  
"Then my suggestion would be to run a full scale scan to satisfy your curiosity. Though I assure you, there are no destructive weapons aboard the Alshestare. I saw to that personally." Through the channel, the captain's keen hearing could pick up the beeping of the point ship's computer scanners. "Although I have seen to it that the Alshestare has been equipped with state of the art defenses and controls."  
  
"I see.... Our scanners have detected that a life form resides within a control sphere."  
  
"And I am within that very sphere. This system is used solely for escapes from hostile vessels."  
  
"You have numerous pods secured in your hull... each with two inside."  
  
"My crew.... I decided not want to take a chance that they should be harmed. Tis been six hundred years since this vessel was seen, and I feared I might be mistaken for Zanyu."  
  
"Very well... what is your name and nationality?"  
  
"Zeritolokido.... of Cephiro."  
  
PREVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Alshestare and the elusive captain  
  
The docks were on the southern most edge of Cephiro. Nestled in a protected harbor, merchants from distant and neighboring nations traded bargains and valuable information. The buzz was the Alshestare. As Clef walked down the main road he couldn't help but overhear the conversations. Crewman in particular were passing back and forth tales they had heard in their childhood. Clef paid no heed to the tall tales.  
  
He glanced from side to side, taking silent note of the crews as they unloaded or loaded supplies onto their vessels. The captains were clustered together, debating about mechanical issues. Clef looked at each one in turn. He recognized each one. ~*Where is the captain of the Alshestare?*~ Frustration began to boil, although the noise didn't seem to help his nerves. It seemed as if every five seconds he had to duck out of someone's way. All that saw him greeted him, but he was swiftly falling out of the mood for conversation...  
  
I know it's not much but I don't want to give any more away than the title did. ^_^ Review please! 


	2. The Alshestare and the elusive captain

I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the little teaser at the end.   
  
Disclaimer: __ ____ _____ ____! I'm sure you can fill in the blanks. ^_^  
  
Quest for the Ardoneh  
  
Chapter 1 : The Return of the Alshestare and the elusive captain.  
  
There was a knock on his door. Clef turned his head then looked back at the book in his hands. "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you Guru."  
  
"Lafarga?" Clef said to himself. He closed the book, retrieved his staff that had been leaning against the wall, and opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"I was just told that Sandro has fallen ill and we need someone to patrol the docks." Clef cocked his head. "I realize that you're busy Guru but I wouldn't ask you if any of my men would take the route."  
  
"Are they frightened? By what?"  
  
"Rumor has reached the palace that the Cooari has returned. Now it operates under a new name and commanded by a new captain."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lafarga nodded, "it's called the Alshestare now."  
  
"Alshestare?!"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Clef's eyes widened when he realized he had spoken out loud. He shook his head. "No, the meaning just came back to me that's all."  
  
"It has a meaning?"  
  
"In only one language."  
  
"May I ask what?"  
  
"The language originates from the former people of the dead Sesque nation."  
  
"The soul-snatchers?"  
  
Clef nodded, his eyes suddenly dim and sad. "It means 'return of the exile.'"  
  
"Exile? Odd that such an elegant name should hide such a grim meaning."  
  
"Indeed." He looked up at Lafarga. "Tell Sandro to rest easy. I will take his route for this once."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course, and please, do not hesitate to ask me in the future," Clef said with a smile. ~*This way, however, I can accomplish two things at once. I wonder, who might this new captain be?*~  
  
*****  
  
The docks were on the southern most edge of Cephiro. Nestled in a protected harbor, merchants from distant and neighboring nations traded bargains and valuable information. The buzz was the Alshestare. As Clef walked down the main road he couldn't help but overhear the conversations. Crewman in particular were passing back and forth tales they had heard in their childhood. Clef paid no heed to the tall tales.  
  
He glanced from side to side, taking silent note of the crews as they unloaded or loaded supplies onto their vessels. The captains were clustered together, debating about mechanical issues. Clef looked at each one in turn. He recognized each one. ~*Where is the captain of the Alshestare?*~ Frustration began to boil, although the noise didn't seem to help his nerves. It seemed as if every five seconds he had to duck out of someone's way. All that saw him greeted him, but he was swiftly falling out of the mood for conversation.  
  
Quickly working his way to the side, he took refuge in a narrow alley to calm his nerves. ~*The Alshestare is here obviously.*~ He drew a deep breath and sighed. "I'm too old to go chasing after prowler ships," he muttered. He let out another long sigh. ~*If I don't find it soon, forget it!*~ He glanced down the alley to the busy street. "Here goes."   
  
Just to be safe, he checked before he stepped out. He hadn't taken three steps before he felt the sharp edge of a wooden box collide with the back of his head.   
  
"I beg your pardon Guru!" the man said frantically as he dropped the box and knelt beside Clef. He reached out to touch the back of Clef's head when Clef's final nerve snapped.  
  
"I'm fine!" he said quickly as he caught the man by the wrist. Releasing him, he let the man's hand hover beside his ear. "But would someone please tell me where the Alshestare has docked."  
  
"You're looking for the Alshestare?" the man asked.  
  
Clef's eye twitched, "yes... I am." He strained to make his voice resemble a pleasant tone. "Would you be so kind as to direct me to it?"  
  
The man had a dumbfounded look.   
  
"You do know where it is? Don't you?"  
  
"I uh..." He scratched the back of his head. He raised his head as if he was going to nod, then suddenly shook his head. "No."  
  
Clef sighed, "no matter. Thank you for your time. And please!" He pointed to the box next to him. "Be careful with that."  
  
The man had a stupid smile on his face. "I guess that's one of the disadvantages to being a child's height eh Guru?" Clef knew he meant it only as a joke, which made him hate the remark all the more. He hoisted the crate onto his shoulder and smiled again. "No one can see you there."  
  
Clef watched him leave with a forced smile on his face. He let it drop when the man disappeared into the crowd. ~*I'm really glad he's gone.*~ Clef turned and his eyes grew wide. He whirled to his left and narrowly evaded another smaller crate roped to a small man's back. He had turned sharply to shout at another and hadn't seen Clef. Then without a word he went on. Clef kept his back pressed against the wall. "That's it!" he growled to himself. "A quick air sweep and I'm never setting foot here again."  
  
His cloak swished as he turned on his heel and walked to an open patch of ground, keeping close to the wall. No one even seemed to notice him anymore. What shocked him was they didn't seem to notice his staff either. It stood nearly a foot and a half taller than him. How could anyone miss that?!  
  
He quickly walked around the staged cargo along the wall and stood in between two tall stacks. "Clefto." The jewel in his staff glowed and released a shapeless blob of light. It flew over the roof of the building behind him. The griffin spread its wings, casting dark shadows over the men nearby. They froze and gazed at Clef in wonder. He smiled at them as the griffin reached down and put its taloned foot on the ground beside Clef. "Good day gentlemen. I bid you adieu."  
  
"Good day to you Guru Clef!" a voice shouted over the beating of the griffin's wings. Clef looked down. Shock flashed over his face as he realized he had left the hustle and bustle behind him and was now flying over empty docks: save for one ship.   
  
On the farthest landing pad on the very edge of Cephiro, sat a ship in the shape of a large silver wolf. He narrowed his eyes to see. A tiny speck moved beside one of the massive paws. "I know that ship," he said lowly to himself. He pointed his staff in that direction and the griffin immediately obeyed.   
  
The man's smile only broadened as the griffin landed. The wind tugged at his long blonde hair and threatened to snatch the sweat band off his forehead. His open vest flapped wildly as did the loose fabric of his sleeves. He was wiping something off his hands with a soiled rag. He dropped his hands to his sides and bowed when Clef dismounted. "Do forgive my asking such a trivial question Guru," he said as he straightened his back. "But am I to bid you good day or afternoon? My mind's time piece has yet to adjust."  
  
"There is no need for such elaborate speech friend," Clef said with a smile.   
  
He nodded once, "very well. Though I refuse to be as lenient as I am with my fellow crew mates."  
  
"Understandable. Nevertheless, good day."  
  
His smile broadened and he bowed his head. "Good day." He turned to the open panel in the wolf's foot and picked up a wrench from inside the silver skin. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to finish the last few checks before I go inland."  
  
"I take it then that you are the captain?"  
  
His head jerked back, surprise on his face. "No." He smiled again and shook his head then turned back to the circuit boards. "My name is Suelvo. I'm the first officer. The captain has gone to the nearest bath house to wash up."  
  
Clef sighed and knitted the side of his brow, "how long ago did he leave?"  
  
"Not too long ago actually." Clef raised his head. "You might be able to catch up if you were to take your winged beast." He seemed to pause, his brow bent in as if he was running calculations in his head. "Yes, I think you would be able to meet the captain without much difficulty."  
  
Clef smiled slightly. He could feel the remaining tension dissolve. "Thank you for your time," he said. Suelvo turned and smiled again. "Adieu."  
  
Suelvo suddenly jumped. "Oh Guru! There is something I forgot to mention."  
  
Clef raised his eyebrows, eyes sparking with a remembered task. "And there was something I was meaning to ask you."  
  
Suelvo was obviously worried; Clef could see it in his eyes. And yet, he stood patiently and quiet waiting for Clef to ask.   
  
~*Strange. It seems as though he was informed before our meeting.*~ He faced Suelvo squarely. "What is your captain's name?"  
  
"Um..." Suelvo turned his head and again the look of working a calculation spread over his face. "To be honest Guru," he said as he looked back at Clef. "The only one who knows the captain's name, is the captain." Clef sighed, disappointed. "I wish I could have answered."  
  
Clef waved his hand, "it's alright."   
  
"I did not mean to disappoint you Guru. If there is another way I may be of assistance, you have only to ask. I am pretty confident that I would know everything else regarding the Alshestare."  
  
"Then alas, for my questions solely regard your captain."  
  
Suelvo bowed his head.   
  
"Though..." Clef said thoughtfully. "I would like to know one thing about you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have never met you before and yet..." his voice trailed off as he watched Suelvo nod his head.  
  
"My captain claims to have known you personally during childhood. I have seen a picture of you of the captain's own making. I must say, beside the lack of-"  
  
~*Here it comes.*~ Clef inwardly groaned. ~*And after such a pleasant conversation he's going to mention my height at last.*~  
  
"Such adornments as you wear now-"  
  
Clef inwardly cocked his head. ~*He has been forewarned.*~  
  
"I must say the likeness is uncanny without a doubt."  
  
Clef narrowed his eyes playfully, "your captain claims to know me does he?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then what knowledge were you given of my disposition?"  
  
Suelvo cocked his head, surprised to be asked yet delighted to answer. "I was warned to be as courteous as possible, making no mention of your height or appearance."  
  
"You have been well informed" Clef said with a chuckle. "And indeed you have been very courteous and I will tell your captain such when I meet him."  
  
Suelvo cocked his head, question in his eyes as if he couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong with Clef's sentence. "Thank you."  
  
Clef smiled again and Suelvo bowed. Once up on the griffin's back Clef said, "Goodbye Suelvo. Perhaps you will venture to the palace while you are in Cephiro."  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
Clef smiled then said to the griffin, "Let's go."  
  
"Oh and Guru!" Suelvo said suddenly. "I forgot to mention, my captain mentioned staying at... oh what was it... it's the nearest inn next to the bath house."  
  
Clef nodded, "I believe I know where you mean. Thank you and goodbye."  
  
*****  
  
Clef could feel his nerves tighten then fray one by one as he once again found himself maneuvering through a dense crowd. ~*Why do I even bother?*~ He looked up, trying to see over the heads of those around him to find the highflying banner that marked the bath house. He couldn't be sure which way he was heading. ~*Perhaps it would be better if I got out more often among the peoples of Cephiro.*~ The thought suddenly popped into his head. ~*Perhaps it would help me build up a tolerance for large crowds and... this.... noise!*~  
  
"No I'm telling you man!" the voice came through to his ear despite the constant chatting around him. "I saw her!"  
  
"And I'm telling you!" a second voice replied. "She wasn't the captain of the Alshestare."  
  
"What?!" Clef gasped. He turned toward the voices and followed it.  
  
"She said she was. What else do you need?"  
  
"Well, if one of the crew were to say she was, that would be enough for me."  
  
"Then how do you explain her knowing the Guru?"  
  
"She doesn't! She was lying her ass off."  
  
"Begging your pardon," Clef said as he approached the two youths. "But who is this you speak of?"  
  
The boys quickly bowed, nearly butting heads as they turned. "Sorry Guru," the first said. "We didn't see you there."  
  
His eye twitched again. ~*To go from someone completely well-mannered to those who don't watch what they say... I know of nothing better to say except 'culture shock.'*~   
  
"But I guess most don't huh?" the second said with a laughing tone in his voice.  
  
Clef forced another smile, "seems more like that every day."  
  
The first boy cut his eyes at the other who shrugged, "what?"  
  
"You are talking to the Guru you idiot! Show some respect!"  
  
He bowed again, grumbling out a "sorry."  
  
Clef sighed and waved his hand. "Never mind. Who is the captain? Have you seen him?"  
  
"Not him Guru," the first boy said. "But we bumped into her on our way across the street."  
  
"Her?" Clef repeated.  
  
The second shook his head, "she wasn't the captain of the Alshestare. That man was a complete psycho. He was a murderer and took pleasure in torture."  
  
Clef shook his head, "Zanyu, the captain you speak of, was the captain of the Cooari. True the Alshestare was once the Cooari, but Zanyu died a long time ago."  
  
"Good," the second growled.  
  
The first shook his head, "you're hopeless," he groaned.  
  
"I?" Clef asked.  
  
"Oh no Guru! I didn't mean you!" he said frantically. "I meant my brother."  
  
Clef chuckled and waved his hand again. "Don't worry about it. Where is she now?"  
  
The second pointed across the street. "That inn over there."  
  
His brother jabbed him in the ribs with a snicker, "you couldn't stop watching her-"  
  
WHAP!  
  
"Haha! Serves you right!"  
  
"Guru?" the young boy asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
Clef pulled his staff back, "I will not tolerate such language from boys as young as you."  
  
"But I'm fifteen," he whined.  
  
"Then act like it!" Clef said sharply.  
  
He shifted his eyes to the ground, "yes sir."  
  
"Alright then, thank you," he said to the younger brother. He turned to the taller one, "and you, listen to your brother. Trust is the best bond between siblings."  
  
They bowed slightly then left down the street. Clef turned and gazed at the dense traffic with a sigh. ~*No, I don't think I'll ever get used to this.*~ He looked up at the front of the inn, and behind it flapped the long snaking banner of the bath house. "Now at least I know for sure this is the place."   
  
The crowd seemed to thin suddenly and Clef sighed in relief. Quickly, so he didn't get caught in another wave, Clef crossed and took refuge under the arbor entrance. Upon walking through the door, Clef found himself on the edge of a cozey yet small café. On his right, the innkeeper was busy scribbling in a large leather bound book. On his left there were tables aligned in a continuous diamond pattern. Most of the tables were empty, except for a few in the center and one in the shadow of the back corner.   
  
The innkeeper spoke up before Clef had a chance to survey the entire room. "May I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Clef replied. "I have been told the captain of the Alshestare has currently checked in. I wish to speak with her."  
  
He nodded and turned back a page in his book. "Name please."  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"Well then, what does she look like?"  
  
"Did she not tell you she was the captain of the Alshestare?"  
  
"No one has come to my inn claiming to be a captain of any ship Guru. The captain's lodging lies closer inland."  
  
"So then you did not ask how she came here?"  
  
"I never ask that question of my guests Guru. Besides, I never remember it even if I do ask."  
  
"I see," Clef said to himself. "How many recent guests have come in today?"  
  
"Let's see," he said as he ran his finger down the page. "The most recent booking I've had was placed in advance. A man by the name of Suelvo will be coming in."   
  
Clef cocked his head slightly. ~*He failed to mention that.*~  
  
"Now let's see... other entries: Creta, Jezite, Deloqui, Zeritolokido-"  
  
~*Zeritolokido...?*~  
  
"Frelo, Kenespy..."   
  
He kept going down the list until Clef couldn't stand it anymore. "My! Seems like you are having descent business to be sure," Clef said with a laughing smile; feigned as it was, it seemed genuine to the forgetful innkeeper who just smiled. "May I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"I'll do my best Guru," he replied.  
  
"Please ask around and help me find her. I really need to speak with her before her shore leave is over."  
  
"I'll do what I can. That's all I can promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Without another word, Clef walked back out under the arbor and merged with the thick stream of traffic until he could find an open space to summon his griffin. Once mounted on the massive beast, he took one last circle over the harbor and the congested streets. He sighed when he did not sense anything or anyone out of the ordinary. Then, as he passed over the inn on the final trek home, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as a cold shiver ran down his spine. ~*What was that?*~ He looked over his shoulder at the inn. ~*Did I just sense... myself? Can't be! I'm imagining things.*~ He turned his gaze back to the glinting castle before him. ~*Time to go home.*~ Regardless of what methods he used to persuade himself he was imagining it, his knuckles turned white as he clenched his staff; bracing himself against the feeling of intense eyes burning into his back.  
  
PREVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Trust oneself  
  
"Captain?"  
  
  
  
She looked down at him, "How many times must I tell you to address me by my name and not my title?"  
  
"Seems at least once more," he reached up to touch her elbow. He had always admired the definition in her bare arms. "As always."  
  
She recognized the soft tone in his voice and quickly glanced down to see his fingertips a few short inches away from her skin. Quickly she pushed herself from the frame and walked to the far post supporting the arbor. She heard Suelvo sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I knew better. I hate to make the excuse... but my-"  
  
Before he could finish, she had pulled a glove -too large for her hand- from her sash, put it on, and laid her gloved hand on his shoulder. "It's not you Suelvo," she said softly. "It's me. I don't... fully..."  
  
He stood and clasped her hand in both of his. "You have far more control now than-"  
  
"I don't have enough!" she intervened. "At least, there's not enough to satisfy me, nor will there ever be. I can never fully trust myself."  
  
He stepped closer to her, disregarding the people watching from the street. "But I trust you," he breathed, drawing closer to her lips. He tilted his head and reached up to cup the side of her jaw. "That's enough for me." 


	3. Trust Oneself

Chapter 2: Trusting oneself  
  
She sighed as she watched Clef shrink into a distant white speck on the back of the spirit beast.   
  
"Captain?"   
  
She turned and smiled as Suelvo stepped up onto the porch. "I trust everything was in order."  
  
He nodded. "Aye, but... it seems that Cephiro doesn't need the materials we brought."  
  
She cocked her head then leaned her back against the doorframe of the wide entrance and crossed her arms. "So they have rebuilt? I'm impressed."  
  
"As was I," he said as he sat in a wooden chair in the nearest corner. "But with Guru Clef leading the reconstruction, it's no wonder it was swift."  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
She looked down at him, "How many times must I tell you to address me by my name and not my title?"  
  
"Seems at least once more," he reached up to touch her elbow. He had always admired the definition in her bare arms. "As always."  
  
She recognized the soft tone in his voice and quickly glanced down to see his fingertips a few short inches away from her skin. Quickly she pushed herself from the frame and walked to the far post supporting the arbor. She heard Suelvo sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I knew better. I hate to make the excuse... but my-"  
  
Before he could finish, she had pulled a glove -too large for her hand- from her sash, put it on, and laid her gloved hand on his shoulder. "It's not you Suelvo," she said softly. "It's me. I don't... fully..."  
  
He stood and clasped her hand in both of his. "You have far more control now than-"  
  
"I don't have enough!" she intervened. "At least, there's not enough to satisfy me, nor will there ever be. I can never fully trust myself."  
  
He stepped closer to her, disregarding the people watching from the street. "But I trust you," he breathed, drawing closer to her lips. He tilted his head and reached up to cup the side of her jaw. "That's enough for me."   
  
She felt his breath on her lips and a fire ignited in her eye. She jerked her hand from his, balled it up, and slammed it into his chest. He took a step back to keep his balance then took another step forward to regain his ground. He reached out to touch her shoulder. Before he could blink, her other glove was on her other hand and she slammed him up against the wall. "Suelvo," she growled in an ominous warning. "You and I have been good friends ever since we met. I know of your feelings for me, and it pains me to see the hurt in your eyes every time I turn you down, but stop!" He leaned forward and tried to speak but she shoved him back against the wall. "NO! You remember what happened to the last man who tried to reach out for me right? He tried to advance too far too fast. And oohh... he met with a terrible end." He shifted his eyes to the floorboards. She nodded, "You know who I'm talking about don't you?" He didn't reply. She nodded again, "Yeah you do." She slowly let the fabric beneath his collarbone fall from her hands and stepped back. "Suelvo," she said softly, more in sympathy than anything. "I want you to know, that if my heart didn't already belong to someone else, I would accept your offer in a butterfly's breath." He turned his sad green eyes to meet her eye. She shook her head, "Don't look at me like that."  
  
"I can't help it," he whispered.  
  
"You're not trying hard enough." They simply stared at each other for a few minutes before she finally broke the silence. "You know why I'm really here Suelvo...."  
  
He did, but he wasn't listening now. He had closed his eyes and was now solely concentrating on the sound of her voice. He felt his heart sigh when she said his name. It was like a lover's caress to gently massage the ache that had plagued him ever since she became a woman. He knew about her lover and his condition. They were even good friends most of the time. But due to his so-called handicap, her lover was extremely possessive and would respond sharply, violently if his body would allow, to any jest or comment that seemed to delve deeper than the professional level. And yet, their friendship had recently gone sour, which gave Suelvo the excuse to ignore him and stay near his captain. His hands had always ached to touch her skin the way her voice touched his heart. He longed to whisper her name in her ear and hungered for the taste of her lips. He sometimes lusted in the middle of the night, wishing to look at the bed and see her there, waiting with hunger in her eyes. Still, night after night the bed would be empty and he would turn back to the window of his chamber and watch the stars fly by.   
  
She sighed and shook her head, "You're not even listening to me are you?" She sighed again and turned to gaze off at the castle in the distance. She could see his face in the clouds above. ~*I will save you my love, by any and all cost.*~  
  
Suelvo opened his eyes to see her gazing dreamily off into space. He walked up behind her and looked at the sky over her shoulder. He tried to follow her line of sight. ~*It can't be!*~ Far off in the distance, his eyes could still make out a black speck; Clef's spirit beast. He rapidly glanced back at her then up at the still shrinking speck. ~*I thought she loved... not the Guru!*~  
  
Aww... *sniff* I hated doing that to Suelvo, but that's kinda what happens when I write myself into a corner. Sometimes I even have to... *zips mouth* Nothing nevermind. Anyway enough yacking from me. Review please after you read the teaser.   
  
PREVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 3: Second Meetings  
  
  
  
"I am here," said a velvety feminine voice from the back corner. Clef turned to see a woman with long black hair sitting, in the farthest table in the same dark corner he had overlooked, with her back against the wall. "Ketsa will be back soon. He had some errands to run and I volunteered to look after the place until Suelvo was ready to leave."  
  
"Suelvo?" Clef repeated.   
  
She nodded with a two note hum, "Mm hm, he's still upstairs at the moment I believe.   
  
"You weren't waiting for him then were you?" Clef asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No. I was waiting for you." 


	4. Second Meetings

*Hides behind chair* Sorry peeps, I've been kinda asleep at the wheel. I messed up too if you didn't notice. I had "Trust Oneself" labeled as this chapter. Oops! O.O Anyway, it's fixed now and I have one more chapter to update after this one. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR even if I won the lottery.  
  
Chapter 3: Second meetings  
  
He could hear them outside his study, chatting cheerfully. They had returned to Cephiro yesterday evening. Umi had come to find him immediately as she always did. Fuu disappeared with Ferio. Hikaru first went to talk to Eagle then was swept away by Lantis. But that was yesterday and Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru were obviously coming to talk to him.   
  
As they drew closer to his door, Clef could vaguely make out a few words. Hikaru was her usual cheerful, energetic self, raving on about the excitement in the city. This could only mean one thing. Umi came in then with a remark that was obviously based on rumors. "I heard she was a... uh... I swear, I can hear it in my head I just can't say it!"  
  
"Umi," Fuu said politely. "I have heard the same rumors, but that's all I think they are. The people of Sesque may have existed once but they don't anymore."  
  
"What happened to them?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Well," Fuu began. "I may need to double check, but I believe they were hunted into extinction."  
  
"Why?" Umi asked. "Or was it because of...?" Fuu nodded. "Oh..."  
  
"What?" Hikaru asked.   
  
"People were afraid of them Hikaru," Fuu replied. "They had this bizarre power that many of them couldn't control. The book I read used the analogy: "when a mortal experiences thirst on the brink of dehydration, they are only getting a taste of their need." Many of these people didn't bother to fight the urge. They let it consume them, and so they searched for ways to increase their power. As the legend goes, they began devouring their own women and children, believing that men were too dangerous. Eventually, they began to fight back too, and those who hungered for more power turned to the peoples of neighboring nations, believing they would be easy prey. To save themselves, those that were hunted united and set out to be rid of the predators for good."  
  
"But what about the ones who fought it?" Hikaru asked, mentally begging Fuu to say they were spared.  
  
Fuu shook her head sadly, "they didn't take any chances."  
  
"Yeah well anyway," Umi said, quickly changing the subject. "I've heard the captain covers herself from head to toe and won't let anyone touch her skin."  
  
"Some people just don't like to be touched," Fuu said. "Besides, soul snatchers were finally killed off hundreds of years ago."  
  
"She better not have come here looking to suck out souls then," Umi growled.   
  
"I don't believe you need to worry," Clef called from his study. "The last soul snatcher disappeared six hundred years and two years ago to be precise. No one has ever heard of one since."  
  
Umi poked her head in, "She's supposed to be nearly as old as you Clef."  
  
"Really?" Clef said with a chuckle, disbelieving. "Very few can claim that to be sure."  
  
"Hey Hikaru," Umi said. "You met her right?"  
  
Clef sighed, ~*Figures.*~  
  
"Did you get her name?" Umi continued.  
  
"Yeah," Hikaru said slowly.  
  
Clef straightened in his chair. He stood and walked to the door beside Umi.   
  
"I think..." Hikaru crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. "I think it started with a Z, but it could have been a C or a S. I couldn't really hear her clearly." She looked at Clef. "I can hear her name in my head, I just can't say it. I want to say it was something like ...Cerikodo... but I know that's not right. She said she was born here." She paused to watch Clef's reaction. He nodded for her to continue. She bowed her head and thought hard. "And she..." raising her head," Asked me how you were." Umi watched Clef's eyes widen then narrow again. "She said she hoped you were well and happy." Clef nodded again, urging her to continue. "That was all she said."  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Clef asked.  
  
She shook her head then her eyes suddenly brightened. She reached in her pocket and withdrew a small envelop. "Before she left, she gave this to me to give to you."  
  
"What else did she say?" Clef asked as his fingers worked cautiously to remove the wax seal.  
  
Hikaru shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
Clef pulled a blank card from the envelop, but his eyes moved as if he was reading. Umi looked over his shoulder then raised her eyebrow when she didn't see anything. "Is her handwriting that small?"  
  
"No," Clef replied blankly as he turned the card over. "This message was written in a special ink called Ecreed. No one can read it except for the person who..." his voice faded when his eyes stopped moving. "... Zeritolokido..."  
  
Hikaru raised her eyebrows and scratched the back of her head, "Boy, I was way off."  
  
"Who is this woman?" Fuu asked.  
  
Clef turned without a word and vanished into his study.  
  
Umi poked her head in, "Clef?" She watched him toss the envelop and card on the desk, retrieve his staff, and walk back toward her. "Clef?" she said as he passed. "What's wrong? You look so serious all of a sudden."  
  
Without stopping or turning his head, he called back, "If you wish to know, follow me. I'll explain on the way."  
  
*****  
  
"So basically Clef," Umi said, trying to make sense of all he had said. "You're only worried about her real intentions."  
  
"That's the sum of it yes," Clef replied.   
  
"If you'll pardon me for saying so Clef," Fuu began. "But you sounded like you knew her when you said her name."  
  
"No," Clef said. "I don't know her. And if I did I don't remember her. I heard that name just a few days ago. And I will admit, I felt like I had heard that name before then." He paused, "A long time ago," he mused.  
  
"How long ago?" Umi asked.   
  
"Don't know," Clef replied.   
  
"What do you know?" she persisted.  
  
"Nothing... absolutely nothing." He could already feel the closeness of the crowd fraying his nerves. So he had decided that it would be best not to say much for fear of bordering snappishness. He was in the wrong company for that type of tone. But Lord how he hated noise! Fortunately, they were only a few yards away from the inn where he had tried to find her.  
  
The innkeeper was not at the front desk and the café was empty.   
  
"Odd," Clef said softly to himself.   
  
"Hello!" Umi called.  
  
"Is there anyone here?" Hikaru called.  
  
"Guess not," Clef and Fuu said simultaneously.   
  
"I am here," said a velvety feminine voice from the back corner. Clef turned to see a woman with long black hair sitting, in the farthest table in the same dark corner he had overlooked, with her back against the wall. "Ketsa will be back soon. He had some errands to run and I volunteered to look after the place until Suelvo was ready to leave."  
  
"Suelvo?" Clef repeated.   
  
She nodded with a two note hum, "Mm hm, he's still upstairs at the moment I believe.   
  
"You weren't waiting for him then were you?" Clef asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No. I was waiting for you."  
  
Umi felt a chill creep down her spine, something wasn't right with this woman.  
  
"Relax child," she said to Umi.   
  
"I'm fine," Umi retorted.  
  
"Then relax your shoulders." Umi's eyes widened when she realized her shoulders were aching from being so tight. "I won't hurt you. I'd be a fool to try anything in Guru Clef's presence." She put her foot up on the chair next to her and pulled a small stiletto up along her calf from inside her black knee-high boots. She put it on the table as if to show it to Clef. "And I'd be a damned fool to attack the fabled Magic Knights with such a pitiful weapon."  
  
Clef glanced at it then felt a jolt run through his brain. He blinked and shook his head to shake off the feeling. "Who are you?" he asked.   
  
"My name is Zeritolokido," she replied. "But those close to me call me-"  
  
"Zeri," Clef whispered.   
  
She nodded, "Yes."  
  
"So then you do know her Clef?" Fuu asked.  
  
He shook his head, "No, this woman is not Zeri," he said decidedly. "It's impossible."  
  
She cocked her head, "How so?"  
  
He didn't answer. He took a step back, "Come into the light so I can see you clearly."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
She tucked the stiletto back into the boot then stood, and with the first step she took toward them, she was exposed. Clef studied her carefully. She was twice his height. Her clothes were stained from sweat and black grease, but they were clean. Cloth straps ran down her left arm to close the long slit down the sleeve. Large gloves were bound around her wrists. Her boots were old and worn, but still able to completely hide the shiny stiletto. Her pants hugged her thighs and hips. The knees must have been torn out for red cloth, as red as the airy shirt she wore, was tied around each knee. A long lavender sash was tied around her hips. His eyes wondered to her face. The right side of it was hidden behind a soft black veil of her hair. When his eyes met her one revealed eye, he felt a shiver run down his spine. It was as black as her hair; cold and intense.  
  
"Am I unsatisfactory?" she asked playfully.  
  
"You are not what I expected," Clef said softly.   
  
"Then I disappoint you?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't know why."  
  
PREVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Black reflection  
  
~*So then... I have been forgiven?*~ He felt relief wash over him and the queasy feeling in his stomach eased until it was little more than an annoyance. ~*I must be.*~ He closed his eyes and held her in a one arm embrace. "I am glad you've returned Zeri."  
  
"And I'm glad to be home."  
  
~*She's so gentle even now. Why? It was me that sent her over the edge. But... what happened to make her that way? I can't remember anything about her family. Her mother. Her father. Nothing.*~ He gave a mental sigh of relief when he felt her arms pull him in slightly. ~*I've missed you... I didn't know how much until now.*~ He withdrew. Her hands rested on his shoulders. He gazed into the dark abyss of her eye. ~*Silver eyes or not... she's...*~ He suddenly felt a warmth spread through him. His legs suddenly felt weak but he couldn't feel his feet. It was like he was floating, that feeling of weightlessness. He reached up, and pushed her hair back so he could see her face.  
  
Mistake. All sense of attraction left him in a blink of an eye. His eyes shot wide in terror and he reeled back out of her grasp. "Myapologies,Ihavetogo," he said in a rush then hurried out the door.   
  
  
  
Sorry... I just remembered I don't have the next chapter after 4 written so it might be a while. Please don't let this affect your reviews... thanks. 


	5. Black Reflection

Apologies for the delay, I've been having tennis practice until five and I finally got a break two days ago so I've been writing like crazy. Finally got the chapter after this one done, but unfortunately I still have to write the chapter after that before I can post it otherwise I won't have a preview. And speaking of which, enjoy the teaser and please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR and if I did I'd be coming up with new plots and debating on which car to buy.   
  
Chapter 4: Black reflection  
  
Suelvo came by a few minutes later and bid his captain farewell then Zeri lead Clef, Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru up to her room. Once she had given everyone a drink, she took a seat on the floor while they took the only chairs in the room and answered whatever questions came her way.   
  
Hikaru wanted to know mainly about her: her history, her family, how she knew Clef, and when they had met. Zeri elaborated on how she and Clef had met, occasionally asking him if she had the facts straight. He nodded then went back to staring at the cup in his hands.   
  
Umi and Fuu traded off asking her about her race and why her people had been hunted. She explained that it was exactly as Fuu had described it earlier. That was when Umi asked about her people; what they were like and anything else along those lines.   
  
Zeri turned to Clef and said, "I know this seems odd, but correct me if I'm wrong. I am the only one left and before I left Cephiro, I was still poorly educated in the ways of my own people." Clef only nodded then gazed at her with a mixed expression on his face.   
  
The hours wore on and finally Hikaru let out a yawn, which in turn caused Umi and Fuu to yawn. Zeri nodded, "It has grown late."  
  
Umi yawned again, "how long until you leave?"  
  
"I'll be here for a few more days," Zeri replied.   
  
"Will we be able to see you again before you leave?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Of course! I'll probably come by the castle at some point. Besides, I'd like to pay my respects to Emeraude."  
  
At the sound of the princess's name, the light went out in Hikaru's eyes and she stared at her hands. She gasped when Zeri's hands closed in around hers.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Hikaru," Zeri said softly. She looked at Umi and Fuu, both of their faces were sad and their eyes dark. "Nor does the fault lie upon either of you." She turned back to Hikaru and turned her hands as if she was reading her palm. "I see no blood upon these hands, not as there is on mine. You did what you had to do at the time. And," she said as she squeezed Hikaru's hands, "in the end, you freed her Hikaru. Wherever she is right now, she's happy. And all three of you made sure this would never happen again. Cheer up!"  
  
Hikaru tried to smile but it seemed to fall flat.  
  
"Hey Clef," she said as she stood. "Did you ever tell them about-"  
  
"No," he said quickly. "And if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I never will."  
  
"Aw come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You don't even know what I'm thinking."  
  
"I can guess."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, what am I thinking about?"  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Ah... so then you don't know."  
  
"About what?!"  
  
She only grinned then turned back to Umi. "Let me tell you a little something about his initiation for his apprenticeship."  
  
Clef's jaw dropped. ~*You have got to be kidding! *Sigh* Oh well, it was bound to come out sometime.*~ He took one long look at Zeri, as if trying to peer under the dark veil over half of her face. Then he gazed back at the cup in his hands. ~*Zeri...*~  
  
*****  
  
Umi couldn't help but giggle when they left. She couldn't get her mental image of Clef out of her mind. As Zeri told the story, Umi kept getting ridiculous images of Clef in her mind and she couldn't help but exaggerate. She could imagine some of his earlier spells backfiring on him when he was less experienced and turning him into the weirdest creatures. One of the funny things was, he was trying to summon a spirit beast at the time. To anyone else the whole thing might not have been that humorous, Fuu and Hikaru only got one good laugh in, but Umi was beside herself.   
  
Clef hadn't said a word through the entire time. He only continued to gaze thoughtfully down at his hands, sadness creeping in and out of his azure eyes.   
  
Zeri returned after seeing the girls out the door and picked up the glasses that had been used, occasionally glancing over at the quiet mage. "Hm," she said in a barely audible voice. "I thought I'd draw fire from that story." She put the cups on the shelf, putting off cleaning for the moment, and pulled a chair beside Clef. Only then did he snap out of his trance-like state.   
  
"So," Zeri began. "How have you been? You've hardly said word since the moment you laid eyes on me. Does my appearance offend you?"  
  
He shook his head, "No."  
  
"Still you're quiet even when you speak. What is it?"  
  
"I thought... I thought you were dead."  
  
"Oh?" she said, trying to hide the amusement at the thought. "Is that all?"  
  
Again he shook his head. He leaned toward her, studying her eye. "I do not remember you like... Have you always been like this? I mean," he said leaning back and quickly turning his eyes away, "Black hair and all. I always remembered you having white hair." He smiled softly. "Your eyes were pure silver; sparkling like crystals when light kisses it," he mused.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
He blinked, shaking himself out of the trance. "Just that for a start."  
  
"Then my answer is no. I've only been like this for the past two hundred years." She held up her hands in her lap and gazed at them sadly. "But if you mean from the very first change, then my answer is five days after I supposedly disappeared."  
  
"What happened to you?" Clef said quickly.  
  
She sighed and let her hands fall into her lap.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Which one should I answer first?"  
  
"Which ever you prefer," he said with a slight shrug.  
  
She sighed softly again. "Five days after I left, they found me out. As you may or may not remember, people were much more primitive then than they are now, even in Cephiro. They feared what they did not understand. The same reasoning unfortunately still applies to some people even now." She paused to yank the strap around her wrist with her teeth. Clef watched curiously. As she pulled the glove off she exposed fair white skin that seemed to have never seen a moment of sunlight. She gazed sadly at her slender fingers not noticing the confusion on Clef's face. "It was believed then that the only window to snatch the soul right out of a man was through a hand's touch." She paused to yank the strap securing her other glove off. Hands exposed, she let them hover over her lap. Clef watched her face, occasionally glancing down at her hands. She looked at them like they weren't her own. "When they finally found my hideaway and saw the color of my blood, Zanyu immediately ordered that my hands be taken from me." Clef screwed his eyes tight when she rolled her sleeve up. In the second before he could close his eyes he saw them. The candle light hit the scars around her wrist; like sun starved thorn bracelets that had been imbedded in her skin.   
  
She glanced at Clef to see him shaking his head in his hand and quickly put the gloves back on, not bothering with the straps. "They didn't know... as Zanyu later found out -a little too late I might add- that touching my skin anywhere would kill them." She held her tongue for a few minutes, hoping that Clef would try to change the subject. With nothing said, she made an attempt to change it herself. It didn't work as she'd hoped. "Anyway, the headhunters were out and searching for my kind. Riots and public stoning had..."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I'm aware that something like that would not have been likely here-"  
  
Looking up, he said in a pleading tone, "Then why did you leave?"  
  
"The answer to that, I will let your heart tell. But for conversation sake-"  
  
"Please don't change the subject."  
  
"Alright." She leaned closer. "Then do you remember..." she paused to pull back the hair covering the right side of her face. Clef didn't look up; he continued to stare at the floorboards. "What happened to my eye?" She waited for a moment; there was only silence from him. His skin jumped when she reached out, pulled his hand from his lap, and held it in both of hers. "All you have to do is set the stage," she said in a whisper. "I'll take it from there."   
  
He sat as still as stone and gazed blankly at the floor, as if there was no one looking out from behind his eyes.   
  
The same pain that had pierced her six hundred years ago at their last parting struck again; threatening to send tears over the edge of her eye. She swallowed, forcing the lump in her throat down to the pit of her stomach where she knew it would brood until the next opportunity arose. She gently pinched his chin and turned his head to face her. "There's nothing to be afraid of Clef."   
  
He closed his eyes before he saw her face. With every passing word he screwed his eyes tighter. "Please... let go."  
  
"As you wish," she whispered sadly and released his chin. She gazed at him for a moment after she leaned back in her chair. With a defeated sigh, she pulled the soft black veil back over her face. "It's alright now Clef. I've hidden the evidence."  
  
His face relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes. "What does your eye have to do with anything?" he asked softly.   
  
"It was the trigger that sent me over the edge."  
  
Clef perked up; alert. "What?"  
  
She sighed, "At the time it happened, I was the most emotionally unstable I have ever been in my life."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She shook her head and waved her hand.  
  
He caught her hand and leaned forward; holding her hand in both of his. "What happened?"  
  
"If it's all the same to you, my friend, I'd rather not grieve my heart to refresh your mind."  
  
He stood out of his chair and stood quietly by her side. Her fingers spilled over his childish palm while his other hand hovered over the cuff of her glove. Finally, after a moment's debate, he pulled the glove from her hand, pushed up her sleeve, and studied the scars. She sat up straight as soon as she felt his fingertips on her skin. He traced the upraised scars lightly with his fingertips, while, unbeknownst to him, her other hand gripped the arm of the chair. "Could I have done something?" he asked sadly. "Could I have done something to stop this from happening? To stop you from leaving?"  
  
She sighed and eased her grip on the chair arm. "There are many things that could have happened differently. Yes, there is the possibility that this entire happening could have been avoided. Yes, had these things been done differently, I may never have left. And..."  
  
"And? And what?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper, "And had your reaction been different... and had I stayed... so many things would be changed."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"My character, my appearance... practically everything about me. I had no courage then, the same would be true now if I had not left. I would still appear to be as you elegantly described me. You would not see me now as the black reflection of myself that I have become. And my heart would..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly he knew. The words of his dream came flooding back.  
  
~*I didn't realize... how much I loved you...*~  
  
His stomach twisted in knots as his heart sank. ~*Does this mean...? She loved me once?*~ He gently closed her hand around the glove and said softly, "I have to go. It's late." He turned and retrieved his staff from behind his chair and slowly made his way to the door.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked as she shot out of her chair and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're pale."  
  
"I'm just tired," he said through tight lips. He could feel his stomach churn. ~*She loved me once.*~ He could feel his knees begin to shake and he sent his free hand in search of something to lean on. He willed his feet to move but with the next step his knee buckled and he lurched forward.  
  
As if she materialized there, he found himself leaning against her shoulder. He felt her arms form an X across his back. "It's okay Clef," she whispered.  
  
~*How can it be okay?! I forced you to leave! It had to be me. Who else could it have been?!*~  
  
"Nothing has truly changed between you and I. All I wish for, is that you and I remain friends as we have always been. If anything develops beyond that... well... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
~*Does she still...?*~  
  
She hugged him a little tighter, trying to offer comfort. "Don't get so worked up." She moved her hand higher up his back. "It's not worth something happening to you."  
  
~*So then... I have been forgiven?*~ He felt relief wash over him and the queasy feeling in his stomach eased until it was little more than an annoyance. ~*I must be.*~ He closed his eyes and held her in a one arm embrace. "I am glad you've returned Zeri."  
  
"And I'm glad to be home."  
  
~*She's so gentle even now. Why? It was me that sent her over the edge. But... what happened to make her that way? I can't remember anything about her family. Her mother. Her father. Nothing.*~ He gave a mental sigh of relief when he felt her arms pull him in slightly. ~*I've missed you... I didn't know how much until now.*~ He withdrew. Her hands rested on his shoulders. He gazed into the dark abyss of her eye. ~*Silver eyes or not... she's...*~ He suddenly felt a warmth spread through him. His legs suddenly felt weak but he couldn't feel his feet. It was like he was floating, that feeling of weightlessness. He reached up, and pushed her hair back so he could see her face.  
  
Mistake. All sense of attraction left him in a blink of an eye. His eyes shot wide in terror and he reeled back out of her grasp. "Myapologies,Ihavetogo," he said in a rush then hurried out the door.   
  
The image wouldn't leave his mind. The chaotic network of pale scars. Black eyelashes welded into the burnt scar tissue. Trained patches of black hair where the eyebrow should have been. The sunken in skin of her eyelid. Everything was still so vivid that he didn't hear her calling after him.   
  
"Clef!" she called as she checked herself on the rail of the front porch. ~*Damn! He can move when he wants to.*~ "Clef!" she called again. "Cle-" Her words caught in her throat as a light shot up from his staff and his white figure disappeared in a huge winged shadow. She blinked and he was gone. She sighed sadly, "It's not as bad as it seems," she whispered.   
  
A gust sent up a cloud of dust over the empty street. Zeri could feel her heartbeat quicken. A cold chill snuck down her spine and her entire body shivered. The breeze whistled softly overhead, carrying on its wing a menacing chuckle.  
  
Her eye narrowed and turned cold as she shook her head. "Oh no you don't," she growled. "Not him." She turned swiftly on her heel and raced back up to her room. She slammed the door behind her and yanked the key from the string around her neck and locked it. Her fingers went numb and she dropped it before she could hang it back around her neck. The numbness swept through her, followed by a biting chill that made her hands shake violently, her skin turned a deathly white as hard goose bumps rose up on her skin.   
  
A sudden gust made the curtains blow open and the voice howled with laughter.   
  
She slammed her hands over her ears and whimpered as she trudged toward the curtains against the abrupt gusts. The curtains lashed at her face. She reached out for the twin doors and jerked them shut, cutting off the wind and the laugh. She panted for breath and winced. Her ears rang. Her head pounded until she thought it would split. Blood puddled in her ears then trickled down her jaw. ~*Damn him!*~ she thought as she wiped the blood away.   
  
"Zeri...." said a taunting voice.   
  
She froze in the center of the room. Whispers of her name echoed as if they were seeping through the walls.   
  
"Zeri!" said a sharp whisper.   
  
She whirled around and found herself facing the only mirror in the room. A shapeless column of swirling black smoke was framed in the mirror's silver border instead of her own reflection. The chuckle came again, so low it sent chills down her spine.   
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked in a low growl.  
  
She gasped when she felt her left foot take a clumsy step forward against her will. Her right was soon to follow. "What do I always want?"   
  
"That you can never have," she said sternly though the uncontrollable jerking steps she took made her tremble. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Her right foot stopped in mid-step. "You have no power over me. I will not let you use me."  
  
"This same old chant?!"  
  
She kept going, "You will not touch those I fight to protect. You will not be free. You have no power over me. I will not let you use me. You will not touch those I fight to protect."  
  
"Who? Clef?"  
  
Her eyes were still closed, "You will not be free. You will not touch him. You have no power over me."  
  
"If I didn't have any power over you..." She gasped as her left foot took the next clumsy step toward the mirror. "Then why are you on a string little puppet?"  
  
~*I can't fight him off!*~  
  
"Just stop fighting me."  
  
She clenched her fists until blood trickled out between her fingers. ~*Someone... help me.*~  
  
"It would be much less painful if you just gave up. I swear, officer's oath, I will not harm them."  
  
"You're the cause of everything," she growled. "Your word amounts to little more than ash and dust. Had it not been for you he wouldn't be suffering."  
  
"Wrong," the voice said quickly, delighted to point out her mistake. "That was your doing."  
  
She clutched the sides of her head. A violent tremor spread up from her ankles to her knees then slowly up to her head. She twisted at her waist, as if to emphasize the shaking of the head gesture. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'd love to leave... if you'd be so kind to let me out."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then, we're in a bit of a rut."  
  
"LEAVE ME!" she screamed. The doors burst open and the voice screamed then faded. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Her own reflection greeted her. She sighed and fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked. She shook her head, "You will never be free while there's breath left in me."  
  
When I wrote that little scene, I personally pictured Willem Dafoe's voice. Okay... just in case you don't know who that is, hopefully you've seen the first Spiderman movie and know what the Green Goblin sounds like. THAT'S Willem Dafoe! He can play an insane character like a violen. He's awesome!  
  
!!!!PREVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Memories Coming Free  
  
Fuu and Hikaru listened carefully. Umi's eyes scanned the courtyard then slowly moved up to the high surrounding wall to the carved stone rail that edged the hallway to Clef's room. Umi had walked down that hall many times; during night and day. She knew all the sounds there were to be heard. When the wind came from the north she could even smell the cooking in the kitchens. She knew everything there was, but this was new. It sounded like something scrapping the ground. There was no rhythm in the reverberating sound. It got louder and Umi found herself standing, straining to hear. That was all she heard. She didn't hear Hikaru or Fuu asking her what had her attention so. She took a cautious step toward the stair then stopped. 


	6. Memories Coming Free

Hey all! This may be the last chapter that I can update before my computer has to go into be debugged. So please be patient. Thanks. And please don't forget to review ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR  
  
Chapter 5: Memories Coming Free  
  
Umi sat with Hikaru and Fuu out in the courtyard, admiring the starry night as they munched on the chocolate cake Umi had baked earlier. Umi took a quiet bite and stared at the fountain behind her. No one noticed her thoughtful gaze. ~*Clef should be back by now...*~ Her thoughts paused as she let out a yawn. The effects of the pillow fight still clung to her, keeping her and her friends awake for a while, so they came out to the courtyard. The calm sound of the fountain always lulled Umi, except this time. She forced her eyes to stay light, forced sleep to stay at bay. ~*Where is he? Did he somehow come in while Hikaru, Fuu, and I were pelting each other? Eeek! I really hope he doesn't decided to check on us and... the room's still a mess!*~   
  
Despite the loud sound of her last thought, her face didn't chance as she gazed blankly at the plate in her lap; until an odd sound caught her attention.   
  
"Hey guys," Umi said as she cupped her ear. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Both Hikaru and Fuu cupped their ears and listened. Fuu shook her head and let her hand down, "No. I don't hear anything."  
  
"Me either," Hikaru said as she too dropped her hand. "Did you?"  
  
Umi's eyebrows furrowed, "I thought I did. Hm!" She shrugged, "Must just be my imagination."  
  
Fuu wasn't shaken. "I'm sure he's fine Umi. He probably just had some last minute errand."  
  
"In the middle of the night?" Umi asked, completely blowing her cover. Fuu didn't say anything, she just held eye contact. Umi looked back at her plate then watched her own feet. "I'm not worried," she said quietly. "I mean," voice getting stronger, "He's been practically alone for 745 years already. I think he can handle himself." Her voice faded again, "He doesn't need me nagging him."  
  
"Umi," Fuu said sympathetically. "It's not like that and you know it. If you nag him... then I guess everybody nags him."  
  
"I'm just worried. I've been thinking about that woman and I don't trust her! I mean think about it. She's being hunted so she probably doesn't trust anybody. I probably wouldn't, and you know how much I trust Clef. It -it would be too easy for her to just reach out and touch him. Even Clef wouldn't be able to fend her off.  
  
"And she wasn't the only one I was watching when we were with her. I was watching Clef too. He was way quieter than usual! I swear, he seemed like he was growing older by the second!"  
  
"He was quiet," Hikaru said softly as if remembering the time with Zeri from her own perspective.   
  
"Perhaps," Fuu said thoughtfully. "But how would you feel if someone you didn't remember from years back showed up on your doorstep and expected you to remember everything?"  
  
Umi opened her mouth to say something, then the light of argument went out in her eyes, and she closed her mouth.   
  
"He looked sad too," Hikaru said tersely.  
  
"Almost guilty..." Umi said. She screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, "No! No! No! Clef's not guilty of anything! He-" Her head shot up as a sudden sound shot to her ear. "Okay, now I heard something."  
  
Fuu and Hikaru listened carefully. Umi's eyes scanned the courtyard then slowly moved up to the high surrounding wall to the carved stone rail that edged the hallway to Clef's room. Umi had walked down that hall many times; during night and day. She knew all the sounds there were to be heard. When the wind came from the north she could even smell the cooking in the kitchens. She knew everything there was, but this was new. It sounded like something scrapping the ground. There was no rhythm in the reverberating sound. It got louder and Umi found herself standing, straining to hear. That was all she heard. She didn't hear Hikaru or Fuu asking her what had her attention so. She took a cautious step toward the stair then stopped. A new sound echoed along with the scrapping noise. It was a staggering tapping noise, vastly out of rhythm if there would have been any; Umi didn't know. Then came a third sound that Umi couldn't come with an analogy for. A loud clanging noise erupted from a short distance from the open rail, followed by a series of... panting? Umi took another cautious step then started walking slowly for the stair. The sounds no longer bounced off of the hall walls. The scrapping sound sounded like a wood-like substance grinding against stone. Then a flash of white crashed to the floor. ~*... Clef?....*~ The white figure stood slowly, leaning heavily on a tall staff in his right hand.   
  
Fuu saw him too and a cold chill ran down her spine as she saw the thin wisps of white light forming around him. "Be careful Umi," she said, but even Hikaru, who was right beside her, didn't hear.   
  
Umi didn't notice and took several quick steps up the stair. Then she stopped cold. "Clef?"  
  
His eyes were screwed tight and his hands brutally clutched at his head, tugging unforgivingly on fistfuls of hair. He didn't even bother to stand. He stayed down on his hands and knees, nearly pressing his forehead to the floor. Did he even sense her?   
  
"Clef?" she asked as she took another step forward. "Are you alright?" She knelt down beside him, ignoring the white wisps that lashed out at her like whips. She reached out to place a comforting hand on his back when another snatched her wrist and pulled her up to her feet.   
  
"Don't!" a voice whispered sharply. "He'd never forgive himself if something happened to you."  
  
"What's wrong with him Presea?" Umi asked, still gazing at the whimpering mage.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. She took a step toward the courtyard and pulled Umi after her. "Come away, give him time. Though I have never seen him like this before I have seen those tongues of light before. His mind is elsewhere right now and he's not focusing on containing his magic. So the lights appear. They form a protective barrier around him and strike out at anyone, no matter of what relation they could be to Clef."  
  
"He looks like he's got a headache or something worse," Hikaru said. "He's not sick is he?"  
  
"No," Presea replied as she shook her head. "Not with any sickness that I know."  
  
Clef hands seemed to relax, slowly unwinding out of his hair. He remained on all fours, panting laboriously then gripped his staff and stood it upright. His other hand came up as he hoisted himself to his feet. The light faded but did not vanish. He drew one long breath then let it out. Keeping his eyes closed, he sent his left hand out in search of the wall then slowly made his way down the hallway to his room.   
  
Umi twisted her wrist, trying to break free but Presea's grip was solid. "Wait until morning Umi," she said. "He'll be alright then. He's exhausted from something." She looked down at Umi and smiled. "With a good night's rest though and he'll be fine."  
  
Presea soon left for her own bedchamber. Umi cleaned up the plates so Hikaru and Fuu could go to bed and get a jump on cleaning up the "feathery winter" as Clef had once called it. With the dishes washed and put away, Umi walked back to her room. First, however, her feet lead her to the courtyard. She gazed across the luscious greenery at the hallway that lead to Clef's room. Without thinking, she walked around the perimeter to that very hall and gazed down the passage of lofty pillars at the distant oak doors. ~*Still it wouldn't hurt to at least check on him, make sure he got in okay.*~  
  
She had only blinked once and she stood before the doors. As always she marveled at the elaborate detail in the carvings and wondered what the symbols around the tree-shaped design meant. Nothing moved when she touched the wood. ~*He must know I'm here.*~ She placed both hands against the door. ~*I feel like a cat begging to come in out of the cold. Am I cold?*~ She then recognized the feeling of the chill night air wrapping around her legs. She took off her coat and sat down next to the doors and wrapped it around her legs, trying to pull it up to her chin. ~*I could just... wait here for a while... just to be sure.*~ She leaned her head back against the wall and let out a quiet yawn. ~*Just a little rest... nothing.... long....*~  
  
Despite his clumsy caution, Clef had come into his room, the doors swung shut behind him, his staff dropped from his hand, and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
~*+*~  
  
"Sandasu!"   
  
A small string of lightning zapped his plainly decorated staff then bolted out to strike a boulder ten feet away.   
  
A young girl giggled and clapped. "Well done Clef!" she said.  
  
Clef turned with a wide smile on his face. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said with glee.   
  
She sat on a smooth boulder behind him with her feet drawn up and a bright smile on her face, lighting up her silvery eyes. "Your master will be most pleased."  
  
"Well... heh," he said somewhat nervously as he climbed up beside her. "He'll be happier at least."  
  
"I see no reason why he would not be pleased with your progress."  
  
"Listen Zeri," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "My teacher's not easily pleased. This would bring more of a sigh of relief than a smile to his face."  
  
"But you've done so well these last few days. Well! I've seen your improvements Clef! They're phenomenal!"  
  
"They're just a step in the right direction... nothing more."  
  
She put her arms around his shoulders. "Do not be troubled. I envy you in a way. You can do things I can only dream of."  
  
His eyes shifted to her in question, "Anyone can learn magic Zeri. All it is is a matter of will. Besides, it's in everyone."  
  
She shook her head and pulled her arms back. She folded her hands neatly in her lap, staring down at the white gloves covering them. "I can learn every step of every chant, spell, or potion. People have tried to explain it to me before, but it never works."   
  
He gazed at her sad face. Her skin was ghostly pale and nearly blended into the thin, but multiple layers of iridescent white cloth. She was covered from head to toe in the pure white, not so much as a smudge anywhere to be seen. He had always compared her white purity to the dull gray uniform he had to wear to represent his level of learning, though never felt belittled. Her silvery eyes glistened in the light of the setting sun. He knew she should have been home hours ago, but he didn't have the heart to tell her the time after she had described her mother's condition; steadily worsening.   
  
"Maybe they don't know you well enough. Maybe they're taking the wrong approach. Or maybe they just had a bad day."  
  
Again she shook her head. "My mother told me it's because of what I am. I can't learn or use magic because... it's my kind that destroys it."  
  
~*+*~  
  
So! Wha'd ya think? Please review.  
  
Don't worry.... I didn't forget the teaser.  
  
!!!!PREVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Secret Cargo  
  
He took another step and the floor creaked under him. The lullaby ceased immediately. Ferio stood still, trying to pick it up again. Nothing. Only silence. The eerie quiet enveloped him. It felt like cold clammy hands were encircling his neck, fingertips drumming softly, threateningly, over his throat. Still he stepped forward. Something else had caught his attention. There was a dark square patch further down, like a panel missing from the floor. A new sound reached his hear. It was slow and raspy, like heaving sighs and gasps of a man who had finally been granted a rest after a long day's work. He knelt and peered in the darkness of the hole. 


	7. Secret Cargo

Hey there! Sorry for the delay... I kinda got myself confused. I forgot which chapter I had up last and if I had another ready to go for the preview. The good news is, I have another chapter to update after this one! Yay!   
  
Chapter 6: Secret Cargo  
  
~*That's strange... I don't remember my bed being this hard. OUCH! Dammit! What'd I do to my back?!*~  
  
He groaned and cracked one eye open. "Huh?" He slowly pushed his arms up under him and lifted his weight up on them. ~*How did I end up on the floor?*~ He looked up, his bed was still a few yards from him. ~*Odd... what's that?*~ He sat on his knees and looked over his shoulder. "Someone there?" he called. No answer.   
  
He moved into a kneeling position then tried to stand up. A sharp pain in his skull sent him back to his knee. ~*What's happened to me?*~ He held his head until the feeling subsided then slowly stood. ~*Last I remember I had just stepped off the porch at the inn... then... I'm here?*~ He scratched the back of his head in confusion. No headdress. ~*Hm... I thought my head was a little lighter this morning. Oh well...*~ He held his hands out, palms up, at waist level. A glowing spinning band materialized over his hands then began to slow and lower to rest in his hands. ~*That's better.*~ he thought as he checked to make sure it was snug on his head. ~*Doubt I'll find the old one anyway.*~ He raised his hand to call his staff to his hand but there was not so much as a quiver. His eyes narrowed and a slight frown pulled on the corners of his mouth. "Come here," he said, annunciating every syllable, and snapped his fingers. His staff immediately leapt off the floor and nearly slapped into his hand. "Hm..." ~*I've never had that kind of trouble before. Better just lay low today.*~  
  
His head snapped toward the door. "Is someone there?" He sighed and walked toward it as he grumbled under his breath, "I shouldn't even have to ask."  
  
Umi yelped as the doors swung open and she fell back at his feet.   
  
He blinked in surprise and cocked his head slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked as he reached down to offer her a hand up.  
  
"Uh..." she said as he looked nervously at his hand. "Yeah," she said as she sat up quickly without his help. "I'm fine."  
  
He looked at her quizzically as she stood, "I won't hurt you Umi."  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
He gave her a don't-give-me-that look even though he didn't have a clue what she meant. ~*I must be off today... and that's not good.*~  
  
She sighed in defeat then put her coat back on. "Well... it's not that I don't trust you, but after last night..."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
She didn't answer, but he knew she was thinking of what to say. "You seemed... I don't know. It was like you weren't even in control of yourself."  
  
He went ghostly white in the blink of an eye. "I didn't do anything did I?"  
  
"Oh no! No... not that I know of. You just really seemed like your mind was somewhere else... actually, like you were fighting a headache or like someone was trying to get inside your mind."  
  
This didn't help Clef's nerves. On the outside he was stiff as a board but on the inside he was shaking in fear. ~*Inside my mind?*~  
  
She didn't notice the fear in his eyes until she knelt down in front of him. Nor did she notice the death grip he had on the shaft of his staff, making his knuckles nearly as white as his robes. "Clef," she said as she reached out to touch his pale cheek. "You didn't-"  
  
Her hand made contact and he snapped out of his trance with a jump. His eyes locked on hers and he stilled the surge that had flowed down his arms.   
  
"Sorry," she said gently as she decided it was best just to rest her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything. Nothing happened. You just stumbled in and eventually found your way to your room and locked yourself in."  
  
"Where you outside my door all night?"  
  
"I was worried about you," she said with a hint of defensiveness. "I seriously thought something was wrong. And I wanted to be there incase something did happen."  
  
He shook his head firmly. "No Umi, if for some reason I should lose control you don't want to be in the same nation... trust me on that one."  
  
She suddenly turned her head sideways and her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes watered slightly as she yawned. "I trust you."  
  
A soft smile graced his lips. He took hold of her elbow as if to help her to her feet. "Come, you should get some sleep."  
  
She yawned again, "I'm not tired."  
  
His smile broadened, "Whatever, come on."  
  
She followed him a few steps then found herself leaning against the wall. ~*Why am I so tired? I slept alright last night.*~  
  
Clef turned to see her stalled a few doors down. He shook his head and walked back to her. Umi closed her eyes. She could feel him next to her. Her eyes stayed close but she was fully awake when he -at least she thought he did- pulled her up in his arms. ~*Maybe he asked Lantis to take me back... no, wait.*~   
  
His scent... or at least she thought it was his. She remembered the first time she was close enough to him, that night when she went to talk to him, and first caught a small hint. Maybe it was just because some window was open somewhere, letting in the sweet fragrance of the purple lilacs outside the window, but that same scent was all around her then. The same was true now, only it was twice as potent and sweet. She had always expected him to, when she found out what he did in Cephiro, smell a lot like the musty smell in an old section of a library, since he always seemed to have his nose buried in a book.   
  
There were so many other things that were different too. She never expected his childlike figure could ever hold the strength to lift her off the ground. She felt secure and safe, content with the thought of being in his arms and knowing she would never fall.   
  
Then there was no doubt about it. Shortly before she heard the door creak open she heard a voice, similar to Clef's but only slightly deeper, whisper a command. She could hear Hikaru and Fuu's quiet breathing as she was laid in her bed. ~*It must not be that early yet. Fuu'd be up around an hour after dawn.*~  
  
Clef stood silently by her side then looked down at his own hand. ~*Such a simple change... but do I risk changing back?*~ He gazed back at Umi and remembered what she said: "I want to be there incase anything did happen." He let out a quiet breath. "No Umi," he whispered. "Trust me, you don't." He turned and walked toward the door. ~*And the sooner I understand why that happened... the sooner I can learn how to avoid it.*~ He closed the door behind him then stood in the column of morning light. ~*Did Zeri have anything to do with this?*~ He shook his head. ~*I can't chance that.*~  
  
Umi could hear his footsteps fade. She cracked an eye open and peered her shoulder at the door. His shadow was gone, leaving a needle of light between the doors and a narrow ray slicing over the floor. She carefully got up out of bed and tiptoed to the door. A quiet creak greeted her gentle tug. She slid sideways through the door and made the mistake of first gazing down the hall. ~*Could he really have carried me when he's like that? Or did he use his magic?*~   
  
Curiosity took over her common sense and she shut the door without a thought to the sleeping Hikaru and Fuu, who both woke with a start.   
  
Fuu pushed the lank locks of hair from her eyes. "Umi?"  
  
Hikaru sat up then stayed there, quiet as the dead and as grim to boot.  
  
"Did you see if that was Umi?" Fuu asked as she picked up her glasses from the night table beside her and fitted them to her nose. "Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru's mouth slowly dropped open and she fell back on her pillow.  
  
"Guess not." She looked over at Umi's bed, still a mess but no sign of Umi. "Still, it's time to get up." She shook Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru... Hikaru.... Hikaru!"  
  
Hikaru groaned groggily and rolled on her side and placed her pillow firmly over her head.   
  
Fuu took a deep breath then pretended to gasp as if someone entered the room. "Sorry Lantis," she said softly as if trying to whisper. "I guess Hikaru wants to sleep all day... Oh I'm sure at some point she'd like to go with you to the river."  
  
In a flash, Hikaru bolted out of bed and as if she had the elasticity of a rubber band, she jumped into her clothes and braided her hair. "I'm ready!" she said excitedly.  
  
Fuu only chuckled, "It never ceases to amaze me how easily you're motivated."  
  
Hikaru's smile dropped into a pout. "Not funny Fuu."  
  
"Oh come on," she said as she waved her hand. "I was only trying to get you up so we can follow Umi."  
  
"She's gone somewhere?"  
  
"That's what we're going to find out."   
  
*****  
  
It took Fuu a grand total of three minutes to get ready and they ran down the hall, passed the dining room where their breakfast was waiting and passed Caldina and Ascot.   
  
"Hey Hikaru!" Caldina called. "Where're you going?"  
  
"Sorry Caldina," Hikaru called back as she ran backwards. "Tell Lantis I'll meet him later, we have to go. Bye!" With that she turned back around and sprinted to close the gap between her and Fuu.   
  
Fuu stepped lightly down the stairs as if she was floating while Hikaru simply jumped over the rail to catch up. Hikaru reeled back when Fuu stopped right in front of her.   
  
"Hey Fuu," Hikaru said. "What's up?"  
  
"There she is," Fuu said.   
  
"Huh?" Hikaru peered over Fuu's shoulder. There was Umi standing on the wide stone rail of the lowest patio, straining to see over the heads of the crowd. "Hey Umi!"  
  
No response.   
  
"I don't think she heard you," Fuu said.   
  
"Well then come on!" Hikaru said as she darted around Fuu, giving Fuu's arm a tug before she ran down the next set of stairs to the lower level.   
  
Fuu shook her head and giggled. ~*Once she's up and running there's no stopping her.*~ "Hey Hikaru! Wait for me!"  
  
Umi sighed in disappointment and jumped down off the rail then leaned against it. ~*No one's seen which way he went... How can he just disappear like that?*~  
  
Hikaru couldn't hide the grin on her face as she snuck up behind Umi and placed her hands over Umi's eyes. "Guess who!"  
  
"Hm..." Umi said playfully. "Let's see... could it be a certain redhead that I know?"  
  
"Yep! It's me!" Hikaru said as she pulled her hands back and hopped up on the rail beside Umi and swung her feet. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"What are you doing up?" Umi asked. "I thought you were going to sleep in today."  
  
Hikaru shrugged, "Tomorrow maybe. Besides, Fuu got me up."  
  
Umi turned to see Fuu gliding down the stairs.   
  
"Morning Umi," Fuu said with a smile. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," Umi said.  
  
"Simple," Hikaru piped up. "We came after you."  
  
"I'm fine you guys," Umi said. "You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"Well aren't you hungry Umi?" Fuu asked. "They're serving breakfast already."  
  
"Heh... anxious to see Ferio today huh?" Umi said.  
  
Fuu folded her arms and said teasingly, "Does the sun rise in the east? Of course I am."  
  
"I don't know why," Umi said with a mock shrug. "You haven't seen him since late last night."  
  
"So! What's your point?" Hikaru said. "I want to see Lantis just as badly as Fuu wants to see Ferio... so who are you waiting for?" Hikaru had no idea how close she was to the truth with that last comment.   
  
"Clef," Umi replied softly. "I followed him out here and he just... disappeared."  
  
"How is he?" Fuu asked.   
  
"He's much better," Umi said. "He seems like he's back to normal."  
  
"That's good," Hikaru said. "He scared me last night."  
  
"Me too," Fuu said. "I've never seen him like that before."  
  
"Well," Umi said. "I don't think we'll see him like that again. I think he's pretty determined not to let it happen again. I told him everything." She paused, "I'm never seen fear in his eyes before, but he was a ghost when I told him."  
  
"Can you really blame him?" Hikaru asked. "Wouldn't you be?"  
  
"Duh!" Umi said. "I'd never forgive myself if I did anything that hurt anyone." A stern look fell over her face and made her eyes cold. "He had to be coming back from talking to Zeri. She had to have a hand in it."  
  
"Not necessarily Umi," Fuu said. "They were good friends once... besides, she doesn't seem like the kind of person with an axe to grind, not against Clef."  
  
"I agree," Hikaru said.   
  
Umi still shook her head. "That doesn't mean I trust her..."  
  
*****  
  
Clef could hardly contain his eagerness to go, but he had a duty to the prince of Cephiro. "What's on your mind Ferio?" he said calmly.   
  
Ferio pressed his knuckle to his lips, trying to think over Caldina's chatting in the nearby dining room. He had pulled Clef aside into a secluded space between two pillars a few moments before Umi rounded the corner into that corridor. Now he was having trouble saying what he thought needed to be said.   
  
Finally he let his hand fall and said very plainly, "All may not be as well in Cephiro than we think."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed the streets have nearly emptied?"  
  
Clef let a mental sweatdrop run its course as he remembered the bustling streets he had fought through. Although, there did seem to be some truth in Ferio's words. "I have noticed things have grown quieter."  
  
Ferio nodded, "Steadily since the Alshestare."  
  
Clef fought the jolt of frustration but couldn't help his tone, which came out low and frosty. "What are you implying?"  
  
"I do not mean to say that your friend Zeri is responsible. All I am saying is this is a strange coincidence, and my instincts are telling me it's not by chance." Clef said nothing. "Guru, please at least understand my suspicion. The Alshestare has not been seen for six hundred years correct?"  
  
"Six hundred and two to be precise."  
  
"And in that much time, isn't it possible that something might have happened? Or maybe something stole away onboard?"  
  
Clef shook his head. "Doubtful, she would have sensed its soul and either destroyed it or captured it."  
  
"She can sense souls?"  
  
Clef nodded, "How else would the predators of her race find their quarry?"  
  
"True. But still, for the safety of the people, we at least have to investigate the matter."  
  
Clef had no problem with this. This way, he could do two things at once: reach the Alshestare and quell Ferio's suspicion.  
  
*****  
  
"Will anyone be there?" Ferio asked as he followed Clef down the abandoned dock to the Alshestare.   
  
"I don't know," Clef replied. "Zeri perhaps but the rest of her crew is on shore leave, except for Suelvo perhaps."  
  
"Who's Suelvo?"  
  
"Her first officer."  
  
Ferio gazed at the Alshestare as they drew closer. "Well," he said when he spotted the open entrance. "At least we know someone's here."  
  
~*I just hope it's Zeri.*~  
  
The inside was the complete opposite of the smooth polished exterior. They stepped into a spherical room with a short series of steps leading down to a hole surrounded by an upraised circle with lights at set spaces to illuminate the floor. The top rungs of a metal ladder stuck up through the mouth of the ring. Ferio climbed down but Clef stood still and looked around him. Clusters of eight faint blue lights burrowed and climbed through the complex network of black pipes, each accompanied with the clicking of titanium legs. "Arachnids?" he whispered to himself. ~*Must be some sort of monitors to keep the ship while the crew is away.*~ He looked down at the ladder and quickly descended down the rungs. He met Ferio at the bottom and joined him in gazing from one passage to the other. "I'll take the left one," he said, not giving Ferio time to object.   
  
"And I'll take the right," Ferio said. ~*I was going to follow this one anyway.*~ He paused and strained his ears to hear over the clicking of the spider robots. ~*What is that sound? Singing...?*~  
  
The sound that had ensnared his attention was easily distinguished from the clicking and all other sounds made by the ship. It sounded like a soft lullaby. It grew stronger as he walked down the corridor, following the lights that lit up the grated flooring.  
  
He eventually came to a passage lined with doors. ~*Must be the crew's chambers.*~  
  
He took another step and the floor creaked under him. The lullaby ceased immediately. Ferio stood still, trying to pick it up again. Nothing. Only silence. The eerie quiet enveloped him. It felt like cold clammy hands were encircling his neck, fingertips drumming softly, threateningly, over his throat. Still he stepped forward. Something else had caught his attention. There was a dark square patch further down, like a panel missing from the floor. A new sound reached his hear. It was slow and raspy, like heaving sighs and gasps of a man who had finally been granted a rest after a long day's work. He knelt and peered in the darkness of the hole. The faint light that was able to extend down in gleamed on a pale surface, glistening with perspiration. ~*Why is a man down there?*~  
  
Wait a minute! What?! Who's that guy?!  
  
!!!PREVIEW!!!  
  
Ch. 7 Building Bridges  
  
  
  
It was amazing that through the centuries how very few people had treated him as a human being and not as the revered Guru of Cephiro. Then when Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu came to Cephiro, they didn't seem to give a damn, especially Umi. Hikaru had been courteous and Fuu was simply polite by nature, but Umi... she had a mind and will all her own. And surprisingly, Clef admired her for that. Even now she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, although she seemed like she was a little quieter and reserved in her speech. She had the same light in her eyes, the light of a free spirit. Something Clef had wanted to be so long ago. But duties and responsibilities had slowly dimmed that light in his eyes. It was then, at that precise moment with Umi, that Clef realized how little he would give a genuine smile to anyone or laugh at someone's joke, although most were at his expense. Had he become as much like stone as when Zagato made him into a statue? Is it possible for flesh and blood to grow cold? Could he stop it? 


	8. Building Bridges

If anyone was wondering, I didn't update right away because I thought I wouldn't get any feedback.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR but Zeri is all mine!  
  
Chapter 7: Building Bridges  
  
Ferio squinted his eyes to see clearly.   
  
"Zer...ito....loki....do?" came a raspy voice. "Is... that you?"  
  
"Hello?" Ferio said.   
  
A shrill gasp replied.   
  
"It's okay. I just want to help you."  
  
The man shifted, trying to push himself away. "Stay... back."  
  
"Look, I won't hurt you."  
  
"NOOO!" His voice was suddenly loud and clear. "STAY BACK!!!"  
  
"You heard him," a voice growled in Ferio's ear. He caught a cold gleam of metal out of the corner of his eye and two glowing red slits from the man's face flash then fade to black. A sharp edge made him wince when someone's arm pinned it against his throat. His hands shot up to pull the blade away. His fingers encircled the cuff of a glove and the fabric from an airy sleeve. "I would have been more than happy to give you a grand tour of the Alshestare Prince. But no... of course you couldn't make it easy. You had to come in unexpected and unannounced." She tightened her grip around his throat. "And you... a member of royalty. I thought you were supposed to have manners."  
  
"Then where are yours?!"  
  
She gasped and her grip waned for a split second.  
  
"Let him go Zeri. He meant no harm."  
  
"And yet the greatest harm may already have been done," she said lowly.   
  
Ferio peered out of the corner of his eye. There stood Clef like a white light in the black corridor. ~*Thank God.*~  
  
"You honestly cannot expect me to let him go," she growled.   
  
"Zeri!" Clef's voice erupted like thunder. "Let- him- go..."   
  
Ferio could see Clef raise his staff and a faint white light shroud it. ~*This could be bad.*~   
  
"I didn't come here to argue! Let him go!"  
  
She sighed, "As you will."  
  
Ferio let out a mental sigh of relief then his eyes bolted wide when she hoisted him to his feet and pressed the tip of her stiletto into the small of his back. He arched his back to pull away.   
  
"ZERI!!"  
  
"I am letting him go," she said softly as she turned Ferio to face Clef. "I am just making," she paused as she pushed Ferio away, "sure! - that I now stand between you... and this man."  
  
Ferio quickly went to Clef's side and rubbed his throat.  
  
"Are you alright?" Clef asked, eyes still on Zeri.  
  
Ferio nodded, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.   
  
"Who is that man?" Clef asked.  
  
"He's-"  
  
"No..." the man wheezed. "You... can't-"  
  
She jumped down in the hole and gently pushed him back down on the bedding. "Shhhh .... shh, it's okay," she said softly. "I know him. He can help us."  
  
Clef found himself drawn to the immediate scene. He looked down to see Zeri holding the man's hand to her cheek, frequently turning her head to place a kiss in his palm. ~*What is this?*~  
  
"I will come back soon," she whispered then placed another kiss in his palm. "I swear... I will find a way."  
  
~*Is this... jealousy? Is that what's burning in my heart? ... Look at him! He's a shriveling shell of a man. Let him go Zeri... death would be a swift release. What?! Did I just?*~ His grip tightened on his staff when she turned and looked up sadly at him. ~*Don't look at me like that... please... God don't let her look at me like that!*~  
  
She climbed out and covered the hole with the section of the grated floor that had been propped up against the side. "My apologies Prince," she said quietly. "I felt I had no other choice."  
  
Ferio still rubbed his throat. "There's no hard feelings," he said with a smile. "I'd just hate to have you angry with me."  
  
"Heh... I'm pretty confident you'd still be able to take me down."  
  
There was a silence that followed. Clef was the first to break it. "Are you to have him stay here?"  
  
"Where else could I take him?"  
  
Clef couldn't answer, neither could Ferio.   
  
"Okay, well... you go on ahead. I'm going to stay with him."  
  
Clef unconsciously gripped his staff tighter. ~*What the hell is wrong with me?!*~ But out loud he said, "Very well. Make sure that he stays here. Whatever condition he's in we don't need it to spread."  
  
"It won't... I don't think it could."  
  
"Still, best just not to take that chance."  
  
*****  
  
Ferio glanced at Clef from time to time, who remained silent as the grave. ~*What the hell am I supposed to say?*~ Ferio grunted as a man hurried in front of them, narrowly missing Clef but clipped Ferio's shoulder. Debating wether or not to pursue, Ferio concluded that Clef was getting too far away and he'd better not leave him like that. Ferio shoved his way through the crowd. ~*Damn! Now I know why the Guru doesn't like crowds. They're like a herd of cattle!*~  
  
Clef stopped, finally sensing Ferio was no longer by his side. ~*I better wait for a moment...*~ He sighed and stared down at the beaten path before him through glazed eyes. ~*What was that back there? That man didn't have a condition! And yet... he was ill.*~ He clenched his staff in a wave of anger. ~*And why did those things run through my mind?! She has found... *sigh*... Why am I so interested in the first place?*~ His grip began to weaken. ~*I had my chance... and I threw it away.*~ He stared at the back of his hand, looking at the jeweled ring that extended to cover most of his finger. ~*And this is the result.*~ His eyes shifted to the airy sleeve over his arm. ~*I have become my greatest desire... now my worst nightmare. Though should I allow loneliness to be my only companion?*~ He curled his hand into a fist then put it back at his side. ~*No, I will not allow it. I have friends here, shy as some of them may seem. I have a duty to fulfill... and...*~ His hand relaxed and he closed his eyes. Zeri's face appeared in his mind. ~*And a scar of my own making to vanquish.*~   
  
His ears perked up and a smile graced his lips as two young toddlers passed by, running around their mother's feet.   
  
"There you are!"  
  
Clef looked ahead. "Hm..." ~*I thought it came from up ahead.*~  
  
"Guru!"  
  
Clef turned to see Ferio push through the last few people. He smiled, "I was beginning to wonder if you had found someone you knew."  
  
"Here?!" Ferio said with a chuckle.  
  
"Is that so hard Ferio?" a feminine voice asked.   
  
Ferio looked up and smiled. "Miracles do happen."  
  
Fuu smiled then took his arm when he offered it.   
  
Clef chuckled softly so not to be heard then shook his head when Fuu and Ferio disappeared into the crowd.   
  
"And what about you?" another voice asked. "Has a miracle happened for you yet?"  
  
"Perhaps," Clef said quizzically, not about to give anything away, not about to admit that he was somewhat glad to see her.  
  
Umi smiled then took a step toward the side of the street. "Come on, I want to tell you something."  
  
Clef raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"  
  
She stretched out her hand, "Well come with me and I'll tell you."  
  
Curious, Clef sighed and gestured for Umi to lead the way. He followed her closely, not wanting to loose her. ~*How did I ever come out this far without the sensation that I was going to explode from... all.... this... NOISE!!!*~ He took a quick breath then let it out slowly. ~*This is not the time or place... stay calm.*~   
  
He looked up as he stepped onto a low patio. ~*The inn? Why would Umi bring me here?*~  
  
Moderately surprised, Clef watched the innkeeper greet Umi and directed them to a knee-high table in the back, far corner beneath the window. Umi sat down on her knees and poured two cups of tea while Clef leaned his staff against the wall and sat down opposite. "So?" Clef began, "what was it you wished to tell me?"  
  
Umi giggled and handed him the cup. "You like to get to things quickly don't you. Don't worry," she paused to take a sip of the steaming tea, "you'll know before we leave. And I don't intend to keep you long." She mumbled her last sentence over her cup, "I know how busy you can be."  
  
Clef was good at reading people, and he had to give Umi credit for surprising him a moment ago, but he could guess which way this was heading. "Then was there something you wanted to ask me perchance?"  
  
She took a quick gulp as if someone had just raised the bottom of her glass without her knowing, then gently placed it back on the table. "Well... now that you mention it. I don't see you very often anymore-"  
  
~*This was not what I expected.*~  
  
"So I've been wondering if I did something to upset you."  
  
Clef cocked his head, sat his drink down, and leaned in slightly, giving her his full attention.   
  
"I've kinda been wondering... what you think of me."  
  
"What do I think of you?" he repeated, wondering if he'd heard her correctly.   
  
She nodded sheepishly. "You- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering since you hardly talk to me anymore. I know that when we first met I was a royal bitch, and since then I've tried to keep my temper under control. I hope I didn't snap at you. I don't think I did... but maybe I'm not remembering something."  
  
"Umi..." he said gently as he reached across the table and pulled both of her hands from the cup and held them in his. "I can't think of a single moment that would give me any reason to be angry, upset, frustrated, agitated, or irritated in the least. I have simply had to focus most of my energies on maintaining peace in Cephiro."  
  
"I'm worried about you though," she whispered. "I-" She blurted out, "I don't want anything to happen to you! You're so tied up in this country that's doing perfectly fine that it seems like you barely come out to be among the people. Presea once told me you rarely even set foot out of your study except for meals then disappear as quickly as you came.... It's like, you're slowly cutting yourself off."  
  
Clef's head jerked back in surprise.   
  
"I mean, no one ever sees you. We don't know if you're okay half the time...." She looked up dead in his eyes. "I'm just afraid something's going to happen to you and I'm not going to be there!"  
  
"Umi," he said as he gently squeezed her fingers and gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I am thankful that you brought this to my attention and I shall do my best to reconcile."  
  
Umi seemed to be a little satisfied by this. She gave a meek smile then just stayed still.   
  
"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Huh?... Um... no.... there was something else."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I uh... well...."  
  
"You can tell me Umi. Nothing you could say would ever change my opinion of you."  
  
~*Opinion? Is that all? Just an opinion?*~ She nibbled at her lip for a moment. "We're friends right?"  
  
"I have no reason to think why not."  
  
Umi felt like the room had been getting hotter. The air felt like it had grown humid and stagnant. It was like everything was waiting for her to say something. She glanced down at her hands, still gently cradled in his. She thought carefully, trying to at least delay so that if whatever she said would make him pull away, she would at least have that moment. "You... never really answered my first question Clef."  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"You never really told me what you think of me."  
  
Now it was Clef's turn to feel the walls closing in. ~*What do I say? I don't want to hurt her. What do I think of her? Heh, definitely not my first impression that's for sure! Well....*~   
  
He too glanced down at their hands; her fingertips lightly resting in his hands. When was the last time he had ever been touched? Even just a friendly pat on the shoulder? Had he really lost contact with those so near to him? And still, in his eye their hands had a symbol. They were like a fragile bridge, once pulled apart it may be lost forever.   
  
It was amazing that through the centuries how very few people had treated him as a human being and not as the revered Guru of Cephiro. Then when Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu came to Cephiro, they didn't seem to give a damn, especially Umi. Hikaru had been courteous and Fuu was simply polite by nature, but Umi... she had a mind and will all her own. And surprisingly, Clef admired her for that. Even now she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, although she seemed like she was a little quieter and reserved in her speech. She had the same light in her eyes, the light of a free spirit. Something Clef had wanted to be so long ago. But duties and responsibilities had slowly dimmed that light in his eyes. It was then, at that precise moment with Umi, that Clef realized how little he would give a genuine smile to anyone or laugh at someone's joke, although most were at his expense. Had he become as much like stone as when Zagato made him into a statue? Is it possible for flesh and blood to grow cold? Could he stop it?  
  
Then he knew what to say.  
  
"Umi," he began, "I first found you to be the exact opposite as how I now see you. I should have seen this earlier. I thought I knew all the kind hearted people in Cephiro, those wise of heart and soul. I had learned every detail about human nature through reading and my studies. Over the course of seven centuries and fifty shy of the eighth, I never thought I could encounter someone who would completely take me by surprise. Then you came with Hikaru and Fuu...  
  
Each of you took me by surprise in turn. Hikaru's pure heart and innocence despite her age somewhat perplexed me. Never had I met a youth with her level of experience who held such compassion for even her enemies in the darkest of times.   
  
There was Fuu who baffled me with her intellect. There were certain trivial questions that took me a while to decipher and out she'd come with the logical answer.   
  
And then, there was you who astounded me above all. You're loyal to all you befriend even before they became your ally. After our first encounter on the cliff, and after my unacceptable behavior, you acted as if nothing had happened. No harsh words spoken. No evil glares given. You were so open, willing to risk your life for a world you had never seen in its true beauty. And ever since then, I've seen a light in your eyes that no one else possesses.   
  
You are who I wish I would have become."  
  
Umi was completely thrown by his compliment. She could feel her face grow warm as blood rose beneath her cheeks, giving them a faint glow. "You can change if you want but, I'm not sure I'm the one you want to model yourself after."  
  
"There may be... somewhere far away. But it is times like these that I feel I can actually speak to another human being as a human being."  
  
~*If he thinks of me like that... can I ask him?*~  
  
"It's almost as if I could..."  
  
"What Clef?"  
  
~*Maybe I shouldn't.*~  
  
"Could what?"  
  
"Ask you almost anything..." he said softly.  
  
She didn't answer, she only stared at him. ~*This is the first time he's really opened up. And I never thought I would be the one to bring it out of him.*~ She gave a barely audible gasp when she felt his fingers begin to withdraw out from under hers. She gently squeezed his hands and pulled them back. "Then let's try a little experiment," she said as she pushed her fingertips down across his palm then held tight. "I'll ask you a question, after you ask me one. Doesn't matter what it is. You want to know something about my family... okay! You want to know something about me personally? That's fine too. And you don't have to answer anything you don't want to."  
  
He shook his head, "That wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
She shrugged, "That doesn't matter."  
  
He gave her a playful look, as if wondering to himself what to ask first.   
  
"Uh oh," she said with a small grin.   
  
"What?" he asked, the slight smile on his face broadening.  
  
"I've never seen that look on your face before. I don't know if you're cooking up a difficult question or if you're just messing with me."  
  
His smile became a grin, "Just messin'."  
  
They traded back and forth a few times. Clef asked mainly about her past and family while Umi did the same, sometimes vaguely touching on what might appear to be a tender subject: his parents (who he barely remembered due to his extremely young age at the time) and the long road to become the Guru, which could have easily lead to the 'Zeri' topic. Umi, of course, sidestepped this completely. She didn't want him to close up again.   
  
During their playful interrogations, at least one pair of hands never left contact. Somewhat unbeknownst to Clef, Umi had scooted closer to him, coming slowly all the way around the table, making her advances at supposed moments of interest. She was nearly to the corner nearest to him when he pulled out a dozy of a question. When in fact, it was the same one she had asked of him earlier.  
  
"Just for curiosity sake," he began, "what, by chance, do you think of me?"  
  
"Of you?" she repeated. "Well... you can have something wicked of a temper at times," she shrugged, "but who doesn't? You're fiercely devoted to Cephiro and its people. But... from what I've seen of you now, you actually do have a fairly lenient sense of humor. You're truthful, responsible, but you take too much on yourself. You're, without a doubt, the most reliable person I know, in Cephiro or on Earth-"  
  
Clef felt a sudden small spot of pressure at the back of his skull. ~*What? What's this?*~ He closed his eyes.   
  
!!!PREVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Chasing Shadows  
  
~*Hot tears. Sharp edge. Cold gleam. Silver river. Trapped. Corner. Dread. Regret. Sadness. Remorse. Panic. Against the wall. Defenses up. Heart racing. Skin pale. Coming closer. Red eyes. No choice. Shadow. Closer! Danger! Looming! Coming! Hand outstretched. Screaming! Burning! ...*~  
  
*~*HELP ME!!!*~*  
  
~*No choice.... no choice.*~  
  
*~*SOMEBODY!!!!*~*  
  
~*Back's against the wall...*~  
  
*~*ANYBODY!!! HELP ME!!!*~*  
  
~*Watch out!*~  
  
Umi winced and whimpered. ~*Clef... please... let go.*~ Her voice was a sob even in her own mind. Her fingers twisted in his grip, trying to wiggle loose while her other hand tried to uncurl his fingers. ~Why Clef?! Why?!!*~  
  
~*Get away!! ZERI!!!*~ His eyes flew open, "Zeri!" he cried. 


	9. Chasing Shadows

So incredibly sorry for the long wait. I was getting ideas for _Without the Mask, _my latest Rayearth fanfic. So ch.9 took a little longer to write than I thought. I knew where I wanted to go but couldn't figure out how to get there! Boy I hate that!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR

Chapter 8: Chasing Shadows  
  
In the time his eyes were closed Umi scooted closer until she was nearly whispering in his ear. "And..." her voice was quiet and velvety. "Even though you look like you're ten..." She leaned in closer and brought her left hand up to cradle his cheek.   
  
His eyelids quivered, closing tighter for a split second, but Umi didn't notice.   
  
"You're far more mature than most any man I know..."  
  
The pressure at the back of his head began to grow and spread like fingers down his neck, making it ache. Even his eyes hurt as the pain moved behind them. Last to come was the formation of a cap of fire on top of his head. He clenched his jaw past the point where even his teeth felt like they would explode.   
  
All the while, Umi remained oblivious, focusing solely on her words and deciding when was the precise moment to turn his head. Her hand hovered mere centimeters away from his face. She should have known that it was too good to be true by how close she got so quickly. But she had dreamed of a moment when she might actually get this close and relished every moment. She took in the faint lilac scent that had embedded itself in his robes. Through half closed eyes, as she leaned in to kiss the tip of his ear, she took one last look at the peaceful expression on his face. "Clef," she breathed quietly. "I..." She hesitated for a moment then pulled back slightly. She wished he would look at her, see the look in her eyes; her love for him. Her fingertips brushed over his cheekbone then cupped the side of his face. Is he nervous? Why is he so tense? She gently pushed on the side of his face, but that wouldn't turn his head.   
  
He bowed his head slightly and his bangs came down over his eyes, which screwed shut tightly as the pain erupted in his brain. What's- wrong- with me? Something's... not right. I have to go... GO WHERE?!! A scream erupted as if it was right by his ear. Someone's... in pain... who? Where?! Why am I feeling this?! It's almost- A mechanical sense of being came over him and his voice seemed to list off random things in his mind in the same, automatic tone. Ocean. Border. Cephiro. Darkness. Cage.... With every passing word his grip on Umi's hand tightened. Fear. Confusion. Pain. Frustration. Anger. Rage. Hatred. Silver river. Cold gleam. Sharp edge. Hot tears.  
  
Umi could feel his grip begin to grind the joints in her fingers together. "Clef? Ow! Clef! Stop! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!" It was then that she finally noticed the tremors run down his arm to his hand that still encircled his porcelain cup. The tea rippled and sloshed up against the sides then she could hear tiny cracking sounds. Long veins ran through the sides then the cup exploded in his hand, shards slicing through his palm as his fist jerked shut. "Clef?!" What's wrong with him?!  
  
Hot tears. Sharp edge. Cold gleam. Silver river. Trapped. Corner. Dread. Regret. Sadness. Remorse. Panic. Against the wall. Defenses up. Heart racing. Skin pale. Coming closer. Red eyes. No choice. Shadow. Closer! Danger! Looming! Coming! Hand outstretched. Screaming! Burning! ...  
  
HELP ME!!!  
  
No choice.... no choice.  
  
SOMEBODY!!!!  
  
Back's against the wall...  
  
ANYBODY!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
Watch out!  
  
Umi winced and whimpered. Clef... please... let go. Her voice was a sob even in her own mind. Her fingers twisted in his grip, trying to wiggle loose while her other hand tried to uncurl his fingers. Why Clef?! Why?!!  
  
Get away!! ZERI!!! His eyes flew open, "Zeri!" he cried.   
  
"Clef!" Umi wailed.   
  
The strength in his hand vanished in an instant and Umi pried her fingers out of his reach. She whimpered as she cradled her aching hand in her other then concealed it against her chest.   
  
"Umi?" Clef asked as he reached out for her. She squealed and scampered back. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know," she whimpered. "One moment we were talking and the next you nearly crushed my hand!"  
  
Then Clef looked at how she held one hand in close to her chest. "Here," he said as he scooted closer. "Let me see it."  
  
"You better have a look at your own hand."  
  
"Nonsense, I'm fine."  
  
She shook her head, "I don't think so." Her eyes turned sharply from his and stared at his right hand.  
  
He looked down and a fiery jolt of pain ran up his arm as fire erupted in his hand. His face twisted then relaxed. "What happened?" He looked up at Umi. Fear dripped off his voice and shattered the confidence in his eyes. "What did I do to you?"  
  
"Oh," she said, trying to regain her calm tone after seeing the panic in his eyes. That's something I never thought I'd see in my nightmares. She bite her lip then let it slide out from under her teeth. "Nothing really, you just startled me that's all." She tried to offer a smile. "I guess I just over exaggerated on the whole hand crushing thing." He's not buying it... She sighed, then moved closer and gently pulled his injured hand in hers, as if to have a look at it. "You see, Hikaru and I were practicing a few days ago and somehow or another my hand ended up between a rock and a hard place. It's just bruised under the skin... so that's why my hand's a little sore right now. It wasn't you."  
  
"Umi... don't lie to me." He brushed Umi's hands away then held her "sore" hand in his unscathed palm. "If you and Hikaru were to cross swords, you usually do so outside my very window or at least within earshot. You haven't picked up your rapier since you returned. And Hikaru has yet to even mention picking up her sword for even a friendly practice."  
  
Umi gasped when his still bleeding hand hovered over hers. A faint white light rained down on the back of her hand, absorbing into the skin upon contact. Why... does he heal me when he's dripping with blood? She could feel tears brimming the edges of her eyes as her eyes gazed through blurred vision at the tips of long shards raising bumped on the back of his hand. How can he stand that? She looked up in his eyes. He wasn't focused on anything. The light raining from his bleeding palm reflected in his eyes but it was like looking at a blind man who gazes at a flame; looking but not seeing.   
  
Her attention was drawn to the failing light. "That should do it," Clef said blankly then quickly pulled away and slowly stood.   
  
She watched him reach for his staff. He's leaving? Like that? His hand swayed lifelessly against his side, brushing the blood into his robes. She could hear the shards scrapping against the fabric, threatening to catch and slash his palm wide open. "Wait Clef," she said tersely. He didn't motion as if he heard. Without warning she sat up on her knees and grabbed his wrist. Clef did not struggle to free himself as she pulled him back down beside her. "You can't go out looking like that."  
  
"I don't see the difference," he muttered.   
  
"What?" she asked, somewhat aghast by his words and tone.   
  
"Wether I have blood showing on my hands or not, what difference does it make?"  
  
"Clef, you don't sound like yourself."  
  
"And what difference does that make?"  
  
She held his hand in one of hers while she closed the other into a ball. She could feel the ice crystals forming. He doesn't even look like he needs anything to numb his hand. He's... it's as if he's not even there anymore. She turned his hand over, palm up, and gently laid the ice crystals around the shards then took the small handkerchief her mother had insisted that she keep with her and began gingerly swiping the blood from his hand. I guess this thing was good for something. Tears arose again then chased each other down her cheek. "It makes a big difference... how you talk. I, for one, am very fond of... your voice. I hate to see you like this... and worse yet, not knowing why. But it had to be me..." Without probably waiting long enough for the ice to numb his skin, she began slowly wiggling the shards out then dropped them on the table. Blood continued to ooze, more quickly now, until it tipped the ends of her fingers. Once all were out, Umi wadded the handkerchief and pressed it to his palm. "Right now I wish I had Fuu's magic... or at least knew some spell... I'm sorry I did this to you."  
  
"It wasn't you," Clef said, beginning to sound more like himself. The compassion in his voice was starting to come back. "I did this to myself."  
  
"No... something happened to you."  
  
Clef went pale. Again?! Why don't I remember anything?  
  
"I couldn't see you looking at me anymore. It was like you weren't even there."  
  
"What happened?" Clef asked quietly, more afraid of the answer than asking the question.  
  
"Only this," she said, her voice began to waver and turn to more of a whimper. She lifted his hand closer to her face and gently brushed the blood soaked cloth with the back of her fingertips. "I should have seen it... I should have seen this coming."  
  
"How could you have seen this? It just happened?"  
  
Her bangs brushed against his fingers as she shook her head. Clef clenched his jaw as she lifted the sodden cloth from his palm. "But did it have to go this far? Last time... no one was hurt. And what if there's a next time? How far will it go then?"  
  
A- a next time?  
  
"I told you I wanted to be there for you... now I feel I can't do anything!" Her hand waved the air over his palm. "I can't even make this go away!"  
  
"Umi... huh?"  
  
The tears around her eyes started to glow a glacial blue. He watched them slowly roll down her cheeks then trace her fine jaw to the tip of her chin. Others, from the inside corners of her eyes, worked their way to the tip of her nose. One fell and landed on a cut in between his fingers. As it curved around it, following the course of gravity, it left a blue light in the open cut. In a tiny flash of weak blue light, evanescent ripples radiated out in three rings then vanished, leaving unscathed skin behind. Another tear fell and landed in the thickest pad of his palm, where a jagged scar would have formed if left alone. It crept down inside the incision and a narrow pharos of white light stretched up a few centimeters then quickly narrowed as the skin sealed itself. "Umi," Clef whispered, "look."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened just in time to watch two more tears fall and land side by side in the center of his palm. She smiled as the ripples spread over his hand, healing the other deep cuts. Yet one still remained. She could feel a tear dangling on the tip of her nose and bent down to touch it to his palm. Her smile broadened as she looked again and saw there was not a scratch to be found.   
  
Clef had watched all the while and so many thoughts and emotions had passed through him that the few seconds that actually passed felt like several minutes. She's still learning. Her will appears to know no bounds. It will be interesting to see the further changes your abilities will undergo. In the short time I've known you, you have grown from a spoiled, pampered terror into a compassionate, determined, soft and kind-hearted young woman. I was never within reach of such virtues as you now possess, and are on the verge of grasping, at what would have been the equivalent of your age. And in such a short time to have made such great strides. Umi.  
  
But- what will happen if I- if I lose control again? You are always so close, so near to me it seems. There are few, if any, in Cephiro who could oppose me- let alone stop me if this should happen again. But what is happening?! Why is this- why NOW?!! Am I under some sort of spell? No- no that can't be it. I would have realized it for certain if this was a spell. So why?!  
  
Flashback  
  
"Haven't you noticed the streets have nearly emptied?"  
  
Clef let a mental sweatdrop run its course as he remembered the bustling streets he had fought through. Although, there did seem to be some truth in Ferio's words. "I have noticed things have grown quieter."  
  
Ferio nodded, "Steadily since the Alshestare."  
  
Clef fought the jolt of frustration but couldn't help his tone, which came out low and frosty. "What are you implying?"  
  
"I do not mean to say that your friend Zeri is responsible. All I am saying is this is a strange coincidence, and my instincts are telling me it's not by chance." Clef said nothing. "Guru, please at least understand my suspicion. The Alshestare has not been seen for six hundred years correct?"  
  
"Six hundred and two to be precise."  
  
"And in that much time, isn't it possible that something might have happened? Or maybe something stole away onboard?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Zeri?... Maybe Ferio was right. I've never had this happen... until she returned. But- what- how does that make any difference?! I am the Guru of Cephiro. I have the capability to stop this... don't I? I have to! For Umi's sake... if not for my own sanity.  
  
"How did I do that?" Umi asked softly.  
  
Clef forced his voice to maintain every normality and quieted the thoughts in his mind. "Legend has it that an angel's tears are capable of bringing a man back from the dead. Healing flesh wounds like these would be almost a waste."  
  
Umi shook her head, "No- it wasn't a waste. I feel I put those to good use."  
  
"Either way," Clef said as he stood. "I am grateful." He glanced down at her hands, still closed around his. Semi reluctant to remove his hand, the need to distance himself from her was far greater. For your sake Umi... The thought ran its course as he pulled his hand from hers. He smiled gently at Umi's confused face. "I have to go." Holding one hand behind his back so she couldn't catch it when he turned to retrieve his staff from the wall, he turned then dropped it and walked briskly out of the café.   
  
"Go?" she asked after him before he was out of earshot. "Go where?" He stepped out into the street and she jumped to her feet and jogged after him. "Clef?" She checked herself on an upright support for the arbor and looked out over the sea of people. "Clef!" she called. Several passers-by turned their heads and grew silent. Others whispered as they passed by: "What an honor it must be to know the Guru well enough to address him by his name!" or muttered under their breath: "Disrespectful, utterly disrespectful! Does she even know who she is addressing?!" Umi paid them no heed. Her eyes frantically scanned the tops of the crowd, searching for the tall carved figurehead on the end of the staff that towered above Clef's miniature form. She found it. How can he be already that far down the street? Where are you going? Her mind flashed back for an instant to the first word Clef had said when he snapped out of his trace. He's heading for the Alshestare. He must be! Without a backward glance she dashed out into the street, not noticing what she may have usually. The figurehead that bobbed up and down in accordance with the rhythm of his footfalls, cast no shadow on the wall it glided beside.   
  
Bright azure eyes, darkening by sadness, watched the shine from her hair pass through the crowd until she was out of sight. Clef closed his eyes, sighed, and leaned against the wall in the narrow shaft between the inn and the neighboring building. "Farewell Umi," he whispered. "I was glad to have had this time, but it seems we both have shadows to chase. Should you find yours... I pray it will be some time before it leads you back to me. As for myself..." He opened his eyes a little and stared blankly at the brick on the other side of the shaft.   
  
A vision passed before his eyes and glided over the stone at a glance. The rustling of tree branches sang with the trickling of a stream. Crickets lent their voices to the night choir as the stars twinkled around the moon that cast its light on a glistening white figure as still as stone and as pale as a ghost. The figure turned and two smiling, shimmering eyes greeted him. His hand reached up on its own to brush the side of her cheek when the outline of the bricks broke the image of her face. She faded and his fingertips touched the wall.   
  
My shadow follows me from a nightmare of which my only desire was to outrun. Now it waits before me.... He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was somehow in front of the Alshestare. Yet... in my race, I am somehow drawn back- back to this very place. Why? Aren't these memories enough? Why do my eyes insist on seeing your face? Zeri... everything has happened since you returned. Could Ferio have been right? He screwed his eyelids shut. Must I force your departure again? Must you force my hand to cast you away, as my words have done in the past? Must I risk death of my being hand-in-hand with the end of this new, intriguing, and devastating emotion? Dammit! Why couldn't you have taken this unrequited love?! Or did you... only to give to me what I forged in you?  
  
!!!!PREVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: True Mission  
  
Why did I come here? Clef thought as he closed his eyes. True Zeri's here, but so is her... so is that other man. No doubt she's with him. So why did I come here? It's not like I can get her to change her mind. The look in his eyes as he opened them would have been enough to slice through stone. Did I not persuade myself that he is the better half to make her whole?! His frown deepened. As the Master Mage of Cephiro I have barely the time for friendships... not for love!  
  
"CLEF! GET OUTTA HERE!"


	10. True Mission

So incredibly sorry for the delay everybody. But I've finally got it! Hope it doesn't tick anybody off. This one is kinda a short chapter compared to _Without the Mask_. Speaking of which, the next chapter in that one introduces a character (MU of course) that you haven't had a chance to meet. I didn't put this one in the character list because I didn't think I'd be adding him/ her to the story. He/She will also be in this story but I think I have a long way to get to him/her.

Chapter 9: True Mission  
  
Clef stood in solemn silence, bracing himself against the wind that seemed to be urging him toward the open door. His mind had quieted, almost silenced itself, except for the sporadic indefinite ideas that would dart through, speaking a thousand words in a quick breath.   
  
Umi rounded the corner then bent over and braced her weight on her knees as she panted. _Where is he?_ She stood straight then looked along both sides of the dock. _Heh, no way he'd be in that crowd._ She looked the other way and let out a long exasperated sigh. "There you are." She didn't need to convince herself that she'd run enough already so her feet set an easy pace. _Hopefully he won't sense me until I catch my breath._ She smirked,_ I must be in pitiful shape!  
_  
_Why did I come here?_ Clef thought as he closed his eyes. _True Zeri's here, but so is her... so is that other man. No doubt she's with him. So why did I come here? It's not like I can get her to change her mind._ The look in his eyes as he opened them would have been enough to slice through stone. _Did I not persuade myself that he is the better half to make her whole?! _His frown deepened. _As the Master Mage of Cephiro I have barely the time for friendships... not for love!  
_  
Umi sighed as Clef turned to head back into the city streets. _There he goes again.  
_  
Umi broke into a brisk run to catch up when a blood curdling scream reverberated out of the Alshestare's hull.   
  
"Zeri!" Clef cried then sprinted through the entrance. His mind flashed back to when he had tried to get down the narrow shaft before. The sweeping collar that extended past his shoulders almost caught on the rungs of the ladder. _I can't be delayed!  
_  
Umi watched Clef dart for the entrance. She ran to the Alshestare, but didn't see him inside. His cloak, headdress, and shoulder collar lie discarded on the floor and his staff slowly sank through the metal grating. Someone was running on the floor below. Umi ran inside, slid down the ladder, and listened for the sound of feet. Another scream blasted through the passage followed by a second outcry then an angry howl. Light flashed from the corridor on Umi's right. _What the hell's going on?!  
_  
"CLEF! GET OUTTA HERE!" The voice was Zeri's.  
  
Anger boiled in Umi. _Now what the hell is she doing to him?!_ Shielding her eyes, Umi ran for the source of the light. Everything came from a small hatch in the floor: the scream, Zeri's voice, the angry howl, and Clef's growl.   
  
"Cresta!"  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
"Go Zeri!"  
  
Umi clenched her teeth and fed off of her anger. She cast herself to her knees and turned her face toward the light beneath her. Clef knelt in the center, staff ablaze. Zeri coward behind him, clutching a bleeding arm. The only thing Umi could see was the contrast of Zeri's black hair with the white light.  
  
"Go Zeri!"  
  
"Clef!"  
  
"Idiot!" Umi hissed as she reached down and snagged a fistful of Zeri's hair. Zeri cried out as Umi pulled her up as if her weight was equal to a kitten's. "The man says 'Go!' then you better get!" Umi drug Zeri out then shouted back: "I got her Clef! Get outta there!"  
  
"Umi?!"   
  
Whatever Clef was fighting howled in fury as Clef catapulted himself from the hatch. With a quick wave of his staff the absent grating set itself in place and blocked the blow by the creature below. Clef faltered and collided with the wall, panting heavily. _What the hell was that thing?! I've never had that kind of trouble detaining a beast before. That power... this thing is no mere animal. It's a vessel._

_  
_  
"So let me get this straight," Ferio began as he got up from his chair and paced. "You mean the thing that attacked you is Lendogo? Your _lover_?!"  
  
Zeri, who had been sitting quietly weathering Ferio's anger, nodded solemnly.  
  
"Some love," Umi muttered to herself from the far corner. She had changed into her armor and had her rapier within easy reach.   
  
"He wasn't like that before," Zeri protested.   
  
"Then there's something you're not telling us is there?" Clef asked as calmly as possible. Ferio's attitude seemed to be contagious.   
  
Umi looked at Clef. The spider-bots had carried off his robes, shoulder collar, and headdress so he had on a completely different attire. His headdress consisted of only three lavender jewels on a bed of gold secured by a blue headband. His robes were now black; the sleeves flared and cuffed in navy blue. The rest of his outfit was white and blue. (Picture the OVA outfit.) She thought this outfit looked better. It made his eyes stand out more.  
  
"Yes," Zeri said coldly, "but it's something I'm not about to tell."  
  
"Then you will never leave this room!" Ferio boomed.   
  
"You cannot hold me," Zeri growled.   
  
"No..."  
  
"But I can," Clef said as he stepped up behind Zeri ominously. "Though I will detest every moment of it."  
  
Zeri sighed, defeated. "Very well, what do you want to know?"  
  
Ferio sat down, trying to feign a calm expression on his face. "What sort of creature lurks in the bowls of the Alshestare? Clef and I spoke before you arrived."   
  
Zeri spun in her chair and shot an icy glare at Clef who stared back at her blankly then walked back to the corner. He could feel the sting of her eyes burning into his back.  
  
"Clef described this creature, whom you call Lendogo, as having immense demonic strength. Zeritolokido... where did this creature come from?"  
  
"Firstly," Zeri began as she slowly turned back around in her seat, her eye never leaving Clef until the last moment. "This creature you speak of is nonexistent. Lendogo is a very sick man... physically and sick in love." She sighed, "I met Lendogo seventy five years ago when he was a small child. He looked up to me as a teacher and mentor. I was the only mother figure he had. But then... as the years progressed and he grew into his prime, the look in his eyes changed. I have seen the lust in a few of my crewmen's eyes, but Lendogo seemed to offer something they could never hope to possess; a genuine affection. From the age of thirteen to twenty four, he steadily pried his way into my heart, and I into his. Realizing one night that I was practically immortal due to my heritage, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving me alone for eternity. He came to me and pleaded with me to do something. He threw out random things: "we'll go to an alternate dimension where time stands still." "Whatever change must be done let me do it!" "Make me one of your own." The last suggestion was the only one I thought might be possible. I tried to dissuade him from the process, knowing it would feel like dying hundreds of times by biting knives. He endured it well... until about five years ago..."  
  
Ferio cocked his head in the silence. "Please, don't stop there."  
  
"Now my tale returns to nip at its own tail. To tell you what I believe to be the cause of his new transformation I must ask Clef to do me a favor." She didn't look at Clef after she said it, but Ferio lifted his gaze.   
  
"What?" Clef asked, back still turned.  
  
"I don't think you'll believe my story unless you see it for yourself. I need you to use your magic to let the others in this room see my hell."  
  
"I will believe you Zeri," Clef said. Umi looked at him from the other side of the pillar that separated them. His skin was pale and his eyes were quivering.   
  
"So will I," Umi spoke up. To Ferio: "And besides, you're fairly good at telling when someone's lying aren't you?"  
  
Ferio nodded, "I do seem to have a knack for such a thing."  
  
Umi heard Clef let go of a small, quiet sigh. "Thank you Umi," he whispered in relief.  
  
She smiled, knowing a reply wasn't needed.   
  
"So then," Ferio said seriously. "Continue."  
  
Zeri sighed, "Two hundred years ago, I had been captain of the Alshestare for one hundred thirty nine years but I still didn't have the experience to know when not to answer a distress call. We picked up a lone pilot of a scrapped merchant ship. As soon as the man, called Yarko, laid eyes on me he was immediately wary. He wouldn't allow me to touch him to see to his injured arm. My suspicions took root when I saw he was the only survivor in a crew of twenty and had been picked up off of a deserted planet anyway. But the wintry emptiness in his black eyes confirmed my fears.   
  
"This 'man' best fit the description of a Heldye of ancient folklore." To Clef: "Remember when I told you of the demons of the fifth circle?"  
  
Clef nodded, "The creatures of the fifth circle were the epitome of death and gloom. But that's just legend."  
  
"Did not the legend of your fabled Magic Knights come true?"  
  
Clef bowed his head, "Yes, it did."  
  
"So has ours... and I have the proof."  
  
"Where?" Ferio asked. "Besides the hellish nature of Lendogo, which I still don't see has any connection to this, there is nothing I sense from nearby."  
  
"Lendogo is the reason why I'm here Prince. To save him from the evil breed in me, I have come to find a way to Sesque, from there, to the Temple of the Ardoneh."  
  
"The Ardoneh?" Ferio retorted. "They don't exist."  
  
"No," Clef said gravely as he turned, head down. "They do exist, but their light is nearly impossible to attain."  
  
"_Nearly_," Zeri emphasized.  
  
"An evil in you?" Ferio leaned back in his chair and shrugged, "As far as I'm concerned you were born with black hair and eyes."  
  
"No," Clef corrected. "Zeri was born pure and untainted. Something happened before she returned."  
  
"Two hundred years ago as I said," Zeri repeated impatiently. "Look... all I need is a map and I'll be out of your hair for good."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ferio said as he shook his head. "I still don't believe it."  
  
"I'm not lying to you am I?"  
  
"For all I know you could have so much practice with the art that even I wouldn't be able to tell the difference."  
  
"Don't you believe what you see?"  
  
"That too can be feigned."  
  
"Really....?" Zeri said as she leaned over the table. She reached up and pulled the hair back from her right eye as she opened it.   
  
!!!PREVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Switch in the Map Room  
  
He turned to a circular, mirror like device lying flat on his desk. Waving his hand over the reflective surface a silver light shot up then fanned out. "Forgive me for disturbing you so late at night commissioner," Clef began.   
  
A man's voice yawned in reply. "Not at all Guru," he said. "You should know by now we don't sleep here."  
  
"Nevertheless, I'm sure you might have been working on some other project."  
  
"Not really... but the one you requested earlier is ready for testing."  
  
"It'll have to be field testing."  
  
"Oh I don't think it's ready for that yet Guru."

"It'll have to be."

  
  
Well, that's that. Plz review and I'll slap up the next chapter as soon as I can get my mind off of _Without the Mask._


	11. Switch in the Map Room

;; Sorry for the delay. I really apologize for the wait. _Without the Mask_ has just been taking up so much of my concentration. But the part I'm really kicking myself for is that I left all of you on the verge of the rise to the climatic point. I had to get the preview ready. Again I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth... much to my dismay

1Chapter 10: Switch in the Map Room

"I'm telling you guys!" Umi continued. She turned to Fuu, "Ferio's face went as white as the sheets! If she had looked at him any longer he would have knocked his chair over just to get away from her."

"What did she do?" Fuu asked.

"I was on the wrong side of the room to see anything. All I saw was her leaning over the table and pulling her hair away from her eye."

"The one she always keeps covered?" Hikaru asked.

Umi nodded. "Ferio agreed to anything she said after that. He even sent Clef to the map room to retrieve a map for her."

"Sent Clef?" Fuu repeated.

She nodded again, "She took it, answered a few questions Clef had about Lendogo and Yarko, then left without so much as a backward glance. And Ferio was still as white as a ghost. Clef was also pale..."

"So... what did she say? Who's Lendogo?" Fuu asked.

"And who's Yarko?" Hikaru asked.

"She didn't say anything specific about Yarko, but she's known Lendogo for seventy five years. The only thing she said about Yarko was that she picked him up after receiving a distress call from a merchant ship, two hundred years ago. He was the only survivor and had been picked up before that on a deserted planet."

"Why is it always a deserted planet?" Fuu asked. "This still reminds me of a RPG."

"But we know already that it's not.... I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"So what are we gonna do?" Hikaru asked.

Umi shrugged.

"We should follow her," Fuu said. "Zeri may need some help if this Yarko guy shows up."

"Good idea," Umi said. "Then let's get to bed. The sooner we get up in the morning the sooner we can tail her."

But there would be no sleep for Umi that night. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. She couldn't get the look on Clef's face out of her head. He was so pale, almost sickly. His eyes were sad at first, then when he looked at Zeri... a certain determination came into his azure eyes. What had he been thinking? What pushed him to leave the room so quickly? Maybe I should go talk to him. It's not like I'm gonna get any sleep tonight anyway. As if Murphy's Law kicked in at that moment her body began to feel heavy. Sleep fell over her like a spare blanket.

Clef's light stayed on through most of the night. His door hadn't clicked shut behind him when he entered. A thin slice of light cut through the darkness of the corridor. Just enough light for a restless Ascot to peer in from a safe distance to see Clef mumbling to himself, leaning on his desk, all papers that had occupied the space scattered at his feet. Then Clef disappeared into a back room. Ascot could still hear him talking to himself. Ascot cracked the door open and stuck his head in. On Clef's desk was a large map, but from the distance Ascot couldn't make anything out except what looked like a valley tearing through the middle of the map then spilling into green blotches. Clef's voice grew louder and Ascot ducked out of the room. He heard Clef's footsteps stop as did his voice. Ascot took a few quiet steps away, let out a yawn, then started walking back to his room as he stretched his arms over his head. The light disappeared as Clef closed his door. Ascot sighed, That coulda been bad...

"I don't have time for him," Clef muttered to himself. He took one edge of the map and rolled it tight enough to slip the jeweled ring around it. With a word the ruby glowed and the light from it enveloped the map. Just like the jewels he had given the Magic Knights, the light shot up, pulled a U-turn, and bolted into a purple jewel adhered to the back of Clef's hand. He drew a long breath. "I shouldn't be nervous," he said lowly. "So why is my stomach spinning end over end?" He sighed, "I have to make it up somehow."

He turned to a circular, mirror like device lying flat on his desk. Waving his hand over the reflective surface a silver light shot up then fanned out. "Forgive me for disturbing you so late at night commissioner," Clef began.

A man's voice yawned in reply. "Not at all Guru," he said. "You should know by now we don't sleep here."

"Nevertheless, I'm sure you might have been working on some other project."

"Not really... but the one you requested earlier is ready for testing."

"It'll have to be field testing."

"Oh I don't think it's ready for that yet Guru."

"It'll have to be."

"It's not."

Clef sighed. So much for leaving early. Now if someone followed him they might catch up to him before he got very far. "You have one hour; Autozam time. Whatever testing you're going to do, do it quickly. Once that hour expires, I may be forced to come get it myself."

"One hour'll be all we need Guru. Rest easy on that."

Zeri still hadn't finished the new calibrations for the Alshestare by the same time Ascot spied in on Clef. The map he had given her sat in the first officer's seat, still bound by the Royal Seal. She didn't need to look at it. His eyes had told her everything she needed to know. He had switched the maps. He obviously had the one she needed and only God knew which one he'd given her. Seems I underestimated him, were the only words that ran through her mind. I didn't take him to be that kind of fool.

!!!PREVIEW!!!

Chapter 11: The Race Begins: Final Oasis

1"We couldn't really sleep since we went to bed early last night," Hikaru replied with a smile. She took his hand in hers. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"A little bird told me this morning that Clef was looking at a map of Sesque last night," she said, deliberately loud enough for Zeri to hear. Zeri, in turn, bit her tongue and turned to listen. "Do you know if Ferio has another copy of that map? Umi, Fuu, and I are worried something might happen to Clef. We'd be more than happy to go after him. But," turning to Zeri, "we will need a guide and you're the only one who has any background with that nation. Would you mind coming with us?"

"I was actually hoping you'd ask," Zeri said softly, since she was talking to Hikaru. "And you said a little bird told you this?"

Hikaru nodded, "One of Clef's friends, she was worried about him too."

Umi could tell Zeri didn't seem to buy it...

Again, really sorry for the delay. I promise to do better. ;; Just please don't burn me!! 0o0


	12. The Race Begins: Final Oasis

; What can I say? I'm bad... sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay. But I didn't take a year did I? Whew! That's good... at least I'm not as bad as others... cough cough Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I'm itching to get the next chapter up, 'cause well, it's a good one. P Anyway, I probably don't deserve it after the wait, but R&R and I'll get the next chapter out way before the next blue moon I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR

* * *

Chapter 11: The Race Begins: Final Oasis

Hikaru smiled to herself as she gazed at Lantis's face in her dream. He whispered her name then... Her eyebrows dipped. Had he said? He opened his mouth again and...

"Puu! Puu!"

She opened her eyes to see a blurry ball of fluff. She giggled, "Hey Mokona."

"Puu! Puu!"

The furry little marshmallow bounced around the room then onto Umi and Fuu. Fuu turned on her side while Umi jumped up with a shriek. "Mokona!" she screamed. "What is it with you?!" She gasped and bolted out of bed. "Come on you guys!" she said as she shook Fuu awake. "We gotta get ready before Zeri leaves!"

Fuu bolted upright and jumped out of bed, Hikaru followed her example. All three ran for the dresser where all their clothes were laid out and ready.

Mokona bounced up and down by the door, urging them on.

Hikaru scooped him up in her arms then bolted out the door.

Umi gasped as something grabbed her by the arm when she ran out of the room. She let out a sigh, "Ascot... don't scare me like that."

"Hikaru! Fuu!" Ascot called. "Come back!"

"What is it?" Umi asked.

Ascot's neck seemed to shorten when Zeri's voice broke the morning silence. "Where is he?!"

"Where's who?" Umi asked Ascot.

"Guru Clef," he replied softly. "Zeri went to his study this morning to get the real map from him-"

"Wait a minute," Fuu said. "I thought she already had the map."

Ascot shook his head. "The Guru switched the maps last night. At least I think so, I saw him pouring over some map on his desk last night. I think it was the one she needed."

"Have you told Zeri?" Hikaru asked.

Ascot shuddered, "Please don't think I'm a coward but... I'm afraid of her."

Umi could hear Zeri's voice growing louder. "I don't blame you."

Hikaru walked over to the rail and peered over to see Zeri talking, shouting's more the right word, to Presea and Lantis. "How can he already be on Sesque?" Zeri demanded.

Lantis was quiet while Presea tried to give a calm answer.

Hikaru pursed her lips then went down to Lantis who was more than eager to leave the ranting Zeri for a voice he almost yearned to hear lately. He smiled, "Morning, you're up early."

"We couldn't really sleep since we went to bed early last night," Hikaru replied with a smile. She took his hand in hers. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"A little bird told me this morning that Clef was looking at a map of Sesque last night," she said, deliberately loud enough for Zeri to hear. Zeri, in turn, bit her tongue and turned to listen. "Do you know if Ferio has another copy of that map? Umi, Fuu, and I are worried something might happen to Clef. We'd be more than happy to go after him. But," turning to Zeri, "we will need a guide and you're the only one who has any background with that nation. Would you mind coming with us?"

"I was actually hoping you'd ask," Zeri said softly, since she was talking to Hikaru. "And you said a little bird told you this?"

Hikaru nodded, "One of Clef's friends, she was worried about him too."

Umi could tell Zeri didn't seem to buy it so she added, "She made Hikaru promise she'd bring him back safely. Right Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded, glad for the help.

Fuu stepped down beside Umi and chipped in with a smile, "And of course neither Umi or myself could bear the thought of Hikaru going by herself."

Presea sighed, "I'll see if I can find another map for you. Just be careful."

"I'll come with you," Lantis said as he squeezed Hikaru's hands.

Her eyes shimmered lovingly, but she shook her head. "I'd feel a lot better if you stayed here." Before he could protest she added, "There is still the occasional monster here. With Clef gone, it'll take at least ten strong swordsmen to fill the gap. Please Lantis," she pleaded. "Stay here..."

He sighed.

Zeri passed the time it took for Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi to convince Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot to stay behind, looking over the map and running the calculations of how long each obstacle was. She also plotted the course they would take, including the miles they would have to cover per day. She knew even though Clef spent the majority of his time indoors, he was no slouch. She smirked. They were two birds of a feather, both as stubborn as the other and just as hard headed. She knew if he had to, he'd enlist technological help to speed up his journey. And already he had half day's head start!

The only thing that could go worse is if they didn't catch him before they reached...

Her head lifted and her hands went on automatic; rolling up the map and slipping the band up to the middle. Once nestled snugly in her boot she hustled down to the courtyard where Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were waiting, already in their armor. She chuckled, "Good luck traveling in that."

"What do you mean?" Fuu asked.

"We're going to the home of my kind. In case you didn't know, which by the looks of it you don't, my kind destroys magic. You won't be able to use it there."

"What?!" they gasped.

She held up her hand. "Clef may be able to use a portion of his magic, but he'll find quickly that even he can only use it sparingly. Who knows? I may be wrong. But based on what I have seen in my past travels, the environment usually reflects its inhabitants, or vice versa. And I am only speaking from past experience when I say 'destroys magic.'"

Umi felt her heart sink. "Then what if... one of us gets hurt?"

Laying a hand on her shoulder Zeri said, "You won't. Not if you do exactly as I say."

Umi nodded just so Zeri would take her hand away. She didn't like the feeling of Zeri's hands on her, especially considering what they could do.

"Shall we go then?" Zeri asked.

"Wait!"

Zeri looked up in agitation to see Ascot running down the stairs. "Aye?"

"You might need this," he said panting, a small leather bound book in his hand. Ascot shrugged slightly as she looked through it, "Clef musta took some notes before he left. He's pretty good at digesting books so I guess he just left it here."

"A little too convenient."

"Maybe he knew you'd follow him. He probably foresaw that his power would be diminished so he left a manual for you."

She shook her head, "Not on purpose I can assure you. If he wanted help he would have asked for it. As it is, I know for a fact that he doesn't want me, of all people, following him." To the Magic Knights: "Shall we?"

They all nodded, each a little more uncertain than when they agreed to go in the first place. Regardless, they summoned their deities.

"Why wouldn't he want you following him?" Ascot asked.

Zeri sighed, "When you're older, perhaps you'll understand."

Before Ascot could ask anything else, Windam enclosed Zeri in a sphere of swirling wind and picked her up. Lantis and Ferio looked on as they disappeared into the distance.

The journey was uncomfortably silent. Fuu's head was swimming with questions. What would they run into? Zeri hadn't been too specific on what to expect. They went on for what seemed like an eternity. A thought crossed Umi's mind and she smiled. 'Are we there yet?'

"Not yet Umi," Zeri said.

"I didn't say anything," Umi said, a bit freaked.

"Oh? Perhaps I'm hearing things then..."

Hikaru looked at Umi whose mind was now flooded with worry. "Don't worry Umi," Hikaru whispered. "He can look after himself."

"Indeed," Zeri said.

Umi's eyes narrowed as she turned them to Zeri. "How much farther is it?"

"How long have we been gone?" Zeri asked, not looking at Umi but at the leather book in her hands.

"I don't know!" Umi snapped.

Zeri turned to face Umi, smiled, and said calmly as she pointed, "Straight ahead." Hikaru gazed on ahead. "That's the Crescent Nation: Sesque."

"Why 'Crescent'?" Fuu asked.

Zeri didn't answer. The sight would tell all.

Just as Zeri had said, the approaching planet appeared to be a narrow sliver curled in a circle; its ends nearly touching. But as they drew closer, the light from nearby stars revealed the planet was circular, or had been at one time. The outer rim was still green and lush, but Zeri soon explained that no life lived in that paradise. In the shadow of the 'crescent', a storm raged underneath a cloud of dust.

Zeri directed them to the outskirts of the crater.

As soon as they landed, once Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were safely on the ground, Rayearth, Windam, and Selece disappeared without warning. The Magic Knights's armor regressed to their first states when Clef had first given them to the Knights. The light that had once been in the jewels on the back of their hands was dead.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked. "Rayearth!"

"Windam?" Fuu said.

"Selece? Selece!" Umi called.

"They're gone," Zeri said sternly. "I told you. The world of a race resembles its inhabitants. And my kind devours all. That apparently includes your Rune-Gods."

"What about our weapons?" Hikaru asked.

"Gone."

"Our magic?" Fuu asked.

"Gone."

"Then why do we still have our armor?" Umi asked with her hands on her hips.

"Those were given to you by Clef weren't they?"

"Yes," Hikaru said.

"Then that's the only answer you need."

"What do you mean that's the only answer we need?!" Umi asked.

"I mean that's all you should need to figure it out."

"Oh right so-"

"Shut up and come here!"

"Why?"

Zeri raised an eyebrow and looked at Umi, "You want to know where we're going don't you?"

Umi let out a long, exasperated sigh then nodded.

"Alright. Right now we're in the Final Oasis. Called such because it's the last patch of vegetation you'll see." She pointed to her right, to a large wall of thick gray. "The plan is to get through that before nightfall."

"What is it?" Fuu asked.

"The Wall of Fog, the dividing line between life and death so to speak. Beyond that mile thick wall we'll find ourselves on the edge of The Green Plains."

"Sounds pleasant," Fuu commented.

Zeri shook her head. "Not that kind of green. Not what you see here. The Green Plains is a winding maze of razor sharp rocks, deep ravines, steep cliffs, and glowing crystals twice as tall as Lantis. Some say the crystals have eyes... but my eye will be toward the sky to watch for lightning strikes."

"I guess... that doesn't sound too bad," Umi said shakily.

"Oh, it gets worse. Next comes the Valley of Illusion... where my greatest fears lie with the worms."

"Worms?" Hikaru asked.

Zeri nodded. "I'll let you know more about them later. It's hard to distinguish the Green Plains from the Valley of Illusion. But I have everything measured. Before we cross the half-mile mark we'll make camp no matter what time of day it is. It's a ten mile journey from one side of it to the Forest on the other."

"What forest?" Umi asked.

"Do you really want to know its name?"

Hikaru made the mistake of saying 'yes.'

"Alright then... it's called the Forests of Living Death. I've heard rumors that the last of the inhabitants beyond the Valley live in its trees. It's commonly called Dethorgo. I just hope we won't run into any of the locals..." Her face went blank. Please, she thought. Let us catch up to Clef before the Valley, else I pray he evades the changelings and their ritual fire. "Get some sleep you three. We start before the morning light."

* * *

Don't think I forgot the preview!!

!!!PREVIEW!!!

Chapter 12: Border between reality and illusion

Fuu's face flushed as her finger traced the ring around her finger her love had given her when she returned to Cephiro. "Ferio..." she whispered.

"Hey, I'm right behind you. I miss you."

I miss you, she thought.

"I'm right behind you..."

She glanced over her shoulder to see what her heart longed for. Ferio stood a few feet away, just as the day she'd first met him. His large sword propped up against the rock beside him.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

She smiled.

"Why don't you come on home."

"I can't, we haven't found Guru Clef yet."

He hid his eyes under his bangs. "There's no point in going on. Clef's...

* * *

So? Reviews if you want the next chapter any quicker... Cya later! My headphones are getting heavy on my ears and I gotta catch some Zzzz... lol. Seems that's all I'm telling anybody, gotta sleep... tired. (yawn) Nightynight...


	13. Borders between Illusion and Reality

Finally! This is the chapter I wanted everybody to read! And I do expect some reviews for this one... Again, tho, sorry for being so bad in updating.

Disclaimer: ... don't these people know that if _I did_ own Rayearth I wouldn't be simply writting fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 12: Border between reality and illusion

"Hikaru! Get up!"

Hikaru groaned and rolled on her side, away from Zeri's voice.

Zeri sighed, "You asked for it." She grabbed Hikaru's ear, pulled her up as she twisted.

"Owww!" Hikaru cried.

"You awake yet?!"

"Hey!" Umi shouted. "There's no need for that!"

"Yes," Fuu concurred. "I must agree."

Zeri stood and pulled Hikaru to her feet. "Alright," she said as she squared her shoulders and folded her arms. "You little princesses agreed on me as your guide did you not? When you signed on this quest, you volunteered yourselves to do whatever possible to retrieve Guru Clef." She looked at Umi, "At least I know one of you did." Umi turned her head away. "If you find me too brutal then by all means go home! Go back to Cephiro."

Hikaru wiped a tear away from her eye and took her hand away from her ear. "We're not leaving."

A smile flickered on Zeri's lips. "Then get your things."

Umi, having been ready to depart since the moon sat on its black velvet throne, followed Zeri closely. Being careful to make sure she stood between her friends and Zeri. Hikaru eventually caught on, originally thinking Umi was wanting to race. Fuu pulled Hikaru back to walk with her. "Umi didn't sleep much last night Hikaru," Fuu whispered, eyeing Umi's back for any signs of tension or straining to hear. "Every time I woke up through the night I saw her standing staring at that wall ahead of us." Fuu declined in telling Hikaru that with every passing second the hopeless look had possessed Umi's face as tears took their turn falling from her eyes.

"Umi," Zeri said from up ahead. "Come here, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Umi said, still weary and keeping her distance while Zeri stopped in front of the Wall.

"Did you ever tell him... say anything to him?"

"About what?"

"What do you think?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"I think you didn't tell him. And his being here is validation."

"As soon as this is all over I'm telling him everything."

"Then I pray it's not too late, for both your sakes."

"Then stop talking, start walking"

"Fuu! Hikaru!" Zeri called. "When you go in, just keep heading straight."

Without a second for Hikaru and Fuu to catch up, Zeri disappeared into the mist with Umi on her heel. Hikaru and Fuu held hands as they ran through, hoping to catch up.

Everyone came out in different places somehow. And each would have sworn they followed on Zeri's footsteps. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu stayed quiet, straining to hear someone calling. Zeri couldn't have given them a better beacon. A pharos of green light split the clouds and the Magic Knights ran for it, finding each other along the way.

They found Zeri sitting atop a boulder, stained black by something: burned blood. So that was what contributed to the stench. "Good timing," Zeri said as she walked like a cat into the pharos. Fuu stood and examined the black boulder then turned as Zeri jerked her stiletto from the green rock, shutting off the beacon, and jumped down to them. "Any longer and I would have to have cut the light. Then the Valley of Illusions would wake all the sooner."

"I thought this was the Green Plains?" Hikaru asked.

"It is," Zeri said. "But one melts into the other and it's nearly impossible to determine where one ends and the other begins. Even for someone who lived here their entire lives."

"But I thought you..." Umi cut herself off. "Oh... yeah that's right. You were born in Cephiro."

They followed Zeri, and her rough calculations, through the weaving maze of jagged rocks adorned with glowing green boulders. Fuu couldn't help but notice the glow crescendo then fade as they passed. At least twice she would have sworn she saw a ghostly white figure suspended in the stone as if underwater, eyes closed and arms crossed protectively over the chest. Shivers coursed down her spine. Finally she decided to bring it to Zeri's attention. "Um, Zeritolokido," she began.

"Zeri's fine," Zeri replied, focusing on the steep incline.

"Are there supposed to be people inside those green rocks?"

"Hm?" she stopped, finally turning to face Fuu. "They haven't opened their eyes have they?"

Umi rolled her eyes and climbed past Zeri, "Do we honestly have time for this?" She turned to give Hikaru a hand up the rock face.

"This may very well determine where we are," Zeri replied calmly. To Fuu: "Were their eyes open?"

"I don't believe so," Fuu replied. "I barely got a glimpse before they disappeared."

"Male or female?"

"Does it really matter?" Umi spat.

"Yes! It makes all the difference," Zeri snapped back. "If our pursuers are male then we're closer than I predicted to the Valley of Illusion. Whereas if the ghosts in their tombs are female, we're still on course. In addition, should men be incased in those stones, then we are in the presence of criminals, thieves, and murderers who would derive no greater pleasure than to drive us insane. Therefor, the women souls remain to sustain a balance of dark and light for they are the saints, mothers, and martyrs of Sesque." She turned to Fuu, "So I ask again: male or female?"

"Women... I'm pretty sure."

Zeri nodded and pulled Fuu up. "Then while their light is still on us we have to gain as much ground as possible."

Umi smirked, "Now you're speaking my language."

Just for shits and giggles Zeri spoke a long string of her native tongue then looked at Umi and grinned, "Like that?"

Umi just shook her head and laughed.

Hikaru found Clef's trail again, luckily through a rather level path of terrain with the infrequent hill and gully. Umi urged Zeri to move faster incase they came to a fork in the road. Zeri's only reply was, "Amazing what forces grant the feet of a woman their wings." Hikaru tried to ask what Zeri meant, but Fuu touched her arm and smiled. Code for: 'Don't worry about it Hikaru. You'll know soon enough.'

Zeri kept her eyes on the green boulders as they passed, muttering to herself and cursing as the women gradually gave their places to men with hard and twisted faces. Narrow, sleepy slits opened to let wispy fumes escape from under phantasmal eyelids. "Almost there," Zeri called back over her shoulder. Fuu panted heavily alongside Hikaru, while the fire in Umi's eyes kept her from fatigue.

"How much further is it?" Fuu called breathlessly.

"All night," Zeri replied.

"What?" Fuu gasped. "I thought we were going to stop to make camp before we entered the Valley of Illusion."

"So did I," Zeri said. She pointed at the half opened eyes flashing behind the crystal wall. "If they open their eyes completely and catch you, consider yourselves dead."

Umi laughed, "Always the same old ploy isn't it?"

Zeri grinned, "You would think prophets could come up with something original from culture to culture. So how about this? If you make eye-contact, they take your place and you take theirs."

Umi waved her hand, "Heard that one too."

"So don't look them in the eye."

"Yes," Fuu said. "But won't we eventually come out of their territory when we go into the Valley?"

"Ah," Zeri said. "But therein lies the question: Where does reality end, and illusion begin? Do you want to chance it?"

"I know I don't," Hikaru said, trying to keep the shivers from making her skin chill.

"Besides," Zeri continued. "Clef's enlisted the help of some Autozam assistance. I recognize the handiwork and dust patterns on the ground anywhere."

"What is he using? A hovercraft or something?" Umi asked skeptically, trying to picture Clef keeping his balance on a surfboard-style hover board.

"Yes." Umi's jaw dropped. "Though not surf-style as you might imagine, more reminiscent of a land craft... a uh... hover cycle if you will."

"Like a motorcycle?" Umi asked.

"A what?"

Umi sighed, "Something from our world. Never mind."

Zeri looked up ahead and her visible eye brightened. "'Bout time!"

"Are we there?" Umi asked.

Zeri nodded, "Join hands so you won't lose each other."

Hikaru took Fuu's hand, who took Umi's. Umi glanced at Zeri's gloved hand hesitantly then gripped it in hers. Zeri looked back at her in surprise. "Hey," Umi said. "If we lose our guide we're only worse off." A gentle smile graced Zeri's lips.

"Listen up," Zeri called back, once again slipping into her drill sergeant tone. "You are to focus on two things: breathing and putting one foot in front of the other. Don't ponder what you expect, the worms will only add that to their repertoire. Everyone you know is in Cephiro, that gives you no excuse to pursue any image of friend, lover, or relative you might see. And lastly, keep up the pace. Fuu, if you get that tired I'll carry you."

Fuu's eyes narrowed, "I'm quite capable of keeping the pace."

The next sentence was for Umi's ears alone and brought a shy crimson to her cheeks. "Clef's waiting for you on the other side. He got through."

What must have been three miles drained the last reserves anyone had for running. They slowed to a walk, Zeri having instructed Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru to keep their eyes closed.

Hikaru, taking the time to amuse herself to keep her mind off her weary, aching feet, imagined herself back on Cephiro, in a room warmed by a sizzling fire wrapped in Lantis' arms. She smiled as she pictured herself gazing at his sleeping face.

Zeri paused, making Umi bump into her. "Are we through?" Umi asked.

"Not yet," Zeri replied. "We're barely three miles in."

"Let us know when we're through."

"Will do." Her voice was detached from her words, focusing her attention on the toothy grin of the long, wiry worm as it coiled itself around a nearby rock. She scowled, keeping her mind blank save for the thought of it using its magic to read her mind only to blow its innards out its eyes for fulfilling her wish. Its slitted eyes shone deviously. She looked back at the Magic Knights, who all had their eyes closed. "Come on." She started off again but not before giving the ugly pustule one last shot with her eye, toying with the idea of scaring it shitless with a glance from her _other_ eye.

The worm's eyes flashed and its tail rattled as Hikaru passed.

Lantis' eyes opened and gazed lovingly at Hikaru with a slight hint of an anxious glimmer. Hikaru shivered and parted her lips in anticipation before letting him claim her mouth passionately while crushing her body between him and the bed. She almost purred at the sudden breathlessness and heat flaring between her thighs. He ran his hand up her hip and under her shirt. She struggled to find a way through his armor.

He hadn't been wearing that a moment ago had he? And why was his sword suddenly in his hand? No matter. His hand was soon away from it and slowly finding its way to her breast.

Then she was suddenly on her stomach. Arms twisted around behind her, held brutally by Lantis' bruising hand. Tears stung her eyes as the realization hit her. Lantis was going to rape her.

"Lantis... why?" she whimpered. "I love you..."

"Hikaru?" Fuu asked. "Lantis isn't here."

"Please... don't. No!"

"Hikaru!" Umi called. "He's not here!"

"Stop it Lantis!"

Zeri gripped Hikaru's shoulders and shook her. "Wake up! He's not here!"

A worm hissed from above and dropped on Fuu's shoulder, making her squeal and open her eyes, catching a glimpse of the rows of teeth before it took a bite out of her ear. "Ouch," she hissed and threw the worm against the wall, splattering its brains all over the stones. "Serves you right!" she spat as rubbed her ear.

Having finally woken Hikaru, Zeri turned to Fuu, "Normally I would applaud such a maneuver, but that really didn't do us any good. One worm is better than a thousand. And with that last gesture, we'll find just that number on us before we reach the halfway mark."

Fuu flinched then straightened her back as she took Umi's hand. "Then we better get going."

Zeri nodded then whispered softly to a sobbing Hikaru, "You stay with me." To Umi: "Make sure you don't lose Fuu."

Umi closed her eyes and took Zeri's hand while gently squeezing Fuu's, "No problem."

For the next couple of miles they proceeded single file, eyes closed, and hands clasped. The hissing of the worms grew louder and echoed as their numbers multiplied then squared itself. Fuu's inflicted ear throbbed with the rising and falling notes.

They passed under a hooked cliff when Umi suddenly stopped. "Zeri..."

"What is it?"

She bit her lip, trying to repress the instinctive shivers. "One's crawling down my back."

Zeri's eyes widened and she passed Hikaru off to Fuu while she helped Umi slowly remove her armor, jacket, and shirt only to find the little parasite bristling in anger and hissing. "Up yours too," Zeri growled as she pointed her stiletto square between the worms bugged eyes. "Drop." It hissed and spat on the blade. Zeri's eye twitched in annoyance while Umi clenched and unclenched her fists. With a forceful yank, Zeri yanked the insect from Umi's skin, tossed it in the air, and, with masterful precision, shaved every last bristling wire from its segmented body before slicing it to bits. Umi released the shiver down her spine then winced. Zeri looked at her and sighed. "Sit down, let me get these hairs out."

All up and down the central line of Umi's back the worm had seeded its needle hairs in strategic spots. Umi hummed to herself while Zeri fished for every black needle.

Zeri chuckled to herself.

"What?" Umi asked.

"Just wondering if you ever wore this attire for a certain someone."

"NO!"

Zeri laughed, "So I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course-"

"Oh so you did?"

"I did not!!"

Zeri about lost it completely. "Oh but I don't think he would mind seeing you like this."

Umi looked down at her turquoise bra. "Really?"

"Not a bit."

"But wouldn't Ascot blush?" Hikaru asked innocently.

Zeri and Umi's eyes widened then they exchanged knowing glances and giggled. "She hasn't a clue has she?" Zeri asked.

"Guess not," Umi blushed.

Fuu smiled, "Perhaps something a bit less revealing would be better for a start."

"Why?" a masculine voice asked slyly. "I never minded when you dressed like that."

Fuu's face flushed as her finger traced the ring around her finger her love had given her when she returned to Cephiro. "Ferio..." she whispered.

"Hey, I'm right behind you. I miss you."

I miss you, she thought.

"I'm right behind you..."

She glanced over her shoulder to see what her heart longed for. Ferio stood a few feet away, just as the day she'd first met him. His large sword propped up against the rock beside him.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

She smiled.

"Why don't you come on home."

"I can't, we haven't found Guru Clef yet."

He hid his eyes under his bangs. "There's no point in going on. Clef's dead."

She shook her head frantically.

Ferio reached behind him and pulled out a fragment of the head ornament from Clef's staff. "I've already been to the forest beyond the Valley. I found what was left of him." A sad, hopeless smile flickered on his lips. "I guess even the Guru couldn't use enough of his magic this far away from Cephiro."

"You're wrong..."

"Fuu?" Hikaru asked. "What is it?"

Ferio persisted, "Please Fuu, don't go any farther." He lifted his face, eyes shimmering with tears. "I don't want you to go where I can't follow. I love you too much to lose you."

"No... I love you too but no... it's not true," Fuu said.

"What are you talking about Fuu?" Umi asked.

"I'm sorry," Ferio continued. "I found what was left of him: half of his skull and what must have been all the blood that once ran in his veins. The changelings were still feasting on the rest."

"Stop it Ferio!" Fuu screamed. "Clef's not dead!"

Zeri shook her out of her dream and Fuu peered over Zeri's shoulder at the sound of Umi's gasping. "Umi," Fuu began. "I-"

"I don't know what 'Ferio' just told you," Umi said sternly. "But Clef _is not_(!) dead!" She jumped up and put on her shirt and armor. "He's waiting for us on the other side. He's safe and waiting. Do you hear me?!"

Fuu nodded.

"Then let's go. Zeri, lead the way."

The terrain soon grew too treacherous to run with closed eyes. Zeri and the Magic Knights remained a human chain as they ran, all with their focuses set on the path ahead. "Last mile!" Zeri called.

No one commented with Umi bringing up the rear. The fire in her eyes was enough to scorch a hole through raw iron. Fuu kept her mouth shut, knowing it was out of Umi's character to snap over something she knew was out of Fuu's control. But nonetheless, she couldn't help wondering for a split second how she would feel if Umi had the 'daydream' and shouted 'Ferio's not dead!'

Hikaru couldn't help but think the same thing that was running through Fuu's head. If it had been true though, about Lantis, at least she would have been able to remember their tender moments together, whereas Umi... would only have memories of speechless nights gazing up at the stars in an awkward silence to stabilize her through a funeral.

Umi kept her mind full of chirping crickets to barricade the hissing that warped into screeching and the impending threat of the green tombs and the phantoms with their nearly wide eyed faces. So many appeared out of normal rock, still the authentic tombs salted amidst the illusions. All were just as deadly. The screeching made Umi's ears ring, pound, and threaten to burst her eardrums. "That's it!" she growled. She stopped abruptly, pulling the entire party to a standstill. "Hey Hikaru, you remember that chemistry lab we had last semester?"

"Huh?" cat ears

Umi grinned devilishly, "The one where our professor explained what happens to an object when it undergoes radical temperature change."

"I still don't get it Umi," Hikaru said pitifully.

Fuu's eyes brightened as a breeze lifted Umi from her feet. "I understand!" she exclaimed.

Zeri smirked, "Why didn't I think of that?" She sighed, "Not like I could do anything about it though."

Hikaru sweatdropped, "I still don't get it you guys."

Umi lifted her arms up at her sides, calling a swirling vortex of white light laced with blue sparks from beneath her feet. She threw her hands toward the sky, clapping her palms together, and sending a blazing pharos toward the black clouds. Glacial winds ripped through the Valley, freezing the worms in their places. Umi smirked as the hisses turned to quivering shudders.

Clef stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened at the awesome display a mile behind him that absolutely reeked of magic. He sniffed the air, immediately pinching his nose from the offensive blast of icy air. "Umi?" he whispered in disbelief. He closed his eyes to relish the cool breeze that wrapped around his tall figure, a welcome relief from the sticky humidity of Dethorgo. A proud smile graced his lips. "And so far from Cephiro? Hm." His eyes narrowed and he muttered to himself, "Zeri's leading them. Best be on my way, and quickly." A green glow cast itself over his shoulder. He turned, realizing all too late, and met a pair of wide, glowing eyes before he blacked out.

Umi laid a blanket of snow over the ice for traction then set herself on the ground, a pleased smile gracing her lips. "Now all we need is a pyro," she said.

Hikaru, happy to calm her chattering jaws, laid a blanket of fire over everything kissed by Umi's spell. To her surprise the ice encasing the worms melted then the worms exploded. "Oh!" Hikaru gasped. "Now I remember!"

Fuu clapped her hands, "Now I believe it's my turn."

Umi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? The worms are gone."

Fuu shook her head, "Before I didn't think we could use magic due to what Zeri told us. But since that is no longer the case, I vote that our feet have done enough running."

Zeri scratched her head. "And just what do you propose?"

Fuu smiled and raised her hands, lifting everyone with a torrent of wind and propelling them toward the end of the Valley.

Zeri's eyes scoured the terrain below. "There!" she yelled, pointing. "There's the end mark! Put us down Fuu, I need to get my bearings again."

Fuu may have practiced the takeoff, but the landing was something to be wished for. Zeri managed to scratch together a series of clumsy acrobatics that landed her on her butt instead of her head. Hikaru took the blow on her arm while Umi landed hard on her back. "Fuu," Umi said. "Work on that landing." She stood up and popped her back and stretched. She opened her eyes and shrieked, turning quickly to shield them from the eyes staring out at her; but not glowing. No. Rather the cerulean shade so close to her own. Tears clouded her eyes as she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking. "No," she moaned. "Oh Clef..."

Zeri turned and gazed at the figure encased in the green tomb, face still frozen in the look of sudden shock.

* * *

!!!PREVIEW!!!

chapter 13: Elfang

Fuu took a few steps before turning to find Zeri standing still as stone, eyes glazed and cold. "Zeritolokido?"

_You can't keep me here much longer kitten..._

_I'll keep you there as long as I must!_

_Heh! If you can, then do... All the sweeter your blood will be when I rip you apart from the inside out!_

The last thing anybody needed was Yarko rattling the walls of his prison... and the lock was fracturing...

* * *

Uh oh... You want the next chapter you'll have to divy up at least **five **reviews. I don't think that's too much to ask since I gave you a long chapter this time. The next one will be short unfortunately, but doncha wanna know what happens?

Let me know if anybody has any questions about anything! K? Kay! Cya later when I get those five reviews!


	14. Announcement

Hello!

Well, I bet some of you thought I was dead in a ditch somewhere huh? Chained to a keyboard is more the phrase I think. Yep, that's right, the novel is in its final stages and is not so demanding on my time. So... I think I will return to finish Quest for the Ardoneh and Confused Loyalties. If the mood strikes I may throw in a one shot (Clemi?... Asmi?... hmm... bias? I think so!).

Sorry to say, but I don't feel like tackling another novel length fanfic (since I already have a sequel to consider...). Without the Mask will go without a sequel but the same deal I threw out for Quest for the Ardoneh applies. If you want to know how the sequel would go if I were to write it, or if you completely didn't understand the ending, email me. I realize I got kinda lazy toward the end and what I wrote was pretty vague. I got one death review so... I think at least one person got the gist of what happened.

Thanks goes to Kajime for bringing me back to 


	15. Elfang

Whew! I'm back! Took a while to get the previews ready for this chapter. This chapter has actually been done for a year... I just didn't have a preview ready. I could probably BS the previews for each chapter... which would allow me to put Ch. 14 up today as well, but... alas, that would cause a few glitches in my overall scheme (not to mention I might forget stuff). So it's taken me over a year... Sorry to all the fans of this fic. I know this chapter is short. The next one won't be. I'm hoping it won't take another year for that preview because the next chapter is pretty damn good if I do say so myself. And I do. lol.

Anyway, enough of my yammering. You people have waited this long to read the next chapter so listening to me is obviously not at the top of your list.

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR.

Sales Pitch: Shards: Legends Reborn is available at or through the Barnes & Nobles chain.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Elfang

Zeri sat down heavily on a nearby rock. _At the backdoor of Dethorgo_, she thought bitterly. _And both parties run out of road._

Fuu and Hikaru were both next to Umi, arms wrapped around her as if it would help her stop shaking. Umi sobbed incoherently and tried to clutch fistfuls of her shirt through her armor.

Then Zeri's head suddenly shot up. How could she have missed that? Normally she could sense souls... but this one she could smell. And whoever it was, it sure as_ hell _wasn't Clef!

"Why you cry?" a scratchy voice asked innocently.

Umi nearly bit her tongue then narrowly missed colliding the back of her head with Fuu's jaw. Her eyes widened while Hikaru squealed, "He's so cute!"

Before them was a small monkey-looking boy with a cat's mouth and deep crimson hair that spiked up top and smoothed itself against the back of his neck. He stared at them with large, yellow eyes that flashed/glowed when he moved them suddenly.

Hikaru's voice saddened when she noticed he was curling his right arm into his chest. "What did you do to your arm?"

He stiffened and scurried back into the small alcove where "Clef" was once 'imprisoned.'

"More importantly," Zeri mused. "What are you doing this close to the Valley?"

His eyes darted back and forth between Umi, Hikaru, and Zeri, only occasionally glancing at Fuu. "Loo-looking," he croaked.

"For what?" Fuu asked gently.

"Basi... he me kiru..."

"I'm sorry," Fuu said, "Your..."

"Kiru," Zeri said. "In my language it means brother. It's what I used to call Clef before he saw his fifth century and became too busy for such things."

"Who took your brother?" Fuu asked.

"Heh?" the creature hacked.

"Who took your brother?"

"Heh?"

"Your brother."

"Heh?"

"Quela embasi su kiru?" Zeri asked softly as she knelt in front of Elfang.

His eyes brightened and shimmered. "You speak!"

"Cimbaso," she said with a nod.

"Dey..." The light in his eyes dimmed. "Dey took 'em."

"Took kiru?"

He nodded, "Me want 'em back!"

"Did they chase you out here?"

He threw his head up then let it hang, repeatedly, "Uh huh! Many take form of dem mean, nasty biting four-fangs." He held his arm up. "Dey bit me!" Throwing his good arm toward the heart of the forest, "Dey take kiru so fire lick at 'em." He suddenly stopped and scratched his head, "And dey took weird purple."

"The one you hid yourself as?" she asked as she tore her sleeve from her shirt.

"Uh huh... Dey tink me no can hide. HA! Me hide bery good! Me take purple's skin and hide in dat grass rock. Dey tink me little kiru to big kiru." Zeri's eyebrows furrowed, not quite sure what this creature was saying. "Get trapped in rock and dey take me kiru and tall purple back 'ome."

"Tall purple?"

"Uh huh! Me seen him. Come out da valley small purple, den grow tall. Eh!" He pushed Zeri aside and hopped to a clearing. "You watch me, you see."

Umi's heart leapt into her throat and wept through her eyes as she watched the cute, yet warped, creature stretch its body into Clef's miniature form, a perfect copy, down to the exact pigment in his cerulean eyes. She gasped when his voice came from the creatures lips but in the same fragmented English the creature possessed. "Me not done yet." He closed his eyes and stretched his limbs into a more mature form. The white robes smoothed themselves and soaked in a sleek black shade. His bangs lengthened on one side and the bits of white light swirling around him, whether theatrical bits or the actual transformation process, highlighted the new contours of his face. He opened his eyes, the same mesmerizing shade as they had been, then jerked his head back when he found Umi standing before him.

The look on her face made his heart sink, but the smile that flickered on her lips plunged his mind into uncertainty. His arm suddenly ached and only felt better when he moved it toward her. Was this the wish of the original? Of the tall purple? He cupped her cheek then gave a soft gasp when she leaned into it and a tear slipped from her cheek. "Where is he?" she whispered.

"I'll show you," he said. "If you'll make a pact with me."

"Of course."

He dropped his hand and appearance, twisting back into the monkey creature, leaving Umi wondering if she'd seen a ghost. He trotted back to Zeri. "You make pact wit me."

She knelt as she ripped off her sleeve, then fastened it around the wound below his shoulder. "Name your pact."

"I take you to purple, you get me kiru."

"Deal, and your name to seal it."

"Elfang. Now you."

"Zeri."

He grinned and hopped back to Umi and brushed her hand with the back of his. "Come! Come! Long ways, short time 'efore fire bites." He shook his head and spat as he muttered to himself, "Dey no get far..." He gulped, "Me hope..."

Fuu took a few steps before turning to find Zeri standing still as stone, eyes glazed and cold. "Zeritolokido?"

_You can't keep me here much longer kitten..._

_I'll keep you there as long as I must! _Zeri growled at the voice in her head.

_Heh! If you can, then do... All the sweeter your blood will be when I rip you apart from the inside out!_

Zeri gulped and clutched her stomach, thick liquid seeped into her mouth then splattered the back of her teeth as coughs knocked on the back of her throat. Her chest ached and coiled until she thought it would break her sternum. Another spike of pain rocketed at her breastbone, concentrating at the point below the middle of her collarbones. Fuu placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump then crumble back to the ground, clutching her stomach and rubbing the flat of her chest with her other hand. She shook her head and chuckled meekly when the pain finally began to fade, "Something from breakfast isn't quite agreeing with me," she kidded, hoping to throw Fuu off. It worked for the time being.

Zeri brought up the rear, all the while rubbing the flat of her chest. _The last thing anybody needs is for Yarko to get loose,_ she thought. She gazed at the backs of everyone's heads in turn, landing finally on Umi. _You better keep your unspoken intent, Umi. But will killing me really(?) do the trick? Theoretically... yes, but none of my people ever went to this extent... and finally, after centuries, the lock is cracking._

* * *

Like I said, short chapter -very- short. I'm working on chapter 15 as we speak so I can get that preview ready for chapter 14. To try to make up for the short chapter, I gave you all a long preview.

Review or don't... I'm neutral at this point. If I ticked you off, let me know, chances are I missed a detail. If you're happy I updated, you can let me know that too.

Now, picture this like a movie trailer...

* * *

PREVIEW

His eyes narrowed, "Dey burn tall purple too," he growled.

"What?"

"It's true," Zeri said. "Changelings don't care who or what they sacrifice when the time comes for the ritual fire to be lit. Normally, the sons are taken and killed, so there are more females for the males in power. All prisoners accumulated through the year are mutilated then burned. The changelings fear their presence will anger their gods."

* * *

Clef woke to the sound of hissing voices. His head pounded like it was about to split in two. His mind slowly reconnected with his body, locating every bruise. He felt his arms stretched out crucifixion style. His knees were on the ground. A dried, scratchy vine under his chin and around his forehead kept his head from falling over his chest. His eyelids fluttered open. Two blurry shapes moved with angered movements. The voices grew sharper. His eyes open full, he made the mistake of looking at his wrist, bound to a wall of gnarly, woven branches. A creature spotted him and just as Clef turned his head back, the creature brought a club across his skull.

"Da ire's ungray," were the last words he heard before he blacked out. _The fire's hungry._

* * *

"You idiot!" Zeri hissed. Her head snapped to face Fuu; her hair flew away from her right eye. Beneath the grotesque patchwork of scars, something was moving, bulging outward. "There's no time! He's coming out now! Get away fro-"

Beneath Zeri's hand, five semicircular punctures bled. The black blood dripped on the ground and hissed like acid. Zeri looked in front of her and locked gazes with Yarko. Calmly taking her last breath, she closed her eyes and waited for the fatal blow.

* * *

Until the next time kids! buh bye! 


	16. Freedom

Ello there! Good to be back again. Something's going on with the ruler feature so I had to get creative with my breaks. I have chapter 15 done and I can't wait to put it up, if these two chapters don't get some feedback (chps. 14/15) then I'll buy myself a hat and eat it! Right now I'm at about 64-68 completion on this story. Things are going to get interesting. I've already diverged too far from my original plan to save the next couple of chapters. They're good, don't get me wrong. Better than I had originally planned actually. But some characters are trying to take on a life of their own (cough-Yarko-cough) and I can't quite reel them back in. Oh well... go with the flow...

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this? "ME NO OWN!" If I did I would have made a more polished version of Without the Mask into another OAV.

Chapter 14: Freedom

Hikaru stayed close to Elfang, occasionally telling him to slow down. The monkey-like creature would spit and protest then turn and all frustration would wash out of him. Since leaving the Valley, Zeri was getting weaker with every step. Fuu and Umi took turns letting her lean on them. Now they were on either sides of her, practically taking every ounce of her weight.

"Leave me..." Zeri whispered.

Umi snorted, "Yeah right. Are you our guide or not?"

She meekly shook her head then nodded to Elfang. "This forest is his home. He can lead you far better than I can right now."

Now anxiousness swelled in Elfang. "Urry! Fire bite 'oon! Dey burn me kiru-"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Umi snapped.

His eyes narrowed, "Dey burn tall purple too," he growled.

"What?"

"It's true," Zeri said. "Changelings don't care who or what they sacrifice when the time comes for the ritual fire to be lit. Normally, the sons are taken and killed, so there are more females for the males in power. All prisoners accumulated through the year are mutilated then burned. The changelings fear their presence will anger their gods."

Elfang snarled and barked as he thrashed around in a tight circle. Slapping his hands on the ground he sprinted on all fours to Zeri's feet, shoved Fuu and Umi away, and plowed into Zeri's knees. "You made pact wit me!"

_Hear that kitten?_

Umi was the first to grab for Elfang. "Get off her!"

Elfang repeatedly screamed, "You made pact!" as he brought his fists down on Zeri's face and chest. She didn't so much as blink.

_Yet another would-be ally turns against you..._

"Shut up," Zeri growled, too low for anyone to hear.

Umi grabbed hold of one arm while Fuu grabbed the other and they hauled Elfang off of Zeri. Hikaru sprinted to Zeri's side. "You okay?"

_How long until the other three turn on you?_

"I said shut up..."

"Zeri?" Hikaru asked. "Did you say something?" She reached out to brush away the sweaty strands from Zeri's brow. Her finger brushed over a long scar hanging over her right eye. _That's weird... that scar wasn't there five minutes ago._

Elfang broke free from Umi and Fuu and charged Zeri again.

"Winds of Admonishment!"

"Heh!" Elfang coughed as he finally stopped running, noticing his feet were hitting nothing but air.

"Calm down will ya?" Umi said exasperatedly.

Hikaru's hand hung over the veil concealing Zeri's right eye.

_Just stay still... I'll be merciful and end it quick. You won't feel a thing..._

Hikaru bit her lower lip and pulled the veil back.

_FINALLY!_

"NO!" Zeri yelled as she bolted upright. Her arm lashed out, colliding with Hikaru, sending her flying. No one saw how her hand moved. There was just the long silver flash slashing the air then her stiletto was in both hands, pointed directly below the center of her collarbones. "I warned you!" she hissed.

_Easy there..._

"Shut up!"

"This blade will never leave my hand. I swear... try that shit again and I'll kill you!"

Nothing...

"Put yourself to sleep before I put you to death."

"Who are you talking to?" Umi asked, gradually backing away. Her eyes found Hikaru and she slowly worked her way toward her. "You okay?" she whispered as she reached down and helped Hikaru up; her eyes never left Zeri.

"Yeah," Hikaru whispered back. "What's wrong with her?"

"Beats me, but she better knock it off quick," Umi growled.

Fuu's bewilderment loosened her hold on the spell around Elfang. He floated to the ground as the winds dispersed, stood still, then scampered behind Fuu's leg. Peering out from behind Fuu, he got a glimpse of the black aura receding into Zeri and hissed.

"Quit it!" Umi snapped. Elfang bit his tongue. Slowly letting go of Hikaru's hand, Umi cautiously walked up to Zeri. "You got it under control now?"

Zeri looked up through one half-closed eye and nodded.

"Good," Umi said as she offered Zeri her hand. "Because we're wasting time."

Taking Umi's hand, Zeri hoisted herself to her feet.

Clef woke to the sound of hissing voices. His head pounded like it was about to split in two. His mind slowly reconnected with his body, locating every bruise. He felt his arms stretched out crucifixion style. His knees were on the ground. A dried, scratchy vine under his chin and around his forehead kept his head from falling over his chest. His eyelids fluttered open. Two blurry shapes moved with angered movements. The voices grew sharper. His eyes open full, he made the mistake of looking at his wrist, bound to a wall of gnarly, woven branches. A creature spotted him and just as Clef turned his head back, the creature brought a club across his skull.

"Da ire's ungray," were the last words he heard before he blacked out. _The fire's hungry._

Elfang lead the way to his village. Zeri had to pull Umi back before they left the last line of trees. "Wait," she whispered. "Listen for movement."

"We don't have time!" Umi hissed lowly.

"We have enough." Zeri waited a moment but only heard Elfang's ragged breathing. "Be quiet and stay in sight of each other."

Umi sped through the little tiki huts to the right, while Fuu and Hikaru divided up the huts on the left. All three had left before Elfang could say anything, so he led Zeri directly to the largest hut on the far side of the makeshift village.

"Dey eep tall purple in 'ere," he said. "Me kiru too."

Zeri went right for the woven wall Clef had been bound to and inspected it. The vine shackles still hung where his neck and wrists would have been if he was on his knees. His clothes were scattered around the floor. She picked up his pants and went in search of the Knights. "They've already taken him to the ritual site," Zeri called to Umi.

"Where is-"

A high-pitched scream erupted from a short distance away. Birds rustled the tops of the trees and took flight.

"Kiru!" Elfang cried.

Zeri clamped her hand over his mouth and arrested him with her other arm. "Quiet!" she hissed. "Or they'll come for you too."

Instead of tears, Elfang started hiccuping and moaning. His body went limp in Zeri's arms and he oozed out of her grasp onto the forest floor. He curled up into a ball and clutched his head.

"Where is Clef!" Umi demanded. She grabbed Zeri's arm. "Where is the ritual site?"

"Not far," Zeri answered. "Fuu! Hikaru! We're leaving!"

"What about Elfang?" Fuu asked, gazing sympathetically at the mourning creature.

Zeri's hand went to her breastbone. "He'll be better off here. The sight might be too much for him. This way."

Umi's jeweled glove glowed before she took a step after Zeri. Sword in hand, her clothes changed to her armor and she followed on Zeri's heels. Her pace forced Zeri forward. Zeri's hand clenched around the hilt of her stiletto. Yarko's power was growing. He was laughing. He was going to break through if she kept going. And they both knew it.

_All I have to do is get Umi in sight of the ritual_, Zeri thought. _In sight of Clef... then she can take it from there._ With every step she could see Yarko's black, physical figure forming in her mind. Black lips peeled back over pointed teeth. He never appeared as his demon self except to her mind's eye. He chuckled and raised his hand in a fist, then drew it back. A symbol, the same symbol as the one beneath the jointure of her collarbones, glowed a meek white in front of him. His muscles tightened and his arm coiled as he turned sideways, ready to throw his entire weight behind his blow. _I have to turn back! The closer I take him to the sacrificial fire the- _Yarko threw his entire body behind his fist, aiming for the opposite side of the symbol. The symbol sparked and hurled him back. He landed on his feet and hissed. The symbol still burned, but not half as brightly.

Zeri lurched when Yarko's fist struck. The force of his will nearly punched a finger sized hole in her breastbone but the weight of the force was like a cannonball through her back. Somehow she still managed her feet. Umi ran beside her.

"You okay?" Umi asked.

"Fine," Zeri heaved. "My foot just caught a branch." _I can't let them know!_

"We have to move faster!"

"It's straight ahead. Go without me."

"Straight ahead!" Umi called over her shoulder.

"Umi! Wait!" Hikaru yelled from Fuu's side. "We can't leave Zeri."

Yarko grinned and walked up to the symbol. Zeri wasn't sure wether to clutch at her chest to keep her panicking heart calm or try to block his force with her hand. He pulled his fist back.

Zeri veered off to the right and slowed her pace. "GO!" she yelled as if to her crew. "I have my reasons. Go!"

Umi ran ahead at full speed. Hikaru tried to keep in sight. Fuu, more worried about Zeri than her friends, jogged over to Zeri. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

Zeri spread her feet and braced herself on her knees. Too late to run back now. The seal was weak and Yarko's will wouldn't falter or lessen even if she had gone back miles ago. Miles. This would be the ground she would decompose on. Yarko would spill her blood on the home world she'd never known. Some people would see it as fitting. The last of the "devourers" would return to her species' origin only to die by her inherited curse.

Zeri was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn't notice Fuu by her side until Fuu laid her hand on Zeri's shoulder. Zeri's vision split in two. Looking up at the space in front of her, she saw through her mind's eye. Yarko stood on the other side of the glowing symbol, now the size of the side of a house but faint. Yarko grinned and held his hand out. Through her good eye, Zeri saw Fuu's shadow cast across her feet. Grabbing Fuu's wrist, Zeri put the remainder of her strength into giving Fuu a head start and shoved her back. Fuu took one step back and corrected her balance. Zeri fell to her hands and knees.

"Run... get away from me," Zeri said weakly.

Fuu knelt and put her arm around Zeri's shoulders. "You're tired," Fuu said comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

Yarko chuckled. He stepped forward and pressed his palm to the symbol, an invisible wall. His fingernails lengthened and he curled them into the wall. Zeri clutched her chest and winced.

"Get away!" Zeri begged.

"Umi and Hikaru will be alright. I want to make sure that you'll-"

"You idiot!" Zeri hissed. Her head snapped to face Fuu; her hair flew away from her right eye. Beneath the grotesque patchwork of scars, something was moving, bulging outward. "There's no time! He's coming out now!Get away fro-"

Beneath Zeri's hand, five semicircular punctures bled, spaced out like the points on fingertips. The black blood dripped on the ground and hissed like acid. Zeri looked in front of her and locked gazes with Yarko. Calmly taking her last breath, she closed her eyes and waited for the fatal blow.

Umi and Hikaru skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing, lying low in the brush. Swords at the ready, they scanned the clearing. The entire changeling community was packed in small groups on the far left and right sides, jumping up and down like monkeys and slapping their knees with a tribal rhythm. A fire burned savagely in a small altar housed in the tallest tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Two females were carting off a small corpse while eight more were bringing something up to the vertical slab in the center. The slab was smeared with blood of all stages: black, dried, and fresh. New ropes were cast over the top for the next sacrifice: someone taller than the average male changeling. The chief of the tribe was making a spectacle to entertain the crowd and their gods. Umi gripped her sword until the skin on her knuckles almost split. The chief was wearing Clef's jeweled headdress, black overcoat, and waving his staff around to affirm his power and importance. Two more females climbed up the sides of the slab to help the other eight females put the next sacrifice in place.

Tall, lean, and unconscious, the females secured Clef to the slab and let him dangle by his wrists.

Hikaru felt a slight warmth of embarrassment collect under her cheeks. She blinked and tried to look away but couldn't for assessing the situation. Umi stared unblinking at the congregation surrounding Clef; sizing each up for a body bag. She hadn't noticed -unlike Hikaru- how Clef was dressed: bare except for a stained sash covering the essential points. Females were busy strewing strings of vibrant flowers over his body.

"Be nice if Zeri was here," Umi muttered. "We need a distraction."

"They're all too close to him," Hikaru whispered.

"Got any ideas Fuu?... Fuu?" They looked over there shoulders. "Where did she go?"

The chief let out a piercing screech and the tribal noise fell silent. He held Clef's staff above his head in both hands and closed his eyes.

"It's starting!" Umi hissed.

"What do we do?" Hikaru asked.

Umi looked up at the fire burning in the altar. _The house of their gods..._ she thought. _Maybe we could use that to our advantage._ She scanned the groups, waiting intently. _They're simple..._ She looked at the chief. _And easily suggestible._ "Hikaru," she whispered. "Can you make that fire engulf the tree?"

"What?"

"Can you control that fire!"

"I think... maybe."

"Do it. Scare them to death if you have to. I'll get Clef."

Hikaru grabbed Umi's arm as she began to circle around behind the slab. "Wait! What if it doesn't work? What if I can't control it? We're still so far from Cephiro."

"Look at yourself Hikaru," Umi said firmly. "You have your armor. Neither of us are ever too far from Cephiro. If you can't then use your magic. Make them think their gods are angry, that Clef is an unworthy sacrifice."

"O...kay."

"Do it when I get to the other side. I'll give you a signal." Umi pulled her arm free of Hikaru's grasp and slunk around the perimeter to the far side of the clearing.

"Wait!" Hikaru whispered. "Umi! What signal?"

Umi moved as quickly and quietly as her boots would let her go. She moved behind the group on the left. A twig snapped five feet away; not from under her boot. She heard a quiet curse and rush as one of the females hurried to the back of the group. Umi dove behind a tree and held her breath. No sign that the changeling saw her. She let her breath out and slunk around the tree trunk. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared into two wide, yellow eyes. The second female who had helped cart the corpse off wasn't as fast to rejoin the group as her partner. She faced Umi, holding her breath, skin blanching with every second her eyes grew wider. Then she started to shake, staring at Umi's sword.

The chief began the ritual, starting with a long string of bizarre clicks and burps.

Hikaru watched as the chief changed. He grew large and bulky. The smell of sweat and carnal stench blasted her face. Gagging, she dropped her sword and covered her nose and mouth. Disgusting!

The female stared at Umi's sword and started to tremble. Following her gaze, Umi realized and let her sword retreat into her jeweled glove. Both palms open, Umi smiled and started sidestepping slowly around the female. The female's eyes widened more and she opened her mouth to scream. Umi dashed for her and clamped her hand over the female's mouth. Wriggling, the female freed her face and chomped down hard on Umi's hand. Umi grit her teeth and eyed the tree trunk. With a smart _thud_ she lowered the female to the ground and inspected her hand. The female's teeth had gone straight to the bone!

"Ouch!" Umi hissed.

The chief howled and the tribal noise started again.

"Come on Umi!" Hikaru pleaded. Pinching her nose shut, she gripped her sword and locked her eyes on the fire. It flickered and flapped and swayed. Hikaru smiled as the fire rolled off the alter and down the trunk. She made it wait there, waiting for Umi's signal.

Umi didn't bother with stealth. She ran to the other side of the clearing, her feet masked by the noise. She waved her injured hand over her glove and drew her sword out. She slid to a stop behind the tall tree, noticed the fireball waiting, and held her blade horizontal to reflect the light.

There it was! A read flash off of Umi's sword. Hikaru raised her sword and focused on the fire.

The air reeked of sweat and filth, but Clef could still feel the undertone of magic in the air. His head was splitting and his wrists were burning. He was in the sun; he could see only red through his eyelids. Then a shadow fell over his face and the stench of sweat made him gag. One eye opened, then the other. Bulking and hideous, he looked up from under his brow and glared at the hulking monstrosity, who was gripping_ his_ staff. The brute grinned and howled as he pumped the staff over his head. Pointing the end between Clef's eyes, it let out a war cry as its muscles tensed and coiled.

"NOW!"

Clef's head snapped up. Something was wrong...

Zeri calmly took her last breath and closed her eyes. "Too late," she whispered.

"What?" Fuu asked.

Yarko pushed through the wall, thrusting with his arm.

Zeri screamed and arched her back. Fuu held her up with her arm behind Zeri's back and gasped. Zeri's breastbone was bowing outward. Fuu could see movement under Zeri's clothes. Her skin was moving, like hands trying to claw their way through. The scars where Zeri's eye should have been bulged and stretched as black fluid rushed to the area, making it balloon, the size of a fist.

"Zeri! What's happening?"

Yarko chuckled. _I'm going to rip you apart..._

Zeri screamed, "RUN! YOU FOOL!"

Fuu jerked away and scrambled backward, unable to go far. Horror and some degree of grotesque curiosity kept her rooted only two meters away.

Zeri wriggled and jerked. The punctures in her chest around her marking bled and drenched her chest, stomach, and neck in the black fluid. Her eye continued to balloon. The rhythmic bowing of her breastbone grew violent. Her ribs snapped. Blood shot out between her clenched teeth as savage coughs drained the last of her strength. Tears streamed from her good eye. Then, suddenly, everything stopped. Zeri gasped once, twice, three times.

"Is it over?" Fuu whispered.

"Run..." Zeri wheezed.

Fuu cautiously got on her hands and knees and crawled toward Zeri. "Zeri, I can-"

Zeri's eye flew open wide and her back arched at an angle that snapped her spine. Her open mouth struggled to scream as Yarko punched his fist through her breastbone and the balloon of fluid burst, showing her face and the ground with the vile fluid. Leaves hissed wherever the fluid touched. Deep lacerations burst open all over her body in sprays of blood. Zeri's body gave one more jerk then laid quiet.

Fuu screamed as a clawed hand erupted through Zeri's breastbone. The hand reached for the sky, leading a forearm, shoulder, and -with minor difficulty- a head, all drenched in gleaming, black fluid.

Yarko stretched every muscle as they emerged out of Zeri's body. It seemed impossible from Fuu's perspective that a man twice Zeri's size could crawl out of her chest. One foot still submerged, the rest breathing the free air, he gave Zeri's body a casual kick to the side. Standing on both feet, he leaned his head back, raised his arms, and said one word:

"Freedom..."

Okay! On to the preview! Like I said, if that chapter doesn't get a response... I'll buy myself a hat and eat it! lol.

PREVIEW!

Chapter 15: Promises

Yarko quietly took in the smell of her blood. A lot can be told about a woman from her blood: the amount, the color, the viscosity, but most importantly, the smell. A small bead rose up on her fingertip. It was only a small wound, he told his disappointment. He loved anything that would bleed. The color was normal for a human. No excitement there. Viscosity was right for a healthy female. But the smell... Oh the smell! Quick and fleeting, he locked his orange eyes on her neck, on the major artery nestled safe, deep in her neck. If such a small amount could be so tantalizing... what would a mouthful smell like? What would _all_ of it smell like?

Step by step, she moved toward the firelight. Her toes were near the edge of the glow when she heard a leaf depress behind her. She froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the feeling of something dark, slimy, and sharp holding back an inch from her spine made her shiver. A breeze blew warm and humid on the side of her neck. So close. She could feel its fangs growing, jaw stretching to accommodate for the size of the bite. She clenched her jaw so hard her teeth hurt.

"Umi?"

A soft growl rumbled behind her ear and the feeling disappeared. She let out a breath and focused on the figure moving toward her.

"You shouldn't wonder off on your own," Clef said as he took a ginger hold on her arm. "I don't care... even if I can see you from where you go. Don't go alone." He looked down at the shoulder guard in her hand. "Good idea. Hikaru and Fuu are probably thirsty."

He lead her back to her cave, still holding onto her arm. Her eyes wouldn't stop staring at his face. Not because of its new shape. Not because of the chiseled and hardening line of his brow. She was still reeling from the near-dark encounter; peeling herself away from those claws. Clef's hand around her arm was reassuring. He had a commanding grip (when his brow had this certain angle), but he wasn't rough at all. He didn't look at her as he let go in front of her cave and sat back down at his guard post. She was beginning to wonder what his reaction would be if she indirectly offered her company.

"Clef," she said softly…

Honestly, I don't care if anyone reviews or not, but I would like to know what people think. No one actually "reviews" anything on this site. Not really. Toodles!


	17. Broken Dreams

Hello all! How's everything? I've recently had a surge of creativity so I thought I'd drop a long chapter to atone for my absense. Please review for this one. If people don't... then you won't get the next chapter. I'm tired of being so nice and not getting any feedback. So I want at least **5** reviews. That shouldn't be too hard with all the hard-core Clemi fans out there. You may hate me (again) but this chapter is well done to suite Clef/Umi interaction.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Broken Dreams**

Fuu sat frozen. Her conscious mind had shut down so her subconscious was trying to reason why she was planted and still. Zeri lied quiet, saturated in the black fluid the man had sprang from, leaving a fist-sized hole in her sternum. Fuu couldn't decide whether Zeri was dead or alive. Her hair was moving but there was no wind. Her skin seemed to glow with a silver shimmer, but she was covered completely in shade. She wasn't breathing but Fuu would have sworn that she was. The mind has ways of playing tricks when gazing on a corpse.

The man let out a satisfied sigh, let his arms descend to his sides, and looked down on Zeri. "I told you, kitten," he said. His voice had that malicious slime coating that brought a disgusted snarl to the listener's lips. "You wouldn't be able to hold me for long, but you did surprise me." He rolled her over on her back with his foot. "And you still amaze me!"

Fuu gasped. Zeri's eyes were open, both of them! Her eyes reflected the light like mirrors. Pure silver. Pure. She was clearly blind in her right eye but nonetheless there was something filling her socket. Zeri glared as best she could through the fluid and her weakness. "I'll damn you to hell yet... Yarko..." Zeri wheezed.

Yarko's face darkened. "Perhaps that hole isn't big enough," he growled. He looked down at her boot, snatched the stiletto, and threw it away. "You won't be needing that anymore." He stared at her face and grabbed her by her hair. Pulling her head up, he jerked her scalp back to expose her throat. Opening his mouth, his canines lengthened and his mouth protruded into a vicious maw.

Fuu jumped to her feet. Her hand waved over her jeweled glove and her long sword flashed to her hands. "Let her go!" Fuu demanded.

Yarko paid her no mind. His fangs grew longer as his jaws drew closer to Zeri's throat.

Fuu dropped her sword to one hand and threw her other out. "Winds of Admonishment!"

Yarko dropped Zeri, spun around, hissed, and leapt out of the way into the trees. Fuu scanned the branches but the black fluid that drenched his skin hid him better than army camouflage. Fuu pointed her fingertips toward Zeri as she watched the trees. "Winds of Healing," she whispered.

Zeri moaned as the breeze died and she struggled to find her feet. "I suppose a thank you is an order," Zeri breathed. "Thank you on two accounts."

Fuu nodded stiffly. Her eyes wouldn't leave the branches.

Zeri looked up and waved her hand. "You don't have to worry about." She grunted as she rocked to her hands and knees. "I'm not completely helpless anymore and now that he's got freedom, he's scared to lose it."

"What?"

Bracing on her knees, Zeri slowly stood. Fuu let go of her sword -it vanished in her glove- and dashed to catch Zeri as she wavered. "I guess I never fully explained it. Careful! Don't touch my skin."

Fuu carefully shifted sides, avoiding Zeri's bare arm, and draped Zeri's other arm around her shoulders. "What haven't you explained?"

They started off toward the ritual site. Zeri sighed. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

Umi charged the slab as the fireball shot out, surrounding the clearing and setting several trees on fire. Changelings panicked and screeched, barreling into each other in an attempt to get away. The chief dropped to all fours and withered back into his original form. He bowed repeatedly to the slab, babbling and crying, trying to appease the "angry gods." 

Umi reached the slab and brought her sword across the ropes on her side. Clef dropped to the all fours on the other side.

"Clef! Are you alright?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

His wrists were bleeding a little. His head was purple and swollen where something had cracked against his skull; otherwise, he looked fine.

"Other than a splitting headache..." he said softly. He looked up at Umi and smiled in a way that made her heart flutter. His eyes were soft and shining with gratitude. "I'm fine."

"Guru Clef!" Hikaru called. She laughed happily as she ran up to them. Usual Hikaru, she didn't watch where she was going and tripped right over the changeling chief. He honked and wailed as he scrambled backward. Hikaru squealed and scooted back before she stopped and cocked her head.

The chief froze as Clef stood up and loomed ominously over him. The changeling offered an innocent, cheesy grin as if to say "nothing personal pal." Clef glared and held his hand out. The chief started to sweat. Clef snapped his fingers and the chief squeaked as Clef's magic lifted him off the ground. "I believe you have a few things that belong to me," Clef said lowly. The chief looked at him, dropped the staff, and took off the headdress. Clef's eye twitched. The chief held out the headdress for a moment, then let it gently roll off his fingers, and took off Clef's overcoat and held it out. Clef snatched it making the chief yelp and wince. Clef let his hold on the chief slip as he put on his overcoat, ripped off one sleeve, and made a sash with it. The chief waited, then slowly scuttled away.

"You're letting him go?" Umi asked.

"Not quite," Clef replied. Holding his hand out, his staff flew to his palm. In one fluid movement, and with his eyes closed, Clef brought his staff down expertly on the chief's head.

Phased and disoriented, the chief stumbled toward the village and out of sight.

Umi chuckled behind her hand, remembering their first meeting on the cliff. "Beware," she said. "The One Arm Hammer."

Clef smiled. "What?"

"I said, beware the One Arm Hammer."

Clef laughed heartily. Umi felt like she could have danced with the sound. But his laugh was cut short as Hikaru happily jumped up and hugged him out of sheer joy. Umi's heart fell like lead. Clef chuckled and patted Hikaru's head. She let go and went into an excited chatter about how happy she was to see him. She went into the whole story about their travels.

Clef cut her short. "Where's Fuu?"

Hikaru and Umi hesitated. He looked to both of them for an answer, growing whiter every second.

"We don't know," Umi said at last. "We split into two groups. Zeri stopped before we got here. Hikaru and I ran ahead. I can only guess that Fuu stayed with her."

The trees suddenly rolled in a foreboding blast of wind. Trees seemed to creak and tremble at the presence lurking in the protection of their shade. Clouds slithered in as thin sheets of vapor, leading the army of black clouds behind them. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The wind continued its onslaught.

"Let's find them and get out of here," Umi said. "I don't like the look of this."

"Neither do I," Clef concurred.

* * *

"So... Now I think I understand," Fuu began, "your ship answered a distress beacon only to find all the crew dead... except for one." 

"We found Yarko, but he wasn't one of the crew. He was what killed the crew. I took a copy of the ship's log just as evidence for my report. It took me a few hours to get around to listening to it. When we found Yarko, he looked like he'd starved for days. I saw him when I was going in to listen to the log. He looked like he was back in his prime, after only a few hours. Turns out, when I listened to the logs, I learned that Yarko had been picked up from another distress call and within a matter of days the captain had sent out his own distress call."

"Why?"

Zeri sighed, trying to think of the proper term. "Think of Yarko... like a virus. He eats... and eats... and eats... and just for the hell of it he eats some more. I made the connection immediately but it was too late for two of my men. We found their bodies a week later when the smell finally gave them away. We tried bullets, knives, clubs, mini missiles, poison... nothing worked. As captain, it was my responsibility. So I did the only thing I could; I absorbed him, sucked in his soul and kept him locked away. I took on some of his physical characteristics, resulting in my hair and eye color." She looked at Fuu square in her eye. "It's skin to skin contact that initiates my "ability," I guess you could call it. The mark beneath my collar bones was the symbol that kept him sealed away."

"It's gone."

Zeri nodded. "I can make another but I'd have to have something to lock away. Then..." she paused and sighed hopelessly, "if I ever find my knife... I can kill him. The soul cannot survive if a piece of it is destroyed. If I destroy a big enough part of the whole of his soul... I can kill him."

"What will happen to you?"

Zeri looked up and smiled. "Hey!" she called.

"Zeri! Fuu!" Hikaru yelled.

"You're alright!" Umi exclaimed, relieved.

Hikaru and Umi ran to meet Fuu and Zeri. Clef watched and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Thank God... he thought.

"Zeri? What happened to you?" Umi asked.

Clef's head shot up and he hurried over to them. When he had seen Zeri in the inn on Cephiro, he saw a woman with cold black hair and a black eye, far from his childhood memory. Now she looked as she had then, though still twice as tall as his childish form. White hair. Pure silver eyes that reflected the light like mirrors. A walking embodiment of the ethereal.

She turned those otherworldly eyes on him. "Yarko's free." To Fuu: "I'm alright now." She looked around the group and assumed her authoritative air. "We need to find somewhere to camp."

"Wait!" Umi said. "We've done what we came here to do. Now we're going home. Right?"

Zeri looked at Clef who stared right back. "Since I'm here," Zeri began, "I might as well finish what I set out to do." She held out her hand. "Do you by chance still have your copy of the map?"

Clef shook his head. "Not physically." He tapped the side of his brow. "But I know exactly how to get there."

"From here?"

"I'll need to backtrack a little."

"Well... I hope that's the case." She reached down and pulled her map from the inside of her boot and unrolled it. It hung heavily, saturated and black. "My copy's useless."

Thunder roared directly overhead. Wind howled. Lightning illuminated the insides of the clouds, threatening downpours.

"So..." Zeri said. "How about that camp?"

"I'm sure we'll find a place while we backtrack," Clef said.

"How far?" Umi asked. Clef looked at her. The silence made her nervous. It must have seemed like she was criticizing him somehow. "I mean how far back do we need to go before you can get your bearings?" she asked softly, trying to be somewhat casual.

"Well... possibly as far as the entrance to Dethorgo. I don't know how far away we are from the Temple of Ardoneh, but I know it's on a cliff somewhere. If we see it, we can go in its direction. Otherwise, I need to go back to the point where the changelings captured me."

"Do we need to worry about the changelings anymore?" Umi asked. Her hand suddenly throbbed where the female bit her. She pulled it behind her back and kept her face blank.

Zeri shook her head. "I doubt it. They can't hold their shape during confrontation; it's just a means of bluffing." A raindrop landed on her ear. "Let's get going."

They walked briskly back toward the village: Zeri and Clef in front, Hikaru and Fuu in the middle -Fuu watched the trees for any unusual movement- and Umi brought up the rear using her magic to chill her left hand so she could hold the cold to her injury, which was throbbing more and had started to swell. She looked up when she heard Clef's voice say: "Don't overexert yourself." He had hold of Zeri's arm, holding her up from the ground.

"I'm fine..." Zeri said, though it came out more like a growl. She pulled away from him, straightened her back, and started walking.

Umi felt two raindrops land on her arm, then a third and fourth on her head. The sound of running water caught her attention. She stopped, listening. It came from off to her left. Her mouth was suddenly dry. No one had brought any supplies with them except a throw-away blanket they all left in the Final Oasis. It was supposed to be a grab-and-go rescue. Now she was wishing she'd at least brought a canteen. Maybe there might be a cave near the source. More rain fell. There was no way they were going to find shelter if they just kept moving toward the village.

"Hey!" she called. "I hear water over there. Maybe there's a cave too?"

Hikaru's cat ears perked up. "Water?" she exclaimed. "Really? Where do you hear it Umi?"

Umi pointed off to her left. "Over there."

"Then let's go," Zeri said decidedly. Zeri left Clef's side and hadn't walked two steps past Umi before her feet faltered. Umi caught Zeri's arm and draped it over her shoulders, being careful to avoid her bare wrists. "Thank you," Zeri said softly.

"I'll lead this time," Umi said as she let Zeri lean on her.

Clef narrowed his eyes at Umi's right hand. He thought the red patch of Zeri's shirt was playing tricks with his eyes, but it wasn't. Umi was bleeding. He glanced at Fuu as she passed. She hadn't noticed, otherwise she would have healed Umi's wound. But why was Umi hiding it? He shook his head and smiled. Stubborn Umi. Stubborn and proud. He'd attend to it himself when they made camp.

The sound came from a stream only twenty meters away. Ten more yards and they found two caves, side by side. One would be big enough for the Knights. Zeri would have the other to stretch out in and rest. Clef decided he would sit outside, guard both caves, and keep his senses alert for their hunter. The smell was everywhere, but that would change when it rained.

Umi put Zeri down inside one of the caves then went to collect sticks for a fire. The rain was holding off so far and the clouds were starting to lighten. Maybe they'd get off lucky with just a light shower. Umi dumped the sticks just outside Zeri's cave. "Hikaru? Would you do the honors?" she asked.

Hikaru nodded, flipped her wrist, and the sticks glowed before a fire started with a small _pop!_ The Knights went for a drink, giving Clef and Zeri a few moments alone. Clef sat with his back to the rock between the two caves and closed his eyes.

Knowing the time would be short, Zeri wasted none of it. "Why did you come here?" she asked lowly. "What benefits could you possibly have seen from coming to this godforsaken place?"

Because... Clef thought. I had to make things right. But he didn't answer.

"Dammit Clef! I know you're not asleep or meditating. Answer me! Why?"

His lips remained sealed.

Zeri let out a disgusted growl and stretched out on her back. "So then you had no reason and you made those three worry for nothing?"

"No."

She bolted upright. "Then why?"

"I have my reasons, Zeri."

She chuckled. "That's typical I guess." She laid back down and muttered, "That headdress must be wrapped too tight. You're letting your guilt get the best of you."

Clef clenched his hands but didn't say anything. How could she have known that's why he came? Out of guilt? For a thing he didn't even remember. It had something to do with her eye, the one she'd lost and now had a white, glass marble in its place.

"So then why are you here?"

"We came to rescue you!"

"You said you came to Cephiro with an aim to come here. The Ardoneh are legendary but I doubt even their power could reverse the hold your curse has on your lover."

"You shut up about Lendogo! I've only known him for a few decades."

"So he's not your lover?"

Zeri sighed. She could hear the Knights coming back. "Not yet... but I promised him we'd live out our lives together, as lovers."

Clef swallowed to keep tears from slipping. So that's it then... he thought. That's all I need to know.

Hikaru and Fuu laid down for a little, just to rest, but ended up going right to sleep. Clef kept his eyes closed, trying to rest and stay alert. Umi yawned as she walked to Zeri and held out some wild berries. "Here," she said. "You need to eat something."

"Give those to Hikaru and Fuu," Zeri said. "You girls need to keep up your strength."

Umi shook her head. "We all had some while we were at the stream. There's a bush full of them."

Zeri smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Clef didn't notice Umi pause in front of him on her way to the other cave. She gazed at him while her chest grew tight. Love does hurt... heh, who knew? Bowing her head, she found a place on the side of the cave closest to him. She was so close and everybody else was sleep. She could use her hand as an excuse if she needed to. But what would she ask him? He suddenly seemed so gloomy. Although they hadn't been alone together that often, she had learned how to read his face. He had a telltale brow. A half degree difference in the angle of his eyebrow could distinguish between amusement, anger, or sorrow. He was pretending to rest in meditation. But his brow told her his mind was turning and racing. Had Zeri said something while they were alone? Was he injured? He did usually frown when he had a headache. But this seemed more serious than a mere headache.

Umi took her armor off and loosened her shirt before she sat down, leaned back against the cave wall, and tried to sleep. She soon found the angle she let her head hang made her neck sore. Leaning forward, she rubbed the back of her neck and stretched it. She yawned then looked up at the sky. Heavy cloud; no rain. The last line of black clouds was blowing over, starry skies were following behind. She smiled. Good. If Clef was going to stay outside, at least he wouldn't run the risk of catching cold in the rain. The thought of rain brought on another dry mouth. Standing, she stretched her arms and legs and caught sight of Clef out of the corner of her eye. His brow had darkened. Whatever was troubling him hadn't let up. She glanced back at Hikaru, breathing deep in her sleep.

The fire's soft glow reflected off her shoulder guard. Umi cocked her head. Curved. Solid. A decent substitute for a cup. She picked it up and noticed the sweat smell immediately. She'd wash it first.

She went to the stream, not noticing the shadow looming over her head. She yawned. The shadow hissed softly, growing its fangs then shut its maw when her yawn ended. Kneeling on the bank, she gave the shoulder guard a quick wash, filled it, and set it aside while she got a drink.

Yarko quietly stalked down from the tree above her and landed right behind Umi. She smelled salty. Her neck was pale and slender. Her legs were smooth but unscarred. Her hair was too long but that was easily fixed. He leaned forward, almost resting his chin on her shoulder. Her hands were delicate. Not a trait he cared for. However, he'd seen through Zeri's eyes how much of a hellcat she could be. He very much liked that aspect!

"Ouch!" Umi muttered. "What...?"

A point stuck up from the mud beneath her right hand. She swished the mud from her fingers then stuck her pricked finger in her mouth.

Yarko quietly took in the smell of her blood. A lot can be told about a woman from her blood: the amount, the color, the viscosity, but most importantly, the smell. A small bead rose up on her fingertip. It was only a small wound, he told his disappointment. He loved anything that would bleed. The color was normal for a human. No excitement there. Viscosity was right for a healthy female. But the smell... Oh the smell! Quick and fleeting, he locked his orange eyes on her neck, on the major artery nestled safe, deep in her neck. If such a small amount could be so tantalizing... what would a mouthful smell like? What would _all_ of it smell like?

Umi searched the mud for the source of the point. It was too shiny to be a stick or sharp rock. Her eyes widened. Zeri's knife! She washed the rest of the mud off and carefully tucked it in her waistband.

Yes, Yarko thought. She'll be a fun plaything for a little while...

Umi picked up the shoulder guard and stood up.

Yarko jumped back with the silent agility of a feline and leapt back up into the trees. Why wait? he thought. I'm hungry now!

Umi walked back toward the firelight, thinking of what she could say to Clef. Her hand throbbed. Walking into a patch of moonlight, she examined the redness and swelling. Great, it was infected. She'd have to bring it to Clef's attention now. She turned her hand over and looked at the marks on her palm. The white moonlight glowed on her skin and contrasted sharply with the ugly incisor punctures in her palm. A shadow crept over half of her hand. Her senses stood on edge and she could hear anxious breathing over her head. She took a deep breath and nearly dropped the shoulder guard. _Yuck!_ It smells like the stuff on Zeri, she thought. She swallowed and stood still, pretending to look at her hand. Something was climbing down the tree behind her. Start walking, she told herself.

Step by step, she moved toward the firelight. Her toes were near the edge of the glow when she heard a leaf depress behind her. She froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the feeling of something dark, slimy, and sharp holding back an inch from her spine made her shiver. A breeze blew warm and humid on the side of her neck. So close. She could feel its fangs growing, jaw stretching to accommodate for the size of the bite. She clenched her jaw so hard her teeth hurt.

"Umi?"

A soft growl rumbled behind her ear and the feeling disappeared. She let out a breath and focused on the figure moving toward her.

"You shouldn't wonder off on your own," Clef said as he took a ginger hold on her arm. "I don't care... even if I can see you from where you go. Don't go alone." He looked down at the shoulder guard in her hand. "Good idea. Hikaru and Fuu are probably thirsty."

He lead her back to her cave, still holding onto her arm. Her eyes wouldn't stop staring at his face. Not because of its new shape. Not because of the chiseled and hardening line of his brow. She was still reeling from the near-dark encounter; peeling herself away from those claws. Clef's hand around her arm was reassuring. He had a commanding grip (when his brow had this certain angle), but he wasn't rough at all. He didn't look at her as he let go in front of her cave and sat back down at his guard post. She was beginning to wonder what his reaction would be if she indirectly offered her company.

"Clef," she said softly. He looked up at her, his face set in indifference. She didn't take it personally. That was just the look he used to shield his thoughts. She sat down beside him and held the shoulder guard out to him. "I got this for you."

Clef didn't seem to understand at first. His mind was screeching to a halt in order to hear her voice. He looked at the shoulder guard, nearly full to the brim. She had risked harm... for something so simple? Then again, she had been at the ritual site when Yarko broke free. Fuu was the only one of the Knights who had seen him with her own eyes. Still, she had heard Zeri tell him the ominous news. She must have, _must have_, known the danger to go even a short distance on her own. He looked up at her then at the shoulder guard again. Leaning his staff in the bend of his arm, he carefully took the "cup" in both hands.

Umi smiled. "I can make it cold if you'd prefer. It'll cool you down; it is pretty muggy tonight."

"Yes it is." He smiled then took a sip.

She tilted her head and watched his throat move while he drank. Born and raised in Tokyo, there, it would have been considered perverted to want to kiss a ten year old. When Clef had been in his child form, part of her said "what the heck? Kiss him!" and part of her was programmed by fourteen years living in Tokyo. Now that tentative part of her could rest easy. He was physically twenty six, easily. Wanting to kiss an older man was considered normal for a teenage girl; what, with so many hot celebrities running around. Clef was better than any celebrity in that respect. He was beautiful, in that masculine way. His exposed arm proved it. He was intellectual. He was patient. He was toned and perfectly proportioned.

He was looking right at her, saying her name...

He held the shoulder guard out to her. "Umi?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired. I spaced out for a minute there. Sorry."

He smiled softly. "You should get some sleep."

She shook her head. "I'm not that tired just yet." She looked at the half filled "cup," formed a few ice crystals in her left hand, and slipped them over the edge. "There. Nice and cool." She smiled.

Clef gave a brief smile that just flashed across his face then set the shoulder guard off to the side. "Let me see your hand."

Umi hesitated. His powers of observation never failed to amaze her. She formed a few more ice chips in her hand and pressed them to the wound.

"Please?" Clef asked.

Still she hesitated, not knowing why. Ever since the night she'd visited him when Autozam, Fahren, and Chizeta were invading Cephiro, she'd wanted to find some excuse for him to hold her hand again. She'd gotten her wish at the inn when a vision made him crush a ceramic cup and the shards slashed his palm. Now she had another opportunity, but neither instances were exactly what she'd had in mind. That one night had been different. There wasn't an injury that demanded attention. He was just reaching out to comfort a fellow... Her mind slowed at the end of the sentence. Comrade. She had been his student before his comrade, technically. She was afraid that that night he had only reached out to comfort a frightened child, not necessarily a comrade or, on a more basic level, another human being. Now the only reason he would ever touch her was to tend to a wound. Still, she held her hand out. He took her hand gently in both of his.

"What happened?" he asked, aghast at the amount of swelling. Already, pockets of puss were beginning to pool.

Umi sighed. "When I was circling around the ritual to the far side of the clearing, one of the females who had carted off the previous corpse found me. I tried to get her to understand that I just wanted to get by. I didn't mean to harm her. She seemed to know what a sword was. So I put it up and started to move around her. She tried to scream. I clamped my hand over her mouth, she wiggled, and bit down."

Clef's face contorted as she told her story. He exhaled when she was done. "Changelings' mouths are among the filthiest you'll ever find." He looked straight in her eye. "If you had slept through the night without letting me see this, you wouldn't be able to move your hand from the elbow down come morning." He paused. "At worst, we might have had to take your hand."

Umi gulped. "Are you serious?"

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was. Looking down, he assessed the semicircle of teeth marks around her forefinger knuckle. "Everything will be fine though," he said with a smile. "Another hour and it might have started getting serious." He paused and placed his right hand around the wound, holding gently. His other hand supported her wrist and palm. His magic slowly seeped through his right hand, gliding into the wound. "There will be some scarring for the time being. I don't have the proper medicinal herbs to prevent it, but the infection will subside."

"Thank you."

He looked up at her and smiled with that kind light in his eyes. "Just repaying my debt."

"What?"

"For when you healed my hand. I still wish you hadn't used your tears. That's powerful magic for such a small thing."

Umi shook her head firmly. "I put those to good use."

Clef looked at her. She said those words with the "end of discussion" finality. Typical Umi. He admired her generosity. Her spell, Angel's Tears, was among the top three most powerful healing spells. Just one could have risen a man from the grave. She used one per cut: over seven. Though that spell was not something that could be bottled and kept. Its magic had a short life span. It was a matter of using them or losing them.

Umi had used them.

Clef could feel the infection subsiding under his hand. Proud Umi. Sometimes he thought she was too proud for her own good. She was worse than Hikaru in matters of shouldering the burdens of other people. Hikaru was strong, but it was easy to notice when she was troubled. Umi was harder to read. Still, by observing the way she watched his hand glow, fade, and glow again, she was thinking of something. She had a sad air about her.

"Clef?"

Here it comes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's... well, it's a bit of a personal question... Do you mind?"

He thought for a moment. "Go ahead."

"Do you..." Her hand was almost healed. He'd let go in a matter of seconds. She took a breath and closed her eyes. "Do you love Zeri?" she whispered.

Clef lost focus on his spell. Was he that easy to read? Was it that obvious that a teenage girl could see so clearly?

Zeri cracked one eye open and turned her head so she could listen.

"Do... do I?" Clef couldn't believe it. Just a few years ago he had been teased -by who, he couldn't remember- of being the most "enigmatic man in Cephiro."

Umi sighed. Her breath shuddered as she exhaled. Bending her head forward, her hair came down to shield her face. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she whispered. "I understand if it's too personal."

Clef swallowed. He could smell the salt in the air. She was crying and there was nothing he could say. She would know if he lied; he had always been terrible at lying (except when he was angry). If he tried to lie and say he didn't, she'd know he loved Zeri. If he told the truth, heaven couldn't predict what her reaction would be. How would he get out of this one? He respected her too much to hurt her. No. Respect wasn't the right word but he didn't have time to dwell on diction.

"Zeri's in love with another man," he said softly, regaining his focus on her hand. "There's no room for two men in a woman's love life."

Zeri snorted softly and rolled over on her side. He did the best he could, she thought. Still doesn't mean he didn't strike out.

Umi nodded but wouldn't raise her head. "I understand," she said. He loves her, she thought. There's no denying it. She closed her eyes and waited for Clef to finish with her hand. Then she'd go back into the cave with Hikaru and Fuu, try to still the stinging in her chest and throat, try to convince herself that Zeri was a good match for him, and try to sleep. She couldn't imagine herself doing any of the three.

Damn that salty smell. Until that moment, Clef had never abhorred any particular scent. Faint traces of salt, just enough detected in a single tear. The smell grew until he could hear a faint _drip, drip, drip_ on Umi's lap. He felt his chest tighten and his throat burn. Damn, he thought. Damn. Damn. _Damn. Damn. DAMN. DAMN!_ You idiot! There was a better way to handle that! You didn't think. Now what?

Her hand was healed. They both felt it. Head bowed, hair hiding her face, Umi tried to pull her hand away.

Think of something! Clef's mind hissed.

"Goodnight Guru," she whispered. Her voice wavered and had that unsteady pitch that screamed sobs were on the way.

"Umi," Clef said. He caught her hand and held it in both of his. "Wait..." She sat still, frozen. Was she even breathing? He sighed. "You and I have been through too much for me not to tell you the truth. You at least deserve that." He paused, wondering if he should think about what he was going to say before he said it. As it was, he just let whatever words would come flow. "And the truth is, I don't know exactly how I feel about Zeri." _Liar! Don't lie to her, she can see right through your lies!_ "I feel as though I could love Zeri..." He bit his lip. Umi still wouldn't move. "I do love her, in a way. But that really has nothing to do with why I'm here. I... need to settle a debt-"

Zeri cocked her head. He needs to what?

"It's been over six hundred years. I don't remember exactly what it was that put me in this debt. I just remember whenever whatever happened it was just a few days before Zeri left Cephiro. No one knew she was gone until we found her parents-"

Zeri's eyes shot open.

"Two men noticed a smell from the house. Both of her parents were dead. When I heard I went on the search for Zeri. I never found her. My master, the former Guru, told me she had passed on. I felt it was my fault. No one ever found her body so I went on believing for a time that she was alive. Then... I forgot her."

Zeri sighed softly as her eyes closed to half mast. Closing her left eye, she reached up and took out the marble from her right socket. She looked at the marble in her fingertips. So that was the problem? He'd forgotten how feeble she had been as a young girl? Forgotten how she'd taken his words to heart and exercised literacy with the very stiletto she used to carry. That she had carved out her right eye, ready to follow suit on her left, all because she was fragile from something her mother had said and Clef was agitated by something his master had said.

"_Don't look at me like that!"_

Those words had come sharp and swift. She remembered clearly, staring at him as he turned his back. He couldn't have known what had happened to her at home. She never had any intention of telling him. He was her lifeline to the outside world that was Cephiro. She only knew the four walls of her home and the discord between her Sesquenian mother and Cephirian father. The sexual tension in the air every time her father looked at her mother.

They'd only made love once, and it had been good apparently. Zeri was the end result. Her mother had avoided her father for the period of pregnancy, saying her back was too sore and ached too much for sex. Then when Zeri was born, her father was so happy to have a daughter that he forgot for a while about his beastly desire. Those had been the only happy years Zeri ever knew, until she met Clef.

But his company was just a fix, an escape from her parents. She noticed strange behavior more and more from her father. He slunk around the house after a short business trip; he came back hating himself. Mother shirked his attentions as she had always done but he started taking it personally. They screamed at night; they kept her up all night. Father had been unfaithful and he was blaming it on her mother. And all her mother ever said was: "You don't understand."

Zeri snorted. He couldn't have understood. Mother had never explained it: that a Sesquenian woman or man can only make love to someone not of Sesque once. It was a biological safety feature to ensure posterity. If they tried a second time... the results were disastrous.

Zeri closed her eye and let the episode -forever burned in her memory- replay itself. She curled her hand around the marble and let her fist rest on her chest. I'll tell him someday, she thought. She cringed as the worst part of the nightmare went through her mind. Maybe... I might have a chance in the morning, she thought. This nonsense about guilt has to stop.

"I forgot her..." Clef repeated somberly. "I've never forgotten a face of anyone before or after I knew her."

"I see..." Umi whispered. She sniffed and lifted her head as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear all that."

Clef looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy but she still tried to smile to comfort him.

"I can't imagine how that must have been," she whispered.

He looked down at her hand. He brushed his thumb over her knuckle. This would be the last time they would ever touch, the last time she would allow herself to reach out to him. After tonight, he couldn't blame her if she left Cephiro and never came back. Never had he been so clumsy at handling situations such as this. Women had come and told him of their love. Umi hadn't spoken it but he knew. Out of everything that had happened to her through the years, all the wounds she'd endured, he'd cut the deepest.

She pulled her hand away and bowed her head. "I want to ask you one more thing," she said. Her voice was clear and collected. Clef looked at her in wonder. Her eyes weren't red anymore and she was sitting with a very poised posture. "And, just like before, I don't care if you don't answer." She bowed her eyes.

"Yes?" Clef asked softly.

_Then he was outside his body. Watching from a short distance. Umi leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck while she whispered something in his ear. Withdrawing, she stood and he stood with her. _

"_Umi," he whispered as he took hold on her arm. She turned and his hand brushed her cheek. "Wait..." Her eyes dashed back and forth between his as he leaned toward her and touched his lips to hers. "Stay," he breathed. Her return kisses were so soft he couldn't feel them. _

Then he felt something soft glide out of his hand. He blinked and the world returned to its gloomy shades of gray. Umi still had her head bowed, her eyes still red and watery. They were still sitting side by side between the two caves. He was still speechless.

She took his hand in hers and stroked the back of his fingers. "Just promise me one thing," she whispered. She was too torn for her voice to be strong. Still, she managed to look at him through her watery eyes and smile. "Promise me you'll find a way to be happy." His mouth slacked. "That's all I ask. Nothing else matters." She quickly kissed the back of his hand, let go, and stood. Unable to hold back her tears anymore, she ducked inside Hikaru and Fuu's cave and worked her way to the back of the cave.

Hikaru was spread out over the majority of the cave floor. Fuu had found a small corner against the far wall to curl up next to comfortably. The only open space that was far from Clef was right next to Fuu. Blinded by oncoming tears, Umi accidentally knocked Fuu's foot as she cast herself on her knees, pressed her face to the wall, and clamped her hand over her mouth as she cried.

Fuu's foot jerked in response and her head came up. Glasses safely stowed in her hand, she scanned the cave. Hikaru was still soundly asleep on the floor. Umi was nowhere to be seen. She sat up and put her glasses on. Amazing how much difference bifocals make!

"Umi?" she whispered. Her armor's where she left it, Fuu noticed.

"Here..."

Fuu turned and found Umi at arm's reach, one hand clamped over her mouth, the other clawing at the stone. "Umi!" Fuu whispered. She gently gripped Umi's shoulders. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Umi couldn't answer. Sobs racked her body and she found all she could do was allow Fuu to turn Umi toward her before Umi's resolve broke. Umi buried her face in Fuu's shoulder and cried until she hiccuped.

The noise finally woke Hikaru. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. Stretching her arms toward the ceiling, she yawned then looked around. Yawning again, her eyes watered. She looked outside the cave. Dazed from insufficient sleep, she would have sworn she saw something moving out of the brush into the dimming firelight. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Big and black and on all fours, something was stalking into the camp.

Right toward them!

She summoned her sword to her hand and charged. The thing froze but didn't retreat. Hikaru slowed to a stop three feet away from the creature. Disgust and sick fascination swirled in her eyes and held her feet rooted to the ground. It was humanoid and sheer black, as if it had been doused with a black fluid and that fluid had become part of its skin. Distinct creases marked its face with the permanent lines of a snarl. Its face was twisted, deformed by the protruding maw. Blood and bits of flesh clung to its chin and dribbled from its bottom lip.

Hikaru stepped back, trying to keep her sword ready.

It lowered its head and its orange eyes flicked to her left. Spinning, it disappeared into the shadows of the night forest. A spray of gore flew from its jaws and splashed across Hikaru's shins.

Clef put himself squarely between Hikaru and the creature's exit point. "Get back to the cave," he said lowly. Hikaru backed up into the oncoming darkness as the last of the fire's glow went up in wispy fumes. For every step Hikaru took backward, Clef took one to match. Fuu and Umi bolted to Hikaru's sides, swords in hand. Zeri sat up in her cave.

"Get in here!" Zeri called. "Everyone!"

Umi and Fuu each grabbed one of Hikaru's arms and pulled her back to the cave. Zeri saw the blood splattered on Hikaru's shins, seized her wrist, and pulled her down. Holding Hikaru's face, she made Hikaru look right at her. "Did he bite you?" she asked. "Did he draw blood?"

"N-n-n... No," Hikaru stammered. "Wuh-what was that thing?"

"Yarko," Fuu said lowly.

"Had to be," Zeri concurred.

Clef backed up, staff at the ready in both hands. "Are you alright, Hikaru?" he asked.

"She's fine," Zeri said. "Just spooked."

Clef's eyes scanned the nearby trees. Nothing moved. Even the nocturnal insects were still, frozen in waiting. How could he have missed the smell? Yarko was pungent at least. Somehow, when he was talking with Umi, Yarko had managed to sneak within close range before he had to come out in the clearing. But why? Why would he expose himself? Why had he seemed so interested in the Knights' cave if Zeri was the main threat?

Zeri tried to get Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu to relax, but the hairs on the backs of their necks were on high alert. Clef never moved or wavered. Umi never blinked. She hated her position. Tactically, if they were attacked she would be useless to Clef until Yarko had already plowed through him. Then the point was mute.

She looked at the back of Clef's head. She didn't need to see his brow to know his expression. His shoulders and the tension in his hands told her enough. Fear was creeping up on him just like the rest of them. He had sworn to Princess Emeraude that he would protect her Magic Knights. At first that was the extent of his promise. Just to protect them so they would fulfill the legend. But they had gotten to know each other and she knew he had developed a protective instinct for the three of them. Just the same as his other students. She knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for someone close to him, few people as that seemed.

Minutes rolled by like hours and no one noticed that the forest was shaking its timidity. Insects were singing and the bushes rustled as small animals scampered through the protective undergrowth. Still Clef remained on rigid alert.

"Clef," Umi said softly. He didn't move. Getting to her feet, she moved up beside him so he could see her. "Clef." He looked at her. "He's gone. Listen." She paused so he could listen to the chirps of insects and other night creatures. "It's safe now. If things get quiet again we'll keep an eye out, but we have to relax a little when we can otherwise we'll go crazy."

"She's right," Zeri said. "Everybody's had a trying day. Take five minutes and try to unwind."

Umi sat down by Fuu in the back of the cave. Hikaru stayed close to Zeri. Clef sat just inside the cave. The breeze played with the end of his left sleeve. His right arm felt the emptiness of space. The space Umi used to fill. She always sat beside him.

Not tonight...

Morning came slowly. Hikaru and Fuu went back to the stream and stripped the bushes of what berries were left. Clef went with them as an extra pair of eyes. Never had he felt so uncomfortable. In a group of four women, all of whom had risked life and limb (in Umi's case) to rescue him. Had he even said "thank you"?

This time Umi was left alone with Zeri. Umi hadn't said a word since last night. Zeri hadn't failed to notice the fire had left Umi's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zeri asked finally, unable to stand the silence anymore.

Umi wouldn't answer. She just stared at the ground by her feet and rubbed her finger over the semicircle of pale scars around her forefinger knuckle.

"You feeling okay?"

Umi nodded slightly.

"Then what's wrong?"

Umi shook her head.

"Nothing? Bullshit."

Umi nodded.

"Nothing's wrong or Bullshit?"

Umi did nothing.

Zeri sighed. "Did you talk to Clef last night?" she asked, trying not to let on that she'd heard the entire conversation.

Umi nodded.

"What about?"

Umi shook her head.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

Umi did nothing.

Zeri looked back at the glass eye in her hands and continued to buff the dirt and slime off of it. A faint glint caught her eye. She turned and noticed something silver tucked carefully in Umi's waistband. Her knife. Zeri's mouth opened a little. At least that much has gone right, she thought. "Umi..." she began. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Umi nodded.

"It's a... very... selfish request. And I wouldn't hold it against you one-damn-bit if you refused. But at the moment, I have no choice but to follow the course of action that I know will work. So I have to ask you." She paused and pushed the glass marble back in her right socket. "When the time comes, will you use that blade? I ask you because..." She sighed. "I fear a sadistic choice will be presented to you." Umi looked up and met Zeri's serious gaze. "You will have to chose... who will live and who will die. And I say you because... Clef couldn't use that knife on me if he had to. And if he did he couldn't make the blow fatal; which it would need to be. Hikaru and Fuu... they'd hesitate. There will be no room for error, for hesitation. I want you to keep that stiletto hidden for now. Keep it with you at all times." She paused again to wet her lips. "Now comes the selfish part," she said with a sad chuckle. "When the time comes, if the choice you have to make is between me and Clef, which one of us will live, would you use that dagger on me? Would you kill me if I'm not able to do it myself? To kill Yarko. To save Hikaru, Fuu, and Clef. Could you do that? For me?"

Umi bowed her eyes. Zeri watched her, waiting for an answer. Already, the sounds of returning feet were growing louder. Hikaru, Fuu, and Clef entered the clearing when Umi raised her eyes and stared at Zeri. Her eyes watered as she turned her head to the side, never breaking eye contact, ready to shake her head. She paused, lip quivering.

Originally, Zeri had become an unforeseen adversary, a rival. Back then, Umi would have jumped at the chance to be rid of her. At the beginning of the journey, she could have driven her fist through Zeri's jaw. Until the look in Zeri's eye registered with Umi did her hostile feelings begin to subside. Zeri had looked at her once, just once, but it was enough, with the utmost respect, sympathy, and admiration. Umi put aside her silent grudge and finally began to hear Zeri's voice as she was speaking, not putting condescending pitches in her sentences when there were none. Zeri became "one of the girls." Her third sister alongside Hikaru and Fuu.

Umi ran her hand over the hilt of the stiletto, then tucked it under her shirt. Closing her eyes, a tear fell from her eye. Clef's shadow approached. Wiping the tear away, Umi looked directly at Zeri.

And said the only word she'd say all morning...

* * *

!PREVIEW!

**Chapter 16: Dragons of Iie**

Opening her eyes, she tried to get to her hands and knees. Her arms were bound over her head but her feet were free. She glared up at whoever had spoke and tried to jerk her body toward her hands. A hideous mass of muscle and putrid stench was kneeling between her spread ankles, grinning from an animal's snout…

Her breath caught in her throat. That voice… Raising her head off the floor, she looked at what had once been an undefined black mass. Now the bulkiness was beginning to take on a slender, lean form that glowed by comparison of its former skin tone. Orange eyes gave way to cerulean blue and lavender locks separated themselves from the transformation while Yarko's animalistic snout retreated and formed Clef's fine features.

* * *

OoO... Remember those reviews!

_Signing off..._

_Silvanus16_


	18. Dragons of Iie

Just so you know... I'm not happy with you people. I have the chapter after this pretty much ready to go. But until I get some sort of feedback, consider this my resignation.

* * *

Chapter 16: Dragons of Iie

Clef sighed as he paused on the edge of the threshold while Hikaru and Fuu moved around him and laid the berries in front of Zeri and Umi. He parted his mouth to speak then paused to wet his lips nervously. "I…" He cleared his throat. "I… um." He glanced at Umi who stared at her hand, tears glistening on the edge of her eyes. He clenched his fist behind his back. "As Guru, I have absolutely no practice at saying this-"

Zeri laughed and shook her head. Clef's nervousness washed out of him as mild agitation took its place.

"I have something important to say! What, exactly, is so amusing about that?"

"Clef," Zeri said smiling. "We're all friends around here. And secondly, _here_ you're not the Guru. You're Clef. So relax." Casually, she picked up a berry and popped it in her mouth.

Clef looked at Umi. Yes, he thought. That may be true, but I witnessed my grace as "Clef" first-hand last night. He let out a breath and shrugged. "I just wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry."

Zeri raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she said around the berry in her mouth.

"I'm sorry for not saying thank you sooner. All four of you risked an unnecessary journey -from my point of view anyway- for my sake when, sometimes, I'm not sure what I'm doing here myself." He bit his lip. "Yes! Actually, I do know why I'm here. Never mind what I said earlier. Like I said, as Guru I don't usually put myself in these sort of situations. So… hmm." He bowed his head. Waiting for something. What, he didn't know. Some sort of response.

From Umi in particular.

But she said nothing. She just stared at the scars around her fore knuckle and rubbed the semicircle absentmindedly. Had she heard him? He was about to repeat himself when Hikaru spoke.

"We were all worried about you Clef," she said. He expected more of a response from her, being the energetic and excitable Hikaru she usually was. But she just looked at him without so much as a flicker in her eye.

"Yes," Fuu said, in the same manner. "There's no need to thank us."

"We know you would have done the same for any of us," Zeri said. She was the only one who smiled, flat and weak as it was. He could see her mind wasn't focused completely on his statement. She flashed a bolder smile then started working on removing her right glove.

"What are you doing?" Fuu asked.

"Getting breakfast," Zeri said. She yanked the fasten off her wrist then pulled the glove off. "Let me explain. For my kind, when we're in this weakened state, physical food doesn't do us much good, if any at all. So…" She paused to take her boots off then removed her left glove. Scooting away from them, she gave herself plenty of room as she began digging in the dirt. "What we do, is borrow from the earth." Tucking her toes in the shallow bowl she dug, she filled the dirt in over her feet then leaned back against the wall and wiggled her fingers into the ground. "The energy is more substantial in the long run and avoids the "quick fix." Which my race has a bad reputation for anyway."

Clef noticed Zeri's color was better immediately. Instead of the sickly pallor she had had last night, her cheeks has just a pale glow to them. That same tone spread to her exposed skin, down her neck, down her arms, and to her toes. His eyes snapped away as he saw the white thorn scaring around her wrists.

Why was it, that any woman who he felt close to always accumulated scars?

Hikaru and Fuu quietly munched on the small pile of berries, glancing at Umi ever so often. Finally, they wrapped up the remaining berries (more than their shares combined) and pushed the bundle toward Umi. Breaking out of her trance, Umi looked at the bundle, smiled softly, took a small handful, then pushed the bundle back toward Hikaru and Fuu.

Hikaru wet her lips and picked up another berry as she shifted her position. Zeri glanced at her as Hikaru moved her feet out from under her and sat ladylike, on her side, giving Zeri clear view of the dried blood across Hikaru's shins. Drawing a breath through her nose, Zeri opened her mouth. "That reminds me," she said somberly. "There's something about Yarko that I haven't mentioned yet. I should have last night." She looked sternly at Clef. "Especially since you still have blood caked around your wrists. _Your blood_."

"Why's that important?" Clef asked.

Zeri sighed. "When I absorbed Yarko, the characteristic swapping didn't go one way. In other words, I gained my hair and eye color from him and he picked up the only distinguishing characteristic I have: my ability. But it's not the same as mine, per say. Whereas I absorb physical characteristics and life essence from people, he absorbs their abilities. In all of your cases, your magic." Clef paled. "And, whereas I can absorb through skin-to-skin contact, he absorbs through blood."

"Wait," Fuu said, trying to wrap her head around the concept. "That doesn't make sense. How could he be able to absorb as well, but different elements by different means if he's supposed to have copied you?"

Zeri shook her head. "I didn't say he'd _copied _me." She sighed. "How can I put this simply without taking up much time. We need to get moving as soon as possible. Let's say, it's the nature of the beast to have powers of destruction or accumulation that best suit himself. Or… rather… hmm. Yarko desires power and strength above all else. So…"

"So…" Fuu began. "When he came out of you… was that what he was trying to do? When he tried to bite… or…"

"Rip my throat out?"

"Yes, that."

"Probably. Since the ability wasn't born with him, I'd imagine for him to get anything out of his new ability, he would need a large amount of blood to gain any sort of formidable or permanent power." She pulled her hands out of the ground with a sigh and started putting her gloves on again. "But… judging from the blood dripping from his mouth last night," she glanced at the blood on Hikaru's shins, "he's already gotten that."

Clef's lips parted. "The changelings…" he breathed.

Zeri nodded. "An easy target, considering only these changelings' _ancestors _could hold shape in a fight."

Hikaru's head shot up. "What about Elfang??"

Zeri shook her head. "I doubt he survived, young as he is."

Hikaru bit her lip and turned away from the berries. Their red color had made her lose her appetite.

"But we'll never know until we go and see for ourselves," Zeri said. She glanced at Clef. "If we went back as far as the village would you be able to get your bearings? I don't want to chance wandering back into the Valley of Illusions. I didn't recognize when we came out. Did you?"

Clef shook his head. "I think the village will be far enough."

Zeri nodded and put her boots and gloves back on. "Then as soon as the ladies are finished with their breakfast we'll get going."

Umi put the berries she had yet to eat back in the pile; she hadn't eaten anything. Hikaru turned away from the small pile before she lost what she had eaten. Fuu neatly tied the cloth -that had been Clef's other sleeve- and picked it up in her arm. The Knights filed out of the cave. Umi stepped around Clef, careful not to brush his arm, then turned and offered her hand to Zeri before Clef could. Zeri smiled softly, gratefully, and let Umi hoist her to her feet. Clef stayed still, holding his right hand in a loose fist.

Zeri patted Umi's shoulder then turned back to Clef. "Come with me," she said. "Ladies, wait here. There's no danger at the moment but we'll be back if things get quiet again. Stay together."

Umi nodded and stepped closer to Hikaru and put her arm around her. Umi smiled and Hikaru's mood seemed to lighten.

Clef caught the small gesture before Zeri pulled him away. Seeing Umi smile… it tightened his chest for some reason. It was a brave smile, not genuine. Before he turned away, his eyes locked with Fuu's and his breath caught in his throat. The expression on her face was so uncharacteristic. Hidden behind a mask of indifference, her eyes stared at him in disappointment. She knew.

"We'll return shortly," he promised, hoping that would dilute Fuu's look. He turned and followed Zeri before Fuu's face could change.

"You should be more careful," Zeri said lowly when they were by the stream. She tore off two short strips from her sleeve and soaked them in the water. Turning to Clef, she grabbed his right forearm and started cleansing his blood-caked wrists. "You're wearing your power on your sleeve at this moment, literally. You may be the Guru, but this far from Cephiro even your magic will be limited. Still, it's more power than Yarko has at the moment. Leave this blood exposed and he'll find some way to attain it." She looked him straight in the eye. "Where would we be if he had even a fraction of your magic? Hmm?" She cleaned most of the blood off without disturbing any scabbing then tied one strip around his wrist before she moved to his other arm.

"Also," she began. "I want to know something before we go any further. Do you honestly think this illusion you have in your head of you and I will ever come to fruition?"

He pulled his arm away and glared at her.

"Do you? You said yourself last night that I already had a lover in my life. There's no room for two."

He swallowed hard, jaw clenching.

"It won't. We only ever have a handful of true friends in our lives. And one of them is standing in that group over there!" She sighed. "Don't worry though. She'll get over it. She's stubborn and strong." She took his arm again and tied the second cloth around his wrist. "But I don't need to tell you that do I?"

Zeri walked halfway back to the Knights then stopped and looked at still-turned back. "We should be going."

Clef bowed his head and followed at the rear. Umi and Zeri walked side by side. Fuu and Hikaru in the middle, listening for the forest to grow quiet, hands over their jeweled gloves.

They arrived shortly at the village. Just as Zeri feared. Gaping holes screamed from the sides of the thatch huts. Bodies hung from tree branches where Yarko had flung them, all disemboweled. Hikaru gasped then turned away, fists clenched. "How could he do this?" she growled.

"Easily," Zeri said. Her attention was focusing on the nearest corpse. Something was odd about the wounds. She squatted beside the fallen male and examined his chest. Tilting her head, she tried to envision the killer's position, trying to find some way to explain the animalistic claw marks. The width from one claw to another was too great to be a domestic predator. Yarko had long since crossed her mind, but this didn't make sense. Most of the blood was on the ground, discarded. It didn't make sense. Zeri straddled the corpse and put her hands on the shoulder and ribcage then bent her head down.

"What are you doing?" Clef asked.

"This wasn't what I thought it was," Zeri said after a moment. She stood and looked at him. "This was simply a feeding. But enough blood has been spilt that he wouldn't have any problem absorbing the changeling craft. At the same time… so much was wasted." She sighed. "I may have been wrong about the amount he needs to absorb an ability."

"So how much would he need?" Fuu asked.

Zeri paused then shook her head as she shrugged. "I have no idea. It may very well be a drop for all I know, though I doubt that would be sufficient."

"What about the dead?" Clef asked after a bit of silence.

Zeri shook her head. "Offer a prayer but we don't have time for-"

"NO!!" Hikaru yelled as she spun around. "We can't leave them like this!"

"We have no choice."

"Yes we do!! We have to at least bury them."

"Burn them."

Hikaru and Zeri looked at Umi who repeated, "Burn them. It's more than we have time for but it won't take as long as burying them. We can look for survivors while we collect the bodies." She looked at Hikaru through her glazed expression. "Don't forget they tried to kill Clef, and us if they'd noticed. Elfang was the only one who helped us."

Zeri cocked her head while Umi spoke. Something was moving somewhere, gasping. Could there really have been a survivor? She quietly moved toward the site of the nearest hut, straining to hear. The sounds quieted then finally faded when Umi stopped talking. "Keep talking," Zeri said.

"Why?" Umi asked. "What else do you want me to say?"

Zeri was almost standing in the middle of the fallen hut when something grabbed her ankle. She jumped and pulled away then looked down. A bloody hand was sticking up out of the reeds. "Here!" Zeri called. "Someone's still alive!"

Hikaru was at her side before any of the others could move, frantically digging, uncovering a wrist, arm, shoulder, then finally the head.

The monkey-like creature gasped, cried, and hacked, in between giving thanks to the gods. Umi and Fuu hurried toward Hikaru and Zeri while Clef hung back, keeping an eye on the trees as the sounds of insects dimmed and the air chilled.

Hikaru kept digging the changeling out while Umi and Zeri supported it. It only had one arm; its left arm was missing from just above the elbow. Mud in the wound slowed the bleeding but the poor creature was already pale and weak. Fuu started to use her magic then stopped cold. Its arm. Unless she could physically see its arm she couldn't heal it. She started digging around its legs.

Gingerly, Umi rolled the small creature over to let its head rest in her lap. Slowly, it opened its yellow eyes and gazed up at her. When their eyes met, both their jaws slacked. His, for indeed it was male, eyes shifted from yellow to cerulean blue then back again. He leapt up off her lap, wrapped his remaining arm around her neck and his legs around her waist. Umi put her arm behind her to catch herself. He cried against her chest.

"It's okay now," Umi said softly as she stroked the back of his head. Balance regained, she sat on her knees and put her other arm around him. "It's okay Elfang. You're safe."

Elfang cried and hiccupped and hacked against her chest.

"Can you heal him Fuu?" Umi asked.

"I can," Fuu said. "But I can't fix his arm if I can't physically see it." She kept digging through the reeds, throwing the ones she'd already been through behind her to lessen the pile.

"B-b-b-buh, big!" Elfang stammered. "Big black, moved on all fours…"

Zeri listened intently.

The loss of blood began to take its toll on the frightened changeling. His grip on Umi lessened and his arm fell limp to his side. Umi gently jostled him. "Elfang, come on. Stay awake!" She cupped his face then gently slapped his cheek. His eyes fluttered open then closed again. She slapped a little harder. Nothing. "Hurry Fuu!"

"I can't find it!" Fuu exclaimed. Hikaru dug both hands in to help.

"Forget it," Clef said firmly. "We can give him another arm when we return to Cephiro."

Zeri nodded then looked at Fuu. "We need to go," Zeri said.

"Now!" Clef growled. "Listen."

All the Knights could hear was their own breathing. Not so much as a leaf dared to fall from the trees to make a noise. Insects were frozen in their tracks, playing hide n' seek with the predator. Clef clenched his staff in both hands and spread his stance centimeter by centimeter. Zeri slowly took off her gloves. Hikaru and Fuu drew their swords, putting their backs to Umi, forming a triangle. Umi stared at Zeri. No, she thought. Not now! Elfang's eyes slipped open and he gazed up passed Umi, into the dark underside of the tree above them.

Zeri glanced around at the ruined thatch huts and those still standing. If the surrounding forest wasn't enough of a threat of cover and camouflage, Yarko could get in close range with those huts still standing. "I'm going to look around," she whispered. "He won't target me so don't worry. I'll find a way for us to get through."

Clef took a step behind her. "I'll be right behind you."

"Stay with the girls!" Zeri hissed.

"I'm more worried about you, weaponless, than I am about the three of them. The Knights can handle themselves."

"I said, stay-with-them," she growled.

Reluctant, Clef took a step back and stood in front of Umi. Umi watched Zeri disappear around one hut and slowly work her way to the opposite side of the village. She stayed invisible for a few minutes then hurried back through the middle of the village.

"Most of the fresh traces are on that side," point to her right. "If we skirt the opposite edge and keep our eye on the forest we should be able to pick up a path again."

"Let me heal Elfang first," Fuu said. "We can move faster if we don't have to carry him."

Zeri glanced at Clef then flicked her vision toward the tree behind him. Fuu put her sword down and leaned over Elfang, who was barely breathing. Hikaru stood and came over to Zeri. Elfang stirred then opened his eyes and smiled at Fuu and Umi. Sitting up, he caught sight of Zeri. Fuu pulled gently on his arm to help him up when he suddenly honked and screamed. Leaping up, he grabbed Hikaru and threw her behind him. Zeri snarled. Her face resembling a beast more than her normal expression.

Zeri came sprinting from the right side of the village.

A black streak ran through the imposter's white hair before the black shade spread throughout her face and body. Yarko revealed himself and reached for the honking changeling, grabbing him by the spine and ripping it clean. Hikaru landed on Umi and the two scrambled to their feet. Clef raised his staff only to be knocked off balance as Yarko slammed Elfang's spine across his face. Clef wavered and turned to face Yarko, bringing his head in the line of Yarko's swinging hand. Clef crashed to the ground then lay there, unconscious. With another swing, Yarko brought the spine across Fuu's skull, dazing her. Hikaru rolled and ducked. Umi couldn't move fast enough and the spine connected with the side of her head. Hikaru brought her sword up at the ready and moved to step in front of Umi. Yarko grabbed her arm and threw her far to his left. Zeri charged, five feet from him. He grabbed Umi's unconscious form and bolted for the forest with animalistic speed. His shadow disappeared before Zeri reached where he stood.

She sprinted after him.

"Zeri!" Hikaru yelled. "Come back!! Clef's hurt!"

"Dammit!!" Zeri howled before she punched her fist into a nearby tree. Her blood glowed on her knuckles until she emerged from the shadows of the trees. "Perfect time to prove yourself an old man!" she screamed. Clef didn't move. She kicked him over on his back. "Wake up!! Wake up or I'll leave you here for Yarko to feast on!" She reached down and grabbed his robes with both hands and jerked him up.

Fuu shook off her daze but her vision was suddenly blurry. Reaching down, she searched for her glasses. "We can't do that!" she said, her temper rising.

Zeri kept yelling. "Like hell we can't! I'd rather leave him here unconscious than let Yarko do to Umi what he's going to. What he's done to two of my men! But he'll rape her for sure," she growled menacingly. "Then he'll make her watch while he detaches her hands, her feet, then he'll take off her arms from the elbows down, her legs from the knees down, then he'll get to his favorite part. He may rape her again first. He'll take out her tongue and feed it to her. Then with surgical precision, he'll explore her abdominal cavity."

Something was shaking him. Viciously trying to get his attention. Everything was dark and numb. Feeling was slowly returning, registering the pull on the opening of his robes. He was off the ground, suspended. Swimming up, back to consciousness.

Clef's eyes opened to half-mast but his eyes were still dark, unconscious.

"Can you hear me??" Zeri screamed. "He's going to kill her!! He's going to kill Umi!"

Hikaru jogged over to Zeri, trying to forget the pain in her shoulder from where she landed. Fuu searched frantically for her glasses, feeling a sharp point under her knee. She shifted quickly and found her glasses, still intact, where her knee was about to land. She put them on and got to her feet. Hikaru came up beside her and they stood still, side by side, watching the scene in front of them.

Clef's gaze matched Zeri's and she dropped him. He grunted as his head collided with the ground. No one offered him a hand up to his feet. Tightening his jaw in irritation, he slowly got to his feet. With a wave of his hand his staff jumped off the ground and flew to his hand. He brushed the dust and grass from his robes, not bothering to fix the gap in the fabric, exposing his chest and abdomen.

Zeri was bristling. Fists clenched, ungloved. She looked poised to put a strangle hold around his neck but she resisted. "Go after her," she growled.

"Who?"

"UMI!!"

Clef spun and frantically searched for Umi. She wasn't standing next to Hikaru and Fuu. She wasn't coming out of the forest. She wasn't hiding in the remnants of the village.

"Yarko's taken her," Zeri said lowly. "If you summon a spirit beast you might be able to still-"

Violent torrents of swirling winds kicked up debris and catapulted it in the air as the winged griffin sprouted from Clef's staff and spread its wings. Clef didn't give the creature a chance to land and pick him up. He grabbed on to the griffin's back foot and hoisted himself up one-handed. Another rolling command and he and the creature disappeared.

Zeri took a moment to shake off the dark tone in Clef's voice. "For your sake…" She growled, "you'd better not be too late." She turned to Hikaru and Fuu. "Let's go. There's nothing more we can do here. Elfang's dead… We can still save Umi." Putting a gentle hand on Hikaru's shoulder, they started walking into the forest, searching for tracks. _You better not be too late Clef… I doubt you'd survive your guilt if she died…_

* * *

Clef's mind was running so fast he couldn't see the words in a sentence. Of all the people why Umi? He was supposed to be the one with the most power. Zeri was a threat to Yarko so it was no wonder he didn't target her. But Umi? He could feel anger boiling. Anxiety and guilt coiled in his stomach, bringing on the nausea. His mind kept flashing back with unnatural speed to the look on her face the previous night. He had not only hurt her… he'd crushed her. That was part of why she hadn't moved. With her fencing background she should have carved her name in Yarko's belly before he could have laid a hand on her. 

It was all his fault…

* * *

Umi groaned. She was past the point where her mind knew she was regaining consciousness. She didn't want to go back. In her dreams she could still be close to Clef. In her dreams he could still hold her hand, even if only to comfort a comrade. She could still be his student, be close to him as a student. Nothing complicated. Nothing wrong. Simple. Steady. But now she was about to open her eyes into a world where she had exposed herself. 

How could she ever have thought he would love her?

Something was echoing. An excited breathing pattern. She could tell the walls of wherever she was were small based on the heat and humidity. She was about to open her eyes when the hair on the back of her neck and down her spine shot up. Something rough but slimy had just latched on to her ankles. She clenched her jaw to suppress the shivers. More of her awareness registered and she realized her back was bare and pressed to the floor. The feeling on her ankles disappeared.

Something chuckled. "Wake up blue hair… wake up."

Opening her eyes, she tried to get to her hands and knees. Her arms were bound over her head but her feet were free. She glared up at whoever had spoke and tried to jerk her body toward her hands. A hideous mass of muscle and putrid stench was kneeling between her spread ankles, grinning from an animal's snout.

Umi swallowed, knowing what she should be feeling, since she was finally face-to-face with Yarko, but couldn't help but grind her teeth in anger. She raised her head up off the floor and glared back into his piercing, orange eyes. Yarko's grin spread, cracking his lips and making them bleed.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. He was going to enjoy her fully. Kneeling between her spread legs was already inviting, but he wanted to prolong his satisfaction for a while. Leaning down, he watched her face until his lips were near her navel. He rubbed his snout up the length of her belly, from her navel then pushed up between her breasts. He had left her underwear on, the turquoise shimmer intrigued him to a certain extent, but her bra couldn't mask the center behind her breastbone where her heart was pumping. The thought of so much blood in one place was aroused him. Umi jerked at the feeling of his penis poking the upper part of her thigh.

Leaning her head back against the floor, she clenched her hands over her head and stared at the only light source. She could tell by the texture of the shadows on the walls that they were in a small chamber in the trunk of a tree. The others were probably miles away. No way they could help her. She was still in one piece. That was good considering she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious. She didn't notice the aching in her skull where Elfang's spine had been clubbed against the side of her brow.

Yarko slid his tongue up the length of her breastbone, ending below the jointure of her collarbones. His hands held her hips down. Opening his maw wider, he raked his canines over the skin of her shoulder. Her pulse quickened under his heated breath. He could smell the blood in her neck racing. The surge of excitement caused a kick to his groin. With a hungry growl, he sat back on his heels, savagely pulled Umi's panties to her knees, and raised her hips with a thrust of his own.

He stopped short of penetration. The look on her face… it murdered half of his lust. Her heart was racing but her face. He wanted to slash it off!! She was serene, eyes wide, but serene, or at least calm. She wasn't cringing; she wasn't crying; she wasn't begging for him to leave her alone. She wasn't afraid. The bitch wasn't _afraid!!_

He ground his teeth, ready to tear her insides apart. Then a thought struck. Never had he really taken the time to torture his victims psychologically. He grinned and gently, almost tenderly, slid her panties back into place as he lowered her hips to the floor.

"Umi…" he breathed.

Her breath caught in her throat. That voice… Raising her head off the floor, she looked at what had once been an undefined black mass. Now the bulkiness was beginning to take on a slender, lean form that glowed by comparison of its former skin tone. Orange eyes gave way to cerulean blue and lavender locks separated themselves from the transformation while Yarko's animalistic snout retreated and formed Clef's fine features.

Now Umi wanted to scream. Scream in anger. Scream in despair. Scream because the pain behind her breastbone had returned and she knew her inner core would either collapse or explode. Either way she'd be dead.

Yarko smiled softly, mimicking the gentle nature of Clef's eyes to a tee. He whispered to her, sweet nothings, while his lips explored the dip between her breasts, the curve of her neck, the underside of her jaw, the soft flesh at her earlobe, then moved to collect her lips.

Umi felt her magic stirring in her gut, working its way up through her chest to her throat. There it waited through the long seconds, scheming self-defense with evil intelligence. She clenched her jaw until she thought her teeth would burst. Clef. Of all faces and forms to copy… Yarko had found her weakness. Part of her fantasies screamed for her to yield, enjoy the act. That only made the rest of her scream "RAPE!!" Rape of the mind. Rape of the heart. Rape of the soul.

Her magic crept up to the back of her mouth and waited. Waited for Yarko to claim her lips. She opened her mouth, daring him to reach for her tongue.

He did.

* * *

Zeri, Hikaru, and Fuu watched as Clef and the spirit beast disappeared into air. Fuu leaned on Hikaru, holding the minor cut on the side of her brow and babying her splitting headache. Hikaru clenched her fists so hard her palms bled. Why Umi?? 

Zeri watched her childhood friend vanish. She offered a silent prayer then turned her attention to the thickening clouds. The storm was approaching too fast to be of natural making.

Wherever Umi was… she was awake.

And she would soon be hell incarnate!

A thought struck her and her hand reached behind her and searched the purposeful fold in her sash. Her transmitter lied safe and secure. If she needed to she could send to Suelvo for help, just to get the others out. If she had to she'd do what any captain would, go down with the ship. Only, her ship was Yarko. Her responsibility.

Her problem.

She looked toward Hikaru and Fuu. Her stomach kicked when she recognized the looks in their eyes. Once her men had had that exact same look. They were adrift, helpless, with life support running on less than half power, must like the three of them were now, watching the last hope they had glide away. If Clef was unsuccessful, and Umi was killed… There would be no bringing them back.

Her captain mentality came back and she turned her shoulders to face them. "We may not be able to catch them, but there's no way to guess exactly _how_ far he's taken her," she said. "We can still be moving toward them. Help me find Yarko's trail." She paused. "We'll stalk the hunter. And heal your wounds," she said as she walked into the forest. The shade of the trees hid the expression on her face and in her good eye. I led them here, she thought. And I'll be damned if I'm not the only one who'll be taken back dead!

* * *

Clef's senses were on high alert. He had slowed the spirit beast. At their previous speed he wouldn't have been able to detect the slight magic level he was searching for. All the Knights had a certain level of active magic while they were awake. Umi had been carted away unconscious. So long as she was unconscious, there would be no way to sense her magic, even for him. The pace was painfully slow, and the more he watched the trees pass beneath him without a flicker, the more anxious he grew. He was near the point of desperation, entertaining the useless action of screaming her name in hopes of a response. 

He didn't need to.

* * *

Her magic seeped from her body long before it left her mouth. Unbeknownst to Yarko, a thin layer of hard frost had encased the branches and the outside of the trunk. He felt goose bumps raise on the back of his body, but he didn't pay it any mind. His arousal and excitement held all his attention. He moved up toward her mouth, her lips parted, ready for him to enter. He grinned as he kissed her neck one more time then let his demon tongue slither along her bottom lip then dip inside. 

Umi's eyes widened and sparked a feral blue. Screaming her fury and heartache, her magic blasted out her mouth and hit Yarko square in the face. He reared back and clawed at the thick layer of ice over his face. The frost crept into Umi's bonds and broke when she moved. She came up, sword in hand, and slashed at Yarko's throat, forgetting entirely that he still held Clef's form. Yarko fell on his back, out of her blade's path. Digging his claws in around the sides of the icy mass, he wrenched the mask away, taking off multiple layers of skin. He jumped and clung to the ceiling when she swung again, then catapulted himself through the wall to escape.

A blizzard raged outside, badgering the tree and stripping it of its branches. A vertical torrent stretched up toward the sky. White forms circled round the perimeter, fencing him in. He looked up as Umi stepped up into the threshold of the hole he'd made. He hair whipped about her body and her skin had an eerie glow, making her appear iridescent. Her eyes were open, or so he thought. When she opened her eyes, the same feral glow cast deep shadows on her face. Her sword had changed from its thin, rapier form into something savage, half the length of her body. He was mystified by the limitlessness of her powers, aching for a taste of her blood.

She pointed her sword skyward. Yarko followed the brilliance of her blade and looked skyward.

His eyes couldn't pass the branches, passed what was descending on him.

* * *

Clef couldn't believe it… He had hoped for a glimmer of magic, a flicker. What tore the horizon line less than a mile from him was a fierce demonstration of magic in its raw form, driven by unbridled emotion. 

He felt a twinge of fear for himself, but as he watched three massive, Dragons of Iie swirl around the blizzard torrent and descend toward the base, he feared more and more for Umi. The Dragons of Iie was the most powerful ice spell, but also the most dangerous. If the dragons were released, the toll on the spell caster was disastrous, usually fatal…

Clef thrust his staff toward the torrent and the spirit beast made haste, but didn't dare to get too close to the dragon's bodies.

"Umi!!" he cried. He circled the spirit beast around the narrow torrent. He could barely see the outline of a tree, silhouetted by a blazing center. It had to be Umi! Her sword was raised; she was about to unleash the spell. "Umi!!"

One of the dragon's heads raised to eye level. Its frosty eyes opened as it pushed its head through the wall of snow and ice. The spirit beast shrieked in fear and reared back, throwing Clef off its back. The dragon's eyes widened and a clawed arm erupted from the wall and caught Clef in its palm. Clef sat up as the hand moved toward the face, bringing him within arm's reach of the dragon's mouth. Through the dragon, Clef could see that Umi still had her sword raised.

His eyes met those of the dragon and his mind fell a complete blank. The dragon's eyes darkened, taking on the exact shade of Umi's eyes. She was waiting for him, was she? What did she want? He'd do anything. Just so long as she was safe. He had to keep her from bringing that sword down. The blow would kill Yarko if he was her target but it wasn't worth losing her. To fill the void in his mind, he thoughts flashed through life without her and through the past few weeks. He had been so reckless! She had followed him out of sheer love. Everything she had ever done was out of love! He had led her to this godforsaken place, _broke her heart_, still had yet to apologize for breaking her heart, still had yet to attempt to heal her, and before all this nonsense he had kept his door shut so many times, metaphorically and physically. How many times had she left him alone because that was the front he had put on?

Tears teetered on the edge of his eye. Now, in the moment of her demise, now he realize how much she meant to him. His throat burned. Reaching up, he touched the dragon's face as he would could he cup the side of her face. The dragon's eyes softened, slipping to half-mast. It tilted its head into his hand, and uttered a whale's song as it sighed.

The other two dragons hissed and thrashed in their circular confines, not attacking the third but their distaste was apparent. Eyes in evil slits. Talons bared. Their spines glowed brighter as Umi's magic continued to poor out of her, feeding the twins.

Then he realized just how deep the connection between them and Umi was. Three raw emotions had triggered the spell: Anger, Despair, and… he couldn't name the one holding him, but soothing it was his only chance.

Hopelessness crept up his spine. With all that he had done wrong, what could he possibly do right?

He had to try.

"Umi," he said, voice almost cracking. "Please…" He stroked the side of the dragon's head. "Don't do this."

The dragon's brow curled upward, like crying eyes asking why.

"Please…" he begged. The first tears fell from his eyes. "Please don't go…"

Its mouth opened and let out another somber note, begging to know "why?"

* * *

Yarko stood rooted in ice, waiting for the final blow. Two dragons were slowly descending on him, their serpentine bodies coiled around the frozen branches, eyes gleaming with murder in mind. His former captive had yet to bring down her sword. 

Imagining… being killed by a girl…

If by some off chance he survived, he would do more than mere torture!

* * *

Clef bit his lip, trying to calm the burning in his throat. When he didn't answer the dragon opened its mouth again and let out a quieter note, begging. He imagined her crying, holding on to one final thread of hope. He had to throw her a rope somehow, say something to stabilize her. 

The truth was best.

"I need you."

The blizzard thinned with those words.

"I need you Umi. Don't go…" He stroked the dragon's face. "Don't go."

The dragon's eyes closed and its face receded back into the torrent. The hand lowered him to the ground. He cried her name out. Why was it going away? The torrents had picked up again. The dragons roared, only two of them now. The blizzard's fury kept him from entering the torrent, much as he tried. Why was she doing this? Didn't she realize that he really couldn't live without her? He watched the brilliant blade in her hand come down in one fluid motion.

"UMI! NO!!"

The dragons descended on what he assumed to be Yarko. The scream was hideous, then all was lost save for the roar of the winds. The torrent gathered itself and rocketed skyward before exploding into gently falling snow.

* * *

!!!PREVIEW!!!

Zeri kept staring at the trees, laced with moonlight and snow. Though she had never actually set foot on Sesque until their venture, she had read much of her home world. She could recite religious script, draw the lineage of the social structure throughout the monarchies of her people, and quote the classical literature verbatim. She knew the weather patterns; snow was never an option. In the planet's entire history, there had never been snow. Now the landscape was dusted with a full half inch! She watched for her breath, but the air wasn't cold. Hikaru and Fuu were resting at the base of the tree beneath the branch she was sitting in, bodies wanting to drift off to sleep but too ready to run toward any sign of Umi.

* * *

**_Signing off..._**

**_Silvanus16_**


	19. Near Death

Ya know all those DBZ episodes that didn't amount to anything other than Goku just floating in the sky, cooking up another spirit bomb attack...? Remember how useless those episodes were to the scheme of the fighting? Yeah... this ain't one of those episodes. Backstory"yes" but "useless""not!".

I'm just glad people are still actively reading my work and not just going up for another plate on the buffet line... ;

* * *

Chapter 17: Near Death

Clef collapsed to his knees and sobbed openly, choking on her name. One hand clawed at his heart while the other pounded the ground. She was gone. Gone… He clenched the sides of his head. "Umi…" he moaned. "Come back. Come back!"

He was too broken with grief to notice the footfalls crunching the snow underfoot. The first thought through his head was Yarko had come to collect his powers in his grief. He didn't dare to dream that Umi might have survived. The pain ripped him apart.

The sounds stopped right in front of him. He couldn't look up. Someone knelt in front of him. Probably Zeri. The others had finally caught up; he hadn't gone that far. And now Zeri was trying to comfort him because neither Hikaru nor Fuu could bear to look at him. He'd killed Umi. They all knew it.

Delicate fingers stroked his hair. Definitely Zeri. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I couldn't save her. God forgive me!"

She kept stroking his hair while he wept, then stopped when he had to pause for breath. What happened next didn't register for a moment. Utterly exhausted, she crawled under his chest and curled up in his lap. She shivered from lack of clothing, dressed only in turquoise undergarments. Slowly taking off his black robe, he draped it over her then stared in grateful disbelief at the shade of her hair. He gently turned her face up. She didn't open her eyes but she was breathing. Her skin was chilled but warming under his robe. As softly as he could, he pulled her up in his arms, gathering as much of her as he could, and buried his face in the curve of her neck, tears of relief and happiness taking turns. He pressed his lips to her skin, unable to withdraw enough to place the kiss on her cheek or forehead for fear this wasn't real. He kissed her again and again and held her tighter to his chest.

A smile graced Umi's lips before exhaustion handed her mind over to sleep. Even now, though she knew he loved Zeri, he still needed her. She could stay close to him now, maybe visit a little more often. Not too often! He still had business to attend to in Cephiro, but she would be more than happy to knock on his door.

Using the last of her strength, she turned her face and pressed her lips just below his ear. "Thank you, Clef," she whispered.

Thanking him? Why should she -no! He quieted his mind. He had managed to do something right. But the focus of his mind was the feeling of her in his arms, safe and warm.

* * *

Night set on the wintry scene. The snow refused to melt, even when it had been under clearer skies and the midday sun. The moon made the snow glow and the surrounding trees cast shadows on each other, nocturnal sunlight. Clef watched the forest stand still and quiet from the center of the clearing the torrent had created. He'd had no choice but to stay where they were. Carrying Umi in her present condition was not an option; she had yet to regain consciousness. Neither of them had eaten that morning. The hunger pains for him had already come and gone. They had to stay still. With the forest silent he wondered what that exactly meant. Had Yarko survived? Or was the wildlife wondering over the mutilated corpse that had fallen from the sky?

As he thought about the _two_ Dragons of Iie Umi had unleashed, he wondered more and more how she had survived. That spell had only ever been survived once, with only one dragon summoned and set loose. Umi had summoned three. What had happened to the third? It held him in its palm then disappeared just after it set him on the ground. It had seemed like he was speaking directly to Umi when he said "I need you." Since the spell was based on emotion, this was the most likely scenario. But that still left the problem of three. For three to be summoned the spell caster must feel the same number of raw emotions.

Clef clenched his teeth and curled his fingers into a fist at Umi's side. What had Yarko done to her??

His fingers registered the gentle contour of Umi's side as his fist formed. He forgot his anger when he felt her breathe. The important thing was she had survived. Yes, that was all that mattered. His eyes softened and he stroked Umi's hair. So long as she was this close to him she would be safe, but did he necessarily need to go so far as to hold her? Her head was resting on his chest, just high enough to let him hear her breathing. His now sleeveless robe was still draped over her body, but he had conjured clothes for the both of them. He was wearing a simple, gray body-suit with a darker gray tunic over it and a black sash. Had he thought about it, he would have realized his outfit was the same as his childhood uniform.

He had given Umi more protection however. Her body-suit was white, but it would blend with whatever color her environment was. The sleeves came up to cover the back of her hand. Her tunic was made of the same fabric as her body-suit, so it too would change with the environment, and it extended down to her shins. He had given her soft, white shoes of the same material as her body-suit and tunic that came up to her knees. Though the shoes were thin, they would keep her feet dry and warm while she had to walk on snow. But even if she had to walk on lava, they would protect her. And just to make sure she was as safe as possible, he had made the body-suits magically linked through a pendant imbedded over the heart. Any injury aimed at her would be redirected, but anything aimed at him would stay on course.

Maybe it was drastic but it made him feel a little better. He knew he could survive anything a sorcerer could throw at him.

A black, panther-like spirit beast rose up from her spot in the snow and started circling the Cresta dome he had created, just on patrol. He had employed three spirit beasts: one, the panther, Nanune for protection; two, a serpent, Finuel to search for food; and three, a stealthy bird, Osira to find Zeri, Hikaru, and Fuu. Neither Finuel or Osira had returned in a few hours. Perhaps a serpent wasn't the best choice for a wintry landscape, but it shouldn't make any difference to Finuel, since he had two scaly layers designed for extreme temperatures.

Nanune stalked around the perimeter of the barrier twice before finally settling down in another spot. She kept her head up and eyes focused. Her four ears searched for any signs of sound, finding none.

Clef leaned against his staff, staked in the ground behind him. The headpiece glowed dimly, dormant and waiting to unleash a deadly beam at anything he would recognize as dangerous. Its light let a pale pharos stretch toward the sky. He figured Zeri, Hikaru, and Fuu would be searching for them. It was a duel edged sword because it gave away their position to anything else that might be on the prowl. With Nanune, however, they would only have to worry about Yarko.

Clef tried to bite back a yawn but couldn't. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. They'd been sitting for a few hours and his muscles suddenly felt the screaming need to stretch. But feeling Umi's weight persuaded him to wait, another few minutes, then another few, until the moments felt like hours. He didn't want to move, but necessity made that impossible. If he didn't move he would fall asleep but if he did he'd have to move Umi. Looking down, he smiled. "Tough choice," he whispered.

* * *

Zeri kept staring at the trees, laced with moonlight and snow. Though she had never actually set foot on Sesque until their venture, she had read much of her home world. She could recite religious script, draw the lineage of the social structure throughout the monarchies of her people, and quote the classical literature verbatim. She knew the weather patterns; snow was never an option. In the planet's entire history, there had never been snow. Now the landscape was dusted with a full half inch! She watched for her breath, but the air wasn't cold. Hikaru and Fuu were resting at the base of the tree beneath the branch she was sitting in, bodies wanting to drift off to sleep but too ready to run toward any sign of Umi.

She admired them. For as young as they were, not yet mid-teen by her understanding, they handled themselves very well. It was for them and because of them that she forced herself to maintain her composure.

She clenched her teeth again. She hadn't felt anything like this sensation since Yarko was first locked behind her breastbone. Then she knew it was only on account of him. Now, her emotions and thoughts were coiling in a tight ball at the base of her throat. Reliving the scenes of her voluntary exile the previous night hadn't helped matters. Her mind spun on regrets, thoughts, and scenes, new and old. Most of them had to deal with Clef. Somehow he had become the center of both messes, ancient and anew. Had the old been resolved… none of them would be there. They wouldn't be separated. More basically, the three Knights would be safe on Cephiro. Clef would be going about his routine. Yarko wouldn't be free. If Clef hadn't come there-

She stopped and screwed her eyes shut. _He came because of me…_ _If _I_ hadn't gone to Cephiro… I didn't need the map. Why did I go? WHY? This was a suicide mission anyway. The plan was for Suelvo to drop me off here so I could "visit my parents' graves." Then I would just disappear. He would take control of the Alshestare… Yarko would come out -it was only a matter of time- but he would be trapped, here! I had left instructions -wonder if they found them yet- for a ban to be put on this planet. It took a captain's life, so to speak. So it would be left alone until the end of time. And I would be dead, free…_

She chuckled halfheartedly. "That was the plan," she whispered. "So why… the _hell_…did I go back to Cephiro?"

* * *

"_Captain," Suelvo had said from his station. "We will enter Sesque's atmospheric pull within the hour."_

"_Good," she'd said flatly. She hadn't been paying attention to anything. She just sat in her chair behind Suelvo's station, waiting for the routine landing procedures to begin. _

_One of the crewmen had turned to a friend and asked excitedly, "Hey! Isn't Cephiro pretty close by? I've only read about it but from what I've read it sounds like a wonderful nation. Do you think the captain would let us have some R n' R?"_

_The friend had looked at her then whispered back, "I don't know. The captain hasn't been herself since we've been within sight of Sesque."_

"_Cephiro…" she had murmured. Only Suelvo had heard. _

_With professional and purposeful nonverbals, Suelvo set his controls on automatic and got up to stand beside her chair. "Captain, may I have a word?" he asked. The crewmen didn't think anything of it. He had always been courteous toward her, a father figure professionally but with an obvious, honorable desire to be more. _

_She hadn't replied verbally. She simply got up and led him to the chamber beyond. When the doors shut with a hiss, the confidentiality was sealed. Suelvo took a breath, sighed softly, then looked at her. "You don't have to go through with this," he had said. "How long do you think it will be before the men will want to come looking for you? Do you think they will take it well when I tell them I concealed their captain's suicide mission? I'll undoubtedly be mutinied upon then they'll come anyway."_

_She shook her head. "I don't plan to die without a fight. Yarko will insist upon it, as a matter of fact, and I'll have to oblige. He'll erupt from me within the year anyway. I've held him captive for centuries, the lock only holds so long. And if he can't come through me… then he'll just open a hole in Lendogo. I plan to get to the Ardoneh before he escapes." She cut her eyes up at him. "I don't plan to die so easily."_

_His green eyes had dimmed. She'd never forget that look on his face so long as she lived. They both knew at that moment that she would die. The worst part was he couldn't put his arms around her. She wouldn't let him. _

"_Then let us at least visit Cephiro," he had said. "I've seen your portraits of the Guru. He was a childhood friend of yours, right?"_

_She shook her head again. "Let me stay a ghost to him."_

"_He may very well seek you out. We're about to pass the Autozam blockade. With the new-formed alliance between Cephiro and Autozam, what the flag ship sees will be relayed to Cephiro anyway. He will recognize this ship!" She tried to move around him but he grabbed her arm, causing her to jerk away and jump back to the opposite side of the hall. "You once told me… that you wanted to die with no regrets."_

"_That was before Yarko," she growled._

"_You told me you wanted to bury the business of your childhood between you and he. It's been six hundred years since you've seen him. You told me you only ever had two wishes. One was that you wanted to set foot on Cephiro again before you died and actually make amends with your past! With your mother's suicide and your father's-"_

"_Enough!"_

_They were both silent for a time, then Suelvo walked toward her, paused with a few inches of space between their bodies, leaned down, and touched his forehead to hers, making sure the sweatband prevented contact. She was more comfortable that way. "There's only one thing I want. That's-"_

"_No!" she said as she ducked away from her. "That will kill you!"_

_He shook his head, still facing the wall. "I have a secret of my own…"_

_She racked her brain for an excuse to get away. This conversation had gotten dangerous for them both. "Fine, we'll go to Cephiro. Ready the ship for transformation. Get the crew in the pods. Lower the shields and secure our cargo. We're going with the impression that we're bringing supplies to rebuild Cephiro's homes. The reconstructions will undoubtedly be done but it's a peaceful motive." _

_Suelvo nodded and went back on the bridge to spread her orders. She took a moment to register what was actually happening. She was going back to Cephiro…_

_On the eve of her death…_

_Odd… that a sense of excitement would envelop her so quickly. She was going to see her home, after little over six hundred years! Six-hundred-years! She started to wonder if anything had changed. She'd heard about the Pillar's death. Had that changed the essence of Cephiro? Had Clef changed? What did he look like? Would he remember her? Would he even recognize her?_

_She walked in on the bridge with an excited rhythm in her step. _

_She was going home!_

* * *

"Oh… right," she muttered to herself. "I wanted to delay the inevitable…"

Did she even have the right to hope that events might turn out beneficial? Would she live through this and heal Lendogo?

His face flashed in her mind, both as he had been and as he was now. The change was fitting, a bitter part of her thought. It reflected more of what was inside of him to start. Lendogo, it was true, hadn't been the least bit interested in her before. Then an unforeseen turn of events had led to him seeing her bare back. From there, he studied her, as an artist does a still life. Some days she thought she could learn to like the attention. Other days, she wanted nothing to do with him. So why had she made that god-awful agreement? She snorted. Live out their lives as lovers! Ha! She was no better than her mother. Mother had simply wanted a man, for the sake of children. That necessity had crept up on her and Lendogo had simply been in the right place at the right time. She had resisted him, however, but he pursued harder. The physical possibilities spoke for her mind.

She really was no better than her mother, and the thought made her want to slit her own throat!

The truth was she hadn't cared enough about Lendogo. If she had, she would have treated him like Suelvo, keeping him at a distance despite… She lost the right words, but her heart knew the words her brain couldn't translate. So if Lendogo wasn't the reason she was here, what was? To be rid of Yarko? That would have taken care of itself. To kill herself? Yarko would have gladly done that for her. Then why? To fulfill her second, selfish wish? She doubted if even the Ardoneh could do that.

Why hadn't she simply turned Lendogo away? She'd used effective methods in the past. None had worked with Suelvo, but he was a special case. He understood and kept himself at a distance for her own comfort. Lendogo had been nothing other than bullish. Part of her had thought once that it would serve him right. He said he knew the consequences of skin-on-skin contact, but somehow the words, "You will die!" didn't get through. When he finally did have a little taste of the dangers involved, he started throwing out preposterous ideas and pushed more than ever. To shut him up, she'd created a ritual. Blood was the river of her people, ferrying from life to death. It connected the families and bridged in marriage. Lendogo drunk the sample eagerly… then screamed when he felt the worst. She had simply sat in ceremony, waiting for the worst to pass. It took three days.

The longer his pain lasted the more guilty she felt. As captain, her crewmen's health and morality was her responsibility. The crew became uneasy around them both. So she had Lendogo confined when the severe illness set in. She situated him in the safest section of the ventilation system; the disease he had couldn't be transmitted through the air. She didn't know Yarko had bridged the connection between her and Lendogo through her blood until she looked at Lendogo's right eye. Just like hers had been, sometimes covered in scars and sealed, sometimes not when Yarko tried to erupt. When Yarko tried, he pushed the eyeball to the side, and leered with his demon eye. Zeri winced as she remembered the splitting headaches that came when Yarko tried to break free. That's why she hid her face behind her hair. It prevented expressions like Prince Ferio's reaction.

She shook her head. "I should never have done that…"

Hikaru got up and squinted at the treetops. "Hey Zeri," she said. "What's causing the trees to look like that?"

Zeri looked down at her. "Like what?"

Hikaru pointed. "Look."

Fuu got up and squinted too. "The trees seem to have a purple hue to them somehow."

"They what?" Zeri mused. She focused her good eye on the nearest tree, dusted with white snow and some other shade. Faint, but noticeable. Almost… a dark lavender shade with undertones of pacific blue.

"The moon maybe?" Fuu asked.

Zeri shook her head. "That's no moon. Wait here for a minute." Hikaru and Fuu drew their swords quietly while Zeri climbed up to the highest branches and pushed her head up through the canopy. "It can't be that easy!"

Less than a mile from them was a narrow pharos of vibrant lavender light, just about where the spontaneous tornado had erupted hours ago. Yarko had taken Umi farther than Zeri thought. The pharos stood patiently in the middle of a wide clearing, devoid of trees and carpeted with snow.

"Huh!" Zeri said. "Maybe it is that simple." To Hikaru and Fuu: "That must be where-"

A massive crash brought a tree to its knees. The crash was coupled with a hideous screech. Zeri flinched and dropped to the ground, in front of Hikaru and Fuu. The screech gave way to sounds of a chase. Two large animals. One frantic: crashing into trees, sending large branches to the ground, blocking out the sounds of the predator. The other injured: lumbering and staggering, crunching the snow tactlessly in its chase, breathing heavily, somewhat gargling and choking. The chase came toward them. Zeri hurried the girls into the branches. The chase was approaching too swiftly for them to outrun on foot.

Safe in the highest branches, they waited with held breath as the prey's screeching panic rocketed out of the nearby clearing. The prey was a large serpent, bleeding from the back of its head. Frightened and disoriented, it accidentally collided with the trunk of the tree they were in and knocked itself unconscious. The predator's noises calmed. There was no more need to run.

"That looks like a spirit beast," Hikaru whispered.

Zeri nodded, "Clef's no doubt."

_It's huge!_ Hikaru thought. _What could make a snake that big that scared?_

The predator lumbered forward, still just out of view. It cursed softly, grumbling and trudging on.

Fuu gasped and clamped her hand on her mouth. _That voice!!_

Naked, bleeding, and dragging a useless limb, Clef collapsed to his knees with a rock in his hand and brought it down on the serpent's head, repeatedly, until its brains squished. Hikaru clenched her jaw and gut, afraid she'd be sick. _Why? Clef?_

"He's hurt," Fuu whispered. She stretched her foot out toward the branch beneath her. Zeri's head snapped around in her direction, and she recoiled her foot.

"That's _not_ Clef!" Zeri growled lowly. "He wouldn't kill anything like that, except maybe Yarko." Zeri narrowed her eye menacingly at "Clef." _That spell that created all the snow was undoubtedly cast by someone well versed in ice. Of the three Knights, that leaves Umi. Clef would probably use one of his electric spells for attack. There's no way in hell that Umi would attack Clef with that level spell… not a snowball's chance!_

Clef preceded to pound a hole in the serpent's spine, let his head fall in, and eat the nutrient-rich innards. His zeal increased the more he ate, until he was on all fours like an animal, devouring the carcass noisily. Patches of black spread like spilt ink down his spine, followed by scales that matched the serpent he was eating. Like a mule, he kicked his injured limb, letting the bones snap back into alignment while he ate. His black fingers lengthened and grew talons. The scales down his back also lengthened, becoming laid back razors down his spine. Scales turned black as his form mutated. Muscles bulged into rippling, sinewy masses. With many crunches and colossal cracks, the bones in his lower back and limbs reformed themselves. His legs grew together and lost all definition, transforming into a long, serpentine body. He flicked his tail while he filled the remaining spaces in his gut.

"Yarko…" Zeri growled.

Yarko paused and licked his chops and inhaled the air slowly and deeply. They could hear him chuckling, but he went back to his meal. He had them, no need to rush. Zeri realized this and started evaluating how far the other trees were, trying to find some means of escape. Hikaru and Fuu hadn't come to the conclusion yet. They were still holding their breaths in dread of being discovered. Yarko continued to munch on his kill until he was sated, then he coiled his new serpentine form around the base of the tree, folding his arms under himself.

"Bastard!" Zeri growled. "You're not going to go to sleep!"

Hikaru peered down and swallowed. "Is he…?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Zeri said. A thought crossed her mind as she watched his breathing mock that of sleep. _I could end this right now…_ She reached for her stiletto, usually within easy reach. Her fingers found nothing but empty space in her boot. _Damn!! _She clenched her fists and another thought came. _For some reason, I couldn't hold him the closer we were to the ritual fire. The bloodshed probably called him -think ol' girl! There's something you can do here…_ She clenched her fists tighter. _If I could just take a part back into me… I could distract him long enough so he would chase me and Hikaru and Fuu could get away, run toward the pharos and regroup with Clef and Umi. _She looked at his tail_. He'll be faster now… can I outrun him?_ She started taking off her gloves and the straps down her arm that held her shirt in place over her bare skin. _I have no choice._

"Zeri?" Fuu whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Here's the plan," Zeri said firmly. "No exceptions." She gathered them close where she could whisper low enough that Yarko wouldn't hear. Hikaru and Fuu both expressed their worry and disagreement through their eyes but said nothing. No one would be able to reach another tree and climb down quietly enough to evade Yarko, no even Zeri. "Understand?" Hikaru and Fuu both nodded bitterly. Zeri took off her boots and smiled softly at the Knights. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with this before." She held out her gloves toward Hikaru. "Hold on to these for me."

Hikaru nodded and tucked the gloves away in her waistband.

"Here," Zeri said. She reached in her sash and pulled out a small, rectangular device and pushed the button in the center. It depressed and started pulsing softly with a cool yellow light. She handed it to Fuu. "The two of you stay together, always. Keep that with you. Help will come and take you back to Cephiro."

Fuu nodded and tucked the locator in the most secure pocket she had.

Zeri smiled, left her boots on the branch, and started climbing down. She clung to the trunk like a spider or feline with claws, turning herself just so she would land on her hands and feet on Yarko's back when she jumped. She paused three feet from his back and glanced at the tip of his tail, quietly quivering. She swallowed and allowed her curse to come off its leash. The bark under her hands turned black, sucked dry of life.

With one last breath, she jumped.

* * *

!!!PREVIEW!!!

Chapter 18: (untitled, yet….)

The switchboard stayed dark. Wiping a new batch of sweat from his brow, Suelvo tried to ease his leg back on the mattress and stretch out on his back. Although his body molded with the mattress, his mind would not rest. Lendogo's attack had been a testimony of Yarko's growing aggressiveness.

He glanced at the switchboard before giving in to fatigue.

The captain's frequency was pulsing!

Suelvo forgot his absent muscle and bolted for his shirt, leaving the sash where it hung on the chair. Pain rocketed up the back of his leg, making him yell and crash into the doorframe. "Dammit!" he hissed. Punching his fists in his sleeves, he let the shirt hang open as he ran, limping, down the hall toward the stair. He thundered clumsily down the stairs and through the café to the street and hurried toward the harbor.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Death threats? I'll take 'em all at this point.

**Signing off...**

**Silvanus16**


	20. Out of the Frying Pan

It has been forever!! But with the summer job finally over I've had a major creative rush. Hope you enjoy the fruits of my late night labors.

Disclaimer: do they really have to make us do this? It's obvious.

* * *

Chapter 18: Out of the Frying Pan…

Suelvo turned toward the window in his room. Still dark. With a heavy, agitated sigh, he rolled over on his back on the naked mattress and wiped his brow. His body's anxiety was seeping through his pores. _How long as it been?_ he thought, growling in his own mind. _Five days? Six? A week since they left? They should have been back two days ago. Even with the maximum amount of rest stops that distance could be traveled in three days. Four if they had to change course. But the captain knows those grounds. Even the Valley of Illusion._ He growled as he threw his feet off the bed, sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair, clamping on his scalp. He shook his head. "It shouldn't be taking this long," he muttered. Springing to his feet, he started pacing the track he'd worn in the floor. He wrung his hands behind his back while he paced, ignoring the fresh scabs and bruises from the endless days and nights he'd spent doing maintenance on the Alshestare: scrubbing the grates, hanging from his heels to check the life support systems, and anything else that would demand his utmost, undivided attention. Had the captain been present, she would have reprimanded him for such tasks, especially working alone. But now he'd done everything, in six days he had patched and washed the outer hull, circulated new wiring, and installed the viewing screen on the bridge. These past two hours were all that he had to himself since they'd landed.

He glanced at the old locator switchboard he had taken from the ship. An Autozam mechanic had a newer model for a reasonable price and the old switchboard could only monitor the locators of a small landing party at a time. He had kept the frequency for Zeritolokido's locator programmed in. She was his only concern now. The crew was enjoying their "well deserved R n' R" and were practically oblivious to their captain's lengthening absence. Although, they had never received less than two full weeks of R n' R. But they had no reason to be worried. Unlike Suelvo, they didn't know about their captain's true intention for returning to Sesque.

Suelvo paced for hours, muttering to himself and growing ever anxious for the dawn. He kept glancing toward the old switchboard, going over the calculations again and again in his head. How long would the frequency take to cross the space from the locator to the switchboard? How long would the rescue trip be? At three-quarter speed? At full speed? He knew how far he could push the Alshestare, better than Zeri even. The shortest time from Cephiro to Sesque would be ten hours. Then how long would it take for him to be able to pinpoint her position? Would she still have the locator on?

He reached for his shirt then withdrew his hand with a forceful yank. No! He had to trust his captain. She had always kept her word in the past. She would not fail this time. Her life wasn't the only one at stake. Had that been the case, he might have something to worry about. She would return.

Fatigue started to wear him down as the adrenaline spike wore thin. He turned in his pacing and yelled before he crashed to the floor. One hand grabbed his calf, the other curled in a fist on the floor. He ground his teeth until he thought they would split, then eased his grip as the pain subsided.

"Dammit Lendogo!" he growled. He blinked to clear the water from his eyes. "Bloody bastard…" Rolling on his stomach, he drug himself toward the bed then climbed up to sit on the mattress. Hand on the side of his knee, he caught his breath then rolled his pant leg up. Unmarked by bruises or blood, the new deformity was still apparent. The soleus muscle, to the right of the gastrocnemius, had been removed. When he had taken Lendogo his evening meal, Lendogo had seemed more placid than usual. Suelvo should have known better. Lendogo lunged at him and grabbed hold of his calf, digging in to the side, ripped out the soleus, and crammed it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Suelvo had managed to drag himself to the medical wing and climb in the only automatic stasis chamber the Alshestare had. In an hour he was back on one foot. The chamber couldn't recreate the muscle. A surge of worry for Zeri sparked the adrenaline that got him back to the inn.

The switchboard stayed dark. Wiping a new batch of sweat from his brow, Suelvo tried to ease his leg back on the mattress and stretch out on his back. Although his body molded with the mattress, his mind would not rest. Lendogo's attack had been a testimony of Yarko's growing aggressiveness.

He glanced at the switchboard before giving in to fatigue.

The captain's frequency was pulsing!

Suelvo forgot his absent muscle and bolted for his shirt, leaving the sash where it hung on the chair. Pain rocketed up the back of his leg, making him yell and crash into the doorframe. "Dammit!" he hissed. Punching his fists in his sleeves, he let the shirt hang open as he ran, limping, down the hall toward the stair. He thundered clumsily down the stairs and through the café to the street and hurried toward the harbor.

* * *

Zeri hadn't expected Yarko to lie still; she knew he would have heard her let go of the tree trunk. Fortunately, fate was in her favor. Yarko laid still, only jerking after she had landed on his back, dismounted, and was already sprinting for open forest. He howled when her hands and feet made contact. Hikaru and Fuu could hear the sizzle and see the perfect hand and feet prints in his scales when he whipped up off the ground and charged after Zeri.

In the history of any biped species, no one had ever moved faster than Zeri.

She couldn't turn her head an inch to see if Hikaru and Fuu were making their escape. She didn't need to look to see how far Yarko was behind her, he was cursing her name in his pursuit. She could hear his serpentine body crush the logs she had leapt over not but split seconds before. Twice she felt his breath on the back of her neck and both times extra adrenaline kicked her forward out of reach. Her eyesight was changing. She could see farther, in almost a thermal spectrum. Her ears felt like they were turning backwards on her head each time Yarko got close. Reflexes yanked her gut in a safe direction and her feet followed, around trees, under fallen logs, into small cave openings and out a tunnel somewhere in a hillside. Yarko always managed to catch up within a few seconds. But she knew which direction he would come from before he appeared. If either of them had stopped to think, they might have realized:

The absorption had gone both ways. Zeri had absorbed Yarko's "copying" ability. Her eyesight had changed. Her endurance was reaching animalistic capacity. Scales were forming down the back of her neck and spine, colored an ashy gray.

Yarko barely registered the ashy gray contrast against Zeri's skin and hair through his rage. He slowed as his mind worked on the puzzle. Knowing Zeri as intimately as he did, he knew she loathed her "gift" since it didn't allow her to integrate fully with normal society. Why would she suddenly decide to use it? He slowed to a halt and let her run on. His curiosity trumped his rage, for the moment. He smirked. _Rage is something that can be called upon at any time, kitten, _he thought. He lifted his head and sniffed. Zeri's scent still hung in the air, but something was missing. Turning, he let his infrared vision feel out the missing piece. Amidst the sea of blues and greens of the forest, he could see two small red dots moving with desperate speed. He blinked and glanced at the path ahead of them. He hissed. They were heading toward the pharos, the marker where his first taste of humility had been laid thick on his pride.

A twig snapped and he turned his head nonchalantly, finding Zeri walking up toward him. She stopped at a safe distance. He smiled, a mouth full of needle teeth. "Clever, clever girl."

His tail snapped a tree in half as he spun and raced for Hikaru and Fuu.

"You bastard!!" Zeri howled. She sprinted her hardest after him, but he proved to be slippery. She lagged behind, but kept within close visual. All the while she ran she cursed the kink in her plan. She'd hoped to get him farther before he figured it out. She should have known better than to underestimate him.

* * *

Hikaru and Fuu ran toward the pharos. It seemed to recede from them, constantly out of reach. They felt the air burn in their lungs and their hearts kick their ribs. Knees pounded as feet stepped on fallen branches. Fuu unconsciously put her hand over the pocket she'd put Zeri's locator in, making sure it hadn't fallen out. She couldn't feel the pulsing anymore over her frantic heart rate. Hikaru clutched Zeri's gloves in her hand as she pushed to keep up with Fuu's longer legs.

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_

A thin layer of snow blanketed the leaves beneath their feet. Hope pushed them on. They were getting close!

* * *

Clef lifted his eyes to see Osira, his bird beast, returning from the last sweep. _Nothing_, he thought. He didn't need to connect with Osira, he knew what she had found by the way she carried her weight on her wings. He sighed softly and shifted Umi's weight to the other side of his chest. He stretched his left arm, trying to work out the sudden pins and needles.

Osira suddenly squawked. Clef lifted his head and saw her swoop back and start to circle. "She found them!" he said. Looking down at Umi, he gently jostled her awake. Her eyes slipped open and her lips greeted him with a smile. "They're coming."

Umi looked puzzled, still blurry in her sleepiness. "What? Who?" she whispered. Then her mind suddenly snapped to attention and she bolted to her feet. "Where??"

He smiled as he stood. "There's no need to be alarmed. They're-"

Osira screeched and they both jumped. Clef turned his eyes toward his spirit beast to find her crisscrossing the air in anxiousness. The image fled into his brain before he could connect to Osira. Hikaru and Fuu were running full speed, dodging trees and branches. The thick, black mass of some serpentine creature was rapidly gaining ground and Zeri was falling farther and farther behind in pursuit. Yarko's face quickly came into clearer view, hands outstretched, talons reaching, closing the inches between their tips and Fuu and Hikaru's backs.

"HIKARU! FUU!" Umi screamed. Sword suddenly in hand, she charged into the forest.

"Umi, wait!" Clef yelled. He snatched his staff out of the snow and sprinted after her.

Nanune sprang from her place in the snow and bounded past Clef, then Umi, and disappeared into the trees. Osira squawked and screeched, flying in tight circles. Hikaru and Fuu ran at full speed, trying to outrun the goosebumps running up and down their spines. Closer and closer. Both of them willed their legs to keep pushing them forward. Neither had looked up to see that the thin pharos had disappeared or notice the smaller, quieter black mass swiftly racing toward them. The feline shape came into clearer focus as it darted in and out of moonlight.

All hope seemed lost to Hikaru; they were going to die. Yarko would catch them in seconds or the new beast would kill them. What was the point? Her pace slowed slightly as she looked back over her shoulder and felt her spirit surrender to Yarko's hungry grin. He drew his arm back and crooked his fingers, finally within striking distance. Her world went end over end. Images of her brothers flashed through her mind rapidly as she hit the dirt: Christmas, birthdays, picnics. Then the reel replaced itself and the entire timeline she'd spent with Lantis played at light speed in front of her eyes. Goodbye Lantis, she thought. I love you.

The thunderous roar of two beasts collided over her head and her shoulder suddenly erupted in fire. Specks of hot liquid sprayed her face then her back hit something rough and hard. She opened her eyes. Yarko's serpentine tail whipped the air and slapped nearby trees, splintering them, as the cat beast slashed and chomped on his face and neck. He grabbed it by the back of its head and threw it to the ground. Growling and hissing, the great cat crouched down low and slunk in between Yarko and the two Knights.

"Water Dragon!"

"Lightning Flash!"

The aqua dragon burst through the trees, laced with lightning, and struck Yarko in the chest. The Water Dragon swirled around him and encased him in a watery sphere. Lightning bolted from one side of the sphere to the other, tearing through Yarko with each passage. His screams came out as air bubbles but his thrashing tore holes in the sphere. With a powerful swing of his tail, he tore a rift in the wall and burst through. He sped into the surrounding darkness and was gone.

Zeri slid to Hikaru and Fuu's side moments before Umi and Clef arrived. Umi threw her arms around her friends while Clef glared in the direction Yarko had fled. Nanune padded softly to his side, awaiting orders. Clef patted the top of her head and gently gripped the scruff of her neck before letting his hand slide down her neck and off her shoulder. "He's gone," he muttered. "For now, keep your ears open."

Nanune gave a soft, trilling purr in response, pointing one ear in each direction.

Clef turned and couldn't help but smile at the scene. All three Knights had their arms around each other, tears of happiness and relief streaking down their cheeks. Hikaru and Fuu both fired questions at Umi, but she shook her head and hugged them tighter. They agreed in silence that their questions could wait for later.

"Boy, I thought I was a gonner," Hikaru said finally. "Thanks for pulling me out of the way Fuu."

"Of course," Fuu replied. "But it wouldn't have mattered at all if Umi and Clef hadn't been there."

Umi didn't say anything. She looked up from Hikaru and Fuu and smiled at Clef, gratefully. He nodded, unable to smile. Her sincerity stabbed him through the chest. He admired her grace and wondered how she could overlook all he'd done long enough to smile at her. Regardless if he had done one thing right in soothing the one Dragon of Iie, that didn't grant him amnesty. Perhaps her love for him allowed her to smile. That had to be it. But it made the pain in his chest all the more potent. What was so wrong with him that he was _incapable_ of returning any degree of feeling? Something about his past with Zeri -a debt- kept him from allowing himself to connect with another woman. And as he looked down at Umi, holding her two friends and smiling, he could no longer call her a child, a girl. Fourteen, nearly fifteen though she may be, she had grown far beyond her years. Few Cephirian women who call themselves "strong" or "resilient" or "forgiving" would have been strong enough to summon three Dragons of Iie and _survive_, resilient enough to regain focus on reality after being abducted and undoubtedly tortured by a demon, or forgiving enough to smile at a heartless man. He stiffened as the last two words ran through his mind. That had to be the explanation. But where had he lost his heart? At what moment in time had it fallen from under his ribs? Leaving this raw hole in his chest that knew only shame?

The very thought that Umi would continue to waste her time on him made the edges around the crater in his chest hiss. He didn't deserve the attentions of such a woman. His eyes flicked from Umi to Zeri and he realized that they were two sterling examples of proof that he didn't deserve _any_ woman. Looking at Zeri, he realized that the heart is a fickle thing after all. Hadn't Zeri already found another lover? Umi was so young yet, surely she would find someone who deserved her. Perhaps when Ascot finally became a man the two of them would fall in love.

He had to grip his staff until his knuckles blanched to keep the fresh sting from washing over his face. The thought of Umi with someone else made the hole burn more than ever. Clenching his jaw, he turned his back on the Knights, pretending to keep watch with Nanune. Enough, he growled at himself. Make up your damn mind. Zeri? Or Umi? You already told Umi you'd picked Zeri -so stick with that!!

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Zeri had drifted to his side. Her eyes were fogged and her mouth hung open slightly. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his nervous gaze.

"He drew blood," she said lowly. "Hikaru's."

Clef's eyes widened. "But Umi's spell must have washed off any traces," he whispered.

She bit her lip. "I never said he had to ingest the blood he spilt. I keep thinking about the changeling village, all the blood that was spilt, wasted. What if he copied my method of absorption too?"

"Through skin-to-skin contact?"

"No. Not that easily. Otherwise he would have used ice magic against us. I have no doubt that during the short time he had her captive that he made skin-to-skin contact with Umi." Clef clenched his fists but the rage was plain in his eyes. Zeri leaned in close to him. "If he had raped her you would know it. I don't think she'd be able to look you in the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"She would have failed her teacher, for one. But that kind of experience isn't easy to get over. I know that first hand." She paused and he remembered the death certificate that had landed on his desk shortly after he'd taken over Guru responsibilities: Captain Zanyu Mortova of the Cooari, the one Zeri had inherited the Alshestare from.

"We need to start moving again," she continued. "If he has inherited Hikaru's magic we won't have much more time before he starts attacking constantly. He knows we're weary. He knows you and the girls are far from your homeland, your source of magic. He knows none of us are a match for him hand-to-hand-"

"I doubt that," Clef interjected.

She shook her head firmly. "Think what you will, but he'll wait only as long as he needs to to gain a better understanding of Hikaru's magic and then he'll come for us! The sooner we reach the Temple of the Ardoneh the better.

"We only have another ten, twelve hours maximum before Suelvo reaches us."  
"What??"

"I activated the beacon not but twenty minutes ago. He'll push the Alshestare to her limits to reach us here as soon as possible. He'll bring the heavy artillery, but with magic on Yarko's side, cannon fire won't make a difference. Then, once he kills Suelvo and I, he'll take the Alshestare and go God knows where."

"Why did you send that beacon?"

"None of the girls are going to be strong enough after the upcoming battle to summon their Mashin to get us back to Cephiro. The Alshestare has a medical wing and a mess hall. It's been nearly twenty four hours since any of us have had a descent meal." She paused. "You of all people should know that will can only carry you so far. Once the body has run out there is nothing left for will to act on."

Clef stared coldly at her, as if her last statement had been a personal insult. I may be ancient, even by Cephirian standards, he thought bitterly, but that does not mean that limits can be suspended indefinitely. The body can be pushed beyond the brink into death and then returned if one's will is constant.

He swallowed before he spoke. "Do you really think he will attack?"

She nodded. "He knows we're going to the Ardoneh. He knows that will mean his death. He will stop us at all costs. I have no doubt."

"And just what are we supposed to do once we reach the Ardoneh?"

"Each of us to reach the Ardoneh will be granted a wish… once we pass a test."

"A test? What kind of test?"

"I honestly don't know. That part is skimmed over in the legend."

"What about Yarko? He might try to beat us there and make a wish himself."

"Yet another reason to be on our way."

Clef turned his face toward the sky and whistled lowly. Osira swooped through the canopy and landed gracefully on Clef's extended forearm. Bending its head down, Clef whispered instructions in its ear. The Knights gawked at the bird; it was half the size of Clef's body. How can he hold that thing on one arm? Umi thought. She watched as he effortlessly lifted the bird and let it take flight. When he turned toward them she noted the change in his face. His expression wasn't that of the serene sorcerer as it was the expression of a determined warrior. "We need to move swiftly," he said. "Yarko has taken some of Hikaru's blood. I think you will agree with Zeri and I when we say that the sooner we reach the Ardoneh the better. Zeri has sent a beacon to Suelvo back on Cephiro and he will be here on Sesque before noon tomorrow. I will transport us to the temple within the hour. Rest until then."

Umi stood. "We should move to somewhere more secure, somewhere he can't sneak up on us." She pointed back toward the clearing. "We can camp at the base of that tree where you found me. It's a wide clearing. We'll be able to see him coming."

Clef nodded. "Fuu, if you would, please heal Hikaru's shoulder."

Fuu nodded and put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder. A light breeze surrounded her hand and made the air shimmer. Within moments the blood had disappeared from Hikaru's shirt and her face.

"Thanks," Hikaru said sheepishly. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

Zeri chuckled and took hold of Hikaru's arm, careful to avoid any holes in the fabric. She helped her to her feet and smiled. "You did a marvelous job, Hikaru. He figured out the plan before I could get him far enough away. Yarko can catch about-damn-near anything when he puts his mind to it."

Hikaru smiled slightly but didn't say anything. If she had just managed to keep running for a few more seconds she wouldn't have been scratched. But she had given up. That sort of thing wasn't her normal attitude and she knew it. She clenched her fist. I don't care how big he gets, how many claws he's got, or how fast he is, Hikaru thought. He can take all the blood I've got but I won't quit. I know my magic better than he ever will. I'll beat him. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. Flames seeped from her skin and enveloped her hand. She turned her hand curiously in the flames; they didn't burn. She smiled and snapped her fingers again and the flames vanished.

"I know what you're thinking Hikaru," Zeri said. "And you're right. You are the first possessor of that magic, but don't underestimate him. Keep your wits about you and you'll be able to tango." She winked.

"Let's get moving," Clef said.

The giant clearing wasn't far and the forest whispered well through the allotted hour. Hikaru and Fuu sat with Zeri at the base of the tree while Umi climbed stealthily to the hollow in the trunk and retrieved Zeri's stiletto. She hadn't turned to leave the hollow before Clef climbed to an adjacent branch and sat down. He glanced at her when she started to climb down from the hollow but said nothing. Twice she thought she saw him open his mouth to speak but when she glanced at him he was as still as a statue. He was more alone in his own world now than she had ever seen him. He was waiting for a sign, probably from his spirit beast, while sorting and … wrestling?… with his thoughts as he gazed out at the wide clearing. Umi didn't even stop to contemplate the magic she'd unleashed that had stripped this part of the forest clean as she swept her eyes over the horizon, dusted with snow for miles before normal foliage took over. Turning her eyes back to Clef she gasped as their eyes met. He stared at her with an intense mixture she'd never seen in his eyes before: fear, sadness, and pain.

He dropped his gaze sheepishly and turned to sit with his back to the tree trunk. Biting her lip, she tucked the stiletto carefully in her sash and climbed to the branch just below him.

"Clef?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

He drew a breath and let it out slowly.

"Clef?"

"Hmm?" His head snapped toward her. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He blinked, surprised, then smiled warmly but she could tell he was forcing it. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked jovially. He shrugged, "There's just a demon on the loose with an affinity for blood and power. Really quite insignificant considering what we've already had to deal with."

She smiled and the feigned grin fell right off his face. "True." She watched him turn his face away quickly. His hand was beside him, balancing his weight with his staff laying across his lap. She reached up hesitantly and brushed her fingers over the back of his hand before curling him around his hand. "It'll be okay, though. We'll-"

"What did he do to you?"

"Wha… what?"

He turned his head and stared at her imploringly. "What did he do to you?"

"It's no big deal really," she said quickly, but her voice was suddenly weak. Withdrawing her hand, she turned to climb down to the ground.

Clef propped his staff against the trunk and silently leapt down to the branch she was on and caught her arm. "It's okay Umi," he whispered.

She spun, jerking her arm out of his grasp, and found her back against the tree. Already she felt herself shaking. The memories of Yarko using Clef's face against her stirred the anger, despair, and desperation for love in her again. She swallowed hard, trying to force the lump down her throat but it clung to the back of her throat like a parasite. Something coiled in the pit of her stomach then moved up to her chest, circled her heart, and squeezed. Tears swelled in her eyes as they darted back and forth over every feature of Clef's face. Yarko had used those lips to kiss her neck, cheek, eyelids, and her on lips. Those eyes had smoldered for her, seeking silent obedience and submission. That voice had seeped in through her ears and closed her lungs. Now the voice was silent. The lips slightly parted. The eyes genuinely pleading to confide in him, but their depth betrayed him. He was confused on some deeper level. What could he be confused about? The thought that he might be developing feelings for her were enough to make the tears spill and her throat burn. He had said, plainly, that he loved Zeri and knew his love would go unrequited.

Then suddenly she couldn't look at his face anymore. The parasite in her throat was breaking free and she felt the tears slide down her neck. The expression that washed over Clef's face was enough to tell her that her defenses were breaking. He reached out for her again. Recoiling, she spun and launched herself at the hollow above her head. She grabbed it miraculously and hoisted herself in the hollow, still covered with frost, and buried her face in her clothes that were still lying in the corner.

"Umi?" Clef pulled himself through the opening and knelt beside her. "Umi I'm sorry." Before he could reach down and place his hand on her back she spun again and threw herself against his chest. He fell back and landed with his back against the wall, one arm bracing their combined weight away from the opening and the other wrapped around Umi. "Umi… I shouldn't have-"

"He used your f-face," she sobbed. Her hands clenched the tunic over his heart as if to knock on the door she could never open. "He t-tied me up a-and tried to m-m-make me scream. He was about to… to… but he d-didn't. He used your… voice, t-then changed his f-face and his body."

Clef clenched his jaw and fists. So that was it! He'd used the changeling blood to torture her. Normal scare tactics didn't work so he'd had to resort to the lowest measures he could think of to break her spirit. That explained the three dragons now. The Dragon of Anger was easy to understand. Just the simple fact that he'd captured her and attempted to torture her would have been enough to light Umi's temper. The reason for the Dragon of Despair was suddenly blurred.

Umi collected herself as best she could and eased out of Clef's arms, reluctant to leave his protective embrace. She sat back on her heels with a shamed slope to her shoulders. "Part of me wanted to let him do it when he took your form," she mumbled.

His jaw dropped.

"But my magic wouldn't let him, no matter what my heart wanted." She looked up. "An ice blast formed a thick layer of ice on his face. I found my sword but missed. He threw himself through the wall and everything went white. Next I knew you were there, but I could only hear your voice." A tear slid down her cheek. "You said you needed me." She paused and searched his eyes. "Why?"

He swallowed. His mind raced. All the reasons it pointed to were obvious foundation stones for love, not the territory he wanted to venture on. But his resolve was slashed to ribbons as his mind continued to go down the list. There wasn't a single line that could be turned into a lie. His chest tightened as the words attacked the walls of his heart, savagely fighting to be free, to be heard.

_He didn't hear what finally came out of his mouth, but she threw her arms around his neck and took his mouth with hers before he could blink. His chest suddenly swelled, relieved that its secret was known, and filled with something he'd never known before. He pulled as much of her as he could into his arms and held her close to his chest. _

He blinked. Another tear had slid down her cheek during his silence. He blinked again. The distance between them was so cold, charged. Yet he was powerless to cross the gap. The answer was so obvious now, but he couldn't convince his mind to let his body feel it. His chest was so tight he thought it would burst, but the secret was locked there.

"Why do you need me?" she could only mouth the words.

Just tell her!!!

The words burst from his lips before he could think of them. "Because I can't imagine my life without you!" Suddenly he was on his feet, pacing the small space, knocking his head against the ceiling, rerouting his pacing until he was simply pivoting again and again on one foot. "I lost my mind when he took you. I've never felt powerless except when you're in danger, when you're not by my side." He slammed his foot down and faced her. "I've never allowed myself to think that you would never knock on my study door again! I took you for granted and it nearly killed me when you brought down that sword and unleashed the two dragons! No, it _did _kill me. I saw my life as it would be without you and wished for my death!" He bit his lip and stared at his hands; they wouldn't stop shaking. He shook his head. "I can't… I can't…" No matter how tightly he shut his eyes, gravity pulled at the moisture there, drawing it to the corners of his eyes. "I can't pretend anymore." He dug his fingertips into his chest, trying to dig out the source of the pain.

Slender fingers slipped under his chin and lifted his face. She smiled through puffy eyes wet with new tears and held his face in her hands. His hands loosened in his tunic and reached up to trace her face. Her skin and hair was a treasured texture to his fingers, despite the grime that had accumulated through the quest. His chest was so tight he thought he'd have to scream to alleviate the pressure.

"I can't live without you and I can't pretend anymore. Zeri has nothing to do with the feelings in my heart. There's a lot I don't remember, but I could care less. I've lied to myself and wounded you in the process."

"Some people would call what you've described 'love,'" she breathed against his lips.

"Yeah," he whispered, tracing her bottom lip with his finger. He slipped his hand behind her head, weaving his fingers through her hair. He felt the shiver run through her as he brushed his lips over hers. His heart hammered, urging him on. He wound his other arm around the small of her back. Her body was warm against his, her heart hammering just as fast in her chest. "Many would call it love, and they would be right."

* * *

!!!PREVIEW!!!

Chapter 19: On the Temple Steps

Her form was superior but she couldn't match his strength. He lowered his shoulder and pushed her off. She collided with a tree and ducked as his sword struck where her neck had been. He raised his sword and brought it down as hers came up. Her parry connected but his brute strength brought both blades down on her.

The blades stopped inches from her face. Yarko's head snapped sideways and he hissed. Clef's growl answered as he thrust his staff up, pushing both blades skyward, then he swung the headpiece like a hammer into Yarko's chest. Lightning flashed as the blow landed. Yarko's ribs popped, then his back as he flew through two trees before he hit the dirt.

"Not bad for an old man!" Zeri called, smiling.

Clef didn't seem to hear. His eyes were trained on where the dust cloud around Yarko hung. Seconds passed and no movement. Could it have been that easy? Surely not. The dust cloud settled and still no movement. Dare he hope? Just to be sure, he flipped his staff end over end and spiked the point in the ground. A slithering fissure shot toward where Yarko landed. When it reached its target it exploded and sent razor sharp spikes skyward. A thin cloud of dust obscured the spikes, but quickly cleared; nothing had been snared in the rocks.

A soft hissing emitted behind him. He turned and Umi screamed. Coil upon coil of a giant black snake wrapped around her torso and squeezed. She hacked at its scales with her sword but it bounced off harmlessly. The snake's head rose above the coils and leered down at them all, flicking its tongue against Umi's cheek. Its eyes gleamed as it tightened its coils. Umi's attacks weakened as her face turned pale and her eyes rolled up in her head.

* * *

The next chapter is pretty much done, and there will only be... two? three more chapters? It's winding to a close.

**Signing off...**

**Silvanus16**


	21. On the Temple Steps

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

Chapter 19: On the Temple Steps

The majestic shade of night gave way to light hues of gray. Dawn approached. Clef and Umi left the privacy of the hollow reluctantly but not before losing themselves to one more short embrace and passionate kiss. He winked at her and climbed down first, turning to help her climb down to each branch as they descended. They found Zeri keeping watch with Nanune; Hikaru and Fuu were asleep, miraculously, resting on each other's shoulder. Umi woke them gently while Clef planted himself in front of Zeri, glaring.

"What, exactly, is that?" he growled, pointing at the makeshift rotisserie a few feet away from her. The carcass of a small animal was still on the spit, plenty of meat left.

Zeri shrugged. "The girls were hungry. There's plenty left for you and Umi."

"Just why did you start a fire? Go hunting??"

"I didn't. Nanune did. She's pretty quick. I kept watch while she was gone and had just finished putting the pit together when she came back with two small critters. Don't worry. She didn't go far and the forest never went silent." She polished off the small bone in her hand before tossing it to the edge of the pit. "Yarko's nowhere near here. I'd actually bet the deed to the Alshestare that he's waiting for us at the temple."

Umi squinted in thought as she pulled off the leg from the spit. She took the first bite and chewed slowly, trying to ignore the overdone texture and odd smell. It was food and that was the main thing. "Zeri," she said. "Why are we still here? I mean honestly, we came after Clef." She paused and gestured to the mage. "There he is. I know Suelvo's on his way here. But why don't we go back to Cephiro and send him a message? Surely he'd turn around."

Zeri shook her head. "I have no doubt that he would, but I'm no leaving."

Clef opened his mouth then slammed it shut and wiped his hand down his face. His irritation was palpable but not particularly contagious. "I have no right to say, but this has been a suicide mission from the beginning," he said lowly. "I for one, however, am not about to leave you here on your own with a demon-"

"Same here," Umi interjected.

"We'll see about that," Clef said sharply.

Umi raised her eyebrows as he turned back to Zeri then rolled her eyes. Zeri did her best not to smirk. These two are perfect for each other, she thought with an inward smile.

"But I want to know now," Clef continued, "once and for all, what is your true purpose for coming here?"

Zeri furrowed her brow. "I thought I'd gone over this?"

Clef just stared at her. "I must not have grasped it yet," he said flatly.

"Okay, well, I'm here to kill Yarko now. It's that simple. My… 'lover,' Lendogo has been infected as well. He volunteered for the drastic measure of becoming a 'soul devourer.'"

"There's a ritual for that?"

"No. I made one up to shut him up."

"Sounds like a keeper."

"Quite."

Umi flicked her eyes back and forth between the two as the verbal tennis match continued, munching quietly on the meat she'd pulled off the carcass. It was obvious that Clef and Zeri were on the same frequency intellectually. She applauded Zeri for it.

"I didn't think of the affect my blood would have on him."

"You gave him a blood sample?"

"That is the binding element of my people."

"True."

"He drank it and the mistake was immediately apparent. Within a few weeks I had to hide him in the ventilation. Suelvo knows where he is. The crew thinks I left him on Pylon with the Healers. But I recognized immediately that part of Yarko had transferred to him. I'm afraid that no matter what happens to me or the Yarko we're fighting, he'll be permanently infected."

"So you're seeking the Ardoneh to cure him."

"That's the idea."

"Is he still on the Alshestare?"

"He's never left."

"So we'll know when Suelvo arrives if the Ardoneh have cured him."

"Assuming we reach the Ardoneh."

"We will. I'll be damned if all this nonsense doesn't get put to some sort of use!"

Umi waited through the pause before giving the conversation a nudge. "So what do we do now?"

Clef looked at the distant horizon where the sky was the lightest shade. "Well-"

"Eat first," Zeri interjected. "Hikaru and Fuu had their fill of the first critter. You and Umi split the second one. You'll both need your strength if Yarko's waiting there for us."

"_First,_ Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu are going back to Cephiro."

"No, we're not," Umi said.

He spun on her. She recognized the dread in his eyes. "You have to go back," he said. "Lantis and Ferio would have my head if anything happened to Hikaru and Fuu. And…"

She stood, smiled, and cupped his face in her hands. Zeri turned her head away and checked on Hikaru and Fuu. Both were still stone asleep. "Nothing's going to happen to me," Umi said. Clef clenched his staff and his jaw visibly tightened. "I'm not leaving you," she said firmly.

"Remember, you're the one who got away. He'll target you."

Umi shrugged. "Fine. Between the five of us we'll beat him."

"It is pretty good odds," Zeri mused. "Just wish I had my knife."

"Odds or no odds," Clef said then dropped his voice. "If anything happens to you…"

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Umi said and winked. Lifting up on her toes she pressed her lips to his. "You watch my back and I'll watch yours."

A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Just be careful." Never had he had so much to lose in a battle. Did she really know that he had chosen his words literally? He could not, nor would he, live without her. His entire existence had become solely dependant upon her safety within the last five minutes. And with the memory of their first kiss still fresh in his mind, he knew there would be no way to bury himself in his work if she died. He would simply fall asleep in his study and never wake up.

He knew the exact poison he would use.

But why was he so worried about something happening? Five to one odds were far better than he could have asked for. Even if Yarko did have Hikaru's magic, he was bound to be clumsy with it. In a few more minutes the sun would rise and the shadows would disappear. Yarko's chances at surprise would be less than 50/50, especially where they were about to transport to. Osira never failed to lay a marker. Never. He had seen through his mind's eye -not that he had been paying attention at the time- that the marker was at the very foot of the temple's stone steps. Around the stair was a wide clearing, twice as large as the one they stood in now.

Their chances couldn't have been better.

But something wasn't sitting right in his mind. His gut churned as Umi let go of his face and went to wake Hikaru and Fuu. Somehow he knew, if he didn't steal another kiss from her before they transported, he would never again. He tried to inconspicuously touch the pendant embedded in the fabric over his heart, the pendant that connected him to Umi. Any damage directed at her would be redirected, he reminded himself. She'll be safe. She had to be. So with all the precautions in place, why did he suddenly see fire sweeping through the forest in his mind? They weren't going to transport to another part of the forest. He had seen where Osira had placed the marker.

"Clef?"

Something wasn't right, but what?

"Clef? Are you ready?"

He jumped. "What?"

Umi cocked her head. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Yes, take hold of my staff and don't let go." Glancing at Nanune, who was waiting expectantly, he whispered the incantation and she turned to gold light and dove into the headpiece of his staff.

"One moment," Zeri said. "Hikaru, could I have my gloves back?"

"Huh?" Hikaru cocked her head (_insert cat ears_). "Oh! Sure. Here." She pulled them from her waistband and handed them to Zeri. Zeri took the top one and put it on her right hand and stashed the left glove in her sash. She winked at Hikaru and put her gloved hand over Hikaru's on Clef's staff. Fuu and Umi were careful not to touch her exposed arm.

Clef held his staff with one hand once the others had a firm hold, closed his eyes, and hummed lowly. The note broke off into two, then three, then four, five, then the headpiece started to glow. The five notes held, mimicking Clef's mantra as he began the chant. The glow from the headpiece rose up in a lavender pharos, creeping inch by inch until it hovered for a moment. Fuu heard a buzzing in her left ear. Turning her head, she saw an identical pharos rise high in the sky, arch, lengthen, and bend to connect with the light leaving Clef's staff. She, Umi, Hikaru, and Zeri all tightened their grip until their knuckles turned white as the two beams closed the gap. Each held their breath as they connected and screwed their eyes shut as the beams burst and light enveloped them. A fierce wind ripped through their hair, beating their faces, and clawed at their clothes. Their feet lifted off the ground then touched back down softly a split second later. The light faded but their eyes were still dazed. The effect wore off quickly, but not before their ears strained for any sort of sound.

There was none.

Their chests tightened in panic as they all opened their eyes wide, trying to make them focus. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all drew their swords

Clef seemed to be the only one who could see clearly. When Zeri finally managed to see through her good eye she found him standing stiffly with his back to them, staff held horizontally in both hands.

"Dammit!" he growled. "Spirit Beast Summon."

Umi opened her eyes in time to see a gold light leap from Clef's staff and take the form of a giant griffin. Her eyes started to focus. She looked around as Clef ushered Fuu and Hikaru to the griffin and helped them up onto its back.

Hikaru climbed up first. Once she was situated, she rubbed her eyes and opened them; they were still blurry.

"Shit," Zeri muttered as she slowly pivoted and looked around. They were still encased in forest, but not the same forest. "And this is how Dethorgo got its name: Sea of Death Trees."

All around them was blackness. The light of dawn swept through the naked branches, but offered no color, only the grayest light that crept into the crevices in the trees' smooth bodies. Twisted as though they died in a fire, the trees were burnt smooth, black. Drooping faces were frozen in eternal screams with wide eyes. Human faces pushed out as reliefs on each tree and branch.

"W-what is this place?" Fuu stammered. She wiped her glasses repeatedly to make sure she was seeing what she saw.

"Behold Life's Graveyard," Zeri muttered. "Every man, woman, and child ever killed throughout history has a face here as a memoir to their death."

"Why would you have such a place?" Hikaru whispered.

"Good question," Zeri said. "When you meet God, ask him, then let me know."

The griffin pawed at the ground anxiously, snorted, then fell silent.

"And won't your faces make lovely additions."

"Damn!" Zeri growled as she jerked off her glove. "Bastard! Show yourself!"

"Turn around."

All eyes turned toward Hikaru, and Hikaru herself turned. She threw her sword up to the ready, but the black bird that sped toward her had already ripped through her shoulder. Clef recognized Osira's plumage moments before it burst into flame. Yarko's roaring laugh echoed through the trees and hung heavily in the air. The fiery bird flew in tight circles over their heads. It moved too fast for any of them to get a clear shot.

Hikaru picked herself up and stood on the griffin's back. Somehow she managed to keep her balance as it shifted and snapped at the fiery bird. Her left arm hung uselessly at her side, but her right arm gripped her sword and swung it with deadly accuracy as the bird passed over her head again. It shrieked and spiraled into the trees. Yarko hissed and roared as he crashed on the ground then jumped to his feet.

"Healing Wind," Fuu whispered, waving her free hand behind her back at Hikaru. Her sword hand pointed her blade at Yarko as he stalked around them. Hikaru jumped down off the griffin's back and clenched her sword in both hands. She and Fuu donned their Knight armor, but Umi stayed as she was, eyes trained on Yarko, poising her stance for an attack with each step as she worked her way closer to Clef's side.

"Did you honestly think I would let it be so easy, kitten?" Yarko's words were taunting but his tone was humorless. He scowled as he glared at Zeri. He stopped in front of her and slowly walked toward her. "What say we put a wager on our pets before we begin?" Again, he snarled the words. "Your first mate will be here shortly, but my pet is already free of his ventilation confines. Who do you wager will land the Alshestare?"

"Lendogo doesn't know how to fly," Zeri said curtly.

"But I do, because I learned from you."

The tension in the air between Zeri and Yarko snapped at the Knights and Clef. Umi took her fencing stance. Clef muttered "Spirit Beast Return," and the griffin disappeared into this staff.

The movement caught Yarko's eye. He grinned. "Ah, so you're the jack-of-all-trades here. I was wondering who'd given the little girls their tasty magic." He sniffed the air, breathing deeply. "I hope you haven't taught them any strategy. You're wearing your power on your sleeves still. And Zeri always thought so highly of you."

"Shut up!" Zeri hissed. Without warning, she launched herself at Yarko and grabbed his face between her hands. Black streaks sprang from her scalp down her silvery hair. Yarko screamed as his flesh hissed under her palms.

"Flame arrow!" he screamed. He punched his fist into her stomach and unleashed the full fury of the spell. Zeri became nothing more than a standing silhouette in a column of flame.

"Water dragon!" Umi threw her hand out at Zeri and the serpentine dragon coiled around Zeri and extinguished the flames. Zeri's legs nearly collapsed under her. Her skin was melted and sliding down her face and boils rose and popped on her arms, but she hadn't let go of Yarko's face.

"Crimson lightning!" He punched both hands into her chest. Her hands clenched to hold on but the spell sent her flying. Her nails sliced through Yarko's face.

"Levati," Clef called, thrusting his staff at Zeri as she flew. The spell caught her and she landed softly on the ground behind him. He spun and thrust his staff at Yarko.

Yarko was faster this time. "Flame arrow!"

"Cresta!" The flames licked the barrier and slithered everywhere, trying to find the edge and get to Clef. Clef narrowed his eyes and the barrier opened behind him, fanned out, and closed in around the fire, encapsulating it. He swung his staff back at Yarko and sent the spell back at him. Yarko dove out of the way. Five trees behind him went up in flames and a crowd of high pitched screams bombarded their ears. The trees crumbled to ash and the voices faded.

Fuu slid to Zeri's side and held her hands out over her melted flesh. "Healing wind." Soft green breezes lifted Zeri off the ground, wrapped around her, and set her down. Her clothes were still in tatters but she was uninjured. They jumped to their feet simultaneously just as Umi's sword crashed against Yarko's conjured-flame sword. Her form was superior but she couldn't match his strength. He lowered his shoulder and pushed her off. She collided with a tree and ducked as his sword struck where her neck had been. He raised his sword and brought it down as hers came up. Her parry connected but his brute strength brought both blades down on her.

Something barred the blades and they stopped mere inches from her face. Yarko's head snapped sideways and he hissed. Clef's growl answered as he thrust his staff up, pushing both blades skyward, then he swung the headpiece like a hammer into Yarko's chest. Lightning flashed as the blow landed. Yarko's ribs popped, then his back as he flew through two trees before he hit the dirt.

"Not bad for an old man!" Zeri called, smiling.

Clef didn't seem to hear. His eyes were trained on where the dust cloud around Yarko hung. Seconds passed and no movement. Could it have been that easy? Surely not. The dust cloud settled and still no movement. Dare he hope? Just to be sure, he flipped his staff end over end and spiked the point in the ground. A slithering fissure shot toward where Yarko landed. When it reached its target it exploded and sent razor sharp spikes skyward. A thin cloud of dust obscured the spikes, but quickly cleared; nothing had been snared in the rocks.

A soft hissing emitted behind him. He turned and Umi screamed. Coil upon coil of a giant black snake wrapped around her torso and squeezed. She hacked at its scales with her sword but it bounced off harmlessly. The snake's head rose above the coils and leered down at them all, flicking its tongue against Umi's cheek. Its eyes gleamed as it tightened its coils. Umi's attacks weakened as her face turned pale and her eyes rolled up in her head.

"UMI!!" Fuu and Hikaru screamed.

Yarko spat Flame Arrows at both of them that struck dead in their chests. Zeri charged Yarko but his tail batted her to the side. Lowering his head, he glared at Clef, who stood helplessly, unable to attack. Lightning would surely leave a mortal wound on Umi. A fissure might kill Yarko but it was sure to kill Umi. His mind raced as Umi's body grew more and more limp. Focusing on her body only, he staked his staff in the ground and pressed his flat palm to the back of the shaft. A colorless aura shifted the air around him and picked up strands of Umi's hair. Clef forced his mind and will to bend the air around Umi's body, make it rigid, spherical, and grow. Yarko's head jerked toward Umi as he felt his grip widening. She gasped and gulped and blinked, trying to clear her head. Yarko hissed as the sphere became thicker in his grasp, until it was like two inches of solid glass. Rearing his head back, he opened his mouth wide. Umi looked up and saw the fire swirling in the back of his throat then shot her eyes at Clef, who was still focusing on the sphere around her, oblivious to Yarko's oncoming attack.

Hikaru saw it too. "Crimson lightning!"

"Emerald typhoon!"

The emerald wind tunnel enclosed the red lightning and channeled it at Yarko's head. He turned his head and shot the fire at the combined spells. They clashed in air, neither yielding and inch.

"Levati," Clef said. The glass sphere slowly slid out of Yarko's coils. His eyes flared and he spun. His tail slammed into Hikaru and Fuu and he brought his jaws down around the glass sphere, Hikaru and Fuu's combined spells grazing his head. The glass fractured in his mouth and his long fangs punched through. Umi shrieked as the left fang slashed down her back.

* * *

Suelvo's fingers drummed an anxious rhythm as the Alshestare sped on auto-pilot toward the inputted coordinates. He'd done all he could do to push the Alshestare toward Sesque. E.T.A. was almost under four hours now, and the seconds ticked by like years.

Even though he knew the ship better than its captain, he had to admit there was an eerie sense of foreboding in the abandoned bridge. Perhaps the long knife sitting, recently sharpened, across his thigh was superfluous but it made him feel slightly more secure when the hissing came. It wasn't a sound from the ship; he knew all those sounds. The wild breathing came through the air vents. Perhaps it was only Lendogo's breathing carrying through the tunnels. That, however, didn't make sense. Zeri had entrusted only him with the secret of Lendogo's whereabouts, and that section of the ventilation was too far from the bridge for even the slightest echo to reach. Was he loose?

Suelvo's grip tightened around the knife's handle. That was the most likely scenario. It hadn't been long since that damn bastard had eaten a piece of his leg. After that, there was no way in hell that he was going to deliver the next meal!

The hissing came again, not too far from outside the bridge walls. It circled around a fair portion of the room before fading. Suelvo expected that if he turned his head he would see the very mangled form of Lendogo himself. He's hardly human anymore, Suelvo thought. He knew, though, that he wouldn't have to justify killing Lendogo to his captain. She knew perfectly well, probably better than anyone alive, just what measures had to be taken when dealing with demons.

Suelvo let a brief smile flit across his lips. At least I don't have as much to fear from Yarko as a normal man would, he thought. He took a deep breath through his nose. The hissing came in breathing patterns now. Must be behind the wiring now, Suelvo thought. A few more meters and he'll be in the room with me. He should come out just to the right of the viewing screen. He quietly turned the knife in his hand until he was pinching the end of the blade. With luck, he could hit Lendogo square between the eyes or in the chest and the fight would be over. He had another knife hidden in his boot, just in case. Either way, his chances of getting out of the bridge were nearly halved due to his leg; whatever happened would happen in the cramped bridge.

Another foot and the hissing broke into the room, right where Suelvo had thought it would. Gripping his chair for balance, he threw the knife and it hit its mark with a _pop_.

"What the?" Suelvo breathed. It shouldn't have made that sound, not if it hit flesh. But the hissing had stopped with the _pop_ and something was hanging in tatters over the gleam of the blade. In the dark, the target looked no bigger than the size of a small animal, but when the lights flicked on and off, in the flash the thing looked to have the transparency of wet tissue paper. Bracing himself along the control panels, Suelvo worked his way to the base of the viewing screen. He hadn't hit anything with a heart or flesh. He knelt and examined it. His eyes widened as he recognized the blood vessels that ran throughout the tissue and shrank until they practically disappeared into capillary beds. He recognized the branching cartilage that once held the tissue in some form, now it was plastered in the tissue that wasn't draped over his knife. "Bloody fucker tore out his own lung as a decoy!"

Hot breath hit his neck and row of needle teeth plunged into his shoulder before he could blink. The demon snarled and chomped rampantly on his neck until it was gnawing on his collarbone. Suelvo clawed at its face with one hand and frantically searched for his boot with the other. It gnarled his fingers and started chomping down his forearm. Its arms and legs wrapped around Suelvo from behind.

Suelvo kicked back with all his might and slammed the creature against his control panel. It hissed and snarled and held his flesh with its teeth before chomping again. Suelvo spun and disconnected the ground wires from the panel and shoved both ends on either side of the demon's head, now greedily feasting on his upper arm. The current swept through the demon's brain and his eyes melted. The voltage seared Suelvo's skin and charred his bicep. The creature screamed and threw its head back; its limbs jerked and the claws slashed through Suelvo's clothes. Suelvo pried its limbs from his torso and heard bones snap. The current had rendered his right arm useless but his left lost no time in grabbing the long knife from his boot and plunging it into the demon's chest and twisting. At the turn of the handle, a triad of smaller blades shot out from the hilt and pierced the demon. With another forceful twist, he carved out the center of the demon's chest. He yanked the knife out and plunged it again and again into the demon's heart while the current scrambled its brains. Finally, only the current made it twitch.

He carefully removed the ground wires and reattached them to the panel. Taking his knife in his hand, he grabbed the petrified carcass and hauled it to the nearest hanger and loaded it in the airlock chamber. He glared at the carcass as the inner door clicked and hissed steam. Through the tiny window he could still see the screaming and distorted jaw on the creature's black face. There was no trace of Lendogo left in it but he raised his hand in salute.

But when he lowered it, he left his middle finger raised and held it in the window as he pushed the release button and watched the vacuum suck the carcass out into space.

With a sigh, he twisted the blade's handle and it returned to the one blade. He tucked it reverently in his belt and limped back toward the bridge.

"Z," he croaked.

"Yes?" the computer responded.

"I'll need the E.T.A. again and send three ciber-spiders to the bridge. I'll be needing a patch… or five."

"E.T.A. four hours."

"Make it two!"

"At the ship's current speed it will still take three hours, fifty eight minutes, and forty nine seconds."

"Then redirect all power to the ship's rear thrusters and ready the ship for transformation. That will make the ship's E.T.A.-"

"Two hours and fourteen minutes."

He let his hand flop on the keypad and tapped in his access code. The door to the bridge clicked and opened. He pulled himself to his station and fell back in his chair. The silvered spider bots were already waiting on the shoulders of the chair. One immediately went to work suturing and bandaging his neck, one on his arm, and the other on his right hand. He punched in the initiation code with his left. "Set transformation commencement for T minus five minutes."

"Ship transformation commencement set for T minus five," the computer repeated.

He leaned his head back and something soft rose from the back of his chair to brace his head. "Thank you, Z." He sighed then winced as the spider robot at his neck reconnected a nerve.

"Don't mention it. Just be preparing how to explain my voice when the captain arrives."

"You may have her tones, but you don't sound anything like her. She might find it flattering. The crew will have a laugh."

"Then have fun explaining my name."

"She knows what 'Z' stands for."

" 'Zeritolokido' is what you programmed."

" 'Z' is supposed to stand for 'Zaro,' your manufacturer. It doesn't have to mean the same to everyone."

"Spider robot confirms your blood has not been tainted by any demon infestation."

"I know," he said nonchalantly.

"When are you going to tell the original Z?"

His skin felt the warmth of his blood still soaked in his shirt. "Soon as I see her."

"Transformation commencement in T minus two minutes and thirty one seconds."

"Just please be alive…"

* * *

The sphere suddenly exploded and shards flew in all directions. Yarko howled and thrashed his serpent body, tying himself in knots, as he shook his head, trying to dislodge the glass shards. Umi fell through the coils and hit the ground hard. Throwing her arms up to protect her face, one of Yarko's massive coils swung inches from her head. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted to where Hikaru and Fuu were regaining their feet.

"You okay?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Hikaru answered. Fuu followed suit.

Yarko thrashed through trees and shrunk until he regained his humanoid form and started picking glass from his mouth. He growled in rage and spat a Fire Arrow from his mouth. Molten bits of melted glass oozed from his mouth; he spat on one of the faces in a nearby tree. He glared at the Knights and rose up as his lower body took serpent form. He slithered toward them, palms raised. Fire enveloped his fingers and shot up into twin blades. He stopped in the small clearing his thrashing had made. His eyes suddenly widened and he started to sniff. His head slowly turned, eyes still wide in a mixture of shock and demonic glee, then his gaze fixed on Clef.

Umi reluctantly broke her view from Yarko and gasped. Clef was on his knees, blood ran down his back and pooled at his knee. Yarko moved toward him slowly, as if this gift was too good to be true. Umi darted in between them, followed quickly by Hikaru and Fuu. Swords raised, they braced themselves.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, little blue hair," Yarko sneered.

Umi nodded. "I haven't forgotten you either." Under her breath she growled, "bastard."

"Umi," Clef growled. "Get out of the way. Let him come."

"What??" Hikaru and Fuu gasped.

Umi simply shook her head. "I have a score to settle."

"Dammit, Umi!" Clef yelled. He instantly regretted his tone when he saw her flinch, but he had to catch his breath and form a plan. That last blow had taken too much out of him and the venom was spreading. He smiled inwardly. Not a mark was left on Umi. The pendant worked. "Let him come!"

"Seems your boyfriend's ready for death," Yarko grinned.

Umi retook her fencing stance.

Yarko laughed. "We've been through this. Your form may be superior where you come from, but you can't beat me with a blade."

"I don't have to. We just have to buy time."

"Until the ship arrives??" Yarko howled. "You have no idea when that will be." He slithered forward a few inches. The hunger in his eyes was far too obvious.

Umi didn't yield any ground. Hikaru and Fuu took a step back, ready to charge forward with Umi, but far enough from Yarko to dodge. Yarko kept advancing and Umi's feet remained rooted, even when he was only five feet from her. Clef tried to regain his feet and when he finally managed to keep his knees from buckling, he could barely clench his staff with his right hand. His left arm was practically useless; he could already feel the tissue rotting around his shoulder blade.

"We may not have any idea when the Alshestare will get here," Umi continued, "but we're not waiting for that." Her words were slightly pointed, as though hinting at an obvious solution. She tried not to turn her head when something passed in front of the corner of her eye.

Yarko's focus was suddenly all on her. His eyes glowed and he furrowed his brow. "What are you getting at?" he growled lowly. He stopped three feet from her, his fiery twin blades poised.

As if on cue, Zeri sprinted up the length of his tail and back. Her curse sucked the life out of the skin her bare feet touched and she launched herself at his head. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck before he'd managed to howl in pain. He spun and lashed out in all directions, the twin blades vanished as his hands reached up and clutched at Zeri. She held on to his neck but lowered herself down between his shoulder blades, just out of his reach. He twisted and spun but he couldn't grab hold. He spotted the spiked rocks left from Clef's fissure and threw his back into them; the rocks couldn't penetrate the scales he'd inherited.

Zeri screamed and lost her grip. Yarko pulled away, nearly half his original size; Zeri's hair had turned a steely gray. Her body hung from one of the jagged spikes by the shoulder. She swiped at Yarko with her other arm as he pulled away, missed, then turned and tried to pull herself off the spike. Yarko panted heavily. Growling, he grabbed Zeri's leg by the clothed thigh and speared it on another spike. "That should hold you," he spat. He turned and slithered to the edge of the clearing and crossed his arms over his chest. He bared his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as something grew from his shoulder blades and pushed toward the sky. He fell forward and sunk his claws into the dirt as leathery wings burst from his back. He looked up and glared at Umi then half clawed, half slithered his way toward her.

"Winds of Admonishment!"

Yarko spat a Fire Arrow at Fuu's spell and both dispersed.

"Crimson Lightning!"

Yarko spread his wings, beat them once, and shot into the sky. "Fire Arrow!"

Clef staked his staff in the ground as the sky burst aflame and rained down on them. "Cresta!" A large dome dropped over the clearing. The beams of flame bounced off the barrier and returned skyward only to rain down again and again. Other tongues of flame rolled down the barrier and set the forest aflame. Thousands of screams rose in chorus and caused ripples in the barrier. As the trees fell to ash, great black stones rose out of the ground. One on top of the other the stones rolled, forming archways, towering walls, turrets and spires. A long shallow stair spread from the edge of the barrier and curved under the procession of archways and out of sight. As the stones formed, flames rolled in through the holes before they closed. Umi and Fuu extinguished them before they could reach Clef. Umi kept one eye open for breaches in the barrier and the other on Clef. He had his eyes closed in concentration, standing still as a mountain.

The firestorm waned and Clef's barrier broke as soon as the last spark popped into nonexistence. He fell to one knee and panted laboriously. Dammit old man, his mind growled. You've been behind a desk too long. Demon venom shouldn't be making this much of a difference! "Everyone alright?" he called.

"Just fine now."

His eyes widened at the deep voice moments in his ear before Yarko sunk his teeth into his shoulder and slurped. He screamed in pain and willed his magic to attack Yarko. Lightning crackled around him but wouldn't focus on anything. Pain and fatigue overwhelmed him. His eyes opened and all he could see was Umi's face as she spun around and screamed. She dropped her sword and reached in her sash. His eyes didn't register the small dagger she took out and incased in ice, easier to control with her will; all he could do was listen to Yarko's voice in his ear.

"Now your magic is going to rip her apart. It will be the last thing you'll see."

Yarko punched his fist into Clef's back. Lightning tore through his body before exploding from his stomach and wrapped around Umi moments after the iced dagger flew out of sight. The current twisted and contorted her body, a dance for death. Her mouth was open but she didn't scream. His heart swelled in anger and anguish then something broke. She had fallen to the ground. The lightning then shot at Fuu and punched a whole in her chest. She fell meters away from Umi.

Suddenly, Yarko threw his head back and howled. Each of his muscles burst through his skin like they were full of air. His bones collapsed in around Clef, until all that was left was his skull. Clef fell back and the skull crushed like dried leaves under his weight.

Never had he seen a sky so gray, pregnant with the illusion of rain.

Hikaru watched Clef fall, then waited for him to move. His eyes stared unblinkingly at the sky. Her gaze swept over the other bodies, Umi's and Fuu's. "Guys," she whispered. Her body was imprisoned in a time warp, unable to move because her mind refused to let time pass, refused to believe what her eyes saw. Blood slowly oozed from under the shadow of Fuu's neck, her body spread eagle on the ground. Umi's legs were bent under her, one arm pinned under her weight and the other lying artistically, as though asleep, by her head. Her eyes were closed, every inch of her skin was charred and blackened. The blackest patch was over her chest, surrounding a small white patch. Tiny fragments of something metal were strewn around her chest and glittered on the ground. "Umi… come on, get up." Her eyes turned frantically to Fuu. "Fuu, say something." Her head snapped toward Clef. "Clef!"

He blinked and opened his mouth.

She dropped her sword and slid to the ground by his side. "Clef -say something. Please! Tell me what to do!!"

His eyes slid in and out of focus. Who's voice was that? He tried to focus on the face over his. Wet droplets splashed on his forehead and cheek. Who was that over him? Had Fuu survived the blast that hit her? Was she trying to make him conscious before healing him? That was usually the best option if it was possible. But the magic inside the person over him was red, not the soft green aura of Fuu's. What about Zeri? She had been skewered on the rocky fissure. He couldn't remember if his shield had covered her or not. Surely, though, Yarko wouldn't let anything happen to her that would jeopardize his life. But she had no magical aura; it wasn't her. His heart refused to give a leap when Umi's face flashed through his mind. She'd received the full force of the attack. It had shattered the pendant that connected them. She couldn't have survived. His heart knew this, so did his mind. There was no struggle between logic and desire. Her aura was the ocean's hue anyway, not this fiery red.

Hikaru's tears fell one after the other. "Please, Clef, _tell me what to do!_"

He forced his mind to focus, if only for the few remaining moments he could live. He could still feel his skin and muscles deteriorating in his back, the wave of decay moving down his left arm and sending fingers up his neck. As soon as the venom reached his brain he would be dead; there was no antidote, least not within his immediate reach. Should have known better when I sent Finuel out, he thought quietly.

Slowly the shadows and shines came into focus. He blinked repeatedly, trying to wet his dry eyes. Hikaru's anguish twisted face drove another spike into what little of his heart could still feel. He couldn't let her watch him die. He had to give her hope.

"Clef," she begged. "Please…"

He smiled and tried to lift his head. The muscles in the left side of his neck were already dead, blackened by the poison. His head flopped back on the ground. "Could you help me?" he asked weakly.

Hikaru hastily pulled him up to a sitting position then watched as he clumsily worked his legs under him and got to his feet. Fear wrapped around her throat as she watched the most powerful mage in all Cephiro falter and fall back to one knee. She put her hands to her mouth, not knowing what else to do. She could see the threads of poison creep up behind his ear.

"I'll be -alright, Hikaru," he panted. "The poison will render me unconscious in a short while, but there's an antidote on Cephiro. Presea will know the one I mean. Just tell her Finuel bit me -in a manner- and she'll know what to do." He gave a crooked smile, the left side of his face refused to move.

"What about Umi and Fuu?" Hikaru moaned. "They're dead."

Clef gazed at Fuu then swept his eyes over Umi. A tear leaked from his drooping eye. Please forgive me my love, he thought. "It'll be alright, Hikaru. Here's what I want you to do. Go to the Ardoneh. They'll be in the temple over there," he flopped his head toward his right, "you know what to wish for. But whatever you do, don't worry about me." He straightened his back and smiled. "Wish for Fuu and Umi's safe recovery. Fuu can heal my wounds then and Presea will supply the antidote when we reach Cephiro."

Hikaru nodded.

He patted her on the head. "Good, go on." He watched as she tentatively worked her way around Fuu and Umi's bodies. She slowly walked up three of the shallow steps, stopped, and turned to make sure he was still alright. He put his hand in the air, the best wave he could give, and smiled again, now over clenched teeth. Hurry Hikaru, he pleaded in his head. Go.

She smiled back at him softly then sprinted up the steps, around the curved path, and out of sight.

"Good girl," he breathed.

Time slowed in the last second it took the thread of poison to touch his brain. His lungs collapsed; his heart stopped; his muscles locked then lost all tension; he fell to the ground, eyes in toward the back of his head. His brain fired in rapid succession through all the memories of his 745 years alive. He saw him and Zeri as children. He saw her family's small cottage at the edge of the woods, the air heavy with the smell of sea salt. The windows were dark and the door was ajar. Something silvery glittered on the door, tracing after small hands that smeared the panels. He saw a bedroom, obviously the parents'. The whole family was there; he stood in the doorway. Zeri was in her mother's forceful arms, a knife -her stiletto- wrapped in her hand, held there by her mother's. Her father, already dead on the bed, his blood still oozing from the knife wounds in his chest. Zeri cried and railed against her mother; her mother turned her and guided the knife into her own throat. Zeri watched her mother's body slide down the wall, watched her choke on her blood. When her body was still, Zeri bolted from the room, the knife still in her hand.

Then the harbor of Cephiro, the cruel ship, the Cooari at the dock. A young man with blonde hair and electric green eyes caught Zeri and ushered her into the ship before a burly man, the captain Zanyu Mortova, caught sight of her. Then he saw himself get hit on the head by a crate and knocked unconscious.

So that's why I don't remember… odd that it would be the last thing I see.

The doors to his study opened and revealed the room he'd spent so much time in, bathed in the morning light pouring through the window. Someone sat in the chair at his desk, curiously absorbed in a heavy volume. She looked up and smiled warmly, put the book down, and turned in the chair to face him. She hadn't even taken the time since her trip to change out of her school uniform. She never did; she always came straight to him before seeing anyone else.

In her eyes he saw the ocean, the sky, waterfalls and rivers. She winked at him then left. He studied everything about her as she crossed the room. How much taller she was than his child form. How the shades of light caught her hair as she passed in and out of the lanterns on the walls. How her fencing training dictated the way her legs moved as she walked, poised and proud. How she smiled as she spun and started to close the door. Her smiles were always warm and genuine, loving. He hadn't noticed how many details he'd missed before until he allowed himself to look at her in a new light, as a woman, not as a student. He wanted to call her back, but the door was already closed. The lanterns on the walls were dimming…

He opened his eyes and saw Umi's lifeless body lying a few feet from him. He saw himself stretching out his arm to touch her calf, but then he realized.

His soul had left his body, waiting for the undertaker, and passing the time gazing at his love's corpse, lying inches though miles away from his own.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Funeral

THE END

* * *

I am not happy with you people. I give you the cliffhanger everybody wants and no reviews. Sorry to get kinda bitchy here, but any writer will agree with me that they like to have some form of feedback. I want at least **4 reviews**, or the story stays as it is.

Again, sorry for the bitchness, but I won't budge.

**Signing off...**

**Silvanus16**


	22. The Funeral

Since this is going to be the last chapter of _Quest for the Ardoneh_, I've taken the liberty to make it especially long. And I apologize in advance for the upcoming angst.

Disclaimer:

* * *

Chapter 20: The Funeral

The temple wasn't what she'd expected. Maybe it would have been different if Umi, Fuu, Clef, and Zeri were with her, but the dark, black hall seemed to be laced with dust and cobwebs as snaking cracks ran through the decorative columns, all leaf work already destroyed by erosion. The light from the stone archway dimmed the further she tread into the hall. Creatures chattered in whispers in the shadows above her head, but nothing moved. The light faded into darkness; she held her hands out in front of her as she slowly inched forward over the broken cobblestones.

"Hello?" she called. "I've come to find the Ardoneh." Her voice echoed down the hall then came rushing back at her. "Hello?" she said, more quietly. _Now what?_ How was she supposed to help Umi and Fuu if she couldn't summon the Ardoneh. Zeri was stretched out on a fissure bed, unconscious if not also dead. Had there been something she'd said that Hikaru hadn't remembered? Something she was supposed to do? Inch by inch she advanced down the hall, fatigue from the battle climbed up her back as the adrenaline wore off. Fatigue handed her mind over to panic, panic to helplessness. She moved faster into the darkness; there was no sign of the doorway behind her. "Please help me!" she cried. "My friends are dead! I need help!"

She froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. A gust whispered its approach back the way she'd come then charged the length of the hall. It washed over her and little sparks of electricity snapped at her skin. She threw her arms up over her head and twisted as the electricity oozed down her body before finally seeping into the floor. She opened her eyes then threw her hands over her eyes as blazing fires erupted in the metal holders lining the walls. The hall turned to white light as the fires curled into balls, wrapped round and around themselves until they burned bright white. Hikaru widened her stance to balance herself and rubbed her eyes against the light.

_Who are you to call on us?_

Hikaru tried to open her eyes but the pure light was too bright. "My name is Hikaru Shidou," she told the voice. "I'm from Tokyo, in another world. My friends are dead and my teacher is hurt-"

_Help is on its way, you do not need us_, said a second, softer voice.

"They won't be able to bring Umi, Fuu, and Zeri back. Please, I need your help."

_You need no such thing_, boomed the first voice._ We Ardoneh do not provide for souls such as yourself. You have traveled too far toward our shrine. Leave now and your life might be spared._

"I'm not leaving until you help me!" Hikaru braced herself for any attack that might come. The creatures continued to chatter over her head, growing steadily louder and piercing. She shook her head to shake off the noise and tried to open her eyes again. The light burned her retinas and she screwed her eyes shut again.

_You are not worthy. Leave!_

Tears burned in Hikaru's eyes as she tried again and again to open her eyes. The voices were coming from somewhere up ahead of her. There seemed to be two of them. Maybe if she could reach them and get passed this light she could reason with them face to face. She forced her right foot to take one clumsy step forward. The room felt like it was pressing down on her. The light had started to force heat into her skin. Her left foot moved forward and the creatures overhead started screeching. Louder and louder the sounds became as she inched forward. Hotter and hotter her skin became. She willed her magic to protect her, absorb the heat, shield her from it, do something her magic would not move inside her.

"I'm not leaving!" she declared, screaming over the creature's screams. She took more steps until she lost count. Her skin was so hot now that she felt her arms and legs blister and her hair was like hot iron against her scalp. Scalding drops trickled from her ears. She clamped her hands over her ears to keep the noise out and keep her head from splitting. The first blister popped on her leg and oozed over neighboring boils. She screamed and lunged forward. "I'm not leaving!!" she screamed. "My friends need help and I want them with me!"

_What of your lover?_ the softer voice whispered.

"I love Lantis, but I wouldn't be able to face him if I didn't come back with Umi, Fuu, Clef, and Zeri. Me, Umi, and Fuu have been through too much. We fought with Lantis against the Pillar system. I love him, but I couldn't live without them. Clef taught me everything I know about magic. He taught all of us. He'll be alright but Umi is dead. I have Lantis; Fuu has Ferio; Umi and Clef need each other more than they show anyone. I promised him I'd save Umi, Fuu, and Zeri. Zeri's got a crew waiting for her on Cephiro. She's a sister to Umi, Fuu, and me. I'm not leaving without them! It would be the end of so many people's happiness if they didn't come back!"

Blisters burst in rapid succession. Her brain could barely register the pain for the screeching reverberating in her skull. She took another step and her knees buckled. She thought she felt her bones fracture under her. The skin on her knees peeled off like warm butter as she tried to move forward and keep her hands to her ears. Every nerve screamed in agonizing protest and she put her hands down to the floor. The screaming rushed in her ears; her head felt like a balloon expanding. Tears streamed down her face, the salt stinging the sores on her face.

_You would throw your life away for these people?_ the deep voice asked. _You would relinquish the greatest gift a mortal is given for two girls, a soul-snatcher, and an old man who will die within the decade anyway?_

Hikaru was crying too hard to answer so she threw her head up and down, nodding.

_Do you not want to live? _the soft voice asked. _Will you forsake your lover? Your actions now will do nothing but send you into Death. Do you not want to live?_

"Not-without-them!" Hikaru screamed through her sobs.

_You do not fear death? You accept it willingly?_

"NO!! I will not die here!! I'm going to take Umi, Fuu, Clef, and Zeri back _alive_. Even Cephiro wouldn't be beautiful without them."

Another sound mingled with the screeching creatures. The same whispered echo that had set the hall alight rushed into her head and swirled in her brain before charging down her throat and squeezing her heart. Her heart skipped painfully, once, twice, then nothing. She pushed forward one more pace and her hand landed on a cool stone step.

The screeching stopped as if a lid had been shut. Her heart beat hard and strong in her chest, breaking free of the bonds that held it still. The blisters and boils peeled painlessly off her body, liquefied, and seeped through the cracks in the cobblestones. The light dimmed back to torchlight, though it was like night had fallen. Hikaru opened one eye, then the other, rubbed them and tried to focus on the stone step under her hand. She could see the crevices between the smooth tops of the long, flat stones; she wasn't blind. Sitting on her knees, she looked down at her arms and the orange light that flickered over unscathed skin. Even her battle wounds had melted away.

_Your intentions are pure_, said the soft voice.

_State your wish,_ said the deep voice.

Hikaru looked up and saw two empty, tarnished thrones sitting on the landing above her. Two shimmering, gaseous orbs floated above each seat. One glowed brighter when the soft voice spoke again.

_Know your wish has limits. In terms of resurrection, only three souls may be returned. Any more and balance is distorted. In terms of knowledge, know only three of your comrades have died. The fourth may yet be revived, but not by our means. _

"So how…?"

The other orb glowed as the deep voice spoke. _Your wish is what you want, but a companion will need this._ A horizontal, liquid vortex opened in front of Hikaru. She looked down in the swirling waters and saw something. She looked up at the orb for permission. _Take it_.

Reaching in up to her shoulder, Hikaru felt the parcel brush her fingers in the swirling water. She turned her hand to chase it, but it slipped out of her hands each time. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and made a blind grab. The parcel was slimy in her hand but her semi-loose grip kept it from squeezing through her fingers. She pulled out and the vortex closed slowly when her hand was clear. The parcel was a swirling sphere of gelatinous liquid. Something was inside it.

_Your companion will need its contents_, the deep voice said. _Now, choose those to resurrect._

Hikaru bit her lip. She knew Clef was only unconscious; whatever was in the sphere must have been the antidote. Carefully putting it in her lap, she pressed her palms together reverently and bowed her head. "Please, revive Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu Hououji, and Zeritolokido."

She kept her head bowed as the orbs radiated a misty aura and rose up toward the ceiling, into the shadows and out of sight.

_Your wish is done,_ the soft voice said. _Your friends will sleep until your return to Cephiro._

Hikaru looked up. The orbs had disappeared. Careful of the sphere in her lap, she pressed her palms to the floor and bowed low. "Thank you," she whispered. She walked down the long hall and into the clouded daylight. She bounded down the steps, not noticing that the stones sank back into the ground as her foot rose off of each one. The archways deconstructed themselves and silently planted the soil. She ran back to where Umi and Fuu lay. Umi was still charred and burned, but she was breathing and warm. Fuu's wounds were lesser and she was breathing too. Hikaru spun and saw Zeri struggling on the fissure. She was trying to push off of the spikes through her shoulder and her thigh. Her stiletto lie glistening in silvered blood on the ground below her. Her hair was white again and her skin had almost an iridescent quality even in the gray light.

"Zeri!" Hikaru cried happily. She sprinted to Zeri but stopped short. Zeri glared at the spikes through her thigh and shoulder. A humming hit the air as both spikes crumbled to dust and she fell hard on the ground. The ground hissed under her touch before she reeled in her curse. She smiled at Hikaru and Hikaru watched in amazement as the silvery wounds sealed themselves, but her skin lost some of its sheen.

"Never thought someone would be happy to see me," Zeri said softly. Hikaru grinned with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around Zeri's torso. Zeri jumped then relaxed when she saw that her skin wasn't touching Hikaru's. She smiled and carefully hugged Hikaru back. She patted Hikaru's back then hesitated when Hikaru didn't let go. "What's going on?"

Hikaru looked up at Zeri. "I've just been to the Ardoneh. They gave me this," she held up the sphere, "but they revived everyone except for Clef. He told me he would be fine though, that the poison just rendered him unconscious, but that this," gesturing with the sphere, "would help him."

"What poison? Yarko never bit him."

"When Yarko bit Umi, Clef took the hit."

Zeri closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. "He forged some sort of link. I didn't think he was going to risk anything happening to her again, not after Yarko captured her. But what do you mean he said the poison only rendered him unconscious?" Zeri nearly bit her tongue when she realized. Hikaru went into the explanation again but she didn't listen. _You bastard, you didn't want her to watch you die. Why the hell would you tell her not to resurrect you t-… of course, you didn't know about the equivalence. 'More than three lives from the river drops the level and hinders flow.' You thought I had died… idiot._ She sniffed as she gazed over Hikaru's head at Clef's corpse.

Hikaru could sense something was wrong, but didn't get to ask as the sounds of heavy engines descended on them. A narrow ship with an open wolf's mouth at the bow parted the clouds and hovered above the clearing. Green rays protruded from the nose and wing tips and propped the ship above the sea of trees. The rays shorted until the ship's belly barely cleared the tops of the trees.

"My God I love that sound," Zeri said as she smiled. Her grin broadened as a hatch opened from the bottom of the ship and a platform descended to the ground. Suelvo stood in the center, a beam sword at his hip and a double barrel plasma rifle ready in his hands. "Fight's over!" she called. "Yarko's dead."

The tension visibly washed off Suelvo's shoulders and he limped toward them. Zeri's eyes narrowed as he neared. "Since when do you limp?" she asked.

"Since Lendogo ate part of my leg," Suelvo said with a feigned smile. He was obviously trying to make a joke of the situation.

"He wha-" Zeri's eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot about Lendogo!"

"Don't worry," Suelvo said as he shook his head. "He's dead."

"What?" Zeri swallowed but she hardly seemed distraught.

"Yarko came through him, finally. He tore out his own lung as a diversion then attacked me. I put a few thousand volts through his brain then carved out his heart before I jettisoned the body."

Hikaru had never seen Suelvo before, but didn't like the look in his eye when he talked about what he'd done. Part of him was mourning a fallen comrade. Part of him felt something as he looked at Zeri, relief and still something else. Yet another small part of him clearly wished he'd done more to the creature for secret reasons.

Zeri took control of the situation as only a captain could. "His loss is regrettable, but we have more important matters to attend to. Clef and the Magic Knights need to be taken to the infirmary. The stasis chambers should have them good as new before we return to Cephiro. There will be no need to rush our return, but we have to take them to the infirmary asap."

Suelvo nodded and carefully picked Fuu up in his arms. Hikaru helped Zeri carry Umi back to the lift. "What about Clef?" Hikaru asked.

"Suelvo and I will come back for him," Zeri said. Her voice was flatter than usual, perhaps she'd lapsed back into her authoritarian mindset. "I want you and the girls to rest in stasis."

"I thought the Ardoneh would have healed them too," Hikaru said softly as she sheepishly looked over Umi's wounds while the lift rose back into the ship.

"Their wounds aren't as serious as they were. They're alive now after all. The Ardoneh give the wisher two things: what they want, and what they need. Did you ask for them to be healed too?"

"No…"

"Doesn't matter. The Ardoneh undoubtedly knew Suelvo was on his way and that the ship is equipped with the necessary tools to heal any wound."

"Just can't regrow missing parts," Suelvo chuckled. He lifted Fuu higher in his arms and shifted his weight so his elbow could hit the release button on the door when the lift clicked into place. He led the way down the corridors to the infirmary. It was a small room, but extremely well equipped; as Hikaru saw when three stasis tubes slid out from hatches in the side wall. The glass lids opened and a light turned on inside each. "In you go," Suelvo said with a smile after he had closed the chamber Fuu was in. He offered his hand to Hikaru after she and Zeri had laid Umi in the far right tube.

Hikaru turned to Zeri and held out the sphere. "Here," she said. "For Clef."

Zeri gave a tight smile and took the sphere. "I'll see to it."

Hikaru took Suelvo's hand and laid back on the soft backing. The lid closed over her and the tube grew warm, comforting. The light went out above her head and the tube started to recede into the wall. She looked up through half closed eyes and saw Suelvo smile again and Zeri wink. She smiled as darkness enveloped her and sleep carried her mind back to Cephiro.

* * *

Zeri watched the tubes disappear behind the hatches as they closed. Her eyes lingered on the one on the far right. She reached out and brushed her fingers over the door. "I almost don't want them to wake," Zeri said. "How am I going to explain to Umi that Clef's dead?"

Suelvo's jaw dropped. "The Guru?"

Zeri nodded solemnly. "Let's collect his body and prepare him. I want him to look respectable for his funeral."

Zeri led the way back to the lift, Suelvo limped behind her in silence. Zeri watched the ground slowly rise up to meet them with her arms crossed. "Yarko inherited the venom from Clef's spirit beast," Zeri said, just as Suelvo opened his mouth. "There was an incident before that, though. Yarko captured Umi from the group and tried to do something to her. Clef went to her rescue, but not before Hikaru, Fuu, and I saw a massive funnel tear the land apart, miles away. The spell Umi generated blasted Yarko near death, but he managed to hunt down a spirit beast, a serpent, Clef had employed, undoubtedly to find us. I recognized the type of serpent. It had red and green markings intertwined down its sides and small, sharp fins down its spine."

"An Ondelite."

Zeri nodded.

"There's no cure for their poison."

"I know." She paused. "After Yarko devoured this creature, he chased us to Clef's beacon. Yarko was about to intercept us when Clef and Umi chased him off, combining their magics." They stepped off the lift and walked to where Clef's body lie. "Clef formed a link between him and Umi after her safe return, to ensure her future safety.

"During the battle here, Yarko got Umi between his fangs. Clef nearly got her free before Yarko bit down, but his fangs penetrated the spell around Umi and slashed her back." She pointed down at Clef's left shoulder. "The link between the two broke moments later." She squatted down beside him and looked at the blackened patch at the small of his back. "Yarko inherited Clef's magic, killed him, Umi, and Fuu with it in one blast." A tear formed in her eye as a smile flickered across her lips. "Umi kept her promise. She had possession of my stiletto and I had enough of Yarko in me that he could be killed… It should have killed me too…"

"Then what is that sphere supposed to do?" Suelvo asked after a moment.

Zeri shook her head bitterly. "The Ardoneh can't resurrect more than three souls… not in a day, a week, a year… not until the next century. I know of no other force that could resurrect Clef. It doesn't matter what's in that damn orb!" She sniffed and bit her lip. "Help me get him to the ship."

"I'll take him."

Suelvo rolled Clef onto his side, wrapped the limp arm around his neck, and picked the body up. Zeri stood and glanced at his staff, still staked in the ground. The streams from the headpiece billowed and twisted slowly, forlornly. Zeri wrapped her fingers around the staff then looked down at the sphere in her hand. "Just what good is this thing going to do? I can't use anything magic. Fuu might have a change. She's the one with the healing magic." She squinted at the gelatinous fluid and the darker object inside. "It moves like dark water, slow from the pressure of the depths. Perhaps… Umi might be able to open it." She swallowed. "But she'll still have to come to grips with the fact that Clef's dead." She glanced at the staff and pulled it from the ground before retreating to the lift.

"Where do you want to put him?" Suelvo asked as Zeri activated the lift.

"Put him in the second infirmary, in the water tank for now. That will heal his bodily wounds."

"It won't do anything for the poison."

"I'm not concerned with that. After he's secure, we'll set a course for Cephiro. I'll send a message on ahead and… tell them the situation."

Suelvo nodded and waited for Zeri to open the door before he hobbled back to the infirmary quarters. Zeri made for the bridge, maintaining her composure until the bridge door closed. Her hand remained frozen on the padlock. _drip… drip… drip…_ Tears fell one after the other before she'd realized the moisture in her eyes. She buried her head in her hands, clenching and twisting her snowy hair; she lost track of time. "Damn," she muttered. Her hands formed fists and pressed against the wall, then rapped the metal with every word. "Dammit- damn. Damn. Damn! Dammit!!" she screamed. "I was supposed to die!! _I was supposed to die!!_" She threw her fists into the metal panel above the padlock. The bridge reverberated with thunderous echoes. Her sobs turned to vicious screams of agony that couldn't be compared to any human sound. Her anger and sorrow quickly drained her strength until she could only cry softly. Rational thought slowly came back to her. How much time had passed? She needed to get the ship moving. She hastily wiped her eyes and nose on her gloves and went to Suelvo's chair. She continued to wipe her nose as she tapped the transmission codes in the control panel.

Her own voice spoke through the speakers; she didn't register it. "Who do you wish to contact?"

"Just get me a warm body," Zeri said flatly, "I don't care who."

"Transmitting."

Zeri rested her face in her hands. She didn't see the screen light up.

"Transmission intercepted, rerouted to Autozam flagship."

"Fine," Zeri muttered.

A blonde Autozam commander appeared on the viewing screen. He had a war visor over his eyes. Was he in some machine? "What business do you have with Cephiro?" he asked sternly. Zeri looked up; he had kind brown eyes.

"Zeritolokido of Cephiro, Captain of the Alshestare reporting casualties from Sesque."

The commander blinked. "There are no inhabitants on Sesque."

"True, none now. But a resent quest has involved three Earth girls, the Cephirian Guru, and myself."

"Explain."

Zeri sighed. "It's a fantastic story. The Cephirian Guru came in search of the Ardoneh."

The commander raised an eyebrow. "Guru Clef?" he asked skeptically. "Came in search of a mythical force? For what purpose?"

"I requested his assistance and he thought the quest would be completed in a speedier manner if he went alone. Regardless, myself and the three Magic Knights of Cephiro came to his aid. We've fought with a creature and…" It was best to keep the details simple for now. She got up and retrieved Clef's staff from the door and walked toward the viewing screen. She held it across her palms.

The commander's eyes widened. "That is the Guru's staff." He quickly composed his shock and addressed Zeri. "How long until you are within Cephirian space?"

"Ten hours."

The commander nodded. "I will await you at the blockade. There we will meet and you will give me all the details before returning to Cephiro. Your ship will be scanned and searched for any remnants of life from Sesque. Needless to say any traces will be destroyed."

Zeri's eye went dark. "Understood. Alshestare out."

A few seconds later, the door opened and Suelvo limped onto the bridge and stood behind Zeri's chair. "What news?"

"ETA to Autozam blockade, ten hours," she said mechanically as she punched in the coordinates on the control panel.

Suelvo swallowed and looked down at her grimy hair, hanging limp over her bare shoulders. He debated placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping to steer the conversation elsewhere, but he knew she would jump from him. Besides, as anxious as he was, this wasn't the time. Finally, he wet his lips and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

She froze and looked over her shoulder at him then just stared.

"At the moment?" he rephrased. "In other words, could you keep your composure long enough for a quick meal? I'll bring something to your room. You should probably get cleaned up before you meet the Autozam commander." He waited for her response. Her answering nod was so minute he barely caught it. He flashed a quick smile then limped to the door. "We'll get someone in Cephiro to heal your leg."

He turned as the door opened. "I'd appreciate that." He smiled again but there was no affect. She was dead to the world at the moment.

Zeri got up and slowly trudged out off the bridge and toward her quarters. She didn't think about where she was going. She couldn't even think about feeling. Her mind was so exhausted from the explosion of emotion that had hit her. When she reached her room, she tapped her code in the padlock and waited for the door to open. It closed behind her. She looked around her room, wondering how long it'd been since she'd seen it. She'd been on Cephiro not but three, four days before. She looked around her room, at the plain bed in the corner, the window in the opposite wall with the stars gliding past, the small dresser at the foot of her bed, and the desk under the window. She glanced at the small frame on the desk then turned sharply to her left into the small bathroom. It was large enough for a tiny shower and toilet. She shut the door quickly before she caught a glance of the picture frame again; it was a small drawing she'd done of Clef in his childhood, the last time she'd seen him before she left.

She tore her clothes off and turned the water on as hot as she could stand. She held her face into the scalding stream until she thought her face was melting. When her skin was raw and red, she turned the water down and quickly washed. Water turned off, she brutally dried her skin and hair, slapped the towel around herself, and walked out into her bedroom. She jumped and nearly dropped her towel when she found Suelvo at her desk, picture frame in hand.

"I remember what you told me before we got to Cephiro," he mused. " 'Don't mention his height or looks, whatever you do.'" He chuckled. "He accused me of being well informed."

She didn't reply.

"I lied to him, in a way. I remember saying when he asked your name that 'No one knows the captain's name but the captain.' I figured you'd want to introduce, or rather _re_introduce, yourself."

"I would have had to do that anyway; he didn't remember me."

"Really?" Suelvo's tone was casual, not shocked, merely curious.

Zeri nodded curtly then glanced at the tray of food sitting on the desk by Suelvo. Her stomach churned and she clamped her hand over her mouth. She turned away and moved to the dresser, keeping her eyes focused on the plain finish and not letting anything around her catch her eye. She pulled out a long shirt and pair of pants then closed the dresser, clutched the clothes to her chest, and waited for Suelvo to leave. He moved toward the door, recognizing his silent cue, but stopped with his shoulder next to hers. "Don't blame yourself," he said softly. "It's not over yet. The Ardoneh gave us that sphere for some reason. There has to be a use for it."

Zeri was barely listening. Her numb mind was droning on in monotone. _I said I would be damned if I was not the only one to be carried back in a body bag. I'd be damned!! I must be damned. First my father… then my mother… my crew… the Magic Knights… and now Clef. _"Why does everything I touch die?" she muttered.

Suelvo's breath caught in his throat. Opportunity had run screaming toward him. He looked down at his hands and placed his palm on her shoulder. She didn't flinch. "Not everything you come in contact with dies," he said slowly. "The Guru won't either, you'll see."

Zeri slowly turned her head toward the slight pressure and warmth on her skin. She saw his fingers, the back of his hand, and his wrist dropping behind her back, out of sight. Skin on skin. Her breathing quickened as her heart hammered her ribs. She'd felt nothing. No vicious force clawing from her chest to attack the neighboring soul. No intense cold when her soul reached out and snatched the life force within its reach. His hand was dry, calloused, and warm on her shoulder. Her eye grew wide. She watched him gently squeeze her shoulder and leave. As the door snapped shut with a quiet hiss of steam, her clothes tumbled out of her arms and her knees failed.

"What the hell was that??" she gasped.

* * *

Suelvo couldn't help but broadly smile and practically float back to the bridge. He tapped in his code and went to his chair. "ETA, Z?"

"9 hours and 26 minutes to Autozam Blockade," the computer responded.

He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're in high spirits. She knows?"

His smile spread ear to ear. "I think so."

"Is this the appropriate time? Her childhood friend just died."

His smile faded. "I know, but she has to know that she's not cursed. Her people were given an odd racial trait. That's all it is. It may have prevented her from physical contact, but it did save the crew and who knows how many other people Yarko would have found eventually."

"Perhaps." There was a brief pause. "Spider robot reports movement in hall six. Captain approaching. Shall I pull up your blood file?"

"No. There won't be any need for that."

The door sprang open but Zeri squeezed through before it opened fully. Her large shirt hung off one shoulder, damp from her wet hair, and she was still tugging at the belt. These pants were too big for her, but most of her earlier clothes had been hand-me-downs from the crew.

"The-hell-was-that??" she shouted.

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You-" Words suddenly failed and she gestured wildly toward the door, toward him, threw her head at her shoulder, then shrugged wildly. "I-" She grabbed her forehead and shoved her fist into her hip. Taking a breath, she composed her sentences, but her eye was still wide. "Perhaps… I should have asked this sooner." She dropped her hand, slapping her thigh, then gestured to him with her palm. "What is your ethnicity?"

He threw his head back and laughed; she had her cute moments. "My adoptive family is from Fruenten. My birth mother was from Depthi, hence my unnatural eye color."

Zeri nodded impatiently. "I knew someone from your lineage was from Depthi, or somewhere in the Yurinth galaxy. What about your father?"

"My father was born on Guarto, but his great uncle was from Sesque."

Zeri's jaw dropped. "Then you're… like me?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly." He addressed the room. "I might need that file after all."

"One moment," the computer replied.

"Pull up the captain's too, please."

"One moment."

The viewing screen flashed to life. On one side of the screen was the white DNA of Zeri's blood, and on the other was a pewter version of the same strand. Zeri's jaw dropped as she watched the helixes slowly rotate on the screen. Suelvo watched her slowly walk toward the screen and felt the room swelter. The moment he'd waited decades for was living the now. Zeri stood in front of the screen for what felt like long, hot hours before she finally turned to face him. The room was too dark with the screen behind her to see her expression.

"How did this happen? It's the perfect blend of pure blood and Sesquenian blood."

"From what my grandfather wrote me before he died, his great uncle was wounded in a duel. He and another Sesquenian male were dueling over an Ijan woman. He and the woman were in love but he, naturally, refused to touch her and suppressed the one-time urge. He won the duel but was gravely injured in the process. The Ijan woman was proficient in emergency medics and performed an on-the-spot blood transfusion, using her own blood. It had no effect on him, except that he took on her hair and eye color. You know how that works.

"He lived long enough to have two sons with her; she gave birth to twins. He was eventually killed at the beginning of the uprisings against Sesquenians, but both sons survived. They inherited part of their father's abilities-"

"Curse," Zeri said flatly.

"_Abilities_," Suelvo continued. "But not to the same extreme their father was endowed with. They had been taught well; they understood their responsibilities and thus, treated their wives carefully. One married a Haytian, and she died in childbirth unfortunately, but gave birth to a daughter. The little girl was practically devoid of the ability, but she had her own. The brother married a Sesquenian, and needless to say the child was practically full blooded and had a very strong ability.

"The little girl went into medicine as her grandmother had done and discovered the secret. Her blood had been crossed with a race who had a certain genome that severely damaged the one that dictated her ability, making it nearly dormant. She knew that who she mated with would be crucial. She located the genome that had dampened her ability and found a few matches, inhabitants from Depthi, Xexsi, Ambrose, Telinon, Brev, Nym, and five or six others had the genome. She married a man from Ambrose and gave birth to my father."

"Why were you adopted?"

"My father was a merchant clerk, but some of his clients were shifty. He had met my mother during a business negotiation on Depthi, they had a fun night, and he was killed the very next night. My mother gave me up." He shrugged. "I wouldn't expect her to keep me."

"But that was…"

He leaned back in his chair and ran the calculations in his head. "Roughly 867 years ago, give or take a few months. I ran with one of my brothers a lot, but didn't figure out he'd finally gotten us into too much trouble when we snuck aboard the Cooari." He gestured to the ceiling and smiled. "That's how I learned the ship so well. We had to hide for a while, but Zanyu eventually found my brother. I didn't come out of hiding until I was sure I could defend myself, or fix things properly. He was in desperate need of a mechanic." He chuckled.

"So… you're… immune to me? Your blood bears enough of the Sesquenian curse-"

"Ability," he corrected. "You shouldn't think of your life as a curse."

"Regardless, you have enough of Sesquenian blood and this particular genome that… they cancel each other?"

"Not so much of a cancellation as it is a mutation. The two genomes have practically merged now, forming an entirely new genome. One with a new ability."

She walked up to him. "So… you're free."

He knit his brow. "I don't understand what you mean." He hit a button and the viewing screen went dark. Looking back up at her, he saw her eye swirling with so many emotions and thoughts battling in her mind that she looked dazed.

"You're free to do what you want with your life. Must be nice."

He shot up out of his chair and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't even think like that!" he snapped. The light in Zeri's eye faded as her thoughts consumed her. "Zeri!" he barked as he shook her. "Zeri! Listen to me! I'm living proof of what awaits you."

"How?" she mumbled. "I'm too old for genetic engineering."

"Your future Zeri! You have choices! You can still do whatever you want with your life. You don't have to hide on this ship."

"So long as I mate with a certain race, sure."

The fight was lost, for now; Suelvo could see it in her eyes. It was too soon. Once Clef was resurrected, however it could be done, then she might think of it in a different light. Until then, she would constantly see her 'gift' as a 'curse.' He let his hands slide down her arms. Biting his lip to suppress frustration, he inhaled and looked her square in the eye. He lightly pinched her chin and turned her face up toward his. "Give yourself some time to think it over before you submit yourself to hell," he growled, not meaning to completely. It seemed to have some effect: her eye came back into focus. "Think about everything you've done! What distinguishes you from the stereotype of your people. How many lives you've saved. That you have obliterated the fear people have when they look at you. Your men would follow you into any wormhole, black hole, or to the heart of the void, not because they fear you and obey, but because you are their _captain_. They don't give a damn about your so called curse! Clef didn't care. Neither do those girls in the infirmary. I _guarantee_ it. I'll bet you whatever wages I earn from now to the day I die that no one on Cephiro will bat an eye. Haven't you heard? The soul-devourers were hunted to extinction over six hundred years ago. Even if they were to see you now, as you are, you have enough control over your ability that you could freely shake hands with any man."

Zeri shook her head.

Suelvo caught her head gently between his hands and turned her eye toward his. "Just let all that settle. You're tired, hungry, and in mourning."

"Just what did you expect I'd do?" Zeri said softly as she walked toward the door. "Was I supposed to throw all care to the wind and cast myself in your arms?"

Suelvo's chest tightened. "I had hopes I admit, but no expectations."

"The last sorry attempt of mine for a lover turned into the child of the demon I bore. Do you think I'd honestly be in such a hurry to take another chance? You're a good friend Suelvo, and I value your skills as first mate." She turned and looked at him. "I know how you feel towards me. And in light of this new… discovery, I value you far more than you could imagine." She watched as Suelvo's eyes softened. "That doesn't mean I'll ever love you."

Suelvo swayed and slowly sat down as Zeri left the bridge. He sat stone still for a few minutes, waiting for the pain to come. He looked down at his chest and stomach, expecting to find fresh blood soaking the already stained fabric of his shirt. Her words ripped something in his chest, but either not too deeply for him to feel or ripped clean, painless but lingering. "Damn…" he muttered. "That was low…"

Zeri trudged back to her chamber, feeling a growing weight drag behind her. She had enough experience with emotion and personal demons to know Guilt was pulling her back toward Suelvo. How could she have been so cruel? She was being honest, but did she have to use that tone? So she was numb from losing Clef, temporarily dead to the world, she didn't have to use those particular words.

She nearly walked into the door to her quarters. Tapping in the code, she shuffled to her bed, ignoring the food still waiting, growing cold, on her desk, and flopped down on the old blankets. Her muscles seemed to dissolve under her skin. She barely managed to scrap enough strength to pull the edges of the blankets over her body before her mind shut down.

Maybe once she got some sleep she would rethink things…

* * *

"ETA to Autozam Blockade, T minus one hour."

Suelvo hadn't moved in hours. His mind had slowed until he would have sworn he was numb, or drifting in and out of sleep. He didn't react to the time announcement, nor the one an hour before it. Only when Z barked, "T minus 30 minutes to Autozam Blockade!" did Suelvo stir.

"Suppose I should change clothes then," he muttered.

"Might be a good idea," Z quipped.

"I don't remember giving you the captain's sarcasm."

"You didn't. I was merely stating on your dysfunctional appearance." There was a brief pause and Suelvo slowed to a stop, standing outside Zeri's door. "Perhaps you should wake her so she can greet the Autozam captain."

Suelvo rapped his knuckles on the steel door. No answer. He rapped again.

The door clicked just before he was about to knock a third time. Zeri stood in the doorway, bleary eye and disheveled. "What is it?" she asked, still deathly monotone. Seemed sleep had had just about as little affect as possible on her. She was still in the wake of shock and mourning.

"T minus 30 mins to Blockade, captain," Suelvo reported.

"I'll meet you on the bridge in ten." With that, the door closed between them.

"That was not how I planned…" He reached up and placed his palm to the door then let his fingers slide down the panels. He limped heavily down the hall to the crew chamber, threw his soiled shirt in the corner and went to the wash basin. He reached in the basin and cupped the water in his hands, smeared the water over his face and neck, then watched the droplets run down his face, neck, and chest in the mirror. His skin had nearly dried before he shook his head and reached down to smear a second scoop of water over his face. Keeping his head down, he washed the rest of his face and gingerly around the bandages on his shoulder. "Lucky that thing missed my neck," he muttered.

He grabbed a clean shirt from his shelf on the right hand wall, fisted it, and marched out of the room. His shoulder had finally started to ache and it took a while for him to get his right arm through it. He hadn't noticed Zeri waiting at the end of the hall.

"What in the hell happened to you??" Zeri gasped. She seemed to reach him in two strides and started looking over his wounds. He stood passively and let her turn his head to look at the base of his neck and his shoulder.

"Lendogo," he said flatly. "I told you Yarko came through." He reached behind him and pulled out the dagger he'd plunged into Lendogo's chest. It was still stained with black blood. "This blade you found on Nefron came in handy. Saved my life." He flipped the handle in his hand and offered her the pommel. "I won't be needing it anymore, I think."

She turned and walked down the hall toward the bridge. "It was a gift. I'm glad you found a use for it." She tapped in the code and the bridge door opened.

Suelvo came up behind her, slowly working his arms through the sleeves then, with a grimace, he pulled it down over his head. "I won't be hunting demons anymore," he said. Nevertheless, he tucked it back in his belt. It was a comfort to have something from her close; he didn't want to give up just yet.

"Approaching Autozam Blockade," Z reported as Zeri and Suelvo took their posts.

"Autozam Blockade on screen," Suelvo said.

Zeri took a deep breath and held it. "Either of you got any ideas on how to break the news?" she asked.

"We'll worry about that when they're on board," Suelvo said.

"Hailing from flag ship," Z reported.

"Connect frequency," Zeri said.

The blonde captain Zeri had spoken to hours ago appeared on the viewing screen. "On behalf of Cephiro and Autozam, I must ask that you to lower your shields and come to full stop. Failure to comply will resort in forced action."

"Understood," Zeri said. "Come to full stop and lower shields."

"Complying," Z droned. The ship's engines quieted to a dull humming as the ship slowed to a halt. "Shields disengaged."

"Thank you," the blonde captain said. "Now if you please, I would prefer that you and your first mate come aboard the NSX while our scanners go over your vessel."

"Of course, but you will find three life forms in our infirmary. The Three Magic Knights have been placed in stasis. Two were gravely injured."

"We'll discuss all details once you're on board, captain. Our teleporter will lock onto you and your comrade."

"Understood. Alshestare out." She sighed. "Hold your breath," she told Suelvo then added with a groan, "I hate this process." She closed her eyes.

Suelvo managed to shrug just before two green beams of light shot through the wall and struck them both. Their bodies deatomized in the beams and shot toward the other end. Their bodies were reconstructed in a bright room with shiny metal walls. Long green seats sat opposite each other in clusters all around the room. A wall of thick glass was on their right, and beyond the glass was Cephiro itself, shining majestically.

Suelvo hobbled to one of the long seats and sat down. Zeri moved to his side as the door opened and the blonde captain entered. He'd left his war visor, but was still armed with Autozam military gear. He moved lightly and smiled as he extended his hand. Zeri clenched her jaw and drew her hands behind her on instinct; he was wearing fingerless gloves.

"I'd like to take the moment to introduce myself before we sit down," he said. "I am Eagle Vision, captain of the NSX."

"Zeritolokido, Alshestare captain."

His hand was still extended. "And where do you hail from?"

_He's testing me_, she thought. _He already knows. _She bowed her head and drew her right hand from her back, degloving it as she brought it forward. She smiled as she gripped his hand. Her curse bolted down her arm but she arrested it at her wrist. She watched his eyes widen as he looked down at their hands. "I was born on Cephiro, but my blood hails from Sesque."

"I see…" he said softly. He withdrew his hand and glanced at his fingers. "You say you are from Sesque." He flashed a nervous smile. "I must say I wasn't expecting you to shake hands with me, in which case I wouldn't have taken offense."

Zeri nodded once with a confident smile gracing her lips. "My apologies," she said as she put her glove back on. "I was under the impression you were testing me. I wouldn't have touched you, mind you, if I wasn't confident."

Eagle nodded and his smile returned in earnest before it died. "Now, please," he said as he sat down. "Tell me what has happened."

"It's a long story," Zeri said as she sat down next to Suelvo. "It starts two hundred years ago when the Alshestare received a distress signal…"

One hour passed, then two, before Zeri had recounted the whole story on Sesque and Suelvo had told what had happened on the Alshestare. Eagle didn't ask too many questions, except for one: "How did he die?"

"Yarko turned his own magic against him," Zeri said. Her throat had been burning since she started telling the part about the Dragons of Iie. Eagle now knew a few of the intimate details between Umi and Clef, just enough to keep him current with the story, nothing too specific. "He sent it through the base of Clef's spine. Had it not been for the poison that had already weakened him, he might have survived. Then after Yarko killed Clef, he sent the blast through Umi and Fuu." She had to stop before her voice cracked. Clenching her jaw to suppress the tears, she waited for Eagle to speak.

But Eagle just sat with his elbows on his knees and his forehead in one hand. He shook his head then looked up. Shock was giving way to pain of mourning in his eyes. "And the Ardoneh could do nothing?"

Zeri shook her head.

Eagle blinked. "But you said only three could be returned from death. Umi and Fuu were the only two to be revived."

"Clef told Hikaru that the poison in him would only render him unconscious. He was going to die one way or another and didn't want her to watch. I was assumed to be dead as well. Hikaru must have wished by name."

"So there's no hope then?" It was obvious Eagle was searching for any means before he had to report the loss to Cephiro.

"Hikaru returned with a sphere of gelatinous liquid. She said the Ardoneh told her that it would be of use to one of her companions, either Fuu, Umi, or myself, and that it would return Clef."

"Let's have a look at this sphere." They stood. Eagle addressed the room. "Transport three aboard the Alshestare bridge."

"Aye aye!" a young boy's voice said. "Transporting… now!"

Zeri took a breath before her body was blasted to tiny atoms and reformed aboard the Alshestare. "Please pardon the mess," she said before she opened her eyes. She turned and found Eagle with his back to the viewing screen already looking around the bridge. "The Alshestare is still in remodeling stages."

Eagle smiled. "It's a labor of love when you build a ship by hand. I was actually just admiring the handiwork."

Suelvo smiled and nodded in thanks.

"This way, captain," Zeri said then led the way to the infirmary. The sphere was still on the small bench on the opposite side of the incubation chambers. She picked it up and carefully handed it to Eagle.

He held it in his left hand and raised his right perpendicular to the floor. His gauntlet cracked at the seams and folded back, exposing a long needle which Eagle delicately pierced the sphere with. The surface wobbled but didn't break. "I've seen sphere's like these before," Eagle said. Zeri felt her heart skip a beat. "The trick is," he paused and pulled the needle straight back. The surface wobbled again then turned back to glass. He sighed and put the sphere back on the bench. "The trick is not to break the membrane. It's more of a living organism that keeps the inside solution from dying." He tapped one of the folded panels and his gauntlet reformed itself around his forearm. Turning his hand palm up, a small projector head sprang out and glowed blue before a fan of light stretched up toward the ceiling. Foreign characters scrolled and scanned so quickly through the information. Suelvo could follow only a few seconds before the rapid pace hurt his eyes. A few more seconds and the feed stopped and the light went out.

"It's a DNA code, alright," Eagle said at length. "But it's not complete. The only thing this sequence would be able to do is preserve a substance."

"So there's something inside that sphere," Zeri said.

Eagle nodded. "But it's very fragile, whatever it is. The concentration of the code in that liquid is enough to preserve an artifact that would be…" he shrugged, "anywhere from fifteen to twenty five million years old."

Suelvo and Zeri's eyes widened. "What could possibly be that old that would be of any use to us?" Zeri asked.

Eagle shook his head. "I don't know. No written records extend that far back."

"Just a wild guess," Suelvo said. "But would that DNA sequence match anyone?"

Eagle raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at the idea. "That could be a possibility. I don't see where your logic is going but-"

"The Ardoneh might have given us a clue as to who the sphere belongs to," Suelvo said.

Eagle turned his arm and flicked his wrist. Little gears spun and the gauntlet broke at the seams again. All the panels folded in on themselves and traveled to the back of his forearm. A small vial of the blue liquid protruded from the side of the new contraption. Eagle gave the command and the apparatus started to whirl and click. The small projector head poked out the back and cast its light on the floor. "The best I can do is try to construct the individual based on the DNA we have. It won't be anything close, but let's see what happens."

Zeri stared as the light took different shades and forms. _Female,_ Zeri started counting characteristics in her head. _Genes for athleticism… fairly tall… and…_ The last trait fell into place but the shadows in the infirmary played tricks on the men's eyes. Zeri was not fooled.

"That's all we have," Eagle said with a defeated sigh. "Humanoid, but could be of any ethnicity."

"Doesn't make sense that the Ardoneh would send us on a wild chase," Suelvo said, brows furrowed in concentration. "Clef's body will decompose on its own eventually."

"Not unless it's kept safe on Cephiro."

"Boys!" Zeri said. "You're missing the fundamental point: 'Will be of use to one of your companions.' And there's only one woman I know with blue hair."

"What??" Suelvo and Eagle chorused as Zeri unlocked the stasis chambers.

"I didn't see blue hair in the profile," Eagle said.

"It would make sense, in a romantic sense," Suelvo said. "But does she know anything about artifacts and potions?"

Zeri wasn't paying any attention. Fuu's chamber slid from the wall first, then Hikaru's, and finally Umi's. Her clothes were burned and her skin was still blackened, but it would wash off. The lights came on in the tubes and the lids cracked open, letting out a gust of cool air. Hikaru's eyes opened first. She sat up slowly, groggily rubbing her eyes. She looked up and blinked. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the tube.

"Eagle!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "How'd you get here? How are you?"

Eagle couldn't help but smile at Hikaru's abundant energy, but the gloom and dread crept up on him as it did upon Suelvo and Zeri; Hikaru didn't know. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Fuu sat up and smiled, "Hello Eagle."

He smiled and nodded. He was suddenly incapable of speech.

Umi took a deep breath and stretched before she sat up. She looked like she had just come from a pleasant dream. Zeri felt her heart scream. _God help me_.

"Hi," Umi mused. "Where are we?"

"You're aboard the Alshestare," Zeri said. How she found her voice she couldn't know. It came from her in bland statements, devoid of any emotion. "We're moments away from Cephiro."

"That's good," Umi said. "How is everybody?"

Hikaru spun away from Eagle and opened her mouth-

But Zeri spoke first. "Clef's dead, Umi."

A deathly chill spilled into the room. Umi's face blanched and her fists curled at her sides. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. She shook her head slowly. "No, he's not," she said lowly. She didn't look at Zeri, she couldn't.

The burning in Zeri's throat came back full force. Somehow she forced herself to sit on the side of Umi's tube. "The snake venom killed him."

Umi shook her head so fiercely her body was turning with it. "No!" She clamped her hands on her head. "It's not true!" Before Zeri could reach out and place a hand on Umi's back, Umi spun and yanked Zeri's shirt. "Take me to him!" she demanded. Zeri didn't move fast enough. Umi jerked Zeri by the collar and screamed "_Take me to him!!_"

Zeri could only nod and stand while Umi scrambled out of the tube and followed on Zeri's heels as she went to the infirmary next door. Zeri somberly tapped in the code and stood aside to let Umi see. There was nothing in the infirmary except for a solitary table with a white cloth over it, rising and falling with the contours of the shape underneath. Umi's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the lean, masculine form as she slowly drew closer to the table. _This is just a game_, she thought. _They're all playing some sick joke. That has to be it._ She stood next to the table. The profile of the man under the cloth was unmistakably Clef. _As soon as I pull the cloth back, he's going to look up and grin. Then I'm going to laugh before I knock the crap out of him._ Her hand trembled as she reached for the edge of the fabric. Closing her eyes, she grabbed the edge and threw it back. Something icy cold brushed her fingers and her eyes flew open. Underneath her shaking hand was Clef. His skin was the most unnatural shade of white and the poison had snaked black lines over half of his face. His eyes were dilated wide; almost all of the beautiful cerulean color had been pushed to the side. In the depths of his eyes was nothing but a cloudy gray emptiness.

She stumbled back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Tears wouldn't come yet. Her body couldn't decide whether to scream, sob, or be sick. It wasn't until Zeri sat on the floor beside her and put her arm around her shoulders that the tears leaked then flowed fiercely. Umi buried her face in Zeri's chest and howled. Her sobs echoed through the bowels of the ship, drowning out all other cries of pain.

* * *

The sphere had been forgotten in favor of funeral preparations. Zeri, Suelvo, and Eagle studied it with the NSX mechanic and kid genius, but to no avail. There was no way to retrieve the fragile artifact locked safely in the gelatinous fluid without destroying the sphere and risking damage to the parcel inside.

Ferio had been first to receive word from the NSX. He railed against the evidence until he was brought to the Alshestare himself and presented with Clef's corpse. His shock kept him from realizing Fuu was in his arms, crying against his chest until she finally touched his face. Reunion for Hikaru and Lantis also had a sour note. Lantis wrapped Hikaru tightly in his arms but couldn't keep his stunned eyes off his teacher's white face. Ascot tried to comfort Umi, but she wouldn't respond to his touch; she wouldn't eat; she wouldn't sleep; she would only sit by Clef's side as attendants came to and from, preparing the body for the funeral. She couldn't bring herself to touch his hair or even to close his eyes.

The evening before the funeral saw a fiery sunset herald the worst storm Cephiro had seen since the wake of Princess Emeraude's death. Lightning and thunder raged one after the other. Rain fell like knives, hammering the shoulders of a cloaked figure approaching the palace gates. The barrier lifted as the figure raised a hand to the light. The traveler stopped in the grand hall and shook the rain off.

"Little late isn't it?"

The traveler stopped. Grease stained hands pushed the hood back and Suelvo looked at Lantis as he squared his shoulders toward Suelvo. "I hope not," he said sternly. "I have to talk to Umi."

"Good luck," Lantis replied. "She still hasn't spoken, even to Hikaru or Fuu."

Suelvo held the sphere up from under her cloak. "I haven't given up yet. For my captain's sake and for this nation, I have to talk to Umi."

Lantis turned his body. "Follow me."

Suelvo nodded and followed Lantis down the white hall, up to the second level, and down a square hall lined with doors until the right wall opened into a railing overlooking the courtyard. The fountain splashed savagely as the rain cascaded into the basin. Trees bowed with the weight of the water in their leaves. The entire courtyard seemed to copy the atmosphere outside the castle: shrinking under the weight of loss.

"The Guru was well known?" Suelvo asked. "Personally, I mean, by the people."

"Under Princess Emeraude, the former Pillar, and Zagato, the former High Priest, there was not a man or woman who did not know of him," Lantis replied. "I doubt many people knew him personally." They continued to the end of the hall where the tall doors to Clef's study stood, motionless and dull. "The Magic Knights were closest to him, one most of all."

Suelvo nodded and stood by while Lantis knocked on the doors then slowly pushed one door open. He gestured for Suelvo to enter and Suelvo quietly limped past.

"See yourself out when you're through," Lantis said.

Suelvo nodded and turned toward the dark room. A few dull torches glowed on the walls on the far end of the room over the gravest sight ever seen. Umi sat by Clef's deathbed, still in the clothes she'd worn on Sesque. Her hair had been combed, but her skin was still blackened. As Suelvo came closer, he could see that Clef's body had been dressed in black robes. His hands were resting across his stomach and the stem of a blue rose laid over his fingers. Suelvo stood behind Umi for a few minutes, paying his respects, before he slowly knelt beside her and placed his hand on hers.

"Umi," he said softly, "I have to speak with you."

She didn't move. She didn't even appear to breath.

"Umi? Can you hear me?"

She gave the slightest of nods.

He produced the orb. "This was given to Hikaru by the Ardoneh. They told her one of her companions could use it to resurrect Clef."

She shook her head. "This shouldn't have happened," she murmured. "I kept my promise. I used Zeri's dagger; it killed Yarko. Zeri promised me I would be able to choose. I chose. He still died." Glittering tears formed on the edges of her eyes before dripping down her cheeks.

"He's the third, you know."

Umi turned her dead eyes on Suelvo.

"Zeri never died. There is still the third soul to be returned. It's the Guru."

Flashes of hope crossed her face as tears fell in rapid succession.

"We just have to figure out how this sphere works. Zeri is dead set that you are the one who will be able to use it."

Her eyes glazed over. It was a dead end. If Zazu and Eagle couldn't figure out how to open the sphere, how was she supposed to? She didn't even have healing magic! How was she supposed to _resurrect_ Clef if she didn't even have the basics? She would do anything, but there simply wasn't time to understand the damn sphere. She glanced at it as Suelvo gently pushed it into her hands. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I… don't know. There's something inside but we didn't want to open it by force."

She clutched the sphere and nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Suelvo knew there was nothing else he could tell her. Leaning on the arm of her chair, he pushed himself on his feet and smiled. She didn't return the smile. Was she taking this chance seriously? The thought shouldn't have crossed his mind given what he'd been told about her character and her love for Clef, but he had to wonder when she turned her head back toward Clef and gloom's shroud fell back over her. He wanted to believe she would do whatever possible, that she'd crack the sphere right in front of him and start working. He watched her for a few seconds; she'd seemed to have already forgotten his presence. Her fingers loosened around the sphere; it too was forgotten.

How painful must it be to watch your lover's body decay, however slowly? He didn't want to imagine what would have died in him if Zeri was sharing space on a deathbed next to the Guru. Surely, though, she'd had ample time with him before to fuel her desire to resurrect him? Hadn't she? Was that what kept her paralyzed? Staring at his face, his open eyes, remembering how many times she'd seen them smile or darken and wonder what other expressions she might have seen. Remembering conversations and knowing most of them were fights. Was she listening to words she'd said and wishing she could chew the memory off her tongue?

Part of him still knew things would turn out alright in the end, but that part was growing smaller and smaller…

* * *

The gray morning dawned on the grand atrium, set for the funeral and cremation. Graphite pillars lined the path Clef's body would be carried down, wrapped in ebony cloth. A small, open amphitheater had been set up around the funeral pyre, though the hillsides were undoubtedly going to be lined with Cephiro's people while the palace itself would watch from a distance.

Zeri had ordered her crew to attend. When they saw her white hair and silver eye, they immediately demanded to know what had happened. She had hesitated in recounting the story, a third time, because she hadn't expected her crew to be so animate about her well being. Story concluded, they each filed out of the mess hall quietly and searched their dressers for something suitable. Zeri put on the black dress she'd bought for Lendogo's funeral, when Yarko finally took him, then went to the palace. _This can't be happening! _she thought as she marched to Clef's study. _The hell has happened to you Umi??_

She found Umi sitting in the same old rags, still staring at Clef's face, the sphere balanced loosely in her fingers.

"Aren't you going to use that?" Zeri demanded.

Umi started. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Use what?"

"_That_," nodding at the sphere.

Umi closed it more securely in her hands. "It won't do any good."

Zeri jammed her fists in her hips. "And why not?!"

"It's not Angel's Tears."

"What?"

"Angel Tears is a spell I used once. One tear can resurrect a dead man. I've been trying to summon the spell, but…" she shook her head, "nothing in me moves."

Zeri's arms fell to her sides. "Umi," she said. "You're the only one who can do anything. You have to try and-"

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past two days??" Umi yelled as she jumped up from her chair. She stormed Zeri and stood nose to nose. "You think I would honestly just sit and watch them burn him? _Do you honestly think that?_"

"No," Zeri said softly. "Nobody does, I least of all."

Umi stared at her then bent her head and rested it on Zeri's shoulder. "I just can't feel anything…"

Zeri wrapped her arms around Umi. "I still have faith in you, and I know Clef does too."

She sniffed. "I'm just a fourteen year old girl…"

Zeri grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Stop it! Right there! You're not _just_ a fourteen year old girl. You're a Magic Knight. You've saved a nation, twice! You ended the legend that ruled this world. You've braved new worlds, rescued the most powerful man in Cephiro, and healed and melted his heart. _That's _why I have faith in you."

Umi's shoulders started to quiver. "I just… don't feel like I really… deserve him."

"Believe me, he _knew_ he didn't deserve you. That didn't stop him."

Umi's knees went weak and they slowly descended to the floor as a someone knocked on the door.

"Come," Zeri called.

Lantis, Presea, Ferio, Lafarga and Ascot entered, all dressed in black, Lantis and Lafarga in black armor. Presea was clutching Clef's staff. Ascot was dressed in robes similar to the ones Clef wore in his child form, apparently he'd been chosen to temporarily succeed Clef. "The preparations are set," Lantis said lowly. "We're here to escort the body."

Umi was shaking too hard to speak.

"Go ahead," Zeri said. "We'll be right behind you."

Umi let out a squeaking sob and gripped the front of Zeri's dress.

Lantis and Lafarga nodded and stepped up to either side of the deathbed. Nudging the cloth under Clef's corpse aside, they took hold of a sturdy silver handle on either side of Clef's head and twisted. There was a dull click and two more handles shot out by his feet. Ferio and Ascot stepped up to them. Lantis took a moment to look at his teacher's face while the others adjusted their grip then raised his hand to close Clef's eyes.

"No!" Zeri yelled. "His eyes must stay open!"

Lantis's hand hesitated over Clef's brow. Swallowing, he lowered his hand and gripped the handle. "One, two," before he said three, all four men lifted simultaneously, turned, and faced Presea.

Presea quivered from head to toe, clutching the staff with all her might. "Please…" she whispered in prayer, "Please God don't let this happen."

"Presea," Lafarga said gently, "It's time." With that, he and Lantis drew their swords and held them by their sides with a militaristic flourish.

Presea gulped and nodded. Forcing her shoulders down and her knees to stop trembling, she held the staff up before her, turned slowly on her heel, waited for the men to bear the metal stretcher up behind her, then led the way outside.

Umi must have cried for half an hour before she tore herself from Zeri's arms and sprinted onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard, tears flying from her eyes. Zeri gathered her dress and ran after her. She didn't have to go far. Umi spun and threw the sphere against the wall just outside the study. It shattered. The gelatinous fluid splayed across the wall and the glass fragments showered the ground. Umi let out an inhuman scream and threw her weight down on her knees.

Zeri felt her stomach lurch in excitement then fall below her feet as she watched the mysterious contents of the sphere slowly curl off the wall: a lowly piece of parchment. She knelt beside Umi while she sobbed wildly and picked up the parchment. She turned it over and over.

"There's nothing written!"

Umi snatched the parchment from her hand and glared at it. Her expression went from tight, irrational anger to smooth and thoughtful. A tear fell on her hand and rested there while her lips moved, repeating a handful of words Zeri couldn't make out. Was there actually a message? Could Umi understand it? Her expression was still changing. Her eyes were widening slightly and her features carried a sense of urgency, moments from the solution. Her mouth formed the words over and over again, until she finally put her voice behind them.

_Shuil a ruil…_

The tear on her hand started to sparkle, then turned a frosty blue in the midst of its glow.

* * *

The amphitheater was full of sorcerers and sorceresses clad in long, black robes, all eyes were on two Magic Knights at the mouth of the entrance, watching for the small procession. Hikaru and Fuu tried to keep their faces straight as they gazed down the path, praying they wouldn't have to draw their swords and signal the ceremony. Their long black dresses billowed lightly in the chill breeze, bringing warning of a new storm. They knew Presea would lead the small procession around the back of the amphitheater at any moment, but with each moment that passed, they hoped and expected to see Clef march down the aisle himself and call the ceremony off.

But Presea rounded the corner, and Clef was still lying motionless on the stretcher. They tried not to let the nausea in their guts show on their faces as they drew their swords in unison, held them up in front of their faces, turned, and walked out into the small circle, split off around the funeral pyre, and came together again on the opposite side as Presea led the precession in the circle. The sorcerers and sorceresses stood, folded their hands, and bowed their heads. Presea stopped before the funeral pyre and Lantis, Lafarga, Ferio, and Ascot all reverently guided the silver stretcher to rest over the pyre. Lantis and Lafarga took their places on opposite ends of the stretcher, swords raised in solute like Hikaru and Fuu. Ascot quietly found a seat beside Suelvo and Eagle. Ferio let his fingers roll off his handle. _Goodbye my friend_, he thought. He bit his lip before he composed himself and turned to address the amphitheater.

The eulogy wouldn't be very long, not in comparison of how long it should be. There were too many things about Clef to say and not enough daylight. The storm front was rolling in over their heads. He glanced around the amphitheater and at the surrounding hills. They were lined with Cephiro's subjects. A weak smile flashed over his face. _Clef always hated crowds_, he thought with an inward chuckle.

* * *

Umi took off for the railing over the courtyard and bounded down the steps. Zeri growled and gathered her skirt before sprinting after her. She called and called, but Umi wouldn't answer; she ran faster and faster, sprinting for the palace gates. _You better keep talking Ferio!_ she thought. _Keep talking until I get there!_

Zeri cursed her dress as she trailed Umi. She would normally be running alongside if not a little ahead of Umi. She had kicked her shoes off long ago to get better traction on the grass, but she was still steadily falling farther and farther behind. She looked beyond Umi to the nearing hills and saw the brim of the amphitheater. The pyre hadn't been lit. She knew the kind of fire that would be used; it was second nature practice to Sesque. The fire would stretch tall and silver, high above the amphitheater, bridging the gap between the pyre and the heavens, slowly devouring Clef's body and pushing it skyward. The air above the brim was still, though darkened by a light drizzle. The heart of the storm was almost above them, but the rains wouldn't stop the fire if it was lit.

Umi nearly tumbled down the hillside, one more hill and she'd be there. Zeri must still be behind her. _Keep talking Ferio! _she prayed. _Please keep talking.._

* * *

The echoes of Ferio's voice faded in the amphitheater. _I hope that was enough_, he thought. He bowed his head and went to stand by Presea who stepped toward the pyre with Clef's staff. Tears freely streamed down her cheeks but her face was still, no light in her eyes. She gently tapped the point on the ground and waited as the headpiece started to glow.

_God, forgive me_… her voice moaned.

The sorcerers and sorceresses held their hands at their waists, palms up, and let a somber hum seep from their throats. Their voices rose higher and higher and the headpiece glowed brighter until it blazed. A ghostly silver fire shrouded the headpiece and crept down the staff. Presea reluctantly took her hands away and let Ferio pull her back. The solemn song rose higher and higher, each voice distinguishing itself from the other, yet still harmonized in beautiful morbidity. Their hands rose skyward; the staff lifted from the ground as if it was on a string and hovered over Clef's body. The silver fire dripped from the end, onto Clef's chest. The drop dispersed and shrouded his body in a eerie gray. More drops fell and the gray turned silver. Clef's body was encapsulated in a slow moving vortex.

Bit by bit, he disappeared.

A shriek crashed in through the amphitheater. Ferio and Presea spun around in time to dodge Umi as she charged toward the pyre. "Water Dragon!!" she screamed, throwing her hand at the pyre. The sorcerers and sorceresses dropped their hands in shock and Clef's staff shattered and scattered to the winds. Umi's spell crashed into the base of the pyre and spiraled around it before the dragon raised its head and swallowed the pyre hole before it splashed harmlessly on the stones. The fire continue to burn.

"CLEF!!!" Umi screamed. She raced for the pyre but Lantis and Lafarga grabbed her before she could reach it.

"It's no use," Lantis said, his voice strained for control. "It's too late."

Umi roared in pain before she fell to her knees, clutching her chest. Hikaru and Fuu ran to her side and wrapped their arms around her. She clung to them desperately but she was already collapsing from the inside out.

Zeri's eyes widened as she paused at the foot of the path outside the amphitheater. Her chest gave a fierce squeeze and she was sprinting forward before she knew what came over her. She bolted past the Magic Knights and dodged Lantis and Lafarga as if they were standing still and plunged herself in the midst of the fire. She threw her hands skyward.

The fire slowed and Clef's body became a solid white light. The stretching tongues of flame curled in on themselves and dove down on Zeri.

"Zeri!" Suelvo cried, jumping to his feet. Eagle and Lantis caught him before he could get close to the fire surrounding Zeri. He twisted and fought, flinging fist and elbow to get to his captain. Eagle held Suelvo's right arm and tried to pin it behind his back, but Suelvo's fist connected with his jaw and stars flashed in his eyes. Lantis took an elbow in the teeth before he forsook all restraint. He twisted Suelvo's arm mercilessly behind his back, dropping him to his knees.

Already, little pieces of Zeri's body were beginning to disappear, replaced by a blinding white light. As the fire devoured her, the white light that was Clef's body rose above the pyre. It kneeded in on itself, shrinking as the flames leaping from it arched and rushed into Zeri. The arch descended until the light was sprinting from Clef to Zeri. Her body was completely devoured, a silhouette of blazing white. Her voice suddenly filled the amphitheater and the light flared, burning all eyes. There was a thunderous clap of thunder coupled with a loud, bone splitting crash and everything plunged into darkness.

Zeri teetered where she stood, her arms over her head, palms pressed together. It seemed to take days for her balance to finally fail. Her body bent like a reed in the wind before finally coming to rest on the stones.

Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi scrambled around her. Fuu checked her breathing and pulse. "She's alive," she said in awe.

Suelvo pushed them aside and gathered Zeri in his arms. "Zeri," he whispered. He stroked her forehead. "Say something."

A soft groan escaped her throat. "Maybe it's not a curse after all," she breathed.

He blinked, taken back by her words, trying to connect them with something. He looked up at the pyre and his eyes widened. In a flash, he clutched her tightly to his chest and rocked slightly with her in his arms.

Hikaru and Fuu exchanged looks before their attention was drawn to Umi. She stood slowly and approached the pyre. Her hand stretched out before her, softly trembling as they reached out toward the small form on the pyre, laying as though wrapped in sleep. The black robes were too big for the figure. The sleeves engulfed his arms and the neckline barely covered his shoulders. Umi sat on the edge of the pyre, tears of astonishment seeping from her eyes. She brushed his shoulder and gently rolled him on his back. The headdress fell off and lavender strands spilled across his forehead. Her fingers traced his childish jaw line up to his cheekbones. His eyes were empty gray with a thin line of cerulean around them.

The amphitheater held its breath as Umi leaned down over Clef's face and brushed her fingers over his lips, parting them. Her lips hovered over his then whispered something no one could hear. The shadows on their faces faded in the midst of glacial blue light. She brushed two tears from her cheek, brushed them over his lips, then pressed her lips to his. Time stood still. She pulled back and held her breath; her tears lost their luster.

He had never told her how to use the Angel's Tears to resurrect anyone. Was she supposed to make a potion? Was he supposed to swallow? That was impossible-

His chest flexed and moved in and out. The chords in his neck stood out as his eyes widened. His mouth opened and his hand weakly clutched at his throat. Umi swooped over him again and breathed into his mouth. His chest expanded and his hand hovered by his neck. She pulled back and his head came forward, mouth tightly shut. He pressed on his chest, forcing a short exhale. Umi gently pushed on his chest before breathing back into his mouth again. Back and forth, she breathed for him until his body remembered the motion and he could breathe in short, painful breaths. He shivered violently from head to toe. She pulled him up in her arms and wrapped the giant robes around his childish form, crying happily.

A joyous roar filled the amphitheater and surrounding hills. People hugged and shook hands. Hikaru and Fuu glomped each other before throwing their arms around their lovers. Presea danced and spun; she was so happy that she grabbed and fiercely kissed the first man she found. Her brown eyes opened when she pulled back and she blushed furiously.

Eagle had put his arm around her waist for balance and was still too stunned to remove it. He blinked repeatedly and stared at Presea, who was desperate to hide but couldn't move. "Umm…" he said, starting to come to his senses. "Thank you."

Presea nodded sheepishly and darted off into the crowd.

Sorcerers and sorceresses bounded from the amphitheater and congratulated Umi. She ignored them, nuzzling her cheek against Clef's frigid skin, feeling warmth slowly pool in his flesh, while she stroked his hair and planted kisses on his jaw and neck.

She froze as something cold cupped her neck. Clef's hand trembled against her neck and she felt him raise his head from her shoulder and kiss her jaw.

"I love you…" he whispered. "I love you, Umi."

She sniffed and kissed him passionately. Each time she withdrew to catch her breath she could hear his voice in her ear.

_I love you… I love you… I love you…_

* * *

Notice no "THE END"?

See you after Epilogue...


	23. Epilogue

I regret to say that after this I will be taking an extended leave from I need to start writing on my next novel; I'm starting to get death threats. O.o

I'll work on _WotM 2: Web of the Crystal_ when I have time. And gimme more time to work on the Labyrinth fic; although, I don't think that will be in nearly as high a demand... And I've only had **1 REVIEW** for _Web of the Crystal_!!! I know people have plenty to comment on... I'll wait though, gives me more time to work on War of Blood Rain.

Disclaimer:

* * *

Epilogue: The Wedding

_Five years later…_

"I'm glad they decided to have the ceremony here," Hikaru chirped as she helped Fuu wrap the white and scarlet ribbons around the banister and rails leading down to the courtyard. "I haven't seen Zeri in years. And to think-"

"I know!" Fuu giggled. "But you remember how they were after Clef's funeral," she said the words without pause; the event was nothing more than a bad memory anymore. "She was only awake for a few hours each day, barely long enough to eat. I spoke to Suelvo a lot during those weeks; he wouldn't leave her side."

Hikaru nodded. "What did he tell you?"

"A lot of things," Fuu said. She paused and laid the ribbons in her lap. "He told me about his and Zeri's bloodlines and about how the two of them first met. He actually hid her on the Alshestare, back when it was the Cooari, after he found her, but he couldn't keep her safe long enough."

"He told me a little about the bloodlines," Hikaru said. "But neither of us could figure out how Zeri did what she did at the funeral. I asked Ascot and he said that once that fire's lit, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Fuu nodded, "I read the same thing." She started weaving the ribbons through the rails again. She paused and giggled. "Did you see his reaction when Zeri agreed to marry him?"

Hikaru shook her head.

Fuu smiled. "He never did let anyone heal his leg, but when she said 'yes' and went in the Alshestare before they left last year, he ran up the side of the hull and did a back flip off the wall."

Hikaru's mouth slacked. "Did he land on his feet?"

Fuu's eye twinkled and she shook her head. They giggled.

"Hey guys!"

They looked up and saw Umi sweep toward them in one of the most beautiful maiden gowns they'd ever seen, even by Cephirian standards. She twirled then held the hem up as she came down the stair to the middle landing they were on. "What do you think?" she asked, turning so they could see the back.

The white gown was made from a sleek, supple material that barely brushed the ground as she walked and fluttered about her feet. The neckline curved out in a crescent from the base of her neck toward her shoulders then arched and connected in a V just above her breasts. The crest of Selece was pinned at the V and sheer, snowy lace extended from the crest, draped over her upper arm, and attached to a small silver medallion adhered to her back. The lace then swept down alone the deep V down her back and down the train. Fuu recognized the three symbols in an inverted triangle below the medallion: the two on top were of Sesque and Depthi, Suelvo's home world, the one below represented Cephiro. Every stitch glittered as though illuminated by stardust as Umi moved.

"Well?" Umi asked.

"It's gorgeous!" Hikaru exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Caldina and Presea have already made yours too," Umi said. She started up the stair. "All they have to do now is figure out what to do with my hair." She laughed. "Soon as you two get finished with that come to the room, we only have a few more hours until sundown!" With that, she glided up the last steps and swept down the corridor.

Clef couldn't help but admire her while he leaned against the doorframe to his study. She was positively aglow with the wedding preparations. She had helped Caldina design Zeri's gown and the maiden gowns; that is, after she got Zeri to agree to wear a gown in the first place. A smile graced his lips. Through the years and short times that the two women were in the same nation at the same time, their friendship had blossomed. The standing joke around the palace was that Zeri was the fourth Knight. She was like a sister with each of the Knights, but the bond between her and Umi was unbreakable.

Zeri visited as regularly as she could, but shortly after the funeral the Alshestare had been employed by Autozam. Suelvo had been absolutely beside himself, he was fascinated by Autozam's elite technology, and had forged a friendship with Eagle as well. The two fitted the Alshestare for upgrades and made all the installments within weeks. The ship was barely recognizable now; the only characteristic that hadn't been changed was the wolf exterior.

"Clef? You wanted to see me?"

Clef shook himself from his revere and looked to his right. Ascot stood in the hall, head slightly bowed, waiting. Clef smiled and the laugh lines crinkled around his eyes. He'd laughed and smiled more in the past five years than his whole life before the funeral. Dying tends to change things.

"Yes, come in Ascot," he said as he gestured for Ascot to follow. "I have a favor to ask." He walked to a bookshelf on the far end of his study and pulled out a thick black volume. "It's taken me four years to track these records down, but I finally found them. I'd like you to give them to Zeri before the ceremony, as an early wedding gift. She's made it quite clear that I'm not to speak to her until the ceremony." He handed the volume to Ascot.

Ascot nearly dropped it. Clef had made it look so light when he held it out but the book weighed at least fifteen pounds! "Do you mind if I ask what these records are?" Ascot asked.

"They're the earliest records of Sesquenian ritual, long before the Sesque nation was regarded as the nation of soul devourers. The women were held in the highest esteem through the universe at the time. They were said to have the ability to reverse or divert the Life River's gradient. They were called 'Shepherds.' Now, they could still steal the soul from a body, but they used their ability to simply extract the soul from a body with terminal illness to allow the body to be healed before the soul would be replaced. And legend told of fraternal twins who could control the Life River itself: the Ardoneh." He paused and let a smile play on his lips while Ascot gawked at the book in his hands. "I thought she and Suelvo would find it interesting."

"I think everyone will…" Ascot said. "Everyone's been wondering how she stopped the fire at your, err…"

"It's okay to say my funeral," Clef said with a smile. He clapped a hand on Ascot's shoulder. "I appreciate this, Ascot."

Ascot smiled and nodded. "You better get ready Clef. You're performing the ceremony aren't you?"

Clef chuckled. "That was the deal, apparently, for Zeri to wear a gown to her own wedding."

Ascot laughed, shook his head, and left.

Clef closed the door behind him and willed the lock to slide into place. He wouldn't keep his door shut long, he couldn't. His door was always open now, had been for years. If his door was shut it would bring attention. So he had to work quickly.

He went to his desk and pulled a small, light blue box from a secret compartment in the middle drawer and opened it. Sparkling, glacial blue light seeped from the box and flooded the top of his desk. A delicate silver band emitted the sparkling light, nestled safely in a black cushion. He picked up the band carefully in one hand and blew across the fingertips of his other hand. Nervous excitement turned in his gut as he guided his magic to lightly carve symbols in the band. It was far too small to read, but once the band was finished, the tiny markings would glitter and the spell would allow the ring to pass with Umi when she returned to earth.

She had told her parents all about him in the past years, but since he was not allowed to pass through to her world, he had to find other means. He had written letters; those were the only things that seemed to stand the trans-universe trip. But now, he had the secret answer. The ring was engraved with a spell that would relay a message, project his image and his voice. He'd tried several times before, slipping little rings into Umi's pocket before she left then waiting to see if it would return to him or not. The last one he sent had made it through, and had returned with her, completely intact. He'd been working on this ring for over a year, and he was minutes from finishing.

So long as his hand didn't slip…

His hand had barely lifted from work when a knock came on the door. He jumped and tucked the ring in his breast pocket. "One moment," he called. He shoved the box in the top drawer and jogged across his study to the door. He opened the door wide and felt his breath catch.

"Why did you have your door shut?" Umi asked.

Clef didn't hear. His eyes were too busy roaming about her body. Five years ago her body was the most womanly of the three girls, but her teenage years had given rise to a celestial beauty that would make Venus green. The gown brought all of it out, into clear focus face-to-face.

She smiled when he didn't answer and slid passed him, careful to let her arm brush his body. He slowly turned as she passed so he could watch the fabric flutter as she walked. She stopped and turned her body, twisting elegantly to look at him. She smiled. He swallowed.

"Just wanted to see if you needed any help," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Didn't know if you were ready for the ceremony or not."

"I," he cleared his throat, "have pretty much everything in order."

She smiled and floated toward him. "You're missing one thing," she breathed in his ear as she leaned past him and pushed the door shut.

Her scent caught him and he leaned in, placing one hand on her hip and the other trailed up her arm and across her back as he traced the tendon in her neck with his lips. "And what would that be?" he asked huskily.

She turned, leaned her body onto his, pressing him against the door, tangled her fingers in his hair, and touched the tip of her nose to his. "You're not dressed yet." She pecked him quickly on the lips then slipped from his grasp and walked lightly toward his bed chamber on the other end of the study.

Clef stood there, looking down at his arms, still closed in a circle. _How did she do that? _He took a step to follow her, then stopped. _Better not, Caldina would kill me if I did anything to her hair. _He decided to make the best of the few free seconds and went to his desk to hide the ring. He'd just opened the top drawer when he heard her shut the door to his room behind her. He spun and casually leaned against the desk and picked up a small book, flipping to a random page.

"Going over your notes?" Umi asked.

He nodded and smiled. "I tried to make the ritual a combination between Sesque and Depthi, since that's where Suelvo says he's from. But it's not an easy task and I keep forgetting one crucial part." He paused and let his eyes skim down the random page. "Ah! Now I see." He closed the book and leaned back on his arms. "I just hope that sticks between now and sunset."

Umi had his suit draped over her arm but paused to look him over. The afternoon sun poured through the high windows and spilled down his back, setting his hair aglow and glinting on the silver trim around the collar of his gray surcoat. The surcoat hung open down the length to his knees, exposing the airy white shirts and black pants he wore underneath. Despite how the drapery tried to hide his runner's physique, she could see the lean form underneath. She watched as he rolled his hips off the desk and walked toward her. A secret smile graced his lips as he took the suit from her arm and draped it over his arm. Leaning in, he touched his nose to hers. "Thank you," he whispered. He pulled back as her hands were coming up to hold his face and smiled teasingly. "I think I can take it from here."

She opened her mouth in protest and he claimed her lips in one fluid motion. It never failed to surprise her, but she took the kiss eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he locked his arm around the small of her back. Lost in time for however long, Clef reluctantly withdrew and whispered apologetically in her ear, "I really should let you get back to Hikaru and Fuu."

She nodded and kissed his jaw. "And I should let you get ready, maybe look over your notes again."

"I love you," he breathed before kissing the corner of her jaw.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

He kissed her lips one more time then winked at her. She smiled, her eyes smoldering, then glided out of the room. He waited for her shadow to pass over the threshold after her before checking his breast pocket. He felt the ring still securely snug against his chest. He let out a sigh of relief. "This tension will be the end of me," he chuckled.

As soon as he changed into the suit and placed a simple, silver band where his headdress would normally hang, he switched the ring to his breast pocket and closed the study door behind him.

Ferio spotted Clef's light step out of the corner of his eye. Clef disappeared down the stair to the courtyard. The sunlight hit his suit and the deep black fabric lightened to a deep purple. The silver embroidery flashed on his shoulders as he passed in and out of the trees' shadows.

"You certainly know what you're doing Caldina," Ferio said as Caldina turned his head to fasten the clasps around his neck.

Caldina smiled, thoroughly please. "Now don't you move," she said, focusing. _Click-click!_ the fastens snapped into place. "That too tight?"

Ferio turned his head and the high collar gave easily to his movements. "Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there wasn't anything on my neck."

"Good!" She spun and glided toward Lafarga. "Let's get you set hun."

Ferio walked out onto the balcony, hoping to see Fuu. The courtyard was filling with guests, mostly Zeri's crew, but no sign of the Knights. He sighed and leaned on the rail. He watched Clef walk up to the altar and start flipping through the large book waiting there. "Five years," he mused. "Death doesn't seem to have phased him a bit." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Ferio turned and smiled as Lantis walked up and stood beside him. "I barely recognized him the year after the funeral. He was hardly ever in his study."

Lantis nodded. "Clef never was one for crowds."

"Yet he taught… how many-"

"Fifteen pupils and the Academy he started. He's been trying to establish to the people that anyone can use magic."

Ferio laughed. "He even gave Zeri a lesson didn't he?"

Lantis smirked and shook his head. "He tried. But our magic isn't what her race was made for. Suelvo's told me that she's got a hand for potions."

"Really?"

Lantis nodded and they fell silent.

"Are you going to ask Fuu tonight?" Lantis asked.

Ferio smiled. "If the right moment presents itself." Lantis shook his head and laughed. "We both know I'm not going to be able to keep it for much longer. I doubt I'll last the month."

"I don't give you a week."

"And when are you going to propose to Hikaru?"

"When she's ready."

Ferio blinked. "When she's ready? The hell is that supposed to mean. She'd say 'yes' now if you asked her." He shook his head. "If you're not careful, Eagle and Presea will be married before you and Hikaru. Ha! I'd even wager that Clef will propose to Umi before-"

Lantis shook his head. "If I know Clef, he'll be the last of us to propose."

A whistle caught their attention. They looked down to see Clef waving at them as he shrugged on his priest robes.

"That means places," Ferio said.

The sun turned red as it set over the distant hills. The guests held their breath, astonished at the taboo scarlet color intertwined with the classic white. Cephirian guests struggled to understand the mixed symbols: symbols from Cephiro, Depthi, and Sesque, which no one had seen in centuries. All eyes turned to the sole figure at the altar, Clef, who stood poised and calm. His tranquil expression soothed the anxiety in the crowd.

Soft, musical notes whispered from the trees as they swayed in the breeze. The ceremony had begun. Suelvo was the first to come down the aisle, lead by Ferio and flanked by Lantis and Ascot. Ferio, Lantis, and Ascot filed off behind him on the right side of the altar. Clef smiled at Suelvo who was trembling from head to toe.

The notes changed from a low woodwind to the silvery twinkle of flutes. The Magic Knights came down the aisle next, led by Umi. She kept her head slightly bowed then lead Hikaru and Fuu to stand on the left side of the altar. Umi risked a glance at Clef, only to find him already smiling at her. He winked then turned back to look at the aisle as the flute notes gave way to a female chorus.

All eyes turned to the entrance as a woman, draped in a shimmering scarlet down, slowly tread down the aisle. Presea and Caldina appeared behind her when she was halfway to the altar, carrying the end of the train. The woman's white hair was braided and arranged in a crown on her head. The Alshestare crewmen gawked and dropped their jaw when they recognized the white eye patch over the right eye. Zeri looked up and smiled at Suelvo; all tension in his body washed out of him as he held out his hand and felt her naked fingers in his as she stepped up to the altar. Presea and Caldina walked the train up to the steps, arranged the folds decoratively, then went to their seats. Caldina winked at Lafarga who took her hand. Presea blushed as she sat beside Eagle and he smiled at her, her heart fluttering.

The stars came out in the velvet night as the ceremony came to a close. Caldina and Presea pinned Zeri's train so she could move easier then stood beside the Knights as Suelvo lead Zeri out down the aisle. Clef shrugged his priest robes when the chatter started in the crowd and began changing the courtyard for the reception. A marble dance floor formed under the chairs, which disappeared one by one as the guests began to move. Dinning tables draped with scarlet cloth appeared along the tree line. Lanterns lit in the tree branches, casting a warm glow on the tables and hung magically over the dance floor. Satisfied the cooks were bringing the dinners for the guests, he set his attention on finding Umi. Her gown was unlike any of the others, but there were too many white dresses; he couldn't find her, even by her hair.

Zeri and Suelvo reappeared in the entrance. Zeri was in a scarlet evening gown and Suelvo had left his long surcoat behind. The women in the crowd turned and cheered first. Zeri smiled and raised the bouquet in her hand. The ladies cheered louder. Covering her good eye, Zeri tossed the bouquet into the crowd.

Clef couldn't help but laugh then jump when the crowd parted around the blue haired woman holding the bouquet.

"You know what that means," Ferio teased as he clapped Clef on his shoulder.

Clef just smiled, shrugged, and walked toward Umi. Fuu and Hikaru were laughing with her when he reached her, congratulating her even though she insisted she hadn't intended to catch it. She had just turned and it landed in her hands. Zeri had found her and hugged her before getting pulled into another crowd. Hikaru and Fuu noticed Clef coming first. They both smiled at him as he stepped up behind Umi. His heart hammered in his chest and his knees felt weak. His fingers moved to his breast pocket as Umi turned, blushing across her cheeks. She hadn't had time to recognize him through her shock before she dropped the bouquet in her hands and clutched her chest.

Clef got down on one knee and held up the glowing ring in his fingers. "Umi Ryuuzaki, I can't contain this anymore:

"Will you marry me?"

THE END

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this last little bit of fluff! I thought it would be appropriate if it was plausable... and so it was! 

**Signing off...**

**Silvanus16**


End file.
